Un Secreto en Howgarts
by Jenny Potter Granger
Summary: Que es lo que se a ocultado, que tiene que ver con los padres de Harry, sentimientos y gran poder rodea al chico, hay una sola persona que puede salvarlo de una muerte segura, pero quien es?modificada
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo es mera diversión, los demás personajes que aparecen en esta historia que no tienen que ver con la original me pertenecen o sea míos, míos de mi, gracias jo joj jo

* * *

Una fría noche en Londres, cerca de un suburbio la niebla cubre con su suave brisa, normal para esos lugares, sobre una calle conocida por muchos, un misterio para otros, una casa en particular en Privet Drive, donde vive uno de los mas extraordinarios magos que a pesar de sus casi 17 años ha demostrado su capacidad ha tan poca edad, una sombra se mueve lentamente por esa solitaria calle, se detiene enfrente de la que lleva el numero 4, viéndola, inspeccionándola, aunque el motivo su interés se encuentra dormido en una habitación de esa casa en especial y es en esa habitación la cual fija su mirada, cual será su intención, que es lo que quiere?

De repente como si lo hubiera invocado, la luz de esa habitación se prende y una figura aparece en la ventana con algo de inquietud, como si algo lo hubiese llamado, pero al ver la calle en ese instante esa misteriosa figura había desaparecido tal cual niebla se tratara, quien era? Que quería?

**CAPITULO 1**

**Viviendo Juntos**

-¡POTTER¡DESPIERTA¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE HABLAR¡ASI QUE LEVANTATE YA MOCOSO!

-¡SI YA VOY, YA TE OI! YA BAJO!- contestaba del otro lado de la puerta el moreno

-Siempre es lo mismo, diablos ya no quiero estar aquí, por lo menos se que pronto entrare a Howgarts así ya no tendré que molestarme por _"ellos_"- refiriéndose así a los Dursley

Se levanta de la cama, y dirigiéndose al baño a tomar un baño rápido para bajar a desayunar antes que lo reten por primera vez en el día la décima en esa semana, tan pronto como salio del baño, se viste con algo de pereza, al terminar un impulso lo hizo dirigirse hacia la ventana como si un imán lo atrajese.

-Lo de anoche abra sido un sueño? Sentí como si alguien me llamara, mmm…Con todo lo que me ha pasado ya no se lo que es real y que no- decía en voz alta el muchacho, y tomando rumbo hacia la cocina para desayunar con la odiosa familia que tenia, bueno, si eso puede llamarse una familia y mucho menos _"normal_".

* * *

Ya estado cerca de la puerta de la cocina, algo ahí lo sorprende, sus tíos están con cara de asombro o mas bien terror, abrazándose unos a otros, y su primo debajo de la mesa temblando de miedo, acelerando el paso lo mas rápido posible pero al atravesar esa puerta, puede ver la razon por la cual Los Dursley se encontraban petrificados de miedo, ya que dentro de esa habitación se encuentraba un enorme perro negro parecido a un Grim y este se hallaba sentado frente a estos tres personajes mirándolos con rabia.

-C-canuto... que haces aquí?-sin salir por completo de su asombro pregunto Harry al animal pero con cierta sonrisa divirtiendose al ver aquella escena.

El perro al escucharlo voltea feliz de que hubiera llegado, y para mas sorpresa de los Dursley el perro camina hacia el y cambiando mágicamente a un humano.

-¡HARRY! Que alegría verte-exclama al tiempo que cerraba el espacio entre el chico en un abrazo- mira nada mas, estas enorme, tus ojos verdes _"Lily", _tú físico es diferente tambien _"al de tu padre cuando tenía tu edad no hay duda, Oh! cuanto los extraño"._ pensaba Sirius.

-Sirius, que haces aqui, si el ministerio se entera pue...- trataba de decirle a su padrino sin que las demas personas lo escuchara, aunque dudaba que lo hicieran realmente y observaba a Siruis con un aspecto diferente de cuando lo dejo en compañía de aquel hipogrifo, ahora lo veía con unos jeans, camisa blanca y una chamarra de piel negra, zapatos del mismo color, nada que ver con el horrendo uniforme de Azkavan.

Poniendo un dedo en la boca del chico para callarlo -Te lo explicare despues- le susurra cruzándose de brazos y guiñándole el ojo- Bueno... Bien.. la unica información que puedo darte jovencito es que subas a tu habitación, empaques absolutamente todas tus cosas y bajes, por que desde este momento te iras a vivir conmigo, lo quieres mas claro y te lo explico con manzanitas- le explicaba al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Harry abriendo los ojos enormemente y en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, no podía salir de su asombro, que estaba pasando? su padrino estaba ahí, y le decía que se iba a vivir con el? Algo definitivamente grande estaba pasando.

-P-pero….

-Luego..., primero has lo que te digo tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde, Remus debe de estar desesperado por que no hemos salido todavía, así ve y has lo que te digo, rápido.

No se necesito mas, solo dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitian, tomo su varita que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama, y teniendo ya la autorización del ministerio de usar magia fuera de la escuela, pudo guardar todas sus cosas en sus respectivos baules,y con un simple movimiento de varita las diminutizo para luego colocándolas dentro de su bolsillo, tomo a Hedwig y salio rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba todavía su padrino

-Listo Harry?

-Si Sirius, todo listo.

-Bien adelántate, Remus esta afuera en el auto.

-Auto?

-Solo ve, yo en un momento te alcanzo- decía al chico con una sonrisa algo cínica en su rostro

-_algo va hacer!_ Se decía Harry – Sirius? Que…-

-No te preocupes solo ve.-guiñandole el ojo.

Sin creerle del todo y haciendole caso se dirigió hacia la puerta, al salir pudo ver un camioneta todo terreno de color rojo estacionada a la salida de la casa y recargado en el un hombre de estatura media, de cabello castaño claro y ojos de mismo color, y una sonrisa adornandole el rostro, en cuanto lo vio con la mano le indica que fuera hacia el.

Harry sin dudarlo se va hacia donde se encontraba, lo abraza como la jaula de Hedwig le permitía.

-¡Prof. Lupin!

-¡Como que profesor!Ya no te doy clases Harry, solo Remus...Te parece- y con un asantamiento por parte del chico continuo-Que alegría verte muchacho estas enorme, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi.- le decía tomarlo por los hombros.

-También me da gusto verte, pero me podrías explicar que es lo que pasa, Sirius me dice que me voy a vivir con el? por que esta tan relajado, si lo descubren lo dementores...? que sucede?- le decía a Lupin mientras lo miraba con una gran confusión y alegría en su cara.

-Mira Harry lo unico que te puedo decir es que a partir de este momento vivirás con Sirius y conmigo, lo demás te lo explicara cuando llegue su momento... sabes puede llegar a ser atemorizante cuando se lo propone, me amenazo que si te decía algo mas me haría algo muy malo-diciendo en broma al chico.- Por cierto pense que venia contigo? -exclamaba viendo hacia atras del joven.

-Me dijo que me adelantara, que en un momento me seguia-comentaba viendo a su ex profesor.

-¡Que te adelantaras! Mmm…espero que no este haciendo nada de lo que me estoy imaginado- decía mientras su mirada se fijaba en la puerta de la casa por donde habia salido el chico y volviendo la mirada al chico de ojos verdes-

Así que ambos levantaron los hombros en señal de resignación, cuando un sonido proveniente de la casa los saco de sus pensamientos, Harry al voltearve a un Sirius Black con una enorme… ENORME sonrisa.

-Siruis se puede saber que hiciste esta vez?-viendolo directamente con una sutil sonrisa pregunto el castaño.

-No hice nada malo Lunático, me creerías capaz?- le decia dramatizando llevando su mano a su pecho y viendo como Remus cruzaba los brazos sin creerse lo dicho- no me contestes ok, solo les agradecí por el tiempo que cuidaron a mi ahijado y…- sin poder terminar, se oyó unos gritos del interior de la casa, voltearon los tres hacia la casa, para despues Harry y Remus diriguir su mirada a Canuto interrogándolo.

-y… también me venge de que esta mañana que llegue el gordo ese…, me pateo cuando estaba en mi forma animaga… jaja…cof…cof –tosia tratando de disimular la risa, mientras se subía al auto- Bueno… que esperan… vamos que es un largo camino a casa.

Divertidos por lo que imaginaban que Sirius les hizo, subieron al coche, tomando marcha se dirigían los a lo que era una nueva vida los tres juntos.

Durante el viaje todo fue bromas y comentarios haciendo del trayecto a la casa un momento que no olvidaran jamás, cerca de ahí extiendiendose una hermosa arbolada dando inicio a lo que es un gran bosque y enmarcando ell horizonte se levanta una gran casa con un magnifico porche y un gran espacio, magnifica a los ojos de Harry.

Al estacionarse dentro del garaje, el chico guiado por los dos hombres que lo acompañan entra a la casa, sin poder creer lo grande que esta estaba, simplemente la miraba con gran asombro, admirando cada objeto que la decoraba, sus pasos poco a poco lo guiaron hasta lo que parecia ser una gran sala, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un solo objeto que estaba reposando arriba de una hermosa chimenea, ahi se encontraba un gran cuadro donde se veían 7 personas en uno de los terrenos que rodea a Howgarts, ante sus ojos estaban "Los Merodeadores" Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Tonks, y una chica que no sabia quien era y mucho menos su nombre, una morena de cabellos castaños lacios, de ojos azules, portando sus uniformes escolares los 7 de Gryffindor y esta ultima chica sonriendo abrazada de dos de los chicos.

-Es Bella, una amiga cuando estábamos en el colegio Harry- le dice Remus al llegar a la sala e imaginando que era lo que estaba pensando el moreno.

-Me alegro que no este Pettigrew en ella- diciendo con desden

-Esa foto nos la tomaron en una ocasión que esa rata no se encontraba en el colegio, habíamos conocido a la chica unos meses antes, por eso elegimos esa foto- le contesto Sirius llegado ala sala con ellos.-Hedwig ya esta en tu habitación Harry, quieres verla?

-En un momento...-poniendose un poco serio- primero, quiero que me contestes... que es lo que esta pasando, por que no... entiendo, me sacas de la casa, me dices que voy a vivir con ustedes, y te veo como si nada, como si no bastara que el ministerio te esta buscando, te imaginas si te encuentran, no soportaría que te llevaran otra vez a Azkaban, y…

-Tranquilo Harry, Tranquilo... ok.- decía divertido por la reacción de su sobrino- Te diré lo que esta pasando solo siéntate, te lo explicare todo, esta bien.- Harry no teniendo otra opción tomo asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones que se encontraba en la sala, esperando que su padrino se lo explicase.

-Bien..., primero... por que estoy despreocupado paseándome por ahí? Por que me declararon I-N-O-C-E-N-T-E Harry, fui al ministerio por mi propio pie -viendo que Harry abria la boca para decir algo- dejame terminar Harry- sin otra opcion se callo y siguio escuchando, Sirius continuo- Bien... como decia...Albus, Reamus y yo y con la ayuda del Varitaserum, dije todo lo que realmente paso esa noche y quien fue el verdadero traidor de la muerte de tus padres... y también ayudo mucho que Albus llevara unos testigos que vieron a Pettigrew vivo cuando entro al colegio... también les dije que es un animago ilegal, así que con esas pruebas me declararon inocente y aquí estoy, soy libre, dos..., por que fui por ti para que viviéras con nosotros? Por que soy tu padrino y tus padres te dejaron a mi cuidado si algo malo les pasara, solo tuve que hacerlo legal, ahora tanto Remus como yo, somos tus tutores... así que por eso decidimos ir por ti… todo eso sucedió apenas la semana pasada, no habíamos ido por ti antes por que queríamos preparar todo para tu llegada, ya sabes ahora que soy libre tuve que arreglar varios asuntos, papeleo y esas cosas... ya sabes...para no tener ningun problema. Ahora para aclarar una ultima duda que no se menciono pero te lo voy a decir de todas maneras, esta casa me la dio el ministerio para saldar su "deuda" de haberme encerrado por tanto tiempo en Azkaban siendo yo inocente. Quedo todo aclarado o te quedo alguna duda Harry?- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.

El muchacho todavía no podía creer lo que su padrino decía, estaba realmente feliz por fin podía vivir con la gente que lo apreciaba y que el respetaba y quería, Sirius... libre...wow, no lo podía creer, por fin algo estaba saliendo bien después de tanto sufrimiento, la vida lo recompensabaen algo de lo mucho que le debía.

Sin perder el tiempo Harry casi de un salto se puso de pie y abrazoa Sirius con fuerza, como el tiempo se detuviera, se sintió como si se tratara de un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-Tranquilo Harry, de ahora en adelante todo estará bien, ya estas con nosotros, con tu Familia, tu verdadera Familia- decía Sirius abrazándolo con la misma fuerza que Harry lo abrazaba-

-Que para mi no hay abrazo-con lo brazos cruzados decía Lupin

Harry divertido por el comentario y separándose de Sirius se dirige a Lunático con los brazos abiertos para después abrazarlo con la misma intensidad que había abrazado a su padrino.

-Bueno… basta de sentimentalismos si no, me haran llorar -les decía Sirius mientras dramatizaba quitándose una lagrima imaginaria salia de sus azules ojos- que les parece si desayunamos por que me imagino que no deje comer al muchacho, además tenemos mas sorpresas que darle a Harry, no crees Remus?

-Muy cierto mi querido Canuto, todavía quedan muchas mas sorpresas, así que vamos a desayunar, por que me muero de hambre. guiando al chico a la cocina seguidos de Sirius.

-Vamos Harry

-Si...

Así en la cocina riendo y prepando un rico desayuno empezaban una nueva vida, sin remordimientos, sin lagrimas, sin tener que esconderse de nada ni de nadie y sin gente molesta entre ellos, simplemente como una familia, simplemente Feliz.

Ya con el estomago lleno, a Harry lo llevaron a conocer la casa que desde ahora compartiría con Sirius y Remus, lo que mas le gusto al ojiverde es que la parte trasera de la casa en ella se encontraba un enorme patio con una mini cancha de Quidditch la cual sabia que pasaría horas practicando lo que quedaba de vacaciones, su habitación era increíble con colores rojo y blanco con algunos detalles en dorado digno de todo un Gryffindor, además de una gran cama bastante cómoda por cierto segun el gusto de Harry, pero lo que mas le fasino fueron las fotos que estaba colgadas en una de las paradesde la habitación, en una estaban sus padres cuando se casaron, otra con el de bebe, y las dos siguientes estaba Remus, Sirius y James, y la ultima el trío dorado de Howgarts en ese momento, Ron, Hermione y el, era genial simplemente genial.

El día lo pasaron entreanécdotas y travesuras de los Merodeadores a lo que Harry hacia notas mentales _"pueden llegar a ser utiles"-_pensaba-y juegos de Quidditch, así que al llegar la noche Harry ya en su cama pensó que ahora seria por fin feliz mientras el Señor Tenebroso no se lo ocurriera hacer algo.

* * *

En otro lugar, muy cerca de ahi…

**_Flash Back_**

_-Mama, Papa los voy a extrañar- lloraba una niña abrazada de su madre, una pequeña de tan solo 11 años_

_-Nosotros también mi niña pero es el destino, Tu destino, yo se que estarás bien y que te preparas para lo que tengas que hacer-decía una madre soltando unas reveldes lagrimas de sus ojos, por el hecho de tener que alejarse de su hija._

_-Pero por que? No entiendo por que? Yo quiero quedarme con ustedes- le decia abrazando con fueza a su madre_

_-Jenny, tenemos que irnos ya- decía un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos que bien podrían pasar como amarillos pero eran de una color ámbar, muy claro, muy hermosos, de cuerpo atlético pero lo que mas impresionaba de el, era que el su espalda sobresalían unas enormes e imponentes alas, blancas como la nieve con algunos reflejos dorados en ellas._

_-Cuídate mucho mi niña-le decía su padre a la pequeña hincado enfrente de ella- yo se que estarás bien y que siempre estaremos en tu memoria como tu en la nuestra, que somos tu familia, y que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cuídate mi niña- le decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

_-Cuídate hermana, te quiero mucho- le decía un niño de unos 15 años aproximadamente al lado de ella para después abrazarla_

_-Tu también hermano cuida a mis papas por mi quieres?_

_-Lo haré, no te preocupes, cuídate.-regalandole una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Adiós Familia, adiós nos veremos pronto-decía la pequeña agitando su mano mientras caminaba hacia el hombre alado._

_-Cuídala Wingland-le decia el padre de la niña al hombre enfrente de el._

_-Lo Haré señor, se lo prometo la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija, cuídense, Adiós_

_-Adiós- decían todos, cuando vieron que aquel hombre tomaba en brazos a la pequeña y desplegando sus alas, y se elevaba en el cielo para desaparecer en el horizonte._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Es hora, ya tengo mi misión- decía una figura entre las sombras de un bosque mientras observaba una hermosa casa, la cual lo habitan un hombre lobo, un ex convicto y un joven mago.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

-HARRY! LEVANTATE YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO! Gritaba desde en inicio de las escaleras un hombre de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules.

-SIRIUS! Ya te escucho, yo lo hice y eso que estaba en el sótano y te escuche claramente- decía un castaño desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Que quejumbroso eres Loony-respondía canuto con una sonrisa en los labios

-No me digas Loony- si las miradas mataran.

-Ok, ok –decía un divertido Sirius.

-Buenos días a todos- contestaba en la entrada de la cocina un moreno de ojos esmeralda, todavía acomodándose la playera.

-Buenos Días Harry – respondían unísono

-Oye Harry, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon después de desayunar nos quieres acompañar?

-Claro que si, no quiero quedarme aquí solo .

-Bien entonces a comer, para que no se nos haga tarde.

-Oye Remus no sabia que supieras cocinar.

-Bueno, amigo mió, todavía no conoces todo sobre mi, pero ya tendremos tiempo para solucionar eso- guiñándole el ojo a Harry decía el licántropo.

Al terminar de desayunar, los tres se prepararon para ir al Callejón Diagon, por medio de los polvos Flu, así que al llegar se dirigieron a varias partes, lo mas gracioso es que la gente no paraba de mirar a Sirius Black caminando entre ellos, ya que muchos todavía seguían creyendo en su culpabilidad en la muerte de los Potter, pero al estar Harry a su lado los hacia dudar al respecto, al doblar la esquina Harry pudo observar un letrero sobresaliente que decía como titulo "Sortilegios Weasley".

-Si quieres ir ve Harry, vamos descansar y tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante, alcanzanos ahi te parece?-mientras lo tomaba del hombro su padrino

-Gracias...En un momento los alcanzo- le contestaba mientras se dirigía hacia al lugar mencionado.

Al entrar una campanilla resonó en el lugar

-Bienvenido sea nuestro mas grande estrella e inversionista de esta humilde pero fructifera empresa- decía George mientras hacia un tipo de caravana.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano- imitando a su hermano, Fred se inclinaba.

-jajaja… Basta chicos no hagan eso, como le ha ido con los Sortilegios

-Bien… bien no podíamos estar mejor- le respondía Fred pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Harry

-Pero dinos amigo Harry, que es lo que lo trajo a esta humilde morada

-Si dinos amigo mió por que no creo que tus odiosos Tíos te hubieran traído

-Ya se George! Te escapaste cierto Harry! No, no no no no, los hechizo Siiiiii! eso fue jajaja.-poniendo una cara macabra.

-Jajaja No chicos no me escape, lo que pasa es que de ahora en adelante estaré viviendo con Sirius y Remus –decía Harry muy despacio viendo la reacción en los rostros de sus amigos

-¡Noooo¡Es cierto? –decían al unísono

-¡Sirius Black! –respondió George

-!Remus Lupin!- Ahora Fred

-Eso es genial!Vaya Harry que Buena noticia así podrás visitarnos mas seguido y nosotros a ti, eso si es grandioso, verdad hermano?

-Cierto hermano, VIVA!-abrazandose uno a otra y dando saltitos.

-Jajaja...Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, Canuto y Lunático me esperan así que nos vemos pronto ahhh! otra cosa no le digan a Ron para poder decírselo personalmente, si no, no me lo perdonaría.

-Claro que si Harry, cuanta con ello-

-Seremos una tumba.- exclamaban mientras hacian un movimiento de cerrarse la boca.

Y despidiéndose de los gemelos Weasley y por su puesto llevarse una buena dotación de Sortilegios, se dirigía hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

Mientras de entre las sombras del callejón una figura lo seguía muy de cerca, vigilando cada moviendo que hacia.

-Bien, se encontrara bien si esta con ellos, es tiempo de visitar a cierto... viejo amigo-mostrando una sonrisa la misteriosa figura desapareció de entre las sombras.

* * *

Mientras en el Caldero Chorreante…

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo listo Sirius, el cumpleaños de Harry será inolvidable… Sirius? Sirius me escuchas?- pasándole la mano en frente de la cara- SIRIUS! – termino gritando el licántropo

-¡Que¡Que! Me decías?-decía un asustado Sirius

-Jajaja, me puedes decir que te tenia tan distante?-decía divertido Remus viendo a su amigo

-Lo siento… solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los cumpleaños que no pase junto a Harry… ciento como si le hubiera fallado- decía mientras ponia su cara contra sus manos y su mirada llena de tristeza.

-No Sirius, no pienses así… además tu no tuviste la culpa de todo lo que paso… ahora menos que nunca debes de pensar eso, ya eres libre, ya estamos con Harry..., y le estamos preparándole una grandiosa sorpresa..., ahora esta con nosotros... y podrás entregarle todo ese cariño que siempre quisiste darle, vamos… cambia de cara... no querrás que Harry te vea así… cierto-dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Remus miraba a su amigo con comprensión.

-Gracias Lunático... no sabría que hacer sin ti y tu consejos-decía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-No se… tal vez seguirías en Azkavan…-poniendo su mano en la barbilla viéndolo con gracia

-No lo digas ni en broma, entendiste Remus!-sentencio Canuto sin poder contener con exito una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin esperar más la risa los invadió, divertidos por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Hola Harry… nada, nada solo estábamos recordando algunas cosas graciosas- tomándolo por los hombros le decía su padrino.

-Como te fue Harry, viste a tu amigos?-comentaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Si, vi a Fred y a George, poniendonos de acuerdo para jugar algun partido de quidditch antes de entrar a Howgarts.

-Eso sera divertido Harry... bueno tenemos todo verdad Sirius?- dijo el castaño

-Si ya todo... Bien que les parece si regresamos a la casa hay varias cosas que debemos ordenar.

-Si vamos.

Así los tres emprendieron el regreso a la casa para preparar cierta sorpresa, a cierta persona, cuanta regresiva menos de 24 horas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de luz se filtraban por las cortinas del cuarto del moreno de cabellos azabache, que empezaban a molestar para poder seguir durmiendo, se empieza a mover de entre las sabanas pero sin intención de levantarse.

-_Que raro que Sirius no me haya venido a despertar_- pensaba el chico con las sabanas tapándole la cara- _esta muy silencio todo_- se decía el chicoy cuando por fin se decidio quitarse las sabanas de encima.

-¡SORPRESA¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARYYY!-gritaban entusiasmados dos hombre en la habitación de Harry.

Un Harry asustado, sesienta de golpe de la cama, viendo a su padrino y a su ex profesor con asombro.

-P-pero… mi c-cumpleaños? Ciertoooo es mi Cumpleaños!-exclamaba el chico con su mano en su cabeza

-Jajaja... Harry...no puedo creerlo jajaja...se te había olvidado que hoy es tu Cumpleaños jajajjaja-exclamaba su padrino destornillándose de la risa sin poder creer que a su ahijado lo hubiera olvidado.

-Oye! no me culpes con todo lo que a pasado no tenia cabeza para otra cosa, además fue una gran sorpresa...-y cambiando de expresion a una mas melancolica- ademas que nunca me lo habían festejado y menos de este modo..., gracias-con la mirada triste pero con una gran sonrisa explicaba el morocho.

-Pues yo que tu me iba acostumbrando Harry... por que de ahora en adelante... asi serán los cumpleaños asi igual de este modo -con la mirada llena de comprensión y tomándolo de unos de los hombros le decía Remus.

-Toma Harry... este es mi regalo espero que te guste-dice Sirius mientras le entregaba un enorme paquete.

Harry lo toma y lo empieza abrir, pero antes de poder terminar de ver lo que hay dentro su cara se va transformado a una de completo asombro, no puede creer lo que ve y tiene en sus manos.

-S-son… Son…

-Si Harry... son cosas de tu padre y también hay cosas de Lily, pero la mayoría son de James..., ya que antes de que... bueno tu sabes... de que todo pasara tu padre me dio todo eso para que cuando llegara el momento te lo entregara a ti..., así que estoy cumpliendo una promesa hecha hace ya mucho tiempo.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, álbumes de fotos, el equipo de Quidditch de su padre, un hermoso reloj de pulsera, el cual se lo midió y para su sorpresa le quedo perfecto, dos canedas de oro blanco, con dos corazones entrelazados cada uno, uno con una _"J"_ y el otro con una _"L"_ , un mazo grande de cartas que posiblemente eran de sus padres, varias cosas mas completaban la caja, pero el chico se enfoco en los álbumes de fotos que había ahí.

Al abrir uno vio en unas fotos salían varias personas que no conocía, en una foto estaba su padre de joven lo reconocía ya que el se parecía a James a esa edad, cuantos tendría su padre en esa foto?... posiblemente de seria de unos14 o 15 años había mas personas con el un hombre ya grande de cabellos negro azabache, de ojos color azul claro, y una gran sonrisa, una mujer de edad madura, de cabellos del mismo color que el hombre pero de unos hermosos ojos color violeta dando la impresión de ser de color acero, de piel blanca muy bella, y algo bastante curioso parecia que a esa y varias fotos mas faltaba algo por la menera en que estaban tomadas las fotos parece que falta algo o alguien.

-Sirius, quienes son ellos- Enseñándole la foto a Sirius.

-Bueno Harry, ellos son tus abuelos, los padres de James, p-pero...- El moreno sintio lo mismo que Harry algo faltaba en la foto, pero no sabia que, pero dentro de el estaba seguro que realmente faltaba podia jurarlo pero no sabia que.

-Remus... ve esta foto... parece como si faltara algo... no se.-le decia al castaño mientras le extendia la foto.

Este al tenerla en la mano- Si... tienes razon... pero tengo el presentimiento de algo o alguien debe estar ahi pero... no se quien o que... no se como decirlo... es extraño...- comentaba sin despegar la mirada de la foto.

-Fue lo mismo que pense cuando vi la imagen... en fin Gracias Sirius-regalandole un sonrisa a su padrino

-Bueno ahora el mió-le entregaba Remus un paquete no tan grande como el anterior.

Al abrirlo Harry pudo ver una cajita, mas parecido a un cofre, al abrirlo este tenia un medallón muy hermoso en su interior, era un fénix con las alas extendidas, estaba como abrazando a un león echado pero con la cabeza erguida, todo el dije era una mezcla entre oro blanco y dorado. Al momento de tocarlo el dije emitió un leve brillo que Harry no pudo notar pero sus dos acompañantes si, pero lo verdaderamente importante ocurrió cuando los mismos ojos de Harry emitía un reflejo dorado muy sutil en ellos.

_-"Ya es tiempo"-_ se decía el castaño

-_"Es tu destino"-_ pensaba su compañero con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias Remus es hermoso, te lo agradezco.-viendo el medallon como imnotizado

-Bueno... que les parece si te apuras y comemos algo, te esperamos abajo Harry, así que vístete, rapido.

-Si, si, estoy en 10 minutos.-les decia mientras saltaba de la cama donde se encontraba sentado para diriguirse al baños- Los veo Abajo!- gritandoles ya desde el interior del baño.

-Si!!-le gritaba al chico para ser oido- Hasta en eso se parece a James...-le susurraba a su amigo y este con un asentamiento de cabeza y una sonrisa salian del cuarto.

Así lo dejaron solo para que pudiese arreglarse, pero en su mente se concentro en esas fotos, se preguntaba que era lo que faltaba en esas fotos, quien o que debe aparecer o pertenece a esas imagenes, bueno regresando a Howgarts buscaría información sobre eso, le pediría ayuda a Mione, -_Mione_- al pensar en ella su estomago dio un vuelco tremendo, hace ya algún tiempo pensaba en ella, y sus nervios crecían, trato de no pensar mas en eso, ya vestido se dirige a la cocina para desayunar.

Al bajar se da cuenta que habia mucho ruido, cuando se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la cocina ya que le da la impresion que Remus y Sirius no se encuentran solos, cuando…

-¡Harry¡Felicidades!

Harry no se lo espera y de un momento a otro se encuentraba atrapado entre unos calidos brazos y un aroma a violetas lo envolvía, y su nerviosismo regresaba, pero aun así devolvio el abrazo y una enorme sonrisa acompañada de un color rojo sobre su cara.

-M-Mione… g-gracias- decía un apenado Harry a su _"amiga"_

-Ay Harry... no tienes que dar las gracias cuando me entere que estabas viviendo con Sirius y Remus no puede dejar de venir lo más pronto posible y mucho menos si es tu Cumpleaños.- viendo a su amigo con algo de verguenza por su arrebato

-T-te lo a-agradezco_.-"es mi imaginacion o se sonrrojo tambien... controlate! tranquilo respira si no se dara cuenta"-_se decia mientras veia a la castaña enfrente de el, pero no contaba que dos pares de ojos, unos azules, otros castaños veian la escena con una picara sonrisa y viendose entre si.

-Oye! que hoy sea tu cumpleaños no te da en privilegio de ignorarme también salúdame, no estoy pintado-con los brazos cruzados le decía un pelirrojo sonriente a su amigo.

-¡Ron!- separándose de Mione, se acerca a su amigo y lo abraza- como estas me da gusto verte que bueno que viniste.

-A mi también me da gusto verte hermano- le dice respondiéndole el abrazo de la misma manera- ahora que te parece si me acompañas-dice separándose de el y tomándolo por los hombros hace que lo acompañe.

-Acompañarte? Adonde?

-Tu solo déjate llevar, flojito y cooperando-diciéndole en broma a su amigo.

Sin decirle mas lo lleva a la parte trasera de la casa, al llegar ahí no puede ser más grande su sorpresa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRYY!

El chico casi se cae de la impresión si no es que Ron lo lleva de los hombros, hubiera quedado tirado en el suelo en el acto, fue cuando se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba la Familia Weasley, Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall, Hadrid, Tonks con su inconfundible cabello color chicle, Ojo loco Moody, y para su mayor sorpresa estaban también Luna, Deán, Seamos, Neville, las hermanas Patil, Padma y Pavarti.

No lo podía creer estaba festejando su cumpleaños, realmente lo estaba haciendo, como siempre quiso hacerlo, era feliz simple y mundanamente feliz.

Todos sin excepción le dieron su abrazaron y claro que su respectivo regalo y tomando el desayuno en el jardín, para después todos chicos de divirtieron jugando un poco de Quidditch, después algunos juegos muggles que Hermione les enseño, siguió la comida, y también la diversión ya entrada la tarde empezaron a despedirse de Harry y los demás habitantes de la casa, cuando llego la hora de despedirse Dumbledore se acerco a Harry.

-Eres Feliz Harry?-mirándolo detrás de sus gafas de media luna lo veía sonriéndole al chico

-Si Profesor soy feliz-sonriendo le responde

-Me alegro Harry que estés con la gente que te quiere, ahora en adelante todo cambiara para bien.

-Claro que si profesor.

-Bien antes de irme quiero que tengas en mente y que recuerdes siempre, ya nunca mas estaras solo Harry de ahora en adelante estaras con TU familia, me entendiste Harry-viendolo atraves de la orilla de sus gafas.

-Si profesor ahora lo se, gracias por todo-sonriendole al mago

-Nos vemos al inicio de clases muchacho- y asi sin mas se despidio en anciano mago y con un "plop" desaparecio.

-Harry estas bien?

-Si Mione estoy bien-le dice mientras deba la vuelta para verla- solo pensaba que ya pronto regresaremos a Howgards,-viendola-Ya te vas?

-No… hemos decidido Ron y Yo nos quedaremos contigo estos últimos días que dices te gusta la idea?- lo mira con ternura y con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se estruja las manos de nervios.

-_que hermosa sonrisa, pero que estoy pensando… no… no debo… pero… sus ojos… me gustan_…- me gusta la idea Mione así no estaré completamente solo, además tengo algo que enseñarte-le decía mientras se acordaba de las extrañas fotos.

-Claro que si, en lo que quieras.

-Bien, ya le dijiste por lo que veo...

-Si Ron...-mirando ahora a su amigo- ya me dijo Herms, que se quedaran conmigo estos ultimos dias de vacaciones, estará genial, vamos a dentro.

Ya adentro de la casa Harry se disculpa un momento y sube a la habitación para poder subir sus regalos, pero queria quitarse un poco de la mente a _"su Mione"._

Al llegar a su habitación cierra la puerta con seguro para no lo sorprendan, se acerca a su cama para dejar los paquetes que estaba cargando pero al llegar ve que en medio de la misma hay un pequeño paquete, una cajita de terciopelo rojo, dejando olvidados los regalos que anteriormente le habian dado, toma entre sus manos esa misteriosa cajita y se da cuenta que debajo de esta hay un sobre con la inscripcion de _"Feliz Cumpleaños numero 17 Harry Potter" _se acomoda en la cama y toma el sobre y saca su contenido para despues abrir tambien la caja, cuando esta abierta ve en ella una hermosa llave, esta hecha en oro blanco y dorado, en un extremo se dibuja lo que puede parecer unas iniciales "G.G" pero no es muy visible, es pequeña cabe en la palma de su mano, al terminar de verla su vista se posa en esa extraña carta:

_**Harry Potter:**_

_Aun no tenemos el gusto de conocernos y vernos cara a cara, pero se y puedo confirmar que eres igual a tu padre y a tu madre, cuando tenian tu edad, tanto físicamente como en el interior, tenemos mucho en común, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar pero cuando llege su momento todo se explicara y lo sabrás, esta carta tiene un motivo en especial, es entregarte esta llave que ahora me imagino tienes en tu mano, y tenia como destino que la tuvieras al cumplir tus 17 años, por que a esta edad? Por que tienes mayor fuerza, comprensión, y además unos dones que poco a poco iras descubriendo, esa llave abre un libro que es, el que te explicara muchas cosas que necesitaras para entender todo lo que te estará pasando de apartir de este momento, cosas que nunca imaginaste que podrias hacer o desear, ese libro se encuentra en Howgards, pero tu tendrás que averiguar cual es su ubicación exacta, el mapa que los Merodeadores hicieron y que tienes en tu poder el te ayudara a encontrar el camino correcto, búscalo cuando la luna este llena al segundo mes después de haber iniciadas las clases, confía en los amigos de tu padre para esto, no tengas miedo al contrario, no es necesario que lo ocultes de las personas que confías, solo a ellas has de revelar el contenido de esta carta y de lo que encuentres a tu paso, cuando estés listo yo me presentare ante ti, si algo no ocurre antes._

_Recuerda que tus amigos te harán más fuerte, y el sentimiento que esta naciendo en tu corazón también. Los amigos de tus padres te dirán cosas que **DEBES** saber._

_Te quiere con el alma_

_**J.P.E**._

_P.D. Abre la puerta y Ten cuidado._

_"Abre la puerta y Ten cuidado"_ que se refiere con esto- diciendo el voz alta

Toc… toc… toc

-Harry estas bien, ábreme por favor.

Harry sorprendido "_abre a puerta"_ se levanta de la cama le quita el seguro a la puerta y esta Hermione viéndolo con desconcierto.

-Sucede algo Harry?

-N-no para nada, q-que sucede-sin salir todavía de su asombro

-No bajabas y vine por ti, te estamos esperando para tomar un poco de te.-viendo asu amigo con desconcierto- Harry en serio no te pasa nada?-volviendo a preguntar la Griffyndor.

-E-estoy bien, en serio Mione y si, te acepto ese te, vamos a bajo-dice mientras camina con su amiga hacia las escaleras. estaban bajando las escaleras cuando...

-CUIDADO!

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar habia tropezado pero a su caída jalo a Harry con ella.

-Están bien? No les paso nada chicos?-un asustado Ron iba hacia donde estaban ellos.

Harry al abrir los ojos callo en cuenta que esta sobre Mione y viéndolo fijamente esos ojos color miel cuanto le gustaba esos ojos, se le quedo mirando queriéndose sumergir el los misteriosos ojos de esa chica.

_-"Que me bese... pero... que estoy pensando... vamos Hermione reacciona"-_ H-Harry, t-te… podrías…l-levantar…no…puedo moverme…-decia una rojaaa Hermione

Despertando de su letargo

-S-Si lo siento M-Mione-decia mientras se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a la chica._"que fue eso... que estuve a punto de hacer"-_pensaba el chico

-Que paso muchachos oímos los gritos que paso están bien?-llegado rapido decia un agitado Sirius

-Si Sirius... estamos bien- ayudando su amiga a levantarse por completo.

-Si lo siento fue mi culpa no vi el ultimo escalón y tropecé pero agarre a Harry del brazo y caímos juntos-decía un avergonzada Mione.

-Yo trate de avisarle pero fue muy tarde ya que ya estaban cayendo sucedio muy rapido-dice Ron pasandose la mano por el cabello.

-Si Ron, tienes razon te escuche cuando ya estabamos en el piso creo yo-exclamaba la chica.

_-"Ten cuidado"_ Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió- íbamos a la cocina por te, antes de dormir.

-Bueno... pero se encuentran bien, eso es lo bueno..., cuando terminen de tomarse el te, vayan a descansar, ya saben donde están sus habitaciones, verdad chicos? -viendo a los chicos.

-Si Remus, ya sabemos cuales habitaciones estamos, gracias- con una sonrisa respondía Herms

-Bueno, buenas noches chicos, no se queden muy tarde en la cocina- y así dejando solos a los chicos Remus y Sirius subieron las escaleras para ir a descansar

Después de tomar un rico te, cada unos de los chicos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, cuando Harry llega a su habitación no dejaba de pensar en esa extraña carta- _como supo lo que iba a pasar_ – no dejaba de pensar el ojiverde, al final decidio que mañana les diría a los demás de la existencia de esa carta y durmió tranquilamente.

* * *

Lejos de ahi una mente siniestra imagina y planea como hacer sufrir mas al mundo magico sin importar mas que el mismo.

-¡No puede ser¡Estas seguro de lo que dices! – con voz parecida a la de una serpiente se escuchaba en el lugar

-Es lo que se supone mi señor- un encapuchado decía con una reverencia.

-¡Como que se supone, imbecil!-amenazándolo con su varita

-S-si mi señor los escritos dicen que al cumplir los 17 años el elegido estará capacitado para aprender ya que su despertar iniciara y con la ayuda de alguien vinculado a el, expulsara las sombras del mundo mágico, es todo lo que se sabe mi señor, esas runas que encontramos es lo único que dicen.

-Y como supones que es Potter, si hay muchos chiquillos cumpliendo 17 años en este momento, Lucius…!-exclamaba ese ser viendo a la persona que estaba enfrente de el furioso.

-Bueno... mi Lord, lo supongo por que el ...es el enemigo más cercano que tiene mi Lord..., y el hecho que fue que con su sangre usted... regreso...

-Bien… Callate no quiero seguir escuchandote llorar, solo por eso no te castigare por que tiene mucho sentido lo que dices…pero quien será quien le ayude…  
-Eso es lo que estamos averiguando mi Lord-

-Bien…. Bien- mostranto una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

* * *

Estando en el castillo de Howgards

-Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres, quedarte mas tiempo entre las sombras-sentado detrás de un escritorio un hombre de barbas plateadas y gafas de media luna veía a una persona enfrente de el

-Por el momento si Dumbledore, estaré cuidándolo, no puede saber quien soy yo hasta que no encuentre ese libro.

-……….Todavía recuerdo con tristeza lo que me pediste hacer, hace tiempo-meditaba el profesor

_**Flash Back**_

_Una persona de aproximadamente 18 años se acerca al director de Howgarts_

_-Por favor Dumbledore hasme ese favorte lo suplico-le suplicaba _

_-Estas conciente de lo que quieres hacer, te olvidarían, no sabrían que existes, no lo recordaran -tratando de hacer cambiar la decisión _

_-Es lo mejor para todos no puedo asegurar que los vuelva a ver en toda mi vida..., y ellos solo me esperarían sin saberlo tampoco, no quiero ese sufrimiento para mi familia._

_-Ya sabes cual es tu misión, a quien protegerás?_

_-No. Todavía no, eso se sabe cuando sea necesario de saberse y ese día sabré cual elegido me tocara proteger estos años es lo unico que me permiten saber y me dieron este permiso para poder hacer lo que te pido hacer._

_-Extraña costumbre tiene tu gente_

_-Lo se, pero no tengo opcion, fue una orden del circulo, y solo me queda acatarla, no puedo negarme... lo sabes...cierto..._

_-Esta bien lo haré, haré que tu familia… te olvide, aunque este en contra de esa decisión,-diciendo con pesar- pero segun tengo entendido solo se te da permiso de entablar comunicacion con una sola persona , cierto- viendo hacia donde se encontraba_

_-Si asi es, solo una-contestandole al mago_

_-Y a quien eliges- pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Bueno... quiero que sea..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Fue por que me lo ordenaron no por que yo asi lo quisiera, no pude regresar hasta ahora... extraña coincidencia, pero hubiera sido muy doloso para todos tener que vivir sin saber del otro, fue triste dejar a los que amaba pero creo que fue lo mejor que no me recordaran, no habría podido regresar, no puede hacerlo cuando supe de sus muertes tuve que escapar para eso, pero a mi regreso lo supieron y tuve un castigo por eso, y ahora regresar y tener explicárselo a el, va hacer algo dificil...

-El entendera qu…

-O me odiara por haberlo dejado solo, no… creo que es lo mejor por el momento…

-Eso no lo sabemos, yo creo que es mejor que se lo digas... el sabra entender...

-Lo se… lo se,lo hare en cuanto tenga el libro en sus manos -mirando por la ventana, viendo fijamente el Lago tan negro como la noche

-Nunca me imagine que fuera precisamente a el, al que tuvieras que proteger-caminando hacia ella

-Cosas raras pasan en la vida, o es el destino el que ya lo tenia predispuesto de esa extraña pero maravillosa coincidencia-sonreia sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Continuara….

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a Todos a Todas, este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter, espero que le guste y ya saben me encantaría recibir comentarios de todo tipo (claro no ofensivos jajá) gracias por leerme

Jenny Potter Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo**** 2**

**Descubrimientos**

El horizonte se ilumina con la llegada de un nuevo día, en una de las habitaciones de la gran casa y en una cama en particular se encuentra una figura que tiene mucho de haber despertado pero no había querido moverse aun de la cama, pensando, analizando, sin saber el por que o como es que llego hasta ese punto en que ella se conviertio en una adolecente, una de tantas y que en su corazon albergara algo tan fuerte por _"el",_ jamás creyó que eso le sucederia y menos después de tanto tiempo de compartir momentosy ahora por que, después de tantas aventuras, ahora pasara esto, _"porque siempre es posible lo inevitable"_ le decía una voz en su interior.

-_por que cada ves que estoy cerca... no se, pero los nervios me hacen actuar como una tonta, jamás se fijaría en mi, por que me tuve que enamorar de la persona que me ha dado su amistad desde los 11 años… Harry Potter jamás se enamoraría de ti Hermione Granger es solamente… un sueño, y debo tratar de ocultarlo, el no debe saber, quien se fijaria en ti...el jamas lo hara...solo soy ...soy su mejor amiga..._- pensaba la chica levantándose con pereza para irse a bañar, mientras una diminuta gota de sal mojaba su mejilla.

* * *

En otra habitación, un moreno de cabellos rebeldes color azabache ya se estaba preparando, listo para bajar, sentado en su cama estaba viendo en sus manos aquella extraña carta, y la llave que había traído consigo, lo mas extraño era que entre mas la observaba mas parecido le encontraba con el medallón que le había obsequiado Remus, estaba decidido hablar con Sirius y Remus sobre el asunto, pero tenia que hacerlo antes de que sus amigos se levantaran. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la que le pertenecía a Sirius, toco un par deveces hasta que un adormilado Canuto le abría la puerta.

-Harry ahhhmmm…. Que sucede? ahhmmm… por que te levantaste tan temprano?…..ahmmmm...que pasa?-con un ultimo bostezo antes de quedarse viendo a su sobrino.

-Lo siento Sirius por despertarte… pero...es importante tengo algo que decirles, a ti... y a Remus.-algo apenado por haber levantado a su padrino, pero con seriedad por lo que hiba platicarles.

Al ver la seriedad de Harry supuso que seria algo de importancia, le pidió que pasara a su habitación mientras el hiba por Remus, ya de regreso, ambos hombres se pararon enfrente del chico, Remus fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Harry...Sirius me dijo que tenias que hablar con nosotros de algo importante, que sucede?-pregunto Remus con algo mas que curiosidad.

-P-pues si es importante por que al parecer ustedes estan involucrados con lo que tengo que decirles, tengo... cierta...dudas.- Harry comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedió desde que aparecio esa misteriosa caja sobre su cama y su extraño contenido, les mostró la carta, Remus la tomo en sus manos y Sirius viendo por el hombro del primer leyeron el contenido de esa carta, al terminar, ambos hombres no cabían de asombro.

-C-como es que esta persona sabe tantas cosas... Harry no tienes idea de quien pudo enviarte esto...-Exclamo un asombrado Remus _-sera acaso... la persona designada...-_decia para si mismo.

-No... ni idea... que pasa Sirius?... - preguntando al ver su padrino absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno me da cierta inquietud de pudo entrar a la casa sin que las alarmas sonaran... o debe ser muy poderoso o... es alguien que estuvo dentro de la casa todo el tiempo... bueno eso ya lo averiguaremos mas tarde...-le decia a las personas dentro de su habitacion, pero con la misma actitud fijo su vista en su amigo de años- Remus hay que decirle a Harry lo que sabemos.-le dice a su compañero

-Remus?-pregunto con curiosidad el morocho viendo a la persona mencionada.

-Bueno...-soltando un suspiro- si Harry... es verdad, lo que dice esta carta... es cierto, tenemos que revelarte varias cosas, que... debes saber, pero no sabia si debía hacerlo... tan pronto... pero esto me dice que es mejor que lo hagamos.- tomo asiento al lado de Harry que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de Sirius.

-Y… que es eso que tengo que saber?- mirandolos.

-Bueno... lo que sucede es que..., la llave que te llego con la carta y el medallón que te di, tienen relación entre si, el medallón me lo dio tu padre mucho antes que nacieras..., me hizo prometer..., que ese medallón te lo entregaría cuando cumplieras 17 años, no antes no después, ese medallon simboliza el legado de Gryffindor y ese solo podía entregártelo tu Protector…

-Mi protector? Quien es mi pretector? legado de Gryffindor que significa?-preguntoconfuso Harry por lo que decian

-Tu protector es aquella persona que escogen los elegidos de los 4 grandes para entregarte tu herencia, en ese caso somos Sirius y yo, tu padre nos eligió para esa misión.

-A mi me encargo entregarte la caja con sus pertenencias, me dijo que tu descubrirías algo de suma importancia ahí, pero no me dijo que cosa era lo que encontrarías ahí, solo que tu lo tendrías que descubrirlo por ti mismo.-dice Sirius.

-A mi me correspondio entregarte el medallón, tu padre me dijo que cuando tuvieras contacto con el, una señal nos diría si eras o no el verdadero elegido o portador, que aparecería un resplandor en tus ojos, si ese era dorado serias esa persona y debería informarte de todo lo que sabemos o por el contrario si era blanco la elección del legado saltaría una o dos generaciones mas y que no tendrías por que enterarte de nada, el medallón desaparecería y volvería a mi, así como tu memoria borrada del recuerdo del mismo, solo los elegido tienen acceso a esa información.

- Me imagino que la mía fue dorada si no, no me dirían todo esto, cierto, que mas debo saber?-mas tranquilo pero aun analizando lo que estaba escuchando.

-Así es..., fue dorada,... y lo que podemos decirte es sobre una leyenda muy antigua que dice que de los mas grandes magos nacerá un niño..., el cual será elegido por llevar la sangre de uno de los mas poderosos, pero que heredaría la esencia de Los 4 mas Grandes magos de la historia..., del cual se revelaran grandes poderes..., el tendrá como misión desplazar a la oscuridad del mundo mágico, con la ayuda de su guardián, dará paz nuevamente y para siempre al mundo magico.-terminaba el relato Remus.

-Tu Familia Harry...eres desendiente...de Godric Griffyndor...que en este caso vendria siendo tu taratara abuelo, el mas poderoso mago de la historia y por eso también como el elegido de los 4 magos de esta leyenda, por lo que ese poder es mas grande todavía..., tu abuelo había sido el ultimo elegido, pero murió antes de cumplir su encomienda que era comunicarle al siguiente sucesor sobre lo que te estamos diciendo ahora…además que tu relacion con Griffyndo que solo se conoce entre la familia… y nosotros y algunas personas de confianza, nadie mas sabe sobre eso, vendria siendo esto una ventaja que tenemos a nuestro favor-confirmaba Sirius lo que Remus le decía

-Mi padre fue tambien elegido para eso, cierto?-comentaba el chico sin creerse todavia lo que estaba escuchando _"Godric Gryffindor... soy desendiente de Godric Gryffindor...no puedo creerlo..."_ no dejaba de pensar eso Harry.

-En esta ocasión no fue así Harry..., tu padre era el heredero de Griffyndor por nacimiento como todos, pero no era el siguiente elegido de los 4 grandes, por alguna razón la luz que ilumino a tu padre fue blanca, por lo cual era más factible que el primogénito de James fuera el elegido, y no nos equivocamos.-decia Sirius mientras miraba al muchacho enfrente de el.

-P-pero… entonces como es que mi padre sabia de esto, ustedes dijeron que el que no fuera elegido por el medallón no debería saber esta información, por que el lo sabia?-refutando lo dicho anteriormente.

-Lo sabia por que fue tu abuelo quien le contó, en uno de los enfrentamientos que tuvieron contra el Señor obcuro fue mal herido, sabiendo que su muerte era inevitable le revelo a James, todo lo que sabia para dejarlo con la misión de nombrar a los protectores, y siendo a los que tu padre tenia mas confianza, nos dio la misión de esperar al elegido y verificar si realmente hiba ser el hijo de James o la siguiente generacion a la tuya o sea tu futuro primogenito...pero al saber que eres tu, teniamos que revelarte todo.-explicaba Sirius.

-Que extraño y confuso es todo esto, pero… mencionaron un guardian...me pueden decir quien es… esa persona?

-Eso es algo Harry que nosotros no sabemos... ni James mismo sabia, dicen que se elegirá al Guardián cuando el elegido este apunto de cumplir los 17 años, así que esa persona ya fue elegida y te este vigilando pero no sabemos quien pueda ser -Levantando los hombros Sirius continuo- solo nos dijo que cuando llegara el momento esa persona se presentara ante ti, pero no nos dijo como ni cuando.-sentenciaba el animago.

-Bueno… esta bien, lo que me dice la carta es que tengo que buscar un libro, se les ocurre cual podría ser, ustedes me dicen que soy desendiente de Godric Gryffindor, la carta me dice que la llave abrirá un libro, la llave tiene las iniciales, "G.G" en ella así que ese libro podria pertenecer a…

_-"Godric Griffynfor_"…susurraba Remus

-Así es, el lo que pensaba que el libro que voy a encontrar es el diario de Godric…-le decía Harry.

-Harry me puedes prestar un momento el medallón y la llave por favor, quiero verlas, asi saldremos de la duda-le pedía Remus

-Claro, aquí están- se las da Harry.

Cuando Remus toma los dos objetos y los coloca uno al lado del otro, ambos emitieron un brillo muy potente cegándolos por unos instantes, minutos después la luz desapareció, el medallón había evolucionado al entrar en contacto con la llave haciéndola mas reluciente que antes, viéndose un poco mas grande en colores blanco, dorado y rojo, en el centro se veía el Félix mas hermoso con las alas extendidas y unas llamas envolviéndolo, el león ya no se encontraba echado si no mas bien estaba parado como si asechara a su presa con el hocico abierto emitiendo un gruñido, en la parte central y sobresaltadas se hallaban las iniciales de Godric Gryffindor, era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, la llave era de los mismos colores del medallón, era del mismo tamaño que antes, pero ahora se encontraba detrás del medallón como si este lo sostuviera.

-C-creo Harry..., que no es el diario de Godric lo que encontraras, si no mas bien el _"Libro de los Secretos"_-sin salir de su asombro les decía.

-Libro de los Secretos?-pregunto Harry

-Si, según lo que se, no se con exactitud..., El Libro de los Secretos, lo escribieron en conjunto estos 4 magos, donde se hayan los métodos de evolución para un mago y lo hechizos mas poderosos que jamas se hayan revelado y como elegido podras tener acceso a todo esto, pero como te digo no me consta ya que jamás se ha visto este libro, solo aparece cuando alguien como el elegido lo busca, dicen que cuando el elegido no lo ocupa mas el libro desaparece, imagino yo que lo hace para que no caiga en manos equivocadas pero como te digo eso dice la leyenda, no se mas-Exclamaba Remus.

-Creo que eso lo voy a tener que averiguar pronto-murmura Harry

-Oye y que es ese sentimiento que dice la carta que esta naciendo en tu corazón Harry?-tratando de suavizar la situación Canuto recordando cierta escena en la cocina con el y su mejor amiga.

-Cierto, cierto aquí dice eso, Que es Harry? –releyendo la carta Remus.

-Ehhh…. N-nada n-no se que se r-refiere…-tartamudeando tratando de encontrar una salida de alli.

-Harry...hay algo que quieras decirnos?-unísono viendo al chico.

-Oigan que tarde es...-dice mientras ve su reloj- tengo hambre voy a desayunar..., los veo después... permiso-salio casi corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia abajo e ir a la cocina o mas bien tratando de escaparse de las preguntas de esos dos.

Ambos merodeadores observan la puerta donde hace unos minutos salía Harry con mucha prisa, observándose mutuamente y dejan salir una carcajada por la acción del chico.

-Tu que crees que nos este ocultando Lunático?

-No lo se, Canuto, no lo se, pero presiento terminara por decirnos, por que si es cierto lo que vimos en la cocina tambien cierta personita esta nerviosa, tu que crees?-sonriendo el castaño.

-Que lo tendremos que averiguar, aunque no se siento que tarde o temprano acabara diciendonos como dices, tal y como lo hizo su padre con cierta pelirroja...bueno vamos cambiémonos de ropa y bajemos, yo creo que los amigos de Harry también ya se levantaron.

-Si tienes razón, voy a mi habitación te veo a bajo Sirius.-le dice saliendo y diriguiendose a su recamara.

* * *

Saliendo de una recamara, Herminone se dirige a levantar a sus amigos, como era costumbre cada vez que estaban juntos en la escuela o en la Madriguera, cuando toca la puerta donde se encuentra Ron, nadie contestaba así que decide pasar, cuando ya esta al lado de la cama viendo a Ron todavía en los brazos de Morfeo abrazando la almohada, sinceramente así se ve muy tierno asi, pensaba Mione, se acerco para despertarlo.

-Ron… ya levántate es tarde….-el chico sin inmutarse siquiera, Mione bufo un poco.

-Ron levántate…- elevo la voz pero el chico seguía sin responder.

- _Ya se!-_ Ron! ...Se esta acabando la comida!-le grita la chica y lo agitaba fuertemente.

-Que?…. Quien?…. No se lo acaben todo….!- un medio despierto chico sentado en la cama y rascandose un ojo, una escena por demas divertida.

-Jajajaja… Ron… no jajaj … lo puedo creer que… con el asunto de la comida haya logrado… levantarte, jajaja-sin poder aguantar la risa Mione.

-ja ja ja… muy graciosa… con la comida no se juega dice mi mama-con los brazos cruzados miraba a la chica con un enojo fingido.

-Vamos no te enojes, anda levántate, para ir a desayunar voy a ver si Harry sigue dormido-le sonreía la chica.

- Esta bien, esta bien... ya me levanto.-refunfuñando todavía.

Al salir de la recamara de Ron y dirigirse la de Harry, ve cuando este sale de su habitación y va a la de su padrino, un adormilado Sirius abre, comentan algo y el moreno entra a la recamara de Sirius y este ir a la de Remus, regresar otra vez la habitación del primero. Imagino que hablarían de algo y tardarían así que directamente se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

Un rato después aparece Ron ya vestido.

-Y Harry Herms?-pregunta sentándose el pelirrojo.

-Lo vi entrar a la habitación de Sirius y También a Remus, estarán hablando de algo, no se...-no terminaba de hablar la chica cuando entra un Harry muy apurado.

-Buenos días Chicos-un poco agitado el mago por la carrera hasta abajo

-Hola Harry buenos días-

-Tienen rato aqui?-pregunto el moreno al verlos

-No para nada, acabo de llegar casi al igual que Ron-Constestaba la chica.

-Que tienes amigo por que tan agitado-dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Nada… Solo que estábamos bromeando Sirius, Remus y yo y antes que me dijeran otra cosa salí corriendo para acá, ya desayunaron?

-No para nada amigo como te decia Herms acabamos de llegar después de que nuestra queridísima amiga fue a despertarme.-decía maliciosamente mirando a su amiga frente a el.

-Oye si no lo hacia no lo hubieras hecho por voluntad propia-exclama ironicamente Herms viendo asu amigo

-Si, pero así no se despierta la gente-

-Pues era la única manera de despertarte, pero bien que después quieres que te ayude y….

-YA BASTA! Es que siempre tienen que discutir de algo sin importancia, chicos ya por favor-Rugió Harry

-L-lo siento Harry pero es que"ESTE" me saca de mis casillas-comenta Mione mientras señala al pelirrojo.

-"ESTE" TIENE SU NOMBRE SI NO LO SABIAS!-mirándola con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo sin mirarla.

-MIRA TUU!-gritaba Mione.

-PUES QUE!-le respondía el pecoso muchacho

-YAAA USTEDES DOOOSS!-sentenciaba el moreno.

-L-lo siento, ya no voy a gritar-respondiendo Ron

-S-si yo tambien lo siento Harry-mirando a su amigo con pena.

-Buenos Días Chicos-llegando a la cocina Remus y Sirius

-Buenos días-respondían los chicos

-Que sucedió, por que gritaban?-preguntaba con curiosidad Sirius

-Nada Canuto, nada fuera del otro mundo.-contestaba Harry mirando a sus amigos, y estos sonrojados de vergüenza.

-Bueno si es así, quien quiere desayunar?-Comentaba el Licántropo, dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

-YOOO!-decían todos al mismo tiempo- Jajaja!

* * *

El desayuno fue bastante ameno después del incidente con Harry y sus amigos, así paso parte de la mañana entre comentarios graciosos, y juegos, uno que otro duelo los tres contra Remus y/o Sirius, fue una gran mañana para el niño que vivió, lo que mas importaba.

Después de haber tomado el almuerzo Harry les pide a sus amigos quelo acompañena su habitación, cuando llegan se sientan cómodamente.

-Que pasa Harry que es lo que querías enseñarnos?-preguntaba Ron

-Bueno chicos lo que quiero enseñarles es bastante importante además de lo que tengo que decirles tambien denecesitar su ayuda para algunas cosas-Exclamo Harry

-Y que es Harry?-murmura Mione

-Es algo confuso, ni yo mismo entiendo mucho de lo que esta pasando-mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza desordenando un poco su cabello

_-"que sexy se ve… no, no, no debo de pensar eso, despeja tu mente Mione despéjala… es tu amigo_"-pensaba con tristeza Mione mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza como si con eso se dispersaran sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa Harry, ya dinos que sucede-mientras Ron se acomodaba en la silla en la que se encontraba -somos todos oídos no Herms

-S-si, si Harry dinos-titubeando

-Bueno lo que les voy a decir los va asombrar bastante… ahí va…-tomando aire para decirles a sus amigo-… soy decendiente de Godric Griffyndor… y… también el elegido de los 4 Grandes Magos… -terminando de explicar Harry sin perder de vista a sus amigos.

-E-estas hablando en serio H-Harry-exclamaba un asombrado pelirrojo

_-"La Leyenda_"… -murmuraba quedamente Mione, pero cierto mago la escucho claramente.

-Tu sabes algo al respecto Herms…-preguntaba a su amiga sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-B-bueno lo que sucede es que en la clase de runas el año pasado estudiábamos un leyenda que se encuentra en unas Runas muy antiguas que se hallaron en un templo escondido entre las montañas, que decía… bueno lo que alcance a traducir es sobre el nacimiento de un niño elegido por grandes magos y con un gran secreto, por lo que me acabas de decir lo relacione enseguida, esto se relaciona con lo que nos estas contando Harry?-explicaba Mione mientras veía a sus amigos.

-_Por eso me gusta tanto, es tan inteligente… ya Harry, para ella eres solo su amigo_- se decía con algo de tristeza -Si Mione estas completamente en lo cierto, al asi esta pasando, ahora lo es que necesario es encontrar un libro, pero se encuentra según se escondido en Howgarts, así que tendrémos que esperar hasta inicien las clases, para hacerlo-explicaba el joven mago

Durante un rato mas le estuvo explicando lo que Remus y Sirius le habían explicado durante el tiempo que estuvo en el cuarto de su padrino, la expresión en los rostros era variable, demostraban reacciones diversas, hasta que llego al regalo que Sirius le había dado.

-Miren esto le perteneció a mi padre, tiene varias cosas adentro según Sirius debo encontrar algo de aquí, pero no tengo idea de que puede llegar a ser, todo esto son las cosas personales de mi papa, no tengo idea que sea lo tan importante que debo de describir, lo único que me causa curiosidad es estas fotos.-decía el chico mientras le enseñaba la foto donde se encontraban sus abuelos, su padre.

-Mmm… que raro… es mi maginacion o algo mas deberia aparecer aqui...-decía Ron observando la foto

-Haber Ron… -le pasa la foto a Herms- Cierto… se parece que algo fue borrado de la imagen, no se que pueda ser, talves pueda encontrar un hechizo que pueda revelar lo que ocultaron o quitaron de las fotos.-dirigiéndose a su amigo

-Talves eso ayude, talves es eso lo que debia descubrir que ese algo que falta en las fotos.-exclama Harry.

-Si se me hace muy lógico, solo hay que esperar un poco, ese tipo de libros solo se encuentran en la biblioteca de Howgarts-decía Mione con la foto aun en sus manos.

-Bueno eso lo averiguaremos hasta regresar a clases no tenemos otra opcion.-comentaba Harry- Oigan chicos ya nos llego la lista de los útiles de este año- sus amigos asistieron con la cabeza asu amigo-que les parece si mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon por ellos-explicaba el ojiverde

-Ahhh!-suspirando- Nuestro ultimo año, bueno si no nos queda de otra iremos por esos dichosos útiles.-comentaba Ron

-No te quejes Ron es la ultima vez que compraras útiles-mirando al pelirrojo

-Si tienen razón, que les parece si vamos por algo de beber, me estoy secando!-Dramatizando Ron

-Jajaja, Si vamos!-exclamaron Mione y Harry.

La tarde paso increíblemente rápido así como lo que quedaba de vacaciones, anunciado el próximo año escolar siendoel ultimo para esos tres amigos, con los útiles ya comprados y todo arreglado "por ordenes de Hermione claro", los chicos empacaron sus cosas es sus respectivos baúles, las mejores vacaciones de su vida pensaba Harry al lado de sus mejores amigos y los amigos de su padre, no mas Dursley, ahora iniciaba clases con nuevos proyectos y con una nueva visión de los que seria su vida de ahora en adelante, no mas malos tratos, no malos recuerdos, ahora solo felicidad, pero había algo que lo haría completamente dichoso y ese algo tenia nombre de mujer: "Hermione"

* * *

Esa mañana en la casa era todo un caos, un bajar de baúles, y mascotas, el ir y venir de los chicos, Sirius aconsejando a Harry, Mione buscando a ese gato color canela que tiene como mascota, por toda la casa, Ron buscando la menera de robarle algo a Remus que estaba preparando un lunch para el viaje a la escuela, todo un caos total.

-Harry no te metas en problemas, trata de controlarte un poco,come bien.

-Si.

-Ten cuidado con los entrenamientos

-Si.

-Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en mandarme una lechuza e iré lo mas rápido posible, ok.

-Si.-decía Harry divertido por el comportamiento de su padrino.

-Comes bien creo que eso ya lo dije...

-Si.

-Ahh! También quiero que si…-sin poder terminar fue interrumpido

-Sirius!... No te preocupes me cuidare de todo si, sabes que lo haré, además ya no soy un niño recuerdas.-explicaba Harry mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Esta bien… esta bien solo trataba de ser el tutor responsable.-bufo Canuto cruzando los brazos

-Lo se... y te lo agradezco, pero me sentiría mas cómodo si fueras tu mismo, no trates de ser algo que no eres, yo se que te preocupas pero no exageres.-dijo el moreno sonriendo a su padrino.

-Bien..., esta bien lo haré,...solo prométeme que te cuidas, no soportaría que algo te pase.-dijo mientras veía a Harry con cariño

-Te lo prometo Sirius, te lo prometo-murmuraba abrazándolo.

-Ya dejen de estar empalagosos...jaja...-viendo como Sirius lo miraba indignado por lo que dijo-Canuto se nos esta haciendo tarde, debemos llevarlos hasta la estación si no, perderan el tren-tratando de ocultar otra carcajada decía Remus.

-Si, si es cierto, listos chicos, vamos.

Todos ya listo se dirigen hacia Londres ya que el suburbio donde vivían estaba a las afueras de la cuidad, por eso que las noches de luna llena Remus se pone algo "Lunatico", ya estando en la cuidad toman rumbo a la estación de trenes donde tomaran el Expresso, donde iniciaran nuevas aventuras entre clases, maestros indeseables, y asquerosas serpientes, pero también pasando el tiempo con los amigos, otros de otras casas, y maestros que valían la pena, ahora tenían mas cosas que hacer, encontrar ese libro y sobre todo conocer mas al respecto a esa susodicha leyenda, saber quien era el guardián y acabar de una vez por todos con Tom Riddle.

* * *

Al llegar directo hacia el anden 9¾, se encontraron con la familia Weasley que habian llevando a Ginny, después de los saludos y recomendaciones por parte de Molly Weasley, los chicos subieron y buscaron una cabina para poder platicar mas cómodamente y para podria decirse "suerte" Ginny se fue con unas amigas de su mismo grado, así ya solos conversaron de los cosas triviales, y otras no tanto, pero como se ha de suponer no todo puede ser perfecto.

-Así que San Potter, y sus manada de tontos esta de vuelta en la escuela, yo pensé que no regresarías por el miedo que le tienes al Señor oscuro, Potter-decía mordazmente un rubio platinado desde la puerta de la cabina.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie Malfoy y mucho menos a Tom Riddle… Más bien el que le tiene miedo es otro…-contestaba Harry

-Lord Voldemort, para ti Potter. - Diciendo entre dientes el Rubio.

-Si no quieres que empiece a quitar puntos Malfoy es mejor que te vayas- la castaña poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazante a la serpiente.

-Mira Sangr…

-10 puntos menos a Slytherin, por insultar a un prefecto, así que es mejor te retires Malfoy.-sentenciaba Herms sonriendo ironicamente de medio lado.

-No estamos en la escuela asi que no puedes hacerlo jaja-rugía el Rubio.

-Te equivocas Malfoy estamos en el Expresso de Howgarts, propiedad de la escuela por lo tanto al subir al tren puedo ejercer mi autoridad...-mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad viendo al rubio fruncir mas la entreceja.

-Esta la ganaste Grenger, pero ya me la pagaras...vamonos-refuto Malfoy llendose en compañia de sus guardaespaldas.

-Mione no pensé que…-murmura Ron al ver la actitud de su amiga.

-No iba a dejar que me insultara otra vez de eso te lo puedo asegurar, yo se que no debo aprovecharme de mi facultad de prefecta pero ya me había artado esa serpiente.-le respondia mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de el.

Al decir eso sus amigos le sonrieron a Mione.

Ya más calmados los chicos siguieron con su plática y esperar que llegara al colegio.

* * *

-Entonces ya esta en el tren…-decía una voz tenebrosa de entre las sombras

-Si m-mi señor, ahí e-esta…

-Bien espero que este todo listo para darle la bienvenida que se merece ese mocoso infeliz haganle recordar que de mi no se va a librar tan facilmente..., colagusano has bien tu trabajo…si no me divertiré un poco contigo…- dirigiéndole una mirada de furia.

-L-le aseguro mi L-lord esta t-todo listo…

* * *

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, casi todos ya habían partido hacia el castillo, todos felices por haber regresado al colegio, además que había muchos nuevos estudiantes, tenían curiosidad en que casas les tocaría a los de nuevo ingreso, y otros ansiosos por llegar y de gustar la gran cena de bienvenida, los qu ese tardaron un poco mas en bajar fueron Harry y sus amigos, estando con ellos Luna tambien.

Todo estaba tranquilo cuando se escucha una explosión por el bosque, de un momento a otro de la oscuridad aparecían hombre encapuchados, mortifagos.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Harry mientras apretaba su varita en su mano, corrio para ponerse en cubierto seguido de sus amigos.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado Potter!-gritaba un mortifago

-Expelliamus!- se oyo gritar a su lado

-Gracias Ron-dijo Harry

-Vamos, Herms se quedo atras y esta sola con Luna creo- apurados seguían corriendo a lo lejos se vio la figura de su amiga luchando con uno de tantos seguidores del Voldemort.

-Protego!-exclamaba después de recibir una maldición

-Crucio!-el segundo hechizo iba directo a Hermione esta solo cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto.

-Protego!-al escuchar eso Herms abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos al lado de ella así que se puso en guardia paracontinuar peleando

-Miren nada más, un Weasley, Potter y una sangre sucia, creen que ustedes van a detenerme…jajaj… esto me lo agradecerá mi señor. Avada Kedavra! –un rayo potente de color verde iba directo a los tres chicos, ellos no supieron que hacer los protego que lanzaron no detuvieron del todo la maldicion.

-Silver Mystical shield!- al escuchar eso Harry no puede creer lo que delante de el aparecio de la nada, siente la mano de Mione cerca suyo la toma y al voltear a los ojos de la castaña ve que esta en las mismas condiciones de asombro que el, y Ron que su expresión de asombro decía todo.

Una mujer estaba enfrente de ellos parando con sus manos la maldición, un escudo transparente pero con una tonalidad plateada los cubría, la maldición parecía estar suspendida en el aire casi tocando el escudo que lo cubría, Harry no dejaba de mirar a esa chica algo lo hacia sentir un aire de familiaridad, pero también su vista se enfocaba en su espalda unas enormes alas salían de ella, blancas como nieve con algunos reflejos azules era increíblemente mágico.

Al escuchar la voz de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Commutatus ex locus!- si no podía creer lo anterior ahora mucho menos lo que ocurrio despues, hasta el mortifago tenia una expresion de incredulidad por lo que estaba sucediendo, la maldición cobro fuerza pero cambio de dirección ahora se dirigía al mortifago, este hizo impacto en el y cayo de golpe con una expresión que solo un Avada dejaba, al terminar esto la mujer baja los brazos, da media vuelta y da la cara a los muchachos que se encontraban ahí, dando un paso al frente encarando a Harry.

-Harry Potter, te encuentras bien?- preguntando la chica, pero antes de obtener respuesta se escucho la llegada de varias personas mas, pero eran aurores asi que no habia por que preocuparse, al ver esto la mujer levanto su mano sobre su cabeza y con un extraño hechizo una especie de burbuja la cubrio - pronto nos volveremos a ver Harry Potter-cuando la burbuja se disolvio y ella habia desaparecido.

Los chicos, no podían todavía asimilar lo que les ocurría, una mujer por mas decir que era hermosa aun que no la habian podido ver mas detalladamente habia desaparecido de la misma manera que se habia puesto enfrente de ellos para defenderlos de lo que habia podido ser una muerte segura.

-Gente alada solo podrian ser... se de donde proviene Harryy.!!..

Continuara...

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Tendré el próximo capitulo en algunos días¡I promise, pero me encantaría saber su opinión, con respecto al capitulo dos, no soy una gran escritora pero de que trato no hay duda, por fa cualquier comentario es bueno, claro menos que sea mas que un jitomatazo, jajaj espero la historia sea de su agrado.

Gracccciiiiiasaaaaaaa! See you.


	3. Chapter 3

En el Capitulo Anterior…

-Gente alada solo podrian ser….se de donde proviene Haryyy!!….-comentaba Mione

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**A Investigar**

-Que! quieres decir que sabes de donde es?-exclamaba el moreno.

-Si la unica gente que se me viene a la mente son "los Skyland" ya que es las unicas personas aladas que se conocen en el mundo magico, bueno hasta ahora descubiertas-explicaba de chica.

-Bueno tendremos que saber mas sobre ellos... algo me hace suponer que la veremos otra ves- decia mientras recordaba lo que esa mujer les dijera antes de desaparecer.

-CHICOSSS! Se encuentran bien?-preguntaba una chica de cabellos de color chicle que se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Si Tonks, estamos bien, saben como fue que llegaron los mortifagos aqui?-preguntaba Mione

-Bueno lo unico que sabemos o que se ha descubierto es que estaban esperandote bajar Harry, Dombledore hablara con ustedes cuando llegen al castillo, vamos-es lo unico que le decia la chica mientras les hacia una seña para que la siguieran y tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo.

* * *

Al entrar al colegio observaron algunos alumnos todavia asustados por lo ocurrido al bajar del tren en Hogsmeade, algunos profesores tratando de infundir tranquilidad a los alumnos, la que tenia mas trabajo hasta el momento era Madame Pomfrey curando algunos raspones y mallugaduras pero nada mas grave.

-Chicos por favor, calmense ya estamos dentro del colegio aqui nada pasara, dirijanse al comedor, Todos, Vamos!- les decia la Prof. Mcgonagall a los alumnos para continuar todo lo mas normal posible.

-Vamos al gran comedor-decia Harry, sin decir nada sus amigos simplemente lo siguienron.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, y para tener mayor tranquilidad la Profesora Mcgonagall continuo con las actividades normales del colegio asi que minutos despues entro al salón en compañía del nuevo alumnado, al llegar al frente y dando su ya conocido discurso, dio inicio a la selección de las casas, cada uno de los alumnos fue pasando y el sombrero seleccionador les fue otorgando su hogar que a partir de ese momento se unirian.

Al terminar con la seleccion el profesor Dumbledore dio la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar.

-Bienvenidos a Todos a este nuevo año, además de dar inicio al curso, también comentar el desafortunado recibimiento que para algunos de ustedes tuvieron que presenciar, un grupo de mortifagos ataco el tren mientras bajaban, en estos momentos se encuentran en el colegio varios aurores del ministerio investigando como fue todo esto posible, lo que a partir de hoy y como regla que se deberá respetar, es que desde el día de hoy las salidas a Hogsmeade, a los terrenos o cualquier lado fuera del colegio no deberán de ir solos, saldrán en parejas como mínimo y no mas allá que las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, Hagrid estará pendiente de cualquiera de ustedes que trate de romperlas, se tomaran medidas pertinentes para cuando eso ocurra.

Con este punto esta aclarado, no queda de más decirles para los de nuevo ingreso, que queda prohibido el acceso al Bosque, y también decirles que tenemos un profesor nuevo en DCAO, que en este caso será Profesora, la Srita. Wind espero que le den una grata bienvenida, y siendo todo, que empiece la cena.

Nuestro trío pudo darse cuenta que en la mesa de los profesores se encontraba una mujer que seria su nueva maestra de DCAO, extraña pero bonita, de cabello largo, castaño oscuro dándole una tonalidad como si de negro se tratase agarrado en una pulcra cola de caballo, delgada de bonitas facciones, vestía una linda túnica blanca con negro y de ojos "azules" o "verdes que no se distinguían muy bien ocultos misteriosamente detrás de unas gafas rectangulares y pequeñas.

Y al terminar el discurso como todos los años anteriores la comida aparece enfrente de todos los alumnos, así dando inicio la cena, pero en la cabeza de tres chicos de Gryffindor, todavía están las escenas que ocurrieron hace poco, pero en la mente de uno si hay demasiadas dudas.

-_Quien será ella, no me dijo su nombre, en realidad solo parecia mas preocupada si yo me encontraba bien, pero siento que puedo confiar en ella,como si supiera que jamás me haría daño, dijo que nos volveriamos a ver pero...cuando?-_pensaba el chico de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Mañana mismo empiezo a buscar algo mas sobre los Skylands!-coemntaba una castaña al lado de Harry lo mas quedo posible para que nadie la escuche.

-¡Eyy! Nof tef chucho-bufo un pelirrojo con la boca llena como siempre. 

-¡Tragate eso Ron!-decía mientras los veía con algo de asco- lo que pasa le digo a Harry que mañana voy a buscar mas de la mujer que vimos creo que vi algo en un libro de Culturas Magicas Antiguas, pero buscare mas en otras partes-explicando en voz baja para que el chico la escuchara.

-Te ayudaremos en eso-murmuraba Harry al observa a todos los alumnos a su alrededor los miraban de reojo- pero hablemos despues aquí no es un buen sitio para comentarlo.

-Muy cierto Harry… -le contestaba Ron.

Al terminar de cenar Mione se pone de pie

-Bien Gryffindor síganme, por aqui por favor, los guiare hacia nuestra torre y diré contraseña por favor no la olviden.-ordeneaba la castaña.

Así los alumnos se fueron poniendo de pie y siguieron a Hermione hasta la Torre, al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Contraseña por favor.

-Calabazas Dulces- exclama Mione, al entrar les explico lo necesario que deben saber y claro sin olvidar decirles que la contraseña se cambiaba cada semana que tuvieran cuidado, poco a poco la sala común va quedando vacía, para hacer tiempo a que regresara Mione, Harry y Ron estaban muy entretenidos jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico que como era de esperarse Ron iba venciendo a su amigo, tiempo después se escucha bajar a alguien y de las escaleras aparece Mione.

-Listo fue todo, esto de ser prefecta si es un poco agitado-sentándose en el sillón al lado de donde estaba Harry.

-Pero querías ser prefecta no, ahora no te quejes- regañando a la chica el pelirrojo.

-No me quejo… solo que tienes que estar detrás de los de nuevo ingreso casi todo el tiempo… eso es cansando, en ves de prefecta paresco su niñera jaja-contestaba graciosamente la prefecta 

-Oye no lo habia visto de esa menera...jajaja... tienes razon-comentaba el chico pelirrojo.

-Mione que es lo que sabes de los Skylands?-preguntaba curioso el moreno.

-Bueno... lo que puedo recordar es que son personas bueno como ya lo vimos con la caracteristica de que tienen alas, pero ademas que son personas que se especializan en la enseñanza de metodos de magia muy antiguos, ya saben hechizos, pociones y otras cosas mas ancestrales que las que nosotros conocemos, otra cosa podria ser... asi si...que ..bueno eso es lo que dice el libro que cada determinado tiempo como...cada 15 o 20 años nace de entre los magos una persona que es elegida para pertenecer a este grupo de personas donde se le enseñara todo lo que un Skyland debe saber,...pero en si es mas poderoso que cualquiera por la combinacion de ambos mundos, es todo lo que recuerdo que dice el libro.-explicaba la prefecta.

-Bueno eso nos servira por el momento debemos buscar mas informacion sobre eso...-comentaba Harry

-Ahora recuerdo algo mas... segun eso tienen la habilidad de hacer desaparecer sus alas, para poder mezclarse con la demás gente, para no ser reconocidos esto lo utilizan para obtener datos de interés o se encuentran en alguna especie de mision, también que manejan, la telequinesis y telepatía….

-Tesenisesis, teloquetia que es eso…??-Rascándose la cabeza preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Telequinesis y Telepatía Ron… las dos son de poder mental, la telequinesis es la habilidad de mover cosas con la mente y telepatía es el poder hablar con las personas por medio de los pensamientos, ósea sin pronunciar palabra alguna y escucharlo en tu mente claramente como si lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta.-explicaba Mione 

-Wow! Eso es genial…- exclamaba el prelirrojo

-_Busca el libro_– oía Harry.

-¿Que dijiste Mione?-preguntaba el mago

-¿Yo? Yo no dije nada Harry-observando a su amigo

-_Busca el libro Harry Potter, el te dara respuestas, nos volvermos a ver_-volvía a escuchar el moreno.

-_Eres tu cierto, estas en mi mente?-_pensaba Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Si... soy yo_- decia la voz.

_-Podria saber aunque sea tu nombre, no se como llamarte?-_preguntando una vez mas a la voz en su cabeza

-_J...Swan ni nombre es Swan... pronto Harry Potter... no preguntes mas... pronto obtendras todas las respuestas que buscas...ten paciencia y busca el libro..._

_-Bien lo buscare pero...-_volviendo a insistir Harry

-_Pronto...-_y ya no se oyo mas.

-Harry! que pasa, estas bien?-preguntaba una preocupada Mione al ver que su amigo como distraido.

-Estoy bien Herms... solo pensaba en donde puede estar el libro que tengo que buscar, es todo-le contestaba a la chica viendo con ternura.

-No te preocupes lo hayaremos...bueno chicos me voy a dormir ya es tarde... ustedes deberian hacer lo mismo.-dice bajando la mirada y levantandose para ocultar su sonrrojo de los chicos.

-Si tienes razon, vamos Harry- decia mientras se levantaba Ron.

-Si vamos-fue la unica contestacion por parte del moreno

Ya en sus respectivas habitaciones Harry no deja de pensar en lo que esa voz dijo pronto le darian respuesta, y si que tenia muchas preguntas por hacer, mientras la noche avanzaba y el trio dorado descansaba, una figura cubierta por la noche se acercaba a la cama del chico de la cicatriz.

_-Se que tienes preguntas Harry... y siento no poder contestarlas ahora...pero...pronto...pronto estaremos juntos como se supune que debe ser... no volvere a dejar a nadie que amo...-_se decia mientras se acercaba a la cama y veia al moreno completamente dormido y estirando la mano pudo tocar su mejilla sin despertarlo y asi como aparecio en esa habitacion se fue sin dejar rastro

* * *

En otro sitio no muy lejos de la torre de Gryffindor

-Estas completamente segura de los planeas hacer.-preguntaba ansioso el anciano mago.

-Por enésima vez Dumbledore… si lo estoy es la única forma, si se entera de todo antes de tiempo no me dejara estar cerca de el- contestaba la chica en frente de el.

-Yo siento que…

-¡No! Y es mi ultima decisión y no insistas por favor, cuando encuentre el libro se le revelaran varias cosas y cuando todo esto termine será diferente… lo será… se que así será-decía mas para si misma que para el hombre.

-Bien solo me queda apoyarte…

-Y no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que me ayudes…solo en unas semanas mas el sabra la verdad... pero primero tiene que terminar su transicion...

* * *

-¡COMO PUDIERON FALLAR¡TENIAN A ESOS MOCOSOS SOLOS Y AUN ASI FALLARON!

-M-mi señor, n-no tuvimos la c-culpa… esa mujer alada a-apareció yy vimos como le regreso un Avada a King f-fue extraño-temeroso de que Voldemort le lanzara un hechizo imperdonable daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Dijiste mujer alada?-viéndolo fijamente

-S-si mi Lord…

-Mujer Alada?… donde he escuchado hablar sobre gente con alas...Donde?-murmuraba para si mismo el señor oscuro.

- ¡COLAGUSANO!-gritaba

-A-aquí estoy, m-mi señor-mientras se arrodillaba

-Quiero que vayas al castillo e investigues algo…lo que sea...-poniéndose enfrente de el.

-Si partiré ahora mismo mi Lord.-bajando la cabeza y retirándose de ahí.

-Pronto Harry Potter, pronto será tu fin…-murmurando.

* * *

-Ron levantate! Quiero ir a desayunar!-levantando la voz para su amigo despertara.

-Eh! Que? Y-ya voy Harry-levantadote de la cama medio zombi para irse a bañar.

-jjajajaj…. Ay Ron nunca cambies-exclamaba el moreno, terminándose de arreglar para bajar al comedor.

-Te espero abajo Ron!-gritándole desde la puerta del baño

-Si te veo abajo!-respondiendo desde adentro

Bajando la escalera para llegar a la sala común no dejaba de pensar en Swan otro tipo de preguntas se formulaban en su mente¿quien seria¿Como era¿Por que sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella, si antes jamás la había visto, todo era tan extraño. -Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la sala común y mucho menos que su amiga llevaba unos minutos observándolo.

-_Se ve tan lindo… sus ojos esmeralda...me gustan tanto…su boca que varias veces quisiera simplemente saber que sabor tienen…ayy… Mione que cosas piensas… pero es que es inevitable… lo amo con toda mi alma… no se en que momento me enamore perdidamente de ti Harry_- pensaba Herms al ver a Harry detenidamente, pero al ver que su amigo seguía distraído, tuvo que ir hacia el y despertarlo de su letargo.

-Harry estas bien?-mirándolo a los ojos 

-Eh! Si Mione estoy bien, solo que lo que platicamos ayer, se me vienen a la cabeza muchas preguntas que aun no tienen respuestas…-exclama mientras pasaba las manos por su cara.

-No te preocupes será cuestión de tiempo para que todo se aclare, veras que todo sale bien…

-Si tienes razón-sonriéndole a su amiga- gracias por apoyarme y darme consejos Herms-le decía Harry

-Para que son los amigos _"aunque quisiera ser otra cosa para ti"_ -esto ultimo para ella misma

-Listo chicos vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre-comentaba un pelirrojo que habia llegado al final de las escaleras.

Al llegar al comedor, tomaron asiento junto a Deán y Pavarti que comentaban sobre lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones, las cosas que vieron.

-Harry como te sientes ya estar viviendo con Sirius Black, me imagino que ha de ser genial-le comentaba Ginny

-Si es genial ademas que esta con nosotros Remus, asi que los tres en la casa es bastante entretenido-decia contento el moreno.

-Que bueno me alegro por ti ya no tienes a tu lado a esos muggles que no mas te hacian sentir menos

-Ni me los recuerdes ellos ya pasaron a formar parte de mi pasado-terminando asi con el tema.

-Chico que creen- decia Seamus, los demas habia a volteado a verlo- Nos tocan dos horrendas horas con Slytherin, en DCAO!Genial tenian que hacernos el dia!-exclamaba el chico.

-No! y dos horas, por que siempre fue asi en todos los años que tenemos aqui! por que me hacen esoooo!-gritaba Ron implotando clemencia viendo hacia el techo del colegio

-Callate Ron! tampoco exageres, pero hay que ver que conoceremos a la maestra nueva, veremos que tal con ella este año-Comentaba Mione

-Por que me quitas la inspiracion, Hermione-entrecerrando los ojos viendo a su amiga quien sonreia con la expresion del pelirrojo

-Es muy bonita-murmuraba Ron

-De que hablas Ron…-pregunto Herms- 

-De la maestra de DCAO, es bonita-suspiraba el chico

-Nunca antes la había visto u oído hablar sobre ella.-comentaba Pavarti

-Haber si no nos llevamos un fiasco como todos lo que han pasado por ahí, no creen-contestaba Padma al lado de Mione.

-Si,tienes razón, todos los que han pasado por DCAO han sido… como decirlo… los que mas han traído problemas y enfrentamientos con "tu-sabes-quien", bueno claro esta a excepción de profesor Lupin…-comentaba Neville mirando disimuladamente a Harry para ver si no habia cometido una indicrecion.

-Bueno chicos vamos a clases, no quiero empezar el día con un castigo.-levantándose Ron de la mesa. Terminando de decir eso todo mundo se le quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa.

-Que¿Qué tanto me ven?-preguntando el chico al ver que todos lo veian.

-Es..que Ron... tu... diciendo que quieres llegar a tiempo a una clase, eso si es digno de asombrarse-Comentaba con asombro Seamus.

-B-bueno… estoy madurando, n-no creen-decía nerviosamente y con un tono rojo cubriendo en su cara.

-Bueno Vamonos- decía Harry para salvar a su amigo de aquel interrogatorio, este solo se le quedo viendo agradecido.

-Si, tienes razón vamos-imitando a su amigo todos se levantaron

El día paso relativamente rápido cuando menos pensaron se estaban dirigiendo al aula de DCAO en donde conocerían a su nueva maestra, fueron entrando poco a poco, que para su mala suerte la clase la tomarían con Slytheryn, cuando Harry y sus amigos estaban entrando al salón.

-San Potter y sus tontos, pero bueno… Granger… cada día puedo decir que estas... mejor, y si quieres... algun dia te... podría hacer el favor…-acercándose a la chica mirándola con lujuria de pies a cabeza.

-Cállate Malfoy si no quieres perder cada uno de tus dien…-bufo Harry sin poder terminar paradose delante de su amiga.

-Que… ya no tienes valor Potter jajaj, siempre he sabido que eres un cobarde y ahora lo compruebo…-riéndose del moreno

-Buenas Tardes Señor Malfoy…me acabo de dar cuenta lo bien que se lleva con sus compañeros y me gustaria advetirle que en cuanto lo vuelva a escuchar que se refiere así a alguna de sus compañeras o compañeros me veré forzada a darle un castigo mas grave del que le pienso poner en este momento…eh sido completamente clara Señor Malfroy…-cruzada de brazos le decía la profesora que había entrado y que el rubio no habia escuchado ya que le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta. Draco al escucharla se dio la vuelta despacio viéndola de frente, con la boca abierta que para diversion de los Gryffindor era para morirse de risa.

-Señor Potter aunque defendió a su compañera insulto a un alumno así que solo le restare 5 puntos a Gryffindor y Slytheryn 20 puntos ahora a sentarse.-observando a todos los alumnos- Señor Malfoy se quedara después de clases a limpiar el salón así como los estanques y jaulas donde se encuentran algunos animales aquí en el salón por lo toda la semana y para que vaya respetando a sus compañeras lo hara todo... sin magia, a quedado todo claro Sr. Malfoy…-mirando fijamente al chico, parecia que estaba disfrutando eso.

-S-si profesora- diciendo entre dientes y la mirada hacia el piso.

-Perfecto puede sentarse…. Bien Alumnos dejenme presentar mi nombre es Jean Wind y seré su nueva maestra de DCAO espero que cada quien ponga su mayor empeño ya que estas clases serán 50 por ciento practicas y 50 por ciento teóricas, así que espero que si tienen alguna duda que no haya resuelto durante las clases con mucho gusto después de clases me quedare en el salón con quien desee resolver algo. Algo más que me gustaría que tengan en mente, es que en mi clase quiero respecto y dedicación, quedo claro.

-Si profesora-respondían todos los alumnos.

-Bien empecemos… abran sus libros en la pagina 86- viendo a los alumnos pero su atención la tenia en cierto joven de verde mirada.

Las dos horas de clase no fueron tan agobiantes como en años anteriores, ya que la profesora se encargaba de que Malfoy y compañía no se metieran con los demás, en especial el trío dorado, manteniéndolos a raya a todos lo que duro la clase.

-Woww! Vieron eso, como puso en su lugar al hurón, esta va hacer mi clase favorita desde ahora…-comentaba Ron a sus amigos.

-Si la verdad si estuvo fantástico, será el mejor año de todos, jaja-decía divertido el moreno.

-Por lo menos no nos molestara… debo admitir que es buena profesora, explica muy bien todo, y eso del 50-50 me gusto aun mas, podremos practicar mas-comentaba feliz Mione

-Ayyy! Hermione eso no es todo que no se te olvida que a pesar de todo es una maestra muy bonita… no creen….- comentaba mientras ponía unos ojitos de corderito.

-Jajaja Ron!-decían sus amigos al unísono divertidos por la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Señor Potter-se oia pronunciar a espaldas de ellos al voltear vieron a la prof. de Transfomaciones.

-Si prof. Mcgonagall-contestaba el chico.

-El Prof. Dumbledore quieres verlos a los tres en su oficina-diciendo tranquilamente la maestra.

-Si profesora vamos para alla, gracias-exclamaba Mione.

-Bien la contraseña es "Ranas de Chocolate"-y asi sin mas se retiro dejando a los chicos en el pasillo

-Para que querra vernos, todavia no nos hemos metido en problemas-comentaba Ron mientras se acarcaban hacia la oficina del director.

-Hay Ron no solo por tener problemas Dumbledore podria llamarnos-Bufo Hermione

Al llegar a la gargola Mione pronuncio la contraseña y subieron hasta donde se encontraba esa oficina, cuando se le hubo dado el permiso de entrar, llegaron poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba el Director.

-Queria vernos Profesor-comentaba Harry

-Si chicos, tomen asiento- y asi lo hicieron los tres muchachos

-Los mande llamar por respecto al ataque cuando bajaban del tren, y se que Tonks le comento que habian hido por ti Harry, uno de los mortifagos cuando lo apresaron eso fue lo que dijo, asi que nuestra aurora fue a buscarte, ademas quisiera preguntarte si no hubo algo inusual que quieras comentarme?-preguntaba el anciano mago viendo a los tres como intercambiaban miradas hasta que Harry hiso caso a lo que aquella carta le decia _"Confiar en los que amas"._

-Pues... si hubo algo que nos dejo... asombrados...-empezaba a decir el moreno.

-Y que fue Harry?-animandolo a seguir

-Bueno...estabamos peleando con un mortifago...nos lanzo un Avada... no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo...derrepente aparecio de la nada una mujer alada...nos protegio de ese imperdonable...con un hechizo que nunca habia escuchado... y detuvo la maldicion...y derrepente... se lo regreso...fue asombroso...y cuando volteo... solo me pregunto si estaba bien...siento que me conoce...sabia mi nombre...quiso preguntar mas pero fue cuando los aurores llegaron y simplemente desaparecio... ayer por la noche Hemione nos explico que ella pertene a un grupo conocidos como Skylands, gente alada, asi como algunas cosas de ellos, ayer... hiso contacto contigo por medio de mi mente...-explicaba el chico pero sin poder terminar

-Harry... por que no nos lo dijiste...-miraba al chio de cabellos azabache un poco dolida

-Lo siento pero me dejo pensativo necesitaba analizar lo que ocurrio, se lo hiba a decir hoy durante la cena pero viendo la oportunidad... lo estoy haciendo ahora...lo siento...-dijo tratando de disculparse.

-Que mas te dijo Harry?-retomando el tema le pregunta el profesor.

-Dijo...que buscara el libro... que cuando lo tuviera todas mis dudas seran respondidas... pero tengo que encontrar antes ese libro...fue todo profesor-terminaba el moreno.

-Bien la Srita Granger tiene toda la razon, la unica especie conocida en el mundo magico que tienen la habilidad de volar son Los Skylands...pero tambien es muy dificil ver a alguno salvando vidas Harry...-explicaba el mago

-Dificil...por que profesor?-preguntaba Ron

-Esta gente solo sale de su lugar de origen por dos cosas, para buscar alguna informacion de vital importancia o estan cuidado a alguien...-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras le dirijia una mirada a Harry.

-Proteger a alguien?-exclamaba con sorpresa el moreno- profes...

-Si Harry se tu condicion y de tu decendencia y si te estas preguntando si te estara cuidando, mi respuesta seria si, por que si no fuera asi, no se hubiera presentado contigo...-comentaba el profesor.

-Entonces tenia razon ella es mi Guardian-decia el chico con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, el profesor hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmando lo dicho.

-Bien lo unico que nos queda Harry es encontrar ese libro, cierto Amigo-expresaba su pelirrojo amigo.

-Asi es tenemos que encontrar ese libro-Diciendo con entusiasmo el joven mago.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo y aparte falta de inspiracion pero estoy de regreso espero que les guste la historia y por favor no se les olvide dejar revews cuidanse hasta la proxima espero no tardar tanto esta vez.


	4. Chapter 4

En el Capitulo anterior……

-Asi es tenemos que encontrar ese libro- diciendo con entusiasmo el joven mago.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Empezando una Busqueda**

El ambiente estaba humedo parecia que nadie habia estado ahi durante mucho tiempo, invocando un Lumus tratando de no tropezar por ese estrecho pasillo, al final se veia una especie de puerta, al acercarse poco a poco se ve una inscripcion no se alcanza a ver bien el tiempo a corroido un poco las letras, pero al tiempo de tratar de visualizarlas se puede ver lo escrito ahi, 

**_"Solo mi Sangre abrira el camino, Solo mi sangre lograra su cometido, Muestrame el Camino de lo Escondido"_**

Un rechinido macabro proveniente de la puerta se ve como esta se abre de poco en poco, una tenue luz de vela se ve salir de la habitacion oculta detras de la derrohida madera y una voz saliendo de ella llamandolo, atrayendolo.

_-"Tu Sabes Como Llegar Escucha Tus Instintos, Se que Puedes Hacerlo"..._

-Harry!Despierta!

-Que! que pasa Ron...?-decia un chico de ojos verdes semi sentado en su cama viendo a su amigo al lado de el.

-Tenia rato hablandote, para que te levantaras vamos a ir Hogsmade, te acuerdas?-comentaba a Harry viendolo a los ojos- Paso algo Tuviste otra pesadilla con V-vol...tu-sabes-quien?- terminando de decir el pelirrojo.

-No no era el en esta ocasion... fue extraño... estaba en un corredor, al final una puerta con una inscripsion, y una voz saliendo de ella...fue extraño...-le explicaba a su amigo.

-Bueno ya estamos a casi dos meses que entramos asi que yo creo que hay que empezar la busqueda de ese libro, para que no te traumes jjaj... pero pensemos en eso despues, levantate quiero desayunar- decia mientras se alejaba para terminar de arreglarse.

Harry lo imito y se levanto para diriguirse al baño para bajar al comedor, una vez listo, bajo las escaleras al no encontrar a Ron en la habitacion supuso que lo encontraria en la sala comun, y ahi presisamente se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos esperandolo.

-Buenos dias chicos...Listos? -le pedia el moreno al llegar a la sala.

-Buenos dias Harry si vamos- le contestaba Mione._"que lindo se encuentra hoy"_

-Tengo Hambreeee!

-Ya Ron no exageres ya vamos al comedor, ademas tu siempre tienes hambre-bufo Herms

-Para tu informacion Hermione estoy en pleno crecimiento y necesito alimentarme bien, para crecer fuerte y sano-decia con orgullo el Gryffindor

-Si como no en pleno crecimiento... y comes crecilac para crecer mas y hacerle competencia a Hagrid- le contestaba al chico con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Creci... que?

-Es un alimento muggle para bebes...Ron...jjajaj- riendose ya la chica.

-Oye yo no soy un bebe!bufo el pelirrojo-

-Ya ya ya! jajaaj no mas, vamos a desayunar-exclama Harry

los chicos se voltearon a ver entre si y rieron por lo ocurrido y tomaron direccion al comedor, de ahi hirian a Hogsmade para comprar algunas cosas que les hacian falta y simplemente descansar un poco de la rutina diaria del colegio.

Al llegar al comedor y casi terminar con el desayuno, una gran nuve de lechuzas sobrevolaba el comedor dejando caer una infinidad de paquetes a muchos alumnos, enfrente de los tres jovenes tambien dejaron su respectivo correo.

-Vaya Carta de Remus y de Sirius... veamos... -_que raro en la orilla de la carta de Remus dice "primero lee la de Sirius" y ahora que se traeran entre manos estos dos- _diceindose para si mismo y asi decide abrir primero la de su padrino.

**_Harry:_**

_Me puedes explicar jovencito por es que no me habias escrito en varios dias, te pedi explicitamente que queria que me escribieras cada semana, es mucho pedir que te acuerdes que tu queridiiiiisimo padrino, ehhhhh! Bueno esta ves te lo perdono ok, ademas queria preguntarte si ya escontraste ese susodicho libro, si no dime y voy y te ayudo con mi grandioso olfato, soy bueno encontrando cosas, aqui Remus ya me esta apurando por que quiere mandar las cartas asi que me despido cuidate mucho y espero tu carta._

**_Sirius Black_**

-Ay! Sirius - comenta con un suspiro por la testarudes de su padrino, tomo la carta de Remus y la abrio.

_**Harry:**_

_Te pedi que abrieras primero la carta de Sirius por que sabia que te diria que no le has mandado carta, y blablabla...Bien no le hagas tanto caso, a veces quiere hacerse el importante y no te apures yo aqui lo calmo jajaj, hable hace poco con Dumbledore y me comento lo mismo que tu, en tu anterior carta, ya conoces quien de tu Guardian, has tenido otro contacto con ella? y como va la busqueda del libro, no te preocupes tarde o temprano lo encontraras._

_Hay algo que talves te pueda ayudar un poco para encontrarlo, hace tiempo cuando estabamos en el colegio todavia, he hicimos el mapa merodeador, no pusimos algunos pasillos por que estan ocultos en Howgarts no por que no quisieramos, si no por que tu padre asi lo pidio, el sabia en donde estaban, y nos comento que esos pasillos nadie debera saber de su existencia, creo no estoy seguro que ni Dumbledore lo sabe, pero estan ocultos en el mapa con un conjuro James puso, un hechizo que el solo conocia yo solo lo vi un par de veces, pero no lo oi jamas pronuniarla, pero me dejo algo escrito"el que tenga que saber de la existencia de estos pasillos el sabra como hacerlos visibles en el mapa" tal ves esto te ayude._

_Cuidate mucho Harry _

_**Remus Lupin**_

-Asi que los merodeadores sabian la existencia de otros pasillos, pero como hago para hacerlos aprecer en el mapa-decia susurrando Harry

-Que sucede Harry? Decias algo?-preguntaba Mione al escuchar que hablaba

-Mira - le dice mientras le pasa la carta de Remus 

-Wow! osea que hay pasillos ocultos en Hogwarts, pero cual hechizo es?-le comentaba al chico cuando terminaba de leer la carta

-Lo averiguaremos mas tarde vamos a Hogsmade- decia mientras se levantaba de la mesa y siendo imitado por sus amigos se diriguian a su destino.

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo muchos alumnos estaban ahi paseando por el lugar, una que otra pareja con sus manos entrelazadas pasaban por doquier, ademas que varios de ellos tambien se encontraban tomando un cerveza de manquequilla en "La Cabeza de Puerco", despues de haber hecho sus comprar el trio se dirigia a este lugar para descansar ya que el tiempo comenzaba hacer un poco de frio como para seguir caminando por ahi, los tres sentados pidieron los chicos una cerveza y Herms un jugo de calabaza, los tres se encontraban platicando sobre los que a estado ocurriendo y lo que tenian que hacer.

-Mi pregunta aqui es como es que vamos a encontrar ese susodicho hechizo que nos va a mostrar esos pasillos si ellos no lo sabian menos nosotros-contestaba el pelirrojo tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Ron Tenemos que descubrirlo no seas pesimista-exclamaba la castaña

-Segun Remus mi padre le dijo que el que las buscara sabria el hechizo... pero no entiendo si no lo dejo escrito o algo asi como lo vamos a saber-contestaba mientras pasaba la mano por su revelde cabello.

-Ah no ser que...-decia poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensandoMione.

-Que Mione que supones?-respondia el moreno

-Bueno el dice que el que trate de buscar esas entradas sabra el hechizo, ese me hace suponer que las palabras saldran por si solas... solo hay que tomar el mapa y simplemente esperar... no le veo otra solucion...-suspirando de resignacion decia la prefecta.

-No abra acaso un libro que nos pueda decir como encontrar un hechizo que no sabemos?...-

-No Ron lamentablemente no lo hay, los hechizo deben tener una base para poderlo hacer, este no lo tiene...-exclamaba la chica

-Bueno llegando a Hogwarts lo averiguaremos pero no en la sala comun, vamos ir a la sala de menesteres-decia el ojiverde

-Si me parece buena idea...oigan miren quien esta ahi-decia señalando hacia una esquina del Bar.

-Es ese ...Dumbledore, pero la otra persona que lo acompaña quien sera?- exclamaba Hermione.

-Si es el... parece que van hacia arriba...y esa persona...no se... no se le ve el rostro-decia Harry mientras miraba con curiosidad que subian al segundo piso del lugar.

En ese segundo piso, en la ultima habitacion del lugar.

-Bien y ya estamos fuera del colegio, que esta pasando?-comentaba el mago

-No queria que nadie nos escuchara...

-Sabes bien que el lugar mas seguro es Hogwarts-decia el profesor

-No en este momento Dumbledore, deberiamos empezar a quitar las plagas del castillo, por que cierta rata esta usmeando donde no le conviene-exclamaba la chica

-Quieres decir que Peter esta ahi?-preguntaba con curiosidad el mago

-Asi es, senti su presencia varias veces en varios puntos del castillo, tu oficina, en la torre de Gryffindor, en varios pasillos, y otros tanto lugares, esta investigando algo para aquel intento de mago... lo intuyo, por eso hable contigo de otro modo para que no se enterara a donde nos dirigiamos-decia esa persona

-Y que es eso que me hibas a informar...-animaba a continuar lo dicho

-La proxima semana es luna llena...-comentaba la figura.

-Y que necesitas de mi con eso?-decia curioso el director.

-Necesito que en dos dias le quites el hechizo de olvido a Remus y a Sirius, Tonks Tambien.-decia dandole la espalda a su viejo amigo.

-Nunca me abria imaginado que los verias a ellos primero-miraba con curiosidad a la chica.

-Es tiempo... ademas que necesito que me ayuden en otro asunto...

-Bien en dos dias...

* * *

Ya en el colegio los chicos se dirigen a la Torre de Gryffindor para dejar lo comprado y recoger unas cosas antes de irse a la sala de menesteres, y con todo lo necesario los chicos fueron al siguiente piso donde encontraria dicha sala, cuando esta aparecio estaba muy reconfortable por dentro justo como la necesitaban, asi que no tardaon mucho en ponerse comodos y empezar con lo del asunto del mapa.

-Bien que debemos hacer?-preguntaba curioso Ron.

-Bueno... no lo se... lo primero seria abrir el mapa no creen..."juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas" -terminaba el chico de decir y ante los ojos de los tres aparece el mapa, con el nombre de todas las personas que habia en el castillo y su localizacion.

-Y... ahora que?-volvia a decir el pelirrojo.

-No lo se?...-exclamaba el moreno

Asi estuvieron un rato tratando de averiguar como hacer aparecer esos pasillos que los llevarian a descubrir el libro el tiempo se le estaba agotando el proximo fin de semana seria luna llena, ya llevaba rato tratando de averiguar algo pero no tenian mucho exito.

-AAAAHHHH! ya no puedo, no vamos a saber como sacar ese maldito hechizo!-gritaba el pelirrojo de impotencia con las manos en la cabeza.

-No podemos darnos povencidos Ron debemos seguir intentando-Decia Mione tratando de calmar a su amigo, aunque un poco desesperada tambien

-Mmmm... "_Por que no podemos saber ese hechizo"_- se decia el moreno- _"escucha a tu corazon Harry"_ -escuchaba el ojiverde- Eh!-respondia el chico - _"Escucha a tu corazon, el te ayudara"_

_-"Escuchar a mi corazon,... bueno... no pierdo nada intentandolo"-_ Harry cerro sus ojos teniando en frente de el, el mapa merodeador, y cuando empezo a concentrarse comenzo a escuchar el palpitar de su propio corazon, un calido sentimiento empezo a surgir desde su interior, que llegaba poco a poco su garganta y en su mente claramente pudo ver una frase y que salia pausadamente por su boca.

-"Solo mi Sangre Abrira el Camino, Solo mi Sangre Lograra su Cometido, Muestrame el Camino de lo Escondido"- Cuando termino de pronunciar eso abrio los ojos y vio como el mapa cambio su imagen, al principio desaparecia el mapa completo pero cuando volvia aparecer mostraba en lineas rojos los pasillos ocultos tras los caminos ya conocidos, ahi ante sus ojos estaba los pasillos desconocidos de Hogwarts.

-H-harry como lo lograste?-Preguntaba una asombrada Hermione

-Bueno... la voz de mi guardian solo me dijo que me concentrara a escuchar a mi corazon... eso hice y las palabras salieron por si solas..-terminando de comentar Harry contento con tener ya esos pasillos ante sus ojos.

-Bueno ya esta, tenemos a la vista los nuevos pasillos y ahora?-preguntaba Ron

-A empezarlos a recorrer necesitamos encontrar el correcto, el que nos llevara hacia el libro..

* * *

Al pasar los dias los chicos estaban recorriendo los pasillos que habia en el mapa, encontrandose con infinidad de cosas, unas interesantes otras no tanto pero seguian en busqueda de el lugar correcto no tenian ya mucho tiempo el proximo sabado era luna llena, estaban a martes asi que tenian solo 3 dias mas.

En la Direccion del colegio un mago y una mujer estaba a punto de despertar una parte de la memoria de dos personas importantes en la vida de esa mujer.

-Al momento que realice ese contrahechizo no tardaran mucho en recordarte que vas hacer...-preguntaba a la chica 

-Me dirijo para alla en este momento, avisame cuando hayas terminado de decirlo, estare esperando cerca de ahi- respondia la chica poniendose de pie y retirandose.

-Espero que todo salga bien-le contesaba el mago

-Eso espero yo tambien Dumbledore-exclamaba la chica desapareciendo

Cerca de la casa de Remus y Sirius.

-AAhh! que sola se siente la casa sin Harry-decia un moreno de ojos azules

-Ya deja de estar quejandote Canuto mejor ayudame a poner estas cosas en orden, cuando llegue navidad quiero que Harry vea estos albumnes en orden, asi que trabaja-ordenaba Remus

-Bien..bien ya voy... aun me da curiosidad por que siento que hace falta algo en estas Fot... Jessy ...que sucede...Remus?-decia Sirius cuando sostenia una foto con James y sus padres, cuando tenuemente hiba apareciendo la imagen de una niña en ella.

-Sirius esa es... Jessy... como es posible que no la recordara... que suc...

-Creo que eso puedo explicarselos yo...-decia una figura desde el marco de la puerta, los dos hombres al voltear se encontraron con una mujer.

* * *

En un lugar obscuro unas sombras se mueves de un lado hacia el otro, angustiados, cada dia que pasaba su Señor cada ves estaba mas furioso que cualquier otro en ese lugar.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEPAN NADA! QUIEN ES ELLA! Y QUE HACE POTTER! QUE INCOMPETENTES SONNNN!-gritaba por doquier el Lord Oscuro.

-S-señor...es d-dificil estar en el c-castillo-decia con angustia una rata.

-POR QUE DIFICIL! ERES UNA RATA! PUEDES ESCABULLIRTE FACILMENTE POR TODOS LADOS SIN SER VISTO!-decia mientras que lo veia a los ojos y pareciese que saldrian llamas de ellos.

-N-no se M-mi Lord, hay u-una fuerza m-magica que me casa de l-los l-lugares del c-colegio, c-como si s-supieran que e-estoy a-ahi- tratando de disculparse decia Peter.

-Dices una fuerza magica-Decia mas tranquilo ese ser

-S-si mi S-señor-contestaba con miedo 

-Si... tal ves sepan que estas ahi...pero como lo averiguaron...Lucius!-exclamaba la serpiente.

-Si mi Lord-contestaba mientras se arrodillaba antes el.

-Que informacion tienes sobre la gente alada?-preguntaba impaciente al rubio.

-Hemos descubierto que es gente que...

* * *

Cerca de un gran bosque la tranquilidad se sierne a su alrededor, pero cerca de ahi dentro de una casa muchos secreto estan apunto de revelarse.

-Quien eres tu!-gritaba Sirius con su varita en alto, Remus solo veia a esa figura que tenia enfrente de ellos.

-Solo trata de recordar...Mr. Can...-contestaba la chica con una sonrisa en la cara viendo fijatemente el rostro del hombre de ojos azules.

_-"Mr. Can"_-pensaba Sirius

_**Flash Back**_

_-Mr. Can?_

_-Que no me digas asi! no soy un viejo y si soy un animago yyyyy!!, asi que no me digas asiii, dile que no me diga asiii!-veia a los merodeadores juntos_

_-Jajajaj ya Sirius no te enojes...si no supiera que te encanta que te diga asi-lo ultimo diciendolo casi en secreto para que nadie mas escuchara, acto seguido en moreno de ojos azules se sonrrojaba hasta las ojeras por lo dicho._

_-P-pe..ro..._

_-Y Jessica deja e molestar a Sirius-viendo a la chica _

_-AAyy siempre me quitas la diversion-le contestaba mientras se hiba de la habitacion, pero antes de salir completamente- Adios Mr. Can..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

J-jessy...no puedo c-creerlo... por que no..te recordaba...por que?-le decia a la chica mientras bajaba su varita muy despacio y ponia una mano en su frente.

-Creo que eso es mi culpa-decia bajando la mirada avergonzada-...y es mejor q...-no terminaba de decir cuando unos brazos la envolvian en un calido abrazo, se sentia bien... hace años necesitaba un abrazo por parte de su familia, que aunque no lo fueran originalmente ella los concideraba como tal...se sentia tan bien...

-No digas nada... no por ahora...me da tanto gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo... cuando Harry lo sepa estara fel...-le estaba diciendo Remus

-No! el no debe saber todavia de mi existencia-decia Jessy separandose un poco del castaño y viendolo a los ojos, extrañado Remus cuestiono.

-Que! Jessy no sabes lo Feliz que se pondra cuando sepa que eres s...

-No! Remus...-y se separa mas para verlos a los dos- saben bien que me fui hace años, ademas no puedo en este momento...y necesito que no se lo digan...sere yo misma quien lo haga...cuando llege su momento...

-Por que Jessy explicamelo por que no lo entiendo?-decia un poco molesto Sirius interviniendo 

-Ustedes saben por que me fui...cierto?-pregunto a lo que los dos hombre solo movieron su cabeza negando

-Bien parece ser que James no les conto ese detalle... Bien yo fui elegida por Los Skylands para conocer y vivir como una mas de esa cultura...pero la unica condicion... es dejar a mi familia de origen e irme con ellos, es un lugar que cuando entras ya no hay retorno...no se puede salir de la cañada por simplemente salir...solo son dos opciones...por saber informacion que nos interesa pero en esta opcion es solo salir y regresar, o por una mision de proteccion, en esta, esta tu libertad garantizada...-explicaba la chica

-Eso quiere decir que regresaras la cañada?-decia Sirius un poco...Triste?

-No Sirius... estoy en una mision de proteccion...y es proteger a...Harry Potter...-relataba la chica 

-Eso quiere decir que tu eres su Guardian...no es asi?-exlamaba Remus con los brazos cruzados viendola asombrado.

-Si... lo soy...

-Pero...por que ...no puedes decirle que James y tu...-decia extrañado el moreno.

-Por que no puede presentarse ante el hasta que no encuentre el libro-contestaba el castaño

-Asi es..-afirmaba la mujer- no puedo decirle nada hasta que su transicion haya terminado- comentaba Jessy

-Transicion?-preguntaba curioso Remus

-Si necesita una transicion... si estoy en lo correcto en estos dias ocurrira... y se bien que ustedes son sus protectores, y necesito su ayuda para eso...-exclamaba la mujer.

-Bien en que necesitas de nuestra ayuda...

-Deben protegerlo, yo estare cerca por cualquier cosa que ocurra... antes de decircelo a alguien mas tenia que hablar con ustedes...ya no debe de tardar...-decia mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitacion

-Llegar quien?-preguntaba curioso Remus

-HABER QUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR POR QUE NO RECORDABA A MI MEJOR AMIGA?-se oia una voz subiendo las escaleras.

-Tonks!-exclamaba Jessy avanzando un poco por el pasillo

-Jessyyyy!- gritaba la metaformaga abrazando con fuerza a la mujer- Como fue que te olvide? por que ? me da tanto gusto verte!

-Lo se a mi tambien me da gusto, los extrañaba tanto...-deica Jessy con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Y bien por que no te recordaba hasta hace unos momentos, me lo quieres explicar?-decia mientras se soltaba y la veia interrogante.

-Bueno...ven- la tomo de la mano y la diriguio a la habitacion donde estaban dos amigos viendolas desde el marco de la puerta, una vez adentro.

-Bien se los tengo que explicar a los tres,espero que me entiendan un poco- asi fue como Jessy les explico con lujo de detalle lo que vivio cuando de una tierna edad ella tuvo que irse al exilio, y por que le pidio a Dumbledore que les hiciera olvidarse de ella. La cara de los tres personajes que se encontraban con ella era cambiante, asombro, tristeza, hasta enojo una gran contradiccion, pero en uno en especial se sentia muy confundido, por que tuvo que olvidarla por que?

-Sabes perfectamente que no tenias derecho hacer eso verdad?-Le decia Remus un poco molesto con ella.

-Lo se...se que no debi hacerlo...

-Eran tus Padres Jessyy! siempre se preguntaron por que sentian un pequeño vacio en su interior!-exclamaba regañando a la chica

-Tambien lo se...tu crees que para mi no fue dificil...alejarme de todos ustedes...fue lo mas duro que pude hacer...pero ellos me vieron antes de morir...-narraba Jessy

-Que?-preguntaron los tres unisono.

-Esa dia los vi...

_**Flash Back**_

_-VENENUS FORTTI!_

_-Jeniffer NO!-exclama una voz masculina llegando- EXPELLIAMUS!-cuando el hechizo pego contra el mortifago esta salio volando por los aires, y al llegar con la mujer la tomo de los hombros._

_-Noo, despierta querida, por favor despiesta-imploraba mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura._

_-Ah! G-george...-_

_-No, no hables te pondras bien...-no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando otro hechizo se escucho_

_-VENENUS FORTTI!_

_El hombre no pudo hacer nada cuando volteo para ver en donde estaba el mortifago cuando sintio el impacto del hechizo, un calor enorme lo envolvio poniendolo asi al borde de la muerte, cuando termino se encontraba al lado de su esposa sufriendo del mismo hechizo_

_-Jjajaj asi te reuniras rapido con tu amada para que no la extrañes...jajaja-_

_-ABOLERI CORPUS MORTIS!- fue lo ultimo que oyo el mortifago por que simplemente se desintegro en el aire-_

_Lentamente se vio una figura entre el polvo se acerco hasta donde los dos cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer se encontraban, hasta que llego ahi y tomo en brazos a la mujer_

_-Perdoname... no debi irme y dejarlos...perdoname...-decia abrazandola y llorando a su lado._

_-S-sabia que v-volveria a v-verte mi n-niña- decia la mujer quedamente pero con un matiz de dulzura en su voz_

_-Mama! me recuerdas?-decia con asombro_

_-S-si lo estoy h-haciendo-contestaba mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de ella._

_-Diculpenme...-_

_-E-eres n-nuestro orgullo Jessy...siempre l-lo s-seras...-se oia decir a su lado _

_-P-papa...yo...-_

_-No p-pequeña...no ll-llores...se f-fuerte...siempre e-estaremos c-cuidandote...siempre...t-te a-amamos..._

_-GEORGE ! JENIFFER! DONDE ESTAN!- se oia un poco lejos de ahi_

_-V-vete pequeña c-confiamos e-en ti..._

_-Los Amo a los dos...adios...- y asi como vino se fue pero viendo la escena de cerca, vio como un hombre y dos personas mas se acercaban y se los llevaban de ahi._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:  
**

Listo el siguiente capitulo no estoy tardando mucho espero, hay muchos personajes que invente y tambien hechizos, espero estar haciendolo bien, me gustaria que dejan reviws byebye


	5. Chapter 5

En el Capitulo Anterior...

_-V-vete pequeña c-confiamos e-en ti..._

_-Los amo a los dos...adios...-y asi como vino se fue pero viendo la escena de cerca, vio como un hombre y dos personas mas se acercabany se los llevaban de ahi._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Revelaciones**

-Nosotros llegamos y vimos los cuerpos de Goerge y Jennifer...estaban muy mal...pero estaban... tranquilos-decia Remus automaticamente despues de que Jessy terminara su explicacion.

-Si los vi...se que estuve talves fue un error por haber hecho que me olvidaran...pero tambien entiendanme que hubieran sentido al saber que yo jamas regresaria, sin tener siquiera algun tipo de comunicacion...sin siquiera oir mi voz o sentir un abrazo...o el dia de cumpleaños no poder festejarlo o...no se tantas cosas- explicaba la chica mientras su rostro se llenaba poco a poco de lagrimas, lagrimas que estuvieron contenidas por tanto tiempo, tiempo que no regresara pero que ahora podia desahogarse. Los dos hombre y la mujer que la veian, tambien estaban llorando de impotencia al saber un poco como se sentia, lo que sufrio, lo que vivio ahora la entendian.

-Jessy lo siento no quise ser tan grosero...no fue mi intencion pequeña...-exclamaba Remus mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Si Amiga... perdonas por quererte juzgar de esa manera...pero ahora estas aqui no es cierto...regresaste a nosotros...ya no te hiras otra vez verdad??-preguntaba la aurora mientras se acercaba a ella y Remus

-Ahora me quedare con ustedes como siempre debio ser...-contestaba la morena con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga ya que Tonk y ella crecieron juntas desde que se conocieron por amigos mutuos.

-Y tu Sirius no me dices nada?- preguntaba la Skyland al moreno que estaba como estatico en medio de la habitacion.

Sirius no contesto nada, simplemente camino hasta ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como no queriendola dejar escapar, si no se hubiera hido...si no hubiera pasado eso...tantas preguntas se hacia Sirius en su cabeza...pero ahora podria volver a luchar?

-Prometeme que nunca mas te iras y nos dejaras otra vez...-preguntaba el animago teniendola todavia como prisionera en sus brazos. La chica solo contestaba el abrazo algo sonrrojada por el arrebato del hombre que la sostenia en aquel tierno abrazo.

-No Sirius...no me volvere a ir...te lo prometo... Mr. Can-le decia sonriendo, el moreno solo solto una simple risa por lo dicho.

-Bien...Jessy...antes de todo esto nos pediste ayuda...que clase ayuda es?-Preguntando Remus

-Cierto...la ayuda que necesito es que me ayuden cuando la transicion de Harry ocurra-explicaba Jessy despues de haber sido soltada por Sirius pero tenia su brazo sobre sus hombro.

-Que ocurrira?

-Es cuando suceda eso tanto el como yo estaremos demaciado expuestos, como la mas grande aun viva de... bueno ustedes saben...necesito estar al momento de la transicion en donde Harry obtenbra un gran poder_ "ademas tengo que comprobar algo mas"_ al terminar con eso... estaremos muy vulnerables...necesito que lo protejan...yo puedo defenderme todavia pero el no, no podra moverse con facilidad... necesito que esten al tanto de eso...-terminado de explicar la chica

-Cuenta con ello?-le respondia Sirius- Tu estaras bien?-preguuntando con preocupacion

-Si Sirius yo estare bien...el que me preocupa mas es Harry pero se que repondra...es tan fuerte como su padre...-decia con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Cuando sera eso de la transicion Jessy?-Decia Remus

-El proximo sabado cuando la luna llena este completamente en lo alto...yo los transportare al lugar correcto cuando esto ocurra...y Tonk necesito la ayuda de los aurores tambien...

-Y los aurores para que? preguntaba la metaformaga

-Por que necesito que me ayuden a cazar a cierta Rata-le decia mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y veia como los tres personajes enfrente de ella sonreian igual por saber de quien se trababa.

* * *

En algun lugar en el interior de Hogwarts

-Estas seguro que es por aqui Harry...-decia un asustado Ron.

-Si es por aqui veo nuestros nombres en el mapa...tenemos que seguir hasta mas adelante de ahi a la izquiera...-decia mientras que veia el mapa iluminado con la punta de su varita- vamos por aqui.

Asi continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a una pared era un callejon sin salida

-Ah!! no puede ser!!-decia enojado Harry dandole una patada a la pared

-Tranquilo Harry encontraremos el camino correcto.-le decia Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Pero Hermione no te das cuenta que ya hemos recorrido todos los caminos que nos muestra el mapa y no hemos encontrado nada...Maldicion!!-volviendo a golpear la pared

-Esto es frustrante...-decia Ron sentandose en el piso

-Haber Harry enseñame el mapa-le pidio la chica cuando este se lo dio vio algo que talvez pasaron por alto- oye Harry este pasillo es mas largo todavia...no hemos llegado al final-decia la chica sin despegar la mirada del mapa

-Que?? dejame verlo??-pregunto el chico extrañado. Ron al escuchar eso tambien se puso de pie y llego hasta donde se encontraba la castaña

-Miren- dejando el mapa en el piso e iluminado por los Lumus de cada una de las varitas, se pudo ver clara mente como nada mas habia llegado a la mitad del pasillo.

-Entonces el camino sigue al otro lado de esta pared... pero como vamos hacer para quitarla de enmedio-decia extrañado el chico de ojos verdes

-Utilicemos un Bombarda-aconsejando el pelirrojo

-Mmmm...No podemos Ron esta pared esta debajo del gran comedor si la volamos el piso del comedor se vendria abajo...debe de haber otra solucion.-sentenciaba la joven bruja

-No se entonces como vamos hacer para mover esa pared...si no podemos volarla...que podemos hacer?-comentaba el Gryffindor

-Si... no podemos moverla tampoco esta completamente solida lo estuve verificando... tampoco volarla por lo que dijo Mione entonces podemos...

-Hacerla desaparecer!!-les decia Mione desde el lugar donde estaba

-Que!!-contestaban los dos hombre viendola entre la oscuridad.

-Si como lo escucharon desaparecerla... y si no mal recuerdo ese hechizo lo acabamos de ver en...DCAO que extraño...-decia la bruja pensando en ese detalle

-Por que extraño Herms?-Preguntaba su pecoso amigo.

-Porque ese hechizo no estaba en el plan de estudios, me parecio extraño que nos lo alla dado y mucho menos que lo practicaramos bastante_..."porque presiento que nos lo enseño por otra cosa...no debe de ser mi imaginacion" _pero nos va ser de utilidad...-terminaba de decir la bruja

-Chicos debemos regresar tenemos que descansar mañana continuamos-Decia un cansado Ron

-Si Ron tiene razon Harry vamos...mañana seguimos estamos a dos horas de que amanezca

Muy a regañadientes Harry acepto pero lo que mas lo calmaba es que ya sabian la solucion a esa pared, ahi es donde debe estar el libro es el unico pasillo que no los a llevado ala nada.

* * *

En donde la maldad de una serpiente surge

-Asi que esas criaturas son muy poderosas...y pueden ser mas que yoo!! jajajajaj eso lo tendre que averiguar cuando la tenga enfrente de mi nadie me escuchas NADIE PUEDE SER MEJOR QUE VOLDEMORT !! 

-Eso es lo que se dice en los libros mi Lord, pero jamas habia visto uno tan al descubierto dicen que son personas que por dos razones estan fuera de su hogar...por obtener informacion o por que estan en una mision no se de que tipo.-comentaba Lucius

-No me importa el por que solo...que esta interfiendo en mi planes...COLAGUSANO!!

-S-si mi S-señor- arrodillandose

-Que ha sucedido con lo del susudicho hechizo que no te permitia entrar an castillo?

-Parece s-ser que f-fue una f-falsa a-alarma mi Lord mañana volvere a i-ir

-Bien...muy bien 

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Hogwarts todo hiba muy bien al bajar a desayunar todo estaba increible, una extraña pero apasible tranquilidad se respiraba dentro del castillo, nuestro trio estaba tratando de escabullirse temprano para ir a ver lo que les falto de recorrer de aquel pasillo, cuando estaban apunto de retirarse del comedor la voz del director llamo la atencion de los tres jovenes hechiceros.

-Buenos dias Jovenes-decia el profesor.

-Buenos dias profesor Dumbledore-contestaros los tres chicos

-Quisiera que me acompañaran un momento a mi oficina-les decia a los chicos, estos a su vez pensaron que tenian que darle un pretexto para no ir ya que necesitaban llegar a su destino

-B-bueno profesor es que...

-No es un pedido Srita Granger es una orden...siganme por favor-decia el profesor sabien bien que los tenia que retrazar, los chicos al ver eso no tuvieron otra opcion que seguirlo, al llegar el profesor les pidio que guardaran silencio, este se acerco a un objeto y pronuncio algo, regreso con ellos y con señas le pidio que tomaran el objeto era un transaldor, al ver la mirada de confianza que le daba el director accedieron y tomaron el objeto de repente sientieron ese ya conocido jalon de ombligo, cuando paso la sensacion se encontraban en la casa de Harry.

-Chicos estan bien-les decia Remus ayudandoles a pararse.

-Odio esa sensacion-decia Harry mientras se levantaba

-Jajja yo tambien lo hago no te preocupes-contestaba Sirius mientras lo veia

-Para que nos hicieron venir aqui Profesor-cuantionando decia Mione

-Bueno hay una buena explicacion... pero seria mejor que Remus se los diga

-Gracias Dumbledore...lo que pasa chicos es que en este momento hay cierta rata oyendo convesaciones ajenas...-cuando termino de decir eso los chicos miraron asombrados al ex profesor sabian bien de quien hablaban- por lo que los hicimos venir aqui es que sabemos que estan buscando el libro y esa es la razon necesitamos que paren unos dias con esa busqueda...

-Pero Remus estamos tan cerca debemos seguir buscando-refuntando Harry lo dicho por Remus

-Lo se Harry pero si Pettigrew se entera va a contarselo a Voldemort y es lo menos que necesitamos es que descubra lo que estan buscando- viando que el Licantropo tenia razon no le quedo mas que guardar silencio

-En estos momentos Harry estan varios aurores ordenados por Tonks para su captura, una persona esta ayudando a Tonks a saber en donde se localiza exactamente para atraparlo, tambien por eso necesitabamos sacarlos de la escuela...presentimos que tiene ordenes que si se encuentra amenazado ataque a cualquiera de ustedes tres...y preferimos no correr el riesgo-comentaba Sirius.

-Pero las clases?-preguntaba angustiada Herms

-Ay Hemione te preocupan demaciado las clases-bufo Ron

-Que a mi me importe mi educacion es mi problema Ron no el tuyo...aunque deberia interesarte un poco-contestaba algo irritada la castaña

-Bueno ya esta bien...-cuando dijo eso sus amigos en el acto se quedaron cayados, los adultos les daba gracia las peleas de esos dos chicos y mas aun como Harry los tranquilizaba- Bien Sirius cuantos dias necesitan para capturar a Pettigrew-preguntando el moreno

-Dos dias mas Harry...

* * *

Corria Rapido entre los pasillos estaban cerca de el tenia que encontrar una salida y rapido cada vez estaba seguro que la proxima ves lo atraparian, pero tenia que terminar con algo antes de escapar, subio rapido por una cañeria en donde volteo a ver en donde estaba era un baño -debe ser aqui- se dijo salio de ahi para saber que se encontraba en una habitacion parece ser la correcta, siguio su camino despacio aqui no lo podian encontrar los habia despistado solo un poco al entrar en la cañeria, pero lo suficiente para hacer lo que se le ordeno, es su oportunidad, busco entre las camas,-debe de ser esa- se dijo, y subio con cuidado la tela de la cama hasta que vio los utiles estos decian un nombre para su mayo suerte era el que buscaba, bajo tenia que convertirse en humano para terminar con eso, asi lo hiso, cuando estuvo en forma humana saco su varita.

-Bien esto me lo agradecere mi Señor-decia mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la figura dormida.

-AVADA KEDAV...

-DESMAYUS!!- se oyo el otro hechizo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar simplemente vio todo negro y despues nada...

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**

Esta algo cortito pero aqui esta espero que les este gustando la historia, hay momento que la imaginacion me vuela que tengo que corretearla para poder escribir jaja.

**Nahomi Potter:** Gracias por tu review me da gusto que te guste la historia, no soy una escritora experta pero creo yo que tengo mucha imaginacion aparte que me gusta mucho Harry Potter y te prometo seguir actualizando lo mas rapido posible, siempre y cuando mi trabajo me deje Gracias nuevamente Besos 

Jenny Potter Granger


	6. Chapter 6

En el Capitulo anterior...

-AVADA KEDAV...

-DESMAYUS!!- se oyo el otro hechizo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar simplemente vio todo negro y despues nada...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**El Libro de las Sombras**

Despues de la Captura de Peter Pittegrew, la confianza en Sirius Black quedo bien fundamentada, los que no creian sobre el engaño de este ser hiso encontra de los que se suponian eran sus mejores amigos, quedo al descubierto, Sirius fue uno mas de los involucrados injustamente en este trama que duro muchos años, en donde su vida dio una vuelta de 360º y ahora podia descansar ya que el verdadero culpable de todo lo ocurrido esta por fin en Azkaban donde debio haber estado desde un principio.

-Que pasa Sirius no se supone deberias estar conteto, por fin despues de muchos años la rata esta en Azkaban y pronto le daran el beso del Dementor, que te ocurre? -preguntaba curioso Remus al verlo serio despues de enterarse de la captura del mortifago.

-Lo estoy Remus, en verdad estoy contento, por fin puedo vivir en paz, solo que me hubiera gustado mas que esto hubiera ocurrido antes de ver a dos de mis mejores amigos muertos...es todo...ademas de que Dumbledore me esta ofreciendo unirme a la Orden del Fenix y poder hacer recorridos sin ningun contratiempo- contandole lo ocurrido al castaño

-Me alegro...pero no hay que pensar en cosas tristes...ahora tenemos que estar preparados para podre ayudar a Jessy-comentandole el Licantropo.

-Si muy cierto logramos atrasar un poco a los chicos mañana comenzaran otra vez y debemos estar listos...

En el piso de arriba de la casa se encuentran tres jovenes descansando, pensando en lo cerca que estaban de encontrar ese libro, uno en particular el sueño no lo habia vencido aun, seguia pensando que es lo que ocurrira cuando este ese libro en sus manos, ultimamente estaban pasandole cosas extrañas que no le habia contado a nadie todavia, estaba el hecho que empezaba hacer magia sin la ayuda de su varita, o el poder usar la levitacion en varios objetos...sera acaso eso la telequinesis, no lo sabia, ademas de que sentia una presion en el pecho, no era molesto pero lo sentia presionando cada vez mas, pero como lo pensaba no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ademas cabe mencionar que sus hechizos en clase de DCAO son mas fuertes cada vez...esos son los cambios que le habia pronosticado su Guardian, lo mas probable es que asi sea.

Sin tener muchos deseos de parmanecer mucho tiempo en la cama, se levanto y fue a su armario en donde se encontraban guardados los objetos que una ves le pertenecieron a su padre, vio un album mas grande que el anterior, sonrio un poco al pensar que Remus o su padrino lo hicieron por el, le agrada mucho estar compartiendo su vida con ellos, se preocupaban por el...era un lindo sentimiento, tomo el album y regreso a la cama, de un salto se sento sobre ella y cruzando las piernas para poder asi ver las fotos.

Las estuvo observando poco a poco...hasta que se topo con las de sus abuelos y su padre...pero su mayor sorpresa fue que ahora en ellas estaba la imagen nitida de una niña...

-Pero... cuando aparecio ella ahi...era lo que hacia falta en las fotos-decia el moreno al ver las demas fotos donde habia ocurrido lo mismo y vio que entodas ellas aparecia, la misma pequeña...pero quien era ella? se preguntaba el joven mago tendria que averiguarlo.

Decidio que era muy tarde ya tendria tiempo de investigar un poco sobre eso, dejando el album en la mesita cercana a su cama, se acomodo en la cama, para dormir un poco para continuar su busqueda mañana, mañana era Luna llena el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se enteraron de la captura de Pettigrew, Sirius era el mas contento, pareciera que le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima...viviria en paz de ahora en adelante, sin tener mucho tiempo los tres jovenes magos fueron transportados hasta el colegio, Harry no hiso preguntas sobre esa niña en las fotos, por ahora su unico objetivo en mente era encontrar el libro, y lo mejor de todo es que podian ir desde temprano era sabado y no habia clases, el unico inconveniente era que los habia transportado despues de la hora de la comida al llegar subieron rapido por el mapa y tomar el camino hacia el pasillo donde habian encontrado la pared, desaparecerla y continuar el camino, el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

-Bien fue aqui donde nos quedamos-decia Ron al llegar hasta el ultimo punto recorrido.

-Bien debemos hacer el hechizo los tres juntos, la pared es demaciado grande como para hacerlo una sola persona-comentaba Mione viendo la gran muralla enfrente de ella.

-Estan Listos? -preguntando decidido el ojiverde.

-Listos Harry!!-contestaron al unisono.

-DESAPARETTUS!! -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo apuntando en direccion de aquella pared, esta al contacto de la magia, tintineo un poco y empezo hacerse mas transparente, hasta que por fin desaparecio, se podia ver claramente como continuaba el camino era un poco mas estrecho pero continuaba.

-Funciono...de verdad la desaparecimos...-exclamaba Ron asombrado

-Bien...continuemos-decia Harry empezando a caminar, sus amigos solo siguienron.

Al ir adentrandose poco a poco la visibilidad se hiso cada vez menos, hasta el punto en que solo veian lo que el Lumus apuntaba nada mas el camino se hiso mas angosto todavia, tenian que ir uno atras del otro siguieron un poco mas adelante, viendo el mapa de vez en vez, viendo que el camino era mas largo, siguieron mas y mas.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando Harry y no veo nada esta muy oscuro-comentaba el pelirrojo con algo de cansancio.

-Solo un poco mas, no creo que esta mas lejos el final de este callejon-contestaba tambien un poco cansado de la larga caminata.

-Harry segun mi reloj ya son las 10 de la noche a las 12 la luna llena estara exactamente en su cuspide debemos apurarnos-decia la chica en medio de los dos chicos.

-Si debemoooooo...-no pudo terminar Harry de decir cuando el piso en sus pies termino

-Harry...HARRY!!-gritaba Mione asustada cuando al caminar un poco, le ocurrio los mismo el piso estaba inclinado y empezo abajar con velocidad hacia abajo como si de una resbaladilla se tratase, Ron hiba un poco atras que ella, no tardaron mucho en llagar al final de esa pendiente, encontrandose con un monticulo de tierra suavizando un poco la caida.

-Auch! - decia la chica sentada en el piso de arena, cuando oyo una voz.

-Estas bien Mione-

-Harry...que paso?-preguntaba la prefecta mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Creo que llegamos al final, esto esta mas iluminado, mas adelante de ve una puerta pero los estaba...-en eso se escucha un sonido seco cerca de ellos.

-AYYY!! eso si dolio creo que me fracture un pompa-decia un chico pelirrojo sobandose esa parte.

-Se llama nalga y eso no se fractura Ron-comentaba Herms riendose un poco por lo dicho por su amigo.

-Esperando...-terminada la frase Harry- bueno ya que llegaste vamos...le decia a Hermione que encontre una puerta mas adelante y esta mas iluminado vamos- decia tambien ayudando un poco a Ron a levantarse junto con Mione.

Asi siguieron caminando hasta delante de ellos se vio una gran puerta de madera, se acercaron un poco mas y pudieron observar que la madera estaba elegantemente labrada, parecia una escultura mas que una puerta, en ella se veia la cabeza de un leon y un pequeño Fenix con las alas extendidas, arriba de estas figuras en hermosa caligrafia un nombre "Godric Gryffindor" ahora lo confirmaban estaban en el lugar correcto.

-Bien este es el lugar...pero ahora como la abrimos...-decia Ron rascandose un poco la basbilla pensativo

-Harry por que no pruebas con la misma frase que utilizaste con el mapa-cuestionaba la castaña

-Podria dar resultado..."Solo mi Sangre abrira el Camino, Solo mi Sangre lograra su cometido, Muestrame el camino hacia lo Escondido"- terminando de decir eso la puerta comenzo a brillar en un color dorado la boca del leon se abrio lentamente y se oyo una voz que retumbo en el lugar, era una voz masculina.

-Si eres desendiente de Godric Gryffindor deberas confiar en la siguiente prueba..."Solo mi Sangre abrira el Camino"- la voz cayo, los chico se vieron unos a otros por lo que esa voz dijo.

-Que debo hacer??-pregunta temeroso Harry por entender un poco lo que se le pedia.

-Creo que te esta pidiendo un prueba Harry...creo que deberas poner algo de tu sangre para comprobar que eres su decendiente...-diciendole la chica al ver al chico a la cara.

-Creo no tengo otra opcion verdad...-exclamaba el moreno, dio un paso hacia delante viendo la boca del leon abrierta y viendo un poco sus colmillos de madera...acerco poco a poco su mano hasta que esta estuvo adentro de la boca del mistico animal...y esta de un momento a otro simplemente se cerro atrapando la mano de Harry...este tuvo la intencion de sacar su mano que le aprecionaba el hocico hasta la muñeca, pero recordo lo que lo que le dijo esa voz si era decendiente y lo era, deberia confiar...solo fueron un par de minutos lo que duro aprecionada su mano...la misma boca de abrio de nuevo liberandola...cuando la saco vio solo un par de pequeños piquetes en su muñeca nada importante...de repente la puerta se empezo abrir por en medio de la cara del leon...y esa voz se volvio a oir.

-Has comprobado que eres un desendiente de Godric Gryffindor...al interior de esta puerta conoceras los secretos que solo tu debes conocer...entra y bienvenido seas Hijo de Gryffindor... 

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los chicos empezaron a caminar a su interior viendo que era como un gran salon, entre colores rojos y dorados, era muy elegante, varios muebles extraños, al fondo estaba una luz iluminando algo, se fueron acercado hasta que vieron como si estuviera flotando ahi ante sus ojos se encontraba el libro en marcado de colores estos variaban, por que no solo rojo y dorado lo acompañaban, tambien habia rasgos en azul, plateado, algo de naranja, con varios dibujos sobre la cubierta, en medio de este el mismo simbolo del medallon, el fenix y el leon y una banda de piel sellando el libro.

-Harry solo faltan 10 minutos para las 12 de la noche debes apurarte...-le decia Mione

-Si-dijo decidio se acerco hasta donde estaba suspendido el libro, lo tomo con cuidado, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, una luz mas aparecio en el fondo se veia un enorme balcon..este tenia una salida hacia afuera-creo que debemos ir hasta alla-comentaba el chico

-Debemos estar del otro lado del risco de Hogwarts-se decia la chica la ver que algo muy palido cubria todo el balcon como si la roca estuviera transparente y se viera el exterior- es por eso que no se ve de afuera, esta protegido, como camufajeado-exclamaba Herms con asombro.

-Bien ya estamos aqui y ahora que??-Preguntaba mas curioso que antes Ron

-Creo que es hora Harry...10...9...8...7...6...5...4-Empezaba a decir Mione viendo su reloj, cuando la empezo a escuchar Harry fue intruduciendo la llave al libro

-3...2...1 -terminando la cuenta regresiva la castaña

Cuando termino Hermione de contar Harry dio la vuelta a la llave abriendo asi el libro...este rsplandecio increiblemente haciendo que Harry y compañia retrocedieran un poco tratando de ocultar los ojos...cuando eso acabo se oyo de nuevo esa voz..

-Decendiente de Gryffindor y Elegido para acabar con las sombras del Mundo Magico, has abierto el libro de las sombras, ahora debes prepararte ya que tu transicion esta comenzando...

Cuando termino...Harry fue iluminado poco a poco y fue elevadose un poco del suelo con los brazos extendidos _"que esta ocurriendo ?"_ se decia Harry parecia que su cuerpo no respondia simplemente estaba actuando automaticamente a lo que el libro pedia...cuando se oyo a alguien mas dentro del lugar.

-MEDALLON LEGENDARIO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR NECESITO DE TU PRESENCIA!!- se oyo gritar a alguien cuando enfrente de Harry aparecia una mujer de cabellos color azabache largo semi ondulado lo llevaba suelto hasta casi la cintura que ondeaba con lo que estaba pasandole al ojiverde, ella tenia los ojos color violeta, vestida de pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes, y tennis.

Harry la vio detenidamente, por que se le hacia familiar su rostro, que estaba haciendo alli, que se proponia, cuando de golpe recordo la imagen de la niña de las fotografias...abrio los ojos con sorpresa...era el mismo rostro la niña y la mujer eran la misma persona...

El medallon que Remus le diera en su cumpleaños aparecio enfrente de Harry este rotaba sobre su mismo eje a una velocidad mas o menos rapida, cuando estuvo asi la mujer siguio hablando

-Medallon de Gryffindor estoy ante ti, para otorgar los poderes que le corresponden a este muchacho ante ti, como decendiente tuyo, llevando tu sangre, le corresponde...-

-"Quien lo entrega para su transicion??"-se oyola voz decir 

_-"En este momento se sabran muchas cosas"-_se decia a si misma la chica- YO TU DECENDIENTE MAYOR AUN VIVA-grito la chica, los tres chicos que estaban ahi no podian creer lo que escuchaban, ella era una decendiente de Gryffindor, Harry solo la vio y recordando la foto ella tenia un parecido a su abuela y asu padre...eso quiere decir que ella...no pudo seguir pensando ya que el medallon enfrente de el brillo un poco, viendo como el Fenix salia del mismo y volaba libre cerca de el, para despues posarse en su brazo extendido, tambien vio cuando el Leon tambien se dirigia hacia el y se colocaba debajo de el al lado de una de sus piernas...de pronto los dos animales se desintegraron y las particulas brillantes de ellos se hiban introduciendo en el pecho de Harry...que solo se oyo gritar al chico toda la sala se ilumino...cegando a todo aquel que estaba presenciando eso...cuando la luz termino de brillar, se pudo observar en la sala dos figuras tiradas en el piso.

_-"Me lo temia, el es...no puedo creerlo...es una enorme responsabilidad... pero ahora estoy con el" _-se decia la misma mujer que ayudo a Harry en todo aquello, estaba debil pero estaba conciente, como pudo llego hasta donde estaba el chico, lo puso boca arriba y lo llamo.

-Harry...e-estas bien?...abre tus o-ojos, vamos-le decia dulcemente mientras golpeaba suavemente su mejilla, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, despacio el moreno abrio los ojos, viendo la figura de la chica en frente de el, sera posible...

-Me s-siento c-cansado

-Shhh... no hables se que estas cansado-le decia al chico mientras le sonreia.

Al fondo se podian observar a 4 personas mas...los mejores amigos de Harry y tambien Tonks y Sirius estos ultimos observando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que los mas jovenes estaban extrañados por lo ocurrido ahi, se daban cuenta que los dos hombres que estaban a compañandolos sabian quien era ella y que es lo que tenia en comun con su amigo, Remus no pudo ir ya que como era luna llena el estab ocupado con otro asunto

Estaban todos concrentados y lo ocurrido cuando se oyo cerca de donde se encontraban.

-CRUCIO!!-la maldicion recorrio su camino hasta casi llegar a donde tirados en el piso se encontraban dos personas.

La chica se dio cuenta y solo levanto su mano.

-BURBLE SHIELD!!-a su alrededor y de Harry se formo una especie de burbuja protegiendolos de la maldicion, y volvia a ver a Harry.

-Estaras bien...lo prometo...nada te ocurrira- cuando termino de decirle eso, Harry solo la veia fijamente y lo que ocurrio ante sus ojos fue increible ya que de un monento todo el aspecto de la chica cambio, su vestimenta todo, hasta el color de sus ojos que paso de ser violeta a un color acero, cuando se puso de pie, pudo apreciar que en su espalda empezaba a ser adornada con unas impresionantes alas blancas con matizes azules...era su Guardian, no pudo seguir apreciendo lo que ocurria el cansancio lo habia vencido.

Los dos hombres, junto con los amigos de Harry corrieron hasta donde se encontraba una batalla entre varios mortifagos contra la mujer alada Swan, ella seguia debil por la transicion del moreno pero seguia luchando cuando llegaron Tonks y Sirius se encargaron de un par cada uno, mientras Hermione y Ron de otros dos, Swan no se despegaba de Harry, le habia prometido protegerlo y eso es lo que hiba hacer, no mas promesas rotas...no mas.

Cuando por fin los mortifagos fueron eliminados...todos se quedaron quietos, Sirius volteo a ver a la mujer que protegio con todo a su ahijado..esta solo le sonrio y cayo perdiendo el sentido.

-JESSYYY!!-Sirius grito corriendo hacia ella, al llegar solo la tomo en sus brazos mientras volvia a ser la misma chica de un principio.

* * *

-Que esta pasando...estoy sientiendo un gran poder despertar-decia inquieto el señor tenebroso-LUCIUS!!

-Si mi Lord...me llamaba-decia inclinandose un poco.

-Sientes ese gran poder?

-Si...si lo siento Señor-respondiendo consternado por lo que sentia

-Y QUE ESPERAS PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!! ENVIA A ALGUIEN A VER DE QUE SE TRATA!!

-S-si me señor en seguida- asi se fue y mando a varios mortifagos a investigar

-Que podra ser...es un enorme poder...a quien pertenecera??

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa era algo tarde, dejaron a Harry en su habitacion para que descansara, e hicieron lo mismo con Jessy, Herms y Ron queriendo averiguar con Sirius y a Tonks quien era esa mujer, a lo que los adultos contestaron que a su tiempo lo averiguarian que fueran a descansar, a regañadientes lo hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius informo a Dumbledore lo ocurrido y que los chicos se quedarian ese dia con ellos, y con el permiso del Director no tendrian problema alguno.

En la Habitacion de Harry, el chico empezo a moverse poco a poco de entre las sabanas, y abriendo los ojos despacio acoplandose a luz del dia, vio el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama y vio que era casi medio dia, fue ahi cuando recordo todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, quien era ella "la decendiente mayor aun viva" que queria decir con eso, lentamente se fue incorporando en la cama y decidio que necesitaba saber mas, asi que salio de su habitacion, automaticamente se diriguio a una habitacion de huespedes, parecia que sabia a donde encontraria esas respuestas que tanto anhelaba, abrio despacio la puerta y ahi la encontro, seguia acostada, su largo cabello caia como una gran cascada negra por la almohada, se fue acercando mas y la observo, detenidamente, tenia facciones de su padre segun lo que se parecia en las fotos, pero tambien de su abuela, se sento despacio en la cama para poder observarla mejor, cuando lo hiso, la mujer sintio el peso sobre la cama y fue abriendo los ojos, Harry solo trago grueso al ver eso, cuando termino de despertar la mujer lo veia fijamente, y una sonrisa de dibujaba en su cara.

-Haces la misma expresion que hacia tu padre cuando lo descubria en alguna travesura-decia la chica

-Conociste a mi padre?-preguntaba automaticamente el moreno.

-Si...lo conoci muy bien...hagamos algo Harry...-le decia mientras se sentaba en la cama- has todas las preguntas que quieras y yo te respondre todas y cada una de ellas con la verdad...que te parece-le preguntaba la ojivioleta

-Bien...me parece bien...con la verdad...cierto?-le cuestiono a lo que ella afirmo con la cabeza

Harry hiba hacer su primera pregunta cuando la puerta de la habitacion se abrio

-Sabia que te hiba encontrar aqui Harry...podemos pasar-le pedia Sirius.

-Claro llegan a tiempo...y me gustaria que escucharan...-cuando estuvieron las 4 personas restantes continuo la morena.- bien Harry inicia..que quieres saber

-Bueno...quisiera saber quien eres tu?-empezaba a preguntar el chico.

Con un suspiro comenzo hablar

-Mi gente me llama Swan guardiana mistica, fui elegida de entre los magos y brujas para pertenecer y aprender de los Sakylands, fui separada de mi familia cuando tenia 11 años...-todos los presentes observaban a la chica sin perder detalle de lo que decia, ella solo observaba a Harry directamente- como bruja tenia un nombre diferente mi nombre es Jessica...-dudo un poco pero al ver a Sirius continuo.

-Jessica Potter...hija de George y Jennifer Potter y hermana menor de... James Potter- cuando dijo eso Harry la miraba con sorpresa, no sabia como reaccionar era hermana de su padre ella...ella era ...su TIA.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos es su TIAAA!! esto se esta poniendo interesante, espero que les este gustando la historia y si se preguntan que onda con Harry y Mione no se desesperen que eso bien mas adelante no crea que se me ha olvidado, lo mejor para el final jaja, gracias por leerme cuidanse mucho besos.

Jenny Potter Granger


	7. Chapter 7

En el Capitulo Anterior

-Jessica Potter...hija de George y Jennifer Potter y hermana menor de...James Potter- cuando dijo eso Harry la miraba con sorpresa, no sabia como reaccionar era hermana de su padre, ella...ella era...su TIA.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

**Mi Familia**

-C-como...p-pero...c-crei que...-volteando a ver a Sirius- por que no me dijeron??...por que me ocultaron que tenia una Tia ??Sirius! por que!!-gritando un poco le cuestionaba a su padrino.

-H-Harry ... no sabia...-miraba al chico con sorpresa nunca se imagino que le reclamaria algo asi.

-Eso es mi culpa Harry...-decia Jessy al ojiverde y este volteo a verla con sorpresa- yo... cuando cumpli 18 años, me mando llamar el Circulo...son los mas grandes sacerdotes misticos, ellos me dieron un ultimatum, por que veian que mi rendimiento en los entrenamientos no era lo perfecto que ellos querian que fuera...su ultimatum fue... que tendria que volver y hacer algo que mi familia y todo aquel al que yo queria...me olvidara...por que estaban interfiriendo con lo quellos dijeron erami futuro y si no aceptaba eso ellos lo harian a su manera...y eso seria... eliminarlos...y eso no lo hiba a permitir...asi que acepte.. volvi...como unica mision borrar mi recurdo de su memoria...lo unico que me daba consuelo era el hecho que no sabia si yo volveria y asi ellos no sufririan mi ausencia...recurri a un viejo amigo.. el lo hiso por mi...el Circulo solo me dejo tener contacto con alguien...y lo elegi...escogi a James...Tu padre...-deia viendolo a los ojos.

-Por que no escogiste alguno de mis abuelos?-volvio a preguntar Harry.

-Aunque talves suene egoista...pero si escogia a uno de mis padres el se sentiria mal por el hecho que uno de ellos me recordaria, no se me hacia justo para ninguno de los dos...en cambio James y yo teniamos cierta complicidad, un tipo de conexion que nos hacia entendernos con pocas palabras...ademas que tu padre aparte de ser algo asi...como travieso...era mas tolerante e inteligente...fue atravez de sus pensamientos que conversabamos...fue ahi donde me conto feliz como habia conocido a cierta pelirroja que lo traia loco...con unos hermosos ojos verdes y de nombre Lily..-decia sonriendo al recordar eso- el sentimiento que tenia tu padre hacia tu madre Harry...era simplemente hermoso...tambien fue ahi cuando me entere que hiba a ser padre...estaba tan contento...atreves de sus memorias pude conocerte de bebe...y tambien fue ahi por donde... vi ..su muerte...-cuando llego a esa parte todo mundo dentro de la habitacion se estremecio.

-Recuerdo que estaba entrenando cuando senti que James estaba en peligro...cuando murieron mis padres habia podido escaparme de la cañada...asi que cuando senti a James en peligro no lo dude...cuando emprendi en vuelo para irme...me encontre contra una pared invisible...un sacerdote aparecio y me dijo que lo que tenga que pasar debia seguir su curso...yo enfureci...trate varias veces pero me fue imposible...cuando escuche la voz de mi hermano...me dijo que todo estaria bien...que le prometiera algo...que le jurara que cuidaria de su hijo pasara lo que pasara con el...que estuviera al pendiente de el, si yo llegaba a regresar...y le jure que si que lo haria...cuando pude ver atravez de su mente... vi como le ordeno a Lily irse con el bebe, ella subio las escaleras...cuando llego ese ser y mi hermano trato de defenderse...y lo unico que recuerdo es un luz verde venir hacia el...Y NO PUDE HACER NADA!! NO PUDE PROTEGERLO!! NO PUDE...no pude!!-cuando decia esto estaba sentada en la cama, golpeando el colchon y su cabeza agachada y su rostro inundado de lagrimas- perdoname Harry, no pude salvar a tus padres...perdoname...perdoname...-de un momento a otro sintio con unos jovenes brazos la rodeaban pudo ver que se trataba de Harry, la abrazaba infundiendole tranquilidad.

-Cuando por fin pude salir de ahi...tratate de llegar lo mas rapido que pude...cuando llegue...vi a mi hermano tirado...sin...subi...y vi a Lily igual...tu...llorabas...en tu carita habia sangre...-le decia mientras ya abrazada al chico con sus dedos trazaba la linea de su cicatriz-...oi ruido abajo...supuse que habia llegado Sirius...y solo te deje un pequeño...

-Colgante...-decia ahora Harry mientras sacaba de su pantalon un pequeño colgante en oro blanco en forma de una pluma de ave- este, no es asi?-le decia mientras se lo mostraba

-Todavia lo conservas-le contestaba mientras veia el dije y sonreia.

-Lo siento...ahora comprendo todo...pero ahora estas aqui...para...

-Protegerte...me encomendaron esa mision, tengo que ayudarte a desaparecer las sombras del mundo magico...para siempre-le decia viendolo al rostro.

-Te iras otra vez??...-preguntaba temeroso.

-No... mi libertad la tengo asegurada...en el momento que se me asigno esta mision, jamas me alejare de nuevo de las personas que amo...no esta vez Harry-contestaba al chico abrazandolo.

Los demas dentro de la habitacion solo habian estado escuchando conmovidos de ver esa escena y pensar lo mucho que sufrio cada uno a su manera, uno por ser alejado de su familia a tan poca edad y hacer que la olvidaran y otro que lo alejaron de la suya tambien a la fuerza con la muerte de por medio, tambien tan joven, pero ahora estaba juntos y cada uno era la unica familia del otro.

* * *

Lejos de ahi donde la maldad habita

-Estas seguro de lo que me dices?-pregunto aquel ser.

-Si mi Lord, el unico de los mortifagos que sobrevivio y pudo regresar, conto que el poder venia de dos personas y la chica es la Skyland pero la otra persona no lo vio ya que estaba tendido en el suelo...pero al estar el pelirrojo Weasley y la sangre sucia amigos de Harry Potter suponemos que era el, el era el que estaba en el suelo...mi Señor...-comentaba Lucius.

-Ahora que no tenemos a Colagusano pasa esto ahora no podemos enterarnos lo que sucede dentro de ese maldito castillo...busca la forma de saber mas sobre eso...

-Si mi Lord-y asi se retiro el mortifago

-_Que esta pasando...que??...sera acaso??...no...imposible...esa leyenda no es...cierta_-se preguntaba a si mismo la serpiente

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Harry, el ambiente que hasta hace unos minutos estaba algo tenso ahora se podia respirar la tranquilidad, estaban en paz, cada uno de los que se encontraban dentro de la casa lo estaban, durante la tarde Harry le preguntaba a su Tia como fue su padre de mas joven, y se divertia de las anecdotas que podia contarle, paso una gran tarde en la casa.

-Jajajaja Mr Can jajajaj que gracioso se escucha-decia riendose a mas no poder Harry y compañia.

-Oye ya deja de reirte...es de mi de quien se burlan-bufaba Sirius.

-Lo siento...lo siento ...ya..yya jaj ...ya-tratando de controlarse decia el moreno

-Por que les contaste esa parte-miraba a la chica algo enojado

-Ayyy!! Sirius no te pongas asi, si es bastante ...gracioso el recuerdo...ademas jamas me dijeron...que fue lo que James te digo antes de regañarme -preguntaba curiosa al animago.

A lo que Sirius se puso rojo tanto como el cabello de Ron

-B-bueno eso no te interesa...-decia todavia sonrrojado

-Bien no insisto pero algun dia me lo tendras que decir-le decia guiñandole el ojo- bueno que dice si comemos algo Me muero de Hambreeee!!

-Jajaja esta bien... esta bien... vamos abajar y les sirvo algo- asi todos bajaron, Jessy estaba algo debil todavia asi que Sirius la ayudo a bajar pasando uno de los brazos de la chica por sus hombros y tomandola de la cintura.

Comieron y disfrutaron de la tarde, los chicos cansados por las sorpresas del dia fueron acostarse temprano, ya que mañana por la mañana regresarian a Hogwarts para tomar la primera clase del dia, fueron dejando a los adultos ahi, Remus no se encontraba ahi ya que siendo luna llena se encontraba algo lejos de la casa, luego de haber tomado la posion mata-lobos para no tener problemas

-Sirius?-llamando la atencion del ojiazul

-Dime...

-Me llevarias un momento afuera quisiera ver la luna llena antes de dormir-le decia sin querer verlo a la cara.

-Claro...ven-asi la tomo entre los brazos y la llevo al portico de la casa, la acomodo en donde se encontraba las escaleras que daban hacia el patio.

-Gracias...

-Por nada...-y tomo asiento al lado de ella, un silencio algo incomodo los envolvio hasta que Sirius decidio romperlo

-Sabes...me hiciste mucha falta...si te hubiera recordado todo este tiempo...tienes razon hubiera sido un martirio-le decia viendola, ella mantenia su mirada hacia la luna, el ...simplemente la veia

-Tu si me hiciste mucha falta Sirius, yo si recordaba...aparte de mi familia...eras tu quien mas me hacia falta...-cuando volteo no supo cuando fue que el rostro del moreno estaba tan cerca del suyo...podia sentir su calido aliento...su mirada en la suya...el espacio entre sus bocas tan pequeño.

-Sabias que me encantan...tus ojos-le decia susurrandole- sabias que siempre me hacias sentir algo...que ...no se como explicar- le decia despacio viendola

-Y tu...a mi-tambien susurrando la chica

-James me dijo...ese dia...que me encantaba que me dijeras asi... y sabes...tenia razon...me encantaba...tu...me encantas...-con eso cerro el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios cerrandolo con dulce beso...anhelado por los dos hace ya mucho tiempo, que entre enojos y juegos se decian lo mucho que se querian...solo que hasta ahora se animaron a decir...ya no son mas unos niños...ya no mas...cuando le hiso falta el preciado oxigeno en sus pulmones se separaron solo un poco pero teniendo todavia ese rose...el la tenia entre sus brazos...ella posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre...viendose...reconociendose...amandose...sin esa pena...sin ese sentimiento de verguenza por aquella juventud perdida...sin mas volvieron a unirse en un beso...un beso mas maduro...mas profundo...con amor...bajo la hermosa luna llena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue bastante amena algo flotaba en el aire, Harry cuando desperto sintio que por fin pertenecia a una familia, ahora tenia a alguien que representara a la familia que le arrebataron, aunque tambien sintio algo de familiaridad, por que algo lo unia muy fuerte con su Tia, los dos sufrieron al ser separados de su familia respectivamente, separados, con un destino que inicio separado y por cosas del destino los unia a un mismo final.

Se termino de vestir y salio de su habitacion y camino por el pasillo, cuando hiba a cruzar la puerta en donde dormia esa chica que se robo cada una de sus miradas, cada uno de los latidos de su corazon, se quedo viendo un momento la puerta, imaginando que la abria, caminaba hasta donde se encontrara y probaria esos labios que le estaban robando un poco de sueño y tranquilidad, tan concentrado estaba en ese deseo que no se dio cuenta que esa puerta se abria.

-Harry!! que susto no te esperaba ahi, me estabas buscando?-decia la chica sorprendida de verlo ahi.

-B-Buenos dias Mione...si si te venia a buscar para bajar a desayunar-tartamudeando el chico

-Bien vamos-le contestaba la chica, y los dos se diriguieron a la cocina.

un par de ojos azules veian la escena con una sonrisa en los labios

-No cabe duda que este par se mueren el uno por el otro, mm.. creo que tendre que meter mis narices en el asunto-y asi salio de la habitacion donde habia dormido y salio para comer algo, pero en su mente estaba diseñando un pequeño plan.

Ya en el comedor los tres alumnos de Hogwarts estaba sentados ya, esperando que les sirvieran su desyuno mientras observaban cierto comportamiento en esos dos adultos enfrente de ellos.

-_Algo paso aqui...Sirius tiene una sonrisita que si la abre mas la boca siento que necesitara una servilleta...mi Tia esta...siiii...c-o-q-u-e-t-e-a-n-d-o...algo paso entre esos dos y lo tengo que averiguar..._...-se decia Harry mientra los miraba

-Este... Sirius ...hay algo que quieran decirme?...-Preguntaba con una sonrisa el moreno, voltearon a verlo poniendose en competencia con en color del cabellos de la Fam. Weasley

-Ehh!! que dices Harry...no no ha pasado nada...-contestaba Sirius nervioso.

-Tiaaa!!-decia ahora viendo a la chica, esta al verlo solo sonrio

-De verdad quieres saberlo Harry?-pregunto

-Ohhh!! si quiero saberlo-le dijo mas curioso que antes, los dos chicos al lado del ojiverde estan apunto de reirse por la exprecion de Sirius, Jessy simplemente se le quedo viendo a Harry directamente a los ojos, y como si estuviera viendo Harry una pelicula en su mente se proyectaba las imagenes de ayer de un beso y una confesion, cuando eso termino, el moreno solo abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y sonrio.

-Bien ya no pregunto mas, me puedes servir TIO Sirius...-viendo a su padrino con una sonrisa picara y levantando su plato, Herms y Ron lo vieron extrañado, que paso?, Sirius con la misma expresion, solo se encargo de servir en desayuno a los chicos y volteo a ver a Jessy esta solo le guiño un ojo y siguio con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno chicos apurense que tenemos que volver al colegio-decia la ojivioleta a los chicos.

-Volver?? vas a ir con nosotros?-pregunto extrañado su sobrino.

-Lo sabia!! estaba casi segura!! eres nuestra maestra de DCAO!!-gritaba emocionada Hermione, los chicos voltearon a ver a las mujeres.

-Pense que hibas a tardar mas en darte cuenta Hermione...pero si soy yo...ahora que lo saben no esperen preferitismos ehhh!!-señalandoles con el dedo- Vamonos se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron a la sala, ya que llegarian por medio de polvos Flu, cuando los muchachos salieron de la cocina Jessy se acerco a Sirius le dio un beso que fue correspondido claro, se despidio y se fue a reunir con los jovenes. Al llegar a Hogwarts se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbledore, y ahi esta el para recibirlos.

-Por lo que veo salio todo muy bien Jessy-viendo a la profesora.

-Si resulto mejor de lo que hubiera pensado-lo vio con una sonrisa- chicos vayan a clase los veo mas tarde

-Si!!- retirandose el trio

-Paso algo mas durante la transicion??-pregunto el mago

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas-le decia risueña- mortifagos, no se como pudieron entrar, pero si, nos atacaron, pero de ahi todo salio muy bien, perdi el sentido, Harry tambien, despues...te contare todo Dumbledore...Harry entendio tal y como lo pronosticaste... pero todavia no le he dicho lo de nosotros...cuando se lo diga siento que le gustara la idea-viendo al anciano mago a los ojos

-Talves- la veia tambien y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca

* * *

En otra area del colegio un Rubio de mirada fria observaba al trio caminar por el pasillo, no les despegaba la mirada, solo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero tenia que hacer su oportunidad por que de la nada a esos tres no los encontraria solos, asi que tenia que planear algo y deberia ser rapido, los mas rapido posible.

Camino un poco mas hasta poder introducirse en una habitacion, estaba completamente "sola", asi nadie lo molestaria cuando cerro la puerta y puso el seguro.

-Llegas tarde...pense que no vendrias...-le daba la bienvenida una dulce voz

-Y pensanste que me hiba a perder el hecho de besarte...estas completamente loca si piensas que te vas a deshacer tan facil de mi-le decia mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba con una pasion y amor...ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, al separarse se volvio a escuchar la voz de la chica

-Ya sabes lo que vas que hacer?-pregunto ansiosa

-Si lo se, pero tengo que buscar el momento-contestaba poniendo su frente en la de su pareja

-Va hacer algo dificil, siempre estan juntos

-Y es en eso donde precisamente tu me vas a ayudar- era lo ultimo que le decia para poder probar esos labios que le hacen perder el juicio y talves tambien la vida.

* * *

-Haber Harry quiero saber que fue lo que paso en la mañana estabas insistiendo para que Sirius te dijera lo que paso entre tu Tia y el y derrepente ya no...que paso?-pregunta curioso Ron

-Bueno digamos que en vez de decir palabras Jessy me los mostro.-le dijo a su amigo y este lo miraba sin entender lo que decia.

-Sabes que puede utilizar la telepatia cierto-Ron solo asistio a lo que dijo su amigo- pues me mostro imagenes de ellos dos besandose y que Sirius le dijo que siempre la quiso y que le pedia una oportunidad y ella dijo que si, fue todo.

-Por eso lo de Tio Sirius-decia la castaña que habia oido la platica

-Exacto, bien vamos a clases.

El dia de clases paso rapido, volvieron a ver a la Tia de Harry en horas de clases, y nada mas cada quien con sus preocupaciones, y tareas, cuando llegaron a la sala comun Mione se retiro por que tenia que estudiar, asi que se dirigio a la habitacion de prefectos, los dos chicos, tomaron rumbo a la habitacion ese fin de semana si fue demaciado cargado de sorpresas tenian que descansar.

* * *

Los dias pasaban para todos en el mundo magico, en el colegio para nuestro trio, entre clases, entrenamientos de Quidditch, examenes, y ademas desde que Harry supo la verdad de su Tia y que esta le explicase lo que el dia de luna llena paso, habia estado practicando unas horas al dia en la sala de menesteres, donde no los molestaran, hiba acostumbrandose poco a poco a la gran cantidad de magia que tenia, como saber manejarla para no perder el control, ya podia mover cosas con mas facilidad, Jessy le explico que es parecido a la telequinesis que ella utiliza, pero el que el tiene lo hace por medio de la magia, asi que no es tan desgastante, pero podia manejarlo a su antojo, asi como varios nuevos hechizos que le decia el libro, eran diiciles pero los estaba controlando muy rapido eso fue lo que Jess le dijo, pero habia algo mas que su Tia no le decia, por que cada vez que aprendia a manejar un hechizo ella se asombraba o se quedaba demaciado seria, lo tendria que preguntar la proxima ves.

Todo marchaba bien en el colegio, pero en otro lugar las cosas no estaba a pedir de boca.

-QUE!! LUCIUS POR QUE NO ME HAS AVERIGUADO QUIEN ES ESA MUJER!! NO HAS TENIDO INFORMACION DEL CASTILLO!!

- Mi Lord...estamos en la espera de la informacion del castillo...nuestro espia no ha podido conseguir nada...todo mundo esta resguardando todo tipo de informacion...no quieren filtraciones...pero estamos haciendo lo posible-contestaba con la cabeza un poco agachada el rubio.

-PUES NO ES SUFICIENTE!! TODOS MIS PLANES SE HAN RETRASADO POR ESOO!!-seguia furioso el ser

-Si mi Lord...lo sabemos...en estos dias tendre la informacion se lo aseguro

-Bien...esta listo lo de la visita programada aquel ex convicto...-preguntaba para clamarse

-Si mi Lord...cuando usted lo ordene-

-Bien...bien...preparate...sera una grata visita...

* * *

Harry y Ron hiban saliendo las regaderas despues de haber tenido un fuerte entrenamiento, con el poco tiempo que tenia Harry con la escuela, el Quidditch y los otros entrenemientos le habia entregado la capitania del aquipo a Ron y este hacia su mayo esfuerzo y la verdad lo hacia bastante bien, con eso la Prof. Mcgonagall se habia quedado tranquila con el futuro del equipo, el proximo partido seria contra el mayor enemigo de los leones, Slytherin.

Cuando se estaban vistiendo Ron empezo con un juego, un juego bastante interesante.

-Oye Harry?

-Que Ron...

-En dos dias saldre con Luna, para ir a Hogsmade, no te molesta ir solo con Herms-preguntaba el pelirrojo sin ver directamente asu amigo

-Ehh! no...no...p-por que me habria de molestar...-decia el chico _"solo con Mione en Hogsmade"_

-Ah! me alegro-sonriendo

-Harry...

-Si Ron...

-Harryyyyy...

-Que Ron...

-Harrryyyyyyyyyy!!...

-Que!! que quieres Ron!!

-Te gusta Hermione!!

-Si!!Siii me gusta R...-el chico que quedo helado, habia caido en el juego del pelirrojo, lo estaba haciendo enojar para sacarle la verdad y si que lo habia hecho..

-Bien...eso es lo unico que queria saber...asi no me preocupara dejarlo solos...- y asi sin mas Ron se levanto y tomo rumbo hacia la salida, pero antes de salir- yo que tu le diria...talves te lleves una sorpresa, te espero afuera-le dijo y siguio su camino

El chico sentado todavia en el banco donde lo habia dejado su mejor amigo, como lo supo, como averiguo que le gustaba su amiga, pero y si lo que decia era verdad, taves podria tener una oportunidad, estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento no escucho unos pasos que se diriguian hacia el.

-Potter!

-Malfoy que haces aqui!!-decia viendo al rubio mientras se ponia de pie- estos son los vestidores de Gryffindor no debes estar aqui!!-diciendo mientras sacaba su varita.

-No vengo a pelear Potter...esta vez no-contestando al moreno

-Por favor si es lo unico que sabes hacer!!

-Dejate de ironias...esta vez vengo en son de paz...-levantando las manos un poco dandole ver a Harry que no llevaba varita. Extrañado por la actitud del Slytherin bajo la varita pero no la guardo la sostenia en la mano

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo y vete.

-Muy bien si eso quieres...Voldemort va atacar esta noche a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin, sabe la ubicacion de tu casa y se dirigue para alla-le explicaba tal y como lo habia pedido el chico

-Como se que lo que me dices, es la verdad, eres un mortifago-le decia un poco nervioso por lo que dijo

-Cree lo que quieras creer, y para aclararte algo no soy un mortifago, no quiero esa vida...

-Si como no y quieres que te lo crea

-Ya te lo dije cree lo que quieras creer, solo vine a advertirte eso.

-_Harry por que no crees en lo que dice ?_-oia la voz de su Tia

-_Por que debo creerle_-le contestaba a Jessy algo enojado

-_Tienes el poder para saber si miente, por que no lo compruebas..._

_-Tienes razon-_con una sonrisa que Draco no supo decifrar, Harry se empezo a concentrar se empezo a formar un pequeño punto de luz enfrente del Chico pero este solo podia ser observado por el moreno, este haz de luz se torno en color azul, todo lo que dijo Draco era la verdad, eso lo preocupo.

-Bien te creo- Malfoy lo miro confuso- Y tambien te creo que no quieres ser mortifago- le dijo

-Por que ahora me crees?-extrañado por el cambio de opinion del leon

-Tengo mis medios para saber que dices la verdad...otra cosa quiero saber por que haces todo esto?-le pregunto curioso al rubio

-Antes de decirte mis razones, mi padre quiere que sea su espia y le diga lo que pasa dentro del castillo...podria eso ser de mucha ventaja para ti...piensalo

-Talves tengas razon lo consultare...pero tus razones?-volvio a insitir, este solo suspiro

-Me enamore...-decia sonriendo- ademas que necesitare de tu ayuda mas adelante por eso te digo esto- comenzo a caminar por donde habia venido.

-Y quien es?

Este se detuvo y dandole la espalda no pudo ver Harry la sonrisa del chico.

-Ginny Weasly

Harry abrio la boca de asombro al igual que los ojos...por eso dijo de la ayuda...si se entera Ron seria hombre muerto.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que tal!! estan saliendo muchas parejitas, yo la verdad no me gustaria estar en los zapatos de Malfoy cuando se entere Ron de quien esta enamorado, me gusta esa parejita, se contraponen, en fin. Ron se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se gustan eso sera algo de ayuda, y Luna si que ha hecho su lucha con Ron mira que no me dijo nada. Pero no se desesperen pronto empezaran a salir escenas de Harry y Herms, solo tenganme paciencia...Otra cosa tenia que ponerle pareja a Sirius un hombre tan guapo no debe estar solo y quien mejor que la tia de Harry...que se traeran entre manos Dumbledore y Jessy Potter ... eso se sabra despues...originalmente pense hacer este fic de unos 5 capitulos pero creo que tuve una sobre produccion de neuronas de la imaginacion y no puedo parar...pero tampoco lo quiero hacer taaaann largo, no quiero abrurrir...ya se empieza a desenrredar el hilo.

muchas gracias por sus Reviews

**Lanyera:** tenme un poquito de paciencia ya van salir mas escenas de Harry y Herms estoy preparando el camino para esos dos.

**Nahomi Potter:** Gracias por el Reviews me da gusto que La tia de Harry tenga una buena imagen jaja. abra mas sorpresas

Besos a Todos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	8. Chapter 8

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Y quien es?

Este se detuvo y dandole la espalda no pudo ver Harry la sonrisa del chico.

-Ginny Weasley.

Harry abrio la boca con asombroal igual que los ojos...por eso dijo de la ayuda...si se entera Ron seria hombre muerto.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Nuevo Poderes**

Ron salio de los vestidores con una gran sonrisa en la boca Harry ya confeso, ahora se encargaria de Hermione, empezo a esperar a Harry, un rato despues noto que tardaba en salir, con fastidio dio la vuelta para entrar a los vestidores y sacar a su amigo a rastras si fuera necesiario, cuando escucho que alguien.

-Ron!!

-Que pasa Ginny?-viendo a su hermana menor en frente de el

-Es que necesito que me ayudes un momento-lo decia algo nerviosa.

-Ayudarte en que Ginn-La veia extrañado no muchas veces Ginny le pide ayuda para algo

-Es que...Harold!! Harold se volvio atorar en un arbol y no lo puedo sacar esta demaciado alto-decia la chica tratando de entretener a su hermano.

-Y ya trataste con magia?-Pregunto el chico

-Ya y nada...esta vez si se enredo- contestando

-Bien vamos...ese maldito pajarraco...-Asi que emprendio el camino hacia donde le habia dicho Ginny donde se encontraba la lechuza. Como la pelirroja a unos pasos atras de su hermano, no se dio cuenta que esta hiso un movimiento con su varita para preparar todo con la lechuza antes que descubriera que habia sido una mentira. Ya una vez sacado el animal de apuros regreso a la puerta de los vestidores.

-"_Espero que Harry siga ahi y no me alla dejado"_-pensaba Ron mientras apuraba el paso

-Que paso Ron, sali y no te vi, a donde fuiste?-pregunto el moreno a su mejor amigo.

-Ginny me pidio ayuda...otra vez Harold se atoro con un arbol...asi que la ayude a sacarlo...-le explicaba a Harry el motivo de su ausencia

_-"Ya veo Ginny le ayudo a Draco a distraer a Ron para el pudiera hablar conmigo sin problemas"-_se decia el moreno- Otra vez Ron deberian jubilar a esa pobre ave jaja-comentaba Harry.

-Eso deberias decirle a mi padres..por que ellos aseguran que solo es torpe..no por que este viejo-explicaba el pelirrojo- Bien vamos, no se por que presiento que cuando llegemos a la sala comun Hermione nos pondra hacer la tarea de Snape.

-Cierto nos dejo tarea...lo habia olvidado-decia dandose un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-Eso o te ditraes por estar viendo tanto tiempo Mione-decia risueño

-Ron como supiste que me gustaba Hermione ...antes por supuesto que me hicieras confesarlo en el vestidor-recordando el momento

-Jajaj...desde hace tiempo...no disimulas en nada las miradas que le das cada ves que la ves-divertido por el sonrrojo de su amigo

-Tan obvio era...auch!!...un momento si tu lo suponias...ooohhhh!!por Merlin!! ella tambien debe saber...oh no! es por eso que se ah estado algo seria conmigo...maldicion!-bufo Harry

-Ey! ey! tranquilo...no te sulfures...te puedo asegurar que no sabe nada-sonriendo todavia al chico

-Sabes algo Ron??si lo sabes, dimelo-viendo a los ojos del pelirojo le preguntaba.

-No... no se nada...y si lo supiera no te lo diria...es mi amiga y no revelo secretos de mis amigos...solo te puedo asegurar que no sabe nada, es mas, ni siquiera lo intuye...puede ser muy inteligente pero es algo destraida a veces...-le decia a Harry mientras recordaba esas miradas y los suspiros detras de los libros que la castaña prodigaba al moreno.- y no te preocupes yo no le dire nada de lo que me confesaste.-le decia a Harry

-Gracias...te debo una...-exclamaba al pelirrojo

-No te preocupes...-le decia cuando llegaba a las puertas de la torre de Gryffindor, dando la contraseña y pasando llegaron a la sala comun y ahi concentrada en sus deberes estaba Hermione Granger, la chica mas inteligente de Howgarts, la prefecta de Gryffindor y la mujer que amaba, acercandose un poco llamo su atencion, la chica volteo y sonrio cuando lo vio.

-Hola Harry...hola Ron...que tal los entrenamientos?-les preguntaba la chica

-Bien van bien...cada vez el Capitan es mas exigente pero bien -decia Harry mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a Ron en el brazo.

-Deben esforzarse es todo-contestaba el lo dicho, Ron comenzo a platicar unas cosas con Herms, Harry se quedo callado un momento

-_Harry... dijo la verdad ese chico Malfoy?_-oia el ojiverde la voz de Jessy

-_Si fue verdad, le digo a Ron y Herms?_-le contestaba mientras veia a sus amigos platicar, estos al verlo y por la concentracion que se le veia al chico supusieron que esta comunicandose con su guardian asi que no lo molestaron.

_-Si asi lo quieres adelante, estoy con Tonks estamos empezando a preparar algo para recibirlos, yo salgo para alla en unos minutos-_decia la mujer.

-_Quiero ir contigo_-contestaba decidido

-_No es necesario que vengas, ademas no debemos enseñar lo que has aprendido tan pronto, eso nos pondria en desventaja, ten paciencia, ya llegara tu momento_-explicaba Jess

-_Pero..._

_-Harry te entiendo yo tambien tengo ganas de ponerle las manos en cima a esa serpiente, pero no debemos apresurarnos, recuerda que nuestra mayor arma es aquella que llega por sorpresa, ademas que no creo que vaya Voldemort en persona para esto, solo quiere asustarte, te mantendre informado de todo.-_explicaba su Tia

_-Bien estare aqui...mantenme informado_-le decia el chico

_-Asi sera...hasta luego_-terminaba Jess

-Hablabas con tu Tia Harry?-preguntaba Mione

-Si hablaba con ella...chicos me entere que los mortifagos van atacar a Sirius y a Remus hoy por la noche..-le confesaba el moreno

-Que!!tenemos que ir..-exclamaba Ron

-No va hacer necesiario, me dijo mi Tia que tienen todo bajo control para recibirlos, ademas que no quiere que le enseñe a Voldemort lo que he aprendido -les explicaba Harry no muy de acuerdo con esa peticion.

-Le encuentro sentido...asi pondrias sobreaviso a los mortifagos y al mismo Voldemort...despues de tanto entrenamiento que has tenido es lo ultimo que necesitas-decia Herms analizando lo que Jessy le dijo a Harry.

-Si eso dijo tambien...

-Harry como supiste sobre ese ataque?-Pregunto curiosa Herms, al escuchar la pregunta Harry sonrio recordando que la persona menos probable le comunico eso, mas sonreia al recordar que el rubio el confenso de quien esta enamorado _"si Ron lo supiera en este momento saldria y ocurriria un asesinato en Howgarts..jaja"_ - se decia el chico

-Bueno... cuando estabamos en los vestidores...Ron se adelanto un poco...yo quede adentro y aparecio... Malfoy-le platicaba Harry

-Malfoy...y que hacia ese en los vestidores de Gryffindor, que queria?-exclamo Ron

-El fue el que me dijo sobre el ataque...

-Y le crees a ese huron...presiento que los aurores se enfadaran cuando sepan que fue una falsa alarma-decia Ron divertido

-Pues no Ron te equivocas ahi mismo comprobe que todo lo que me habia dicho Malfoy...era verdad...hay un pequeño hechizo que me enseño Jessy, este sirve para saber si las personas de todo lo que ha salido de sus bocas desde que se hayan parado enfrete de ti miente...por eso te puedo asegurar que lo que me dijo no fue una mas de sus mentiras...dijo la verdad-explicaba el morocho, Ron abrio la boca impresionado por lo que su mejor amigo le dijo.

-En serio Harry puedes hacer eso?-preguntaba la castaña impresionada por lo que Harry les conto

-Si...despues les enseñare todo lo que he aprendido...primero necesito hacer los deberes...me ayudas Herms- la miro un poco apenado.

-Si te ayudo Harry...-le contesto sonriendo.

* * *

En la casa de los Tutores de Harry todo era calma, la noche cubria con su negro manto todo a su alrededor, dentro de la casa estaba todo en calma, entre las sombras se van acercando hombres encapuchados, sigilosos, con el mayor cuidado para no ser escuchados, la luna en cuanto menguante adornada el cielo y este no proporcionaba casi nada de luz lo que hiso a la noche aun mas negra como una gran garganta de dragon.

Los encapuchados seguian su camino ya muy cerca de la casa solo a un par de metros, era lo unico que los separaba, cuatro de ellos se adelantaron subieron con cuidado las escaleras de la parte trasera de la casa, uno se asomo con cuidado a la ventana, se pudo observar a un Sirius Black sumergido en una lectura sentado en un sofa de la sala, al fondo caminando se localizo a la siguiente victima se encontraba en la cocina, llendo de un lado al otro de la misma, parecia estar muy ocupado con la preparacion de algo, era el momento, dio la señal un grupo de unos diez mortifagos de adelantaron, cuando estaban en posicion, uno de ellos hiso la señal, estaba por comenzar una batalla.

Dos mortifagos tumbaron la puerta con un hechizo, empezaron a entrar de 2 en 2 lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, los dos habitantes de la casa, no se esperaban eso, solo se levantaron y trataron de contrarrestar el ataque, pero fue casi imposible eran demaciados para ellos dos, parecia el final, una mujer de aspecto macabro se abrio paso entre tantos encapuchados al llegar al frente donde tenia a los dos hombres rodeados, encaro con diversion a quien era su familiar.

-Sirius..Sirius...jajaja esto te pasa por no estar en el lado ganador-le decia burlescamente

-Y quien dice que el lado donde estoy no es el ganador, Bella-contestaba de la misma manera cruzando los brazos en contra su pecho.

-Jajaja si que eres valiente primito...te tenemos rodeado...a ti y a tu intento de amigo...y todavia tienes las agallas de burlarte de mi-decia la mortifaga apuntandole con su varita

-Jajaj ayyy!! primita tu si me das lastima...siempre estaras arrastrandote para que ese ser te tome encuenta...pobrecita de ti...-seguia retandola Sirius.

-Esta me la pagaras maldito Sirius... CRUCIO!!- el rayo salio de la varita de la mortifaga atravezando el espacio sobrante entre Sirius y ella, la mujer estaba con una sonrisa en los labios la maldicion estaba apunto de tocar el pecho, segundos depues...la sonrisa de Bellatrix empezo a desaparecer, sus ojos no podian decifrar lo que estaba pasando...que fue eso...como...el rayo simplemente atravezo el cuerpo de Sirius sin hacerle absolutamente nada...que...

-Bueno...ni por que eres familiar mio...tienes la minima inteligencia...Remus -dice mirando a su amigo y este con un asentamiento de la cabeza simplemente...desaparecieron...

Cuando vieron que se habian esfumado como si fueran una burda ilusion, trataron de salir de la casa pero fue imposible una gran pared invisible les impedia el paso, cada ves se hiba haciendo mas y mas estrecho, los hiba concentrando a todos en medio de la casa, cuando estuvieron en ese punto todos empujandose entre si, fueron transportados al gran patio de la casa, en donde pudieron observa que los demas mortifagos que estaban afuera esperando, estaban en las mismas condiciones que ellos, pero que ocurria trataba de salir, tanta fue la rabia de Bellatrix con varita en mano invoco un Bombarda...grave error...el hechizo reboto en la pared invisible y simplemente exploto dentro... al disolverse el humo dentro de esa cupula, la mayoria de los mortifagos estaban muertos, ella estaba mal herida fue cuando la vio...estaba sobre volaba el lugar en donde se encontraba, una gran aura la rodeaba, estaba desprendiendo gran cantidad de magia, pero era una magia distinta se podia sentir, que clase de magia era esa?, se preguntaba, la figura estaba desendiendo despacio sin mucha prisa, la mirada de la mortifaga la seguia...parecia una ilusion algo demaciado "angelical" para ella...cuando estuvo en el suelo...la vio mejor una mujer unas enormes alas salian de su espalda...era la que Lucius le habia contado, la que le estaba causando problemas al Señor Oscuro...la Skyland.

-No puedo creer que resultara...me dijiste que te encargarias que todos los mortifagos cayeran y no te lo crei...y mira...todos estan aqui...-decia Tonks llegando a la chica alada, esta sin perder en todo momento esa aura que la rodeaba.

-Eso te pasa por no confiar en mi...-le decia sonriendo la chica de cabellos color morados.

-No es que confie o no en ti...si no que nunca me imagine que llegarias a ser tan... poderosa...es todo-Decia la metamorfomaga con asombro

-Bien creo que lo demas te toca a ti y a tus aurores...no puedo tenerlos encerrados mucho tiempo-le comentaba a la aurora.

-Si ahora regreso-asi se retiro, dejando ala chica sola, esta solo se limito a seguir con su concentracion.

Los aurores fueron acercandose a las esferas donde estaban los mortifagos encerrados, todavia dudando un poco, cuando vio esto Tonks se acerco, confiaba en su amiga, asi que cuando estuvo cerca de la esfera, lanzo el primer Desmayus, el hechizo atravezo la burbuja, el primer mortifago caia, los demas al ver el resultado la imitaron, minutos despues todos estaban completamente inconcientes, cuando eso ocurrio cada una de las esferas fueron desapareciendo, los demas aurores se encargaron de transladar a los prisioneros a Azkaban, ahi pagarian su sentencia, a la mayoria irian directo a obtener el beso del Dementor entre ellas Bellatrix Lastrange.

Cuando desaparecio la ultima esfera, Jessy pudo descansar, derrepente sintio como unos brazon rodeaban su cintura, la chica con un movimiento las alas en su espalda desaparcieron, asi pudo darse la vuelta sin romper el abrazo y encarar aquel hombre, dandole un beso en la boca y poniedo sus manos atras de su nuca para profundizarlo.

-Eso que hiciste con nosotros fue grandioso...como dijiste que se llama eso-decia viendola

-Proyeccion astral Sirius-contastaba la chica.

-Osea que yo soy el unico que sigo soltero ehhh!! par de tortolos.- la voz los hiso voltear a su derecha encontrandose a un Remus sonriente.

-No es para tanto Remus...ya encontraras a tu media naranja-le decia Jessy.

-Me alegro por ustedes...ya se habian tardado yo siempre aposte que ustedes quedarian juntos-les confesaba el Licantropo.

-Por que dices eso Remus, nunca dijiste nada-preguntaba curioso Sirius por la confesion de su amigo

-Bueno no dije nada por que no me correspondia era cosa de ustedes, como me entere...facil...uno..-decia contando con los dedos- cada vez que se veian antes de decirse cualquier cosa..se sonrrojaban...dos.. cuando se peleaban acudian a James por que sabian que el jamas los separaria solo los amenazaba.. yo si los separaba y tres.. que fueron varias veces que cuando James o yo los llamaba el primer nombre que decian era el del otro, creo que eran bastante obvios ustedes dos-diriguiendose a la chica- y no deja el hecho que seas casi 4 años menor que Sirius, y eras una niña en ese entonces pero aun asi se te notaba, a ambos.-terminaba riendo sobre todo que al ir enumerando los chicos pasaban de un rosa a un rojo intenso en su cara.

Los dos al escuchar lo que decia el hombre lobo de pronto hacia un calor impresionantemente, su cara decia el porque, jamas se dieron cuenta que habian sido tan obvios en esos momentos por querer llamar la atencion del otro, simplemente les gustaba tener la presencia de la persona que les gustaba cerca de ellos, hacian lo que fuera, ahora comprendian la razon de las insinuaciones de James o los juegos de palabras de Remus en su momento, ya no pudiendo ocultar su verguenza, Jessy simplemente se undio mas en el hombro de Sirius.

* * *

Los deberes del dia podian llegar a extremos impresionantes cuando los profesores asi lo querian, por ejemplo, a quien se le ocurre dejar una investigacion del cuerno de unicornio y sus propiedades magicas en un resumen de 20 hojas, si no supieran que un pergamino es mas grande que una hoja normal muggle, o... bueno se podrian mencionar miles pero con la de Snape les bastaba, la sala comun quedo casi vacia, ya era tarde la mayoria se habia hido a dormir, solo quedaban tres alumnos bueno.. en realidad dos ya que el tercero habia caido en los brazos de morfeo hace algun rato, cada uno de los chicos ahi seguian concentrados en lo que hacian...o eso aparentaban.

_-"Se ve tan lindo cuando esta concentrado...su frente se frunce graciosamente...sus ojos esas verdes lagunas que si sigo asi me voy a ahogar...ya Mione deja de pensar en eso si no nunca terminaras"-_Herms movia la cabeza para desaparecer un poco esas ideas y seguir con los deberes.

_-"Y si Ron tiene razon?...si le digo?...y si se enoja??...y si...oh!diablos! ya deja de pensar Harry Potter...maldito Ron si no me hubiera metido esta duda no estuviera asi en este momento..."-_Se decia Harry pasando su mano sobre su cabello y alborandolo con impotencia por lo que estaba pensando-Pero...si es cierto que pasaria?

-Que pasaria de que Harry?-comentaba la chica a su compañero

_-"Maldicion hable en voz alta!!"_-vio a la chica a los ojos- ehh!! n-nada Mione pensaba en voz alta, ya t-terminaste?-decia tratando de cambiar de tema

-No y tu?

-No, tampoco- decia el chico

-Eehh!!Herms_-"ahora o nunca"- _se dijo- puedo preguntarte algo?-le decia chico de la cicatriz.

-Si, dime?-volteandolo a ver

-Ehhh!!-sin saber como empezar- me preguntaba...por que desde hace unos dias...estas mas...o te siento ...mas lejana...como si estuvieras alejandote de m..nosotros-le decia Harry a la chica algo avergonzado masajeandose la nuca con la mano.

-P-pues...Harry n-no es nada , es que ultimamente he estado estudiando mucho para los EXTASIS y quiero pasa con buenas notas y estudiar para auror...es todo-contesta Mione sacando la respuesta de la manga, no quieria decirle la verdadera razon...y esa era por el hecho que lo amaba y no debia hacerlo.

-Oh!!si los Extasis...e-este Mione...quisiera saber...si...te gusta alguien del colegio-mas nervioso todavia, pero tenia que preguntar.

_-"Vaya hasta que se esta animando...pense que tendria que hacerlo todo yo"-_decia un Ron que se hacia el dormido.

-Que!! eeehh!! p-pues...H-Harry...b-bueno ...pues...s-siii...h-hay un c-chico que pues...bueno me...gusta...pero...-Decia una sonrrojada Mione sin saber como salir de ese interrogatorio por parte de su amigo.

-Eeeh!! y bueno...q-quien es?...c-claro si me p-puedes d-decir...-decia ansioso de saber quien es, claro que el deseaba con todo el corazon fuera el, quien se habia ganado el corazon de la chica.

-C-creo que y-ya es algo t-tarde...que tal si c-continuamos m-mañana Harry-le decia cambiando de conversacion al chico mientras se ponia de pie y empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

_-"No soy yo y por eso no quiere decirme"_- se decia Harry temeroso, se puso de pie y volteo a ver a su amiga- por que no quieres decirme Herms-le decia con mas autocontrol.

-No...es que... no quiera decirte Harry...es que...-si saber que mas decir para salir de ese aprieto que la hacia sentirse vulnerable.

_-"Ayyyy!! no puede ser, pense que el mas cobarde seria Harry y me doy cuenta que esta...mejor amiga que tengo veo que es peor...que hago, que hago...piensa Ron, piensa"_-se decia el pelirrojo tratando de que no se dieran cuenta que no se encontraba dormido verdaderamente.- _"Lo tengo!!"-_vio que se encontraba en ese momento al lado de Harry y este le daba la espalda y estaba cerca muy convenientemente cerca, asi que opto por hacer una muestra de sus dotes "actorales" y dando un supuesto bostezo que no llamo la atencion de los chicos, ya que ellos se encontraban sumergidos en su conversacion, se empezo a estirar tenia el espacio correcto para darle un gran y fuerte empujon a Harry y eso precisamente fue lo que hiso.

Harry no se esperaba el empujon por parte de su amigo que se encontraba "dormido" segun el, y con el impulso salio con fuerza en direccion a Hermione, todo sucedio tan rapido, no se imagino jamas que por la fuerza del empujon, los dos terminaron en el piso, poniendolos en una situacion incomoda pero bastante tentadora, podrian acaso resistirse al sentirse tan...cerca.

-_No puedo creer que sea tan hermosa...sus ojos tienen un brillo que me...gusta tanto...sus graciosas pecas que tiene alrededor de la su nariz...ese pequeño sonrrojo que tiene...le da un aire...encantador...oh por Merlin!! se podra acaso amar mas de lo que amo a esta hermosa ninfa"_-se decia Harry observando de cerca y completamente embelesado al tener a Mione de esa forma- _"sentirte prisionera por mi cuerpo...ese cuerpo que vi crecer...que noche enteras he soñado por recorrer centimetro a centimetro...quisiera...simplemente quisiera..."_

_-Puedo ver claramente el color tan intenso que tienen tu ojos...eso ojos que...tantas veces he soñado que me miras a mi...nada mas a mi... tal y como lo haces ahora...si no fuera que...soy tan poca cosa...para ti...podria simplemente imaginar...por un segundo...que me amas tanto...como yo..lo hago...-_se cuestionaba la castaña al sentirse abrazada, observandolo, sentiendo el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo- _"si estoy inmersa en un calido sueño...no quisiera despertar...si he de pedir un deseo...solo deseo poder robarte un...y unico..._

Cada vez era mas dificil resistirse, era complicado decir que no a ese regalo ofrecido, en ese momento solo existian ellos dos, no habia nada a su alrededor, no habia futuro solo estaba su presente, su hoy, ese preciso momento, el corazon de los dos latia con una fuerza sobre humana, era posible amar tanto, era posible que el corazon doleria por el amar incansablemente a alguien, si se tuviera que morir por sentir, amar y robar un beso se haria con tanto gusto, seria posible que al sentir esos labios pudiera pasar por el cielo, llegar a la cumbre mas alta y no sentir tu pecho explotar.

Era milimetrica la distancia de esos labios...es tan facil...simplemente dejarte llevar...podras equivocarte en las decisiones que tienes en la vida, podras equivocarte como ser humano y tener errores tantas veces, pero la unica gran equivocacion es no amar con todo el corazon, si no experimentas eso te podria decir que jamas has vivido.

Los alientos se mezclan, uno de fresa, otro de yerbabuena...es tan poco el camino...es tan poca la distancia...con un rose cierras los ojos...te prometo llevarte hasta el fondo de mi alma...te prometo llevarte y tocar una a una las estrellas...prometo nunca dejarte de amar...

Continuara...

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Me van a odiar por dejarlo asi, pero no pude resistirme, era demaciado tentador dejar pendiente ese posible o real beso entre Harry y Herms, jojo soy mala muy mala...pero no se me angustien ya estoy con el siguiente capitulo, a Ron solo le faltan las alitas y el arco y flechas, para terminar como cupido, pero en fin, espero que le guste este capitulo tanto como a mi.

**Hima la Maga:** Gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad lo hago con mucho cariño, con lo que respecta a Harry, siempre he pensando que el no tener una familia a de ser muy duro por eso la idea de darle una.

**Nahomi Potter:** Gracias otra ves por los comments, de verdad muchas gracias, Sirius y Remus siempre tendran suerte, te gusto esa parte? gracias por los aminos eso me ayuda a escribir tks.

**Lanyera:** Listo lo prometido es deuda, que tal es escena con esos dos...en que terminara?no se jiji todavia.

Abrazos y enormes besos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	9. Chapter 9

En el Capitulo Anterior...

Cada vez era mas dificil resistirse, era complicado decir que no a ese regalo ofrecido, en ese momento solo existian ellos dos, no habia nada a su alrededor, no habia futuro solo estaba su presente, su hoy, ese preciso momento, el corazon de los dos latia con una fuerza sobre humana, era posible amar tanto, era posible que el corazon doleria por el amar incansablemente a alguien, si se tuviera que morir por sentir, amar y robar un beso se haria con tanto gusto, seria posible que al sentir esos labios pudiera pasar por el cielo, llegar a la cumbre mas alta y no sentir tu pecho explotar.

Era milimetrica la distancia de esos labios...es tan facil...simplemente dejarte llevar...podras equivocarte en las decisiones que tienes en la vida, podras equivocarte como ser humano y tener errores tantas veces, pero la unica gran equivocacion es no amar con todo el corazon, si no experimentas eso te podria decir que jamas has vivido.

Los alientos se mezclan, uno de fresa, otro de yerbabuena...es tan poco el camino...es tan poca la distancia...con un rose cierras los ojos...te prometo llevarte hasta el fondo de mi alma...te prometo llevarte y tocar una a una las estrellas...prometo nunca dejarte de amar...

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Un Solo Momento Tu y Yo**

Todo se olvido, cuando fue el momento en que dejaron de ser niños, cuando dejaron de ser aquellos compañeros de aventuras, como fue que pasaron 6 años, que se vieron como solo amigos, para simplemente soñar, desear estar con el otro. Esto es el amor?, esto es el querer?, es el soñar despierto que puedes ser invensible y resguadar en tus brazos aquel ser para que no sufra daño alguno, pero, como es la vida, cuando mas queremos a alguien no nos damos cuenta que en el proceso es a la que mas se le daña, la que mas se hace llorar, la que mas dificil a veces es retener.

Cronos, incansable Dios del tiempo, camina sin siquiera ponernos sobre aviso, no da tregua, simplemente no se detiene y tienes que actuar, si no, tu tiempo pasara sin siquiera haberlo gozado, sin siquiera poder ver lo que tienes en este momento entre tus brazos.

Tan cerca y tan lejos, tan irresistiblemente tentador, tan simplemente unico...me siento perdido, quiero perderme...estoy perdido.

Harry estudio el rostro de la mujer que tenia enfrente, tan cerca de su rostro, su mirada se detuvo en ese corazon que forman sus labios, comenzo a cerrar la poca distancia que quedaba, y dio un primer timido beso, un pequeño aleteo de una mariposa, Mione al contacto solo atino a cerrar sus ojos queriendo disfrutar ese toque, Harry al verlo regreso a esa boca, una danza bien conocida por muchos, un mistico misterio para otros tantos, ya no fue tan recortado, al sentir la castaña que el rose era mas largo, su instinto de mujer reacciono, y para deleite del ojiverde le dio acceso a probar, a sasearse del dulce sabor de su boca, un beso mas profundo, lleno de amor, lleno de ternura, se hiban entregado, cuantas cosas no se puede sentir con un beso, cuan alto puedes volar cuando la persona amada toma tus labios y los debora de la manera mas hermosa que existe, quien eres tu?, por que de dos han formando un solo y unico ser.

_-"Es asi como se siente ser amado...es asi como se siente una caricia...sueves...deliciosos...envolventes..."-_pensaba Harry al unir sus labios con los de su "amiga".

_-"Si abro los ojos...esto desaparecera...te siento...timido...tierno...entregado...mi corazon...mi vida...con un solo rose...toda yo..ya es tuyo..."-_Mione solo sentia, un sueño hecho realidad.

El primer contacto fue unico, un beso timido, inocente, puro, palabras bien definidas para describir un acto que cuando se da de corazon, por amor es unico, es indescriptible, como un simple beso puede convertirte en un ser superior, el amar, el entregarte sin restricciones, sin miedo, sin condicion, un beso profundo demuestra que tan capaz eres para dejar tu vida, tu amor, tu propio corazon en manos del otro.

El oxigeno en sus pulmones era poco, como si todo fuera una imagen cuadro por cuadro, fueron separandose, el sonrrojo de sus mejillas, lo rosado de sus labios, ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos, eran los unicos vestiguios reales de lo que habia pasado entre esos dos mejores amigos, entre ese hombre y esa mujer, entre Harry y Hermione.

-Fresa..-dijo Harry los dos todavia en la alfombra de la sala comun, abrazandola pero con una mano tocando suavemente su rostro y una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-Que?-pregunto estrañada Mione viendolo interrogante.

-Fresa...sabes a Fresa-volvio a decir en chico, a lo que la castaña se sonrrojo mas todavia.

-Harry y-yo...-hiba a decir pero fue detenida por un dedo de Harry impidiendo que continuara.

-No...no digas nada...no se como sucedio todo esto...pero..-en esos momentos cuando llego al "pero", la mente de Mione llego un solo pensamiento _"Los sabia fue un error, y me dira que por instinto lo hiso...que esperaba...solo soy un raton de biblioteca..."_y en brazos de Harry se revolvio un poco.

-Harry no tienes que...-decia queriendose ir para evitar aquellas "supuestas" palabras que el moreno hiba a decir.

-Shhh...-volvio a callarla- dejame terminar por una vez en tu vida solo escucha...si-viendola directamente a los ojos, esa mirada que le daba Harry no pudo resistirla y inmediatamente se quedo quieta y empezo a escuchar- como decia- de volvio a escuchar la voz del chico- no se...como fue que paso esto, pero...me alegro...-Mione levanto su mirada a Harry con sorpresa por lo dicho- me alegro...por que desde hace un tiempo...ya no te he visto como mi amiga...si no como la mujer que eres...como la chica hermosa, sencible, entregada...como la mujer que con una sola mirada me robo el corazon...-los ojos de la chica empezaron a empañarse de lagrimas- no se como paso...o en que momento...o que me hiciste..-la hiso sonreir- para que yo terminara enamorado de ti Mione...simplemente no lo se...talves no soy yo quien te gusta...pero...-ahora el fue detenido por un rapido beso proveniente de Mione que seguia atrapada en los brazos del chico, cuando este termino.

-TU...tu eres quien me gusta Harry-sonrrojandose un poco, pero con una hermosa sonrisa-por...por eso no te queria decir con tu insistencia...tambien desde hace tiempo...tu ante mis ojos...eres el chico que amo...del que a veces pensaba que jamas te fijarias en mi-dijo con un dejo de tristeza y bajando la mirada.

-Ey! ey!-tomandola suevemente de la barbilla para que lo mirara- por que pensabas eso?, si mirate Mione, eres hermosa..inteligente..cariñosa...

-Una saletodo insufrible, raton de biblioteca, testarura, terca...-seguia enumerando Herms.

-Y que si lo eres?-pregunto el chico- eres una sabeloto insufrible, pero por que te gustan los retos y te gusta aprender, eres un raton de biblioteca, pero de algun lado se debe sacar la teoria y te gusta saber de donde provienen los terminos, eres testarura, pero por que cuando tienes la razon luchas por ser escuchada, eres terca, pero eres de las que peleas por lo que quieres...eso es tan malo, Herms esos no son defectos, esos son solo puntos que te caracterizan como persona...y cada quien es unico a su propia manera.-terminaba y le da un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-Jaja... cuando fue que maduramos Harry?-viendolo con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que nos han pasado tantas cosas que hiso que dejaramos de ser niños muy pronto, ademas que estos dias que he platicado con mi tia, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, ella es una gran persona con un enorme corazon, ademas que los entrenamientos necesitas mucha paciencia y tolerancia para que los hechizos sean controlados, creo que eso ayudo mucho.-le decia a la chica, los dos se quedaron callados un momento.

-_Harry...Harry..despierta...-_escucho Harry dentro de su cabeza, lo que hiso que se separara de Mione y se sentara al lado de ella, esta extrañada hiba a preguntar que pasaba, al ver su intencion Harry contesto rapido-Mi tia- Herms entendio y sento a su lado.

_-"Estoy despierto...que pasa?"-_le contesta a la mujer.

_-"solo te contactaba para informarte que todo salio muy bien con los mortifagos" -_comento

_-"En serio, Sirius y Remus estan bien? Que fue lo que paso?"-_preguntaba el chico ya mas tranquilo por el asunto y sonriendo.

_-"Ellos estan bien, les tendimos una trampa, te explico luego, duerme, te veo mañana en el colegio"-_decia Jessy

_-"pero..."_

_-"La paciencia es una virtud, te veo mañana corazon"-_ volvia a decir.

_-"Bien...Hasta mañana"-_respondia el ojiverde terminando con esa conexion.

-Todo bien Harry?-pregunto su compañera

-Si todo bien, lo unico que me dijo que les tendieron una trampa a los mortifagos, que Sirius y Remus estan bien...que mañana me cuenta todo...bien creo que debemos dormir..no crees..-le decia abrazandola

-Si...creo que si...Harry como...

Sin dejarla hablar mas se hiso oir el moreno- Quieres ser mi novia Herms?- esta no se esperaba eso, claro que queria saber que pasaria con ellos despues de tremendas confesiones, pero se alegra que el tuviera la iniciativa.

-Si...si quiero...-le contesto sonriendo y como si fuera un contrato cerraron lo dicho con un beso.

Al levantarse se dieron cuenta que Ron no se encontraba en la sala comun, cuando se fue que no lo escucharon, nunca se dieron cuenta que cuando Ron los vio sumergidos en ese contacto visual, el pelirrojo se levando despacio para no romper ese momento, subio las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios e ir a realmente dormir, dejandolos solos y esperando que se dijeran todo si no se las verian con el.

Sin poder hacer mas, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y dormir si es que podian.

* * *

Lejos en otro lugar tan distinto...

-QUEEE!! COMO PASO ESO!!CASI LA MITAD DE MIS MORTIFAGOS CAPTURADOS!! COMO PUDISTE SER TAN IMBECIL!! CRUCIO!!-completamente furioso, castigaba a su sirviente por la aprehension de muchos de sus seguidores, el hombre el cual ricibio el castigo solo se retorcia del dolor, las convulsiones eran muy fuertes tanto que en continuo golpeteo de su cabeza con el arido piso le habian ocasionado una herida punzante en su frente y esta ya sangraba de forma continua, cuando la maldicion seso, casi sin fuerzas el hombre le contestaba.

-M-mi señor...n-nadie...p-penso que...eso...f-fuer-a a p-pasar...e-esa m-muj-er...es...m-muy...p-podero-sa...-decia cuando un poco de sangre salia por la comisura de su boca.

-YA ME CANSE DE ESA MALDITA SKYLAND...QUIERO QUE LA ELIMINES...ME HAS ENTENDIDO!!

-S-si...m-mi Lord...-como pudo Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y salio del lugar, pensando que quien fuera lo hiba a pagar, pero por ahora tenia que borrar del mapa, a esa mujer que le estaba estorbando.

* * *

Cuando el alba empezaba a asomarse detras de las colinas, tras la ventana de una habitacion una figura veia el espectaculo que el mundo ofrecia, meditando, pensando el por que? y el como de su vida, recordando, reviviendo, uno a uno los momentos en el cual fue feliz, secretos, eso todo el mundo los tiene, pero esa figura guardaba uno tan celosamente, que solo una persona aparte de el, lo sabia, pero esa persona se habia llevado su secreto a un mundo lejano, un mundo donde se entra pero no se sale, segun lo que dicen, ahora cuando mas necesitaba desahogarse, nadie podia escucharlo.

-Por que todo fue asi? por que no fui capaz? mas bien... hice una eleccion, y deje ir todo, elegi un camino de soledad sin haberme percatado de lo doloroso que seria, ahora que mas la necesito...

_**Flash Back**_

_-Pero por que me haces eso?_

_-No quiero darte explicaciones...ya te dije lo que tenia que decirte...no vale la pena que sigas insistiendo...-decia dando la espalda._

_-Quieres decir que lo que vivimos hace unos meses...no fue nada para ti...-le contestaba con lagrimas en los ojos- DIMELO!! NO FUE NADA!!_

_-Lo siento...pero no, no fue nada...tu lo dijiste...en un principio..no lo recuerdas...dijiste que querias algo casual...una aventura o me equivoco?-sonando lo mas ironico posible_

_-SII, SI TE EQUIVOCAS!! POR MERLIN!! ESTABAMOS JUGANDO POR SI NO RECUERDAS...ERA UN JUEGO...POR QUE, POR QUE HACES ESTO? NO ENTIENDO?-llorando mas fuerte._

_-QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!!NO LO ENTIENDES!! NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI!! COMO PODRIA TENER ALGO CON ALGUIEN COMO TU...ERES UNA-...no pudo continuar su cabeza se ladeo al recibir el impacto de un golpe proveniente de la mano de la otra persona, quien lo miro con rencor, con decepcion, con..._

_-Bien...te juro que jamas volveras a verme...Adios Remus Lupin...- y con "plop" desaparecio._

_Fue cuando el pudo llorar sin verguenza, con remordimiento, no tenia opcion, era por su seguridad, si le decia ella se hubiera negado a irse, sacando un pedazo de papel de su pantalon, pudo observar una carta en donde le decian que si no la alejaba hiba a ser asesinada, ese ser la estaba buscando incansablemente solo por placer, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, los estaban cazando, primero fue el cambio de Peter al lado oscuro, despues la muerte de James y Lily, siguio con el encarcelamiento de Sirius, la persecusion de el para eliminarlo hasta que Dumbledore le dio proteccion y ahora eso, tuvo dos opciones, vivir feliz con ella o ...alejarla como fuera posible para que sobreviviera y arrastrarlo a la desdicha y soledad, prefirio la segunda aunque su muerte en vida estuviera de por medio, el eligio por ella, la preferia viva, pero segura, que muerta por su culpa._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No sabes como te extraño...no tuve opcion...espero que un dia puedas perdonarme...te seguire queriendo hasta que me reuna con mis amigos y posiblemente mas todavia...te extraño Bella Prinston.-una lagrima moria en la comisura de sus labios, extrañando, añorando lo que no pudo ser.

* * *

Cuando termino de amanecer, la casa donde dormian tres personas, se fue llenando de una agradable aroma a comida, motivo el cual dos de ella fueron despertando, ella fue abriendo sus ojos despacio ya que la luz del dia inundaba la habitacion, aun lado de ella, todavia con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba el hombre por el cual queria tambien regresar asu hogar, sin creer que despues de mas de 20 años lo viera dormir a su lado.

_-"Jajaj si mi madre estuviera aqui...lo que me diria jaja...mama como te extraño...pero prometo cuidarlos...a mi mejor amigo Remus...el hombre del cual estoy enamorada...y de tu grandioso nieto que tienes...lo prometo"_- se decia Jessy estando ya sentada en la cama, lista para levantarse, viendo una fotografia magica en donde estaba sus padres, su hermano y ella, unas manos la tomaban de la cintura y dandole un beso en la union del cuello y en hombro.

-Buenos dias preciosa...en que piensas?-le decia un Sirius sonriente.

-Hola mi can favorito...solo...recordaba a mi madre...lo mucho que los extraño...es todo-decia con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Se que los extrañas Jess...yo tambien lo hago...pero lo mejor es recordarlo cuando estaban con nosotros, los momentos que compartimos juntos...no crees-le decia para reconfortarla- siempre pienso eso...cuando me pongo algo melancolico.

-Si..tienes razon...-dandole un beso- bien creo que debemos prepararnos para bajar, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts-dice mientras se levanta para tomar una baño, al terminar el moreno la imito.

Abajo en la cocina se encontraba Remus quien no habia podido dormir mucho a causa de sus recuerdos y remordimientos, habia preparado el desayuno temprano por que sabia que Jessy tenia que regresar al colegio y ademas acostumbraba a levantarse temprano igual que Sirius, asi que para olvidar un poco todo lo que su cabeza le pedia a gritos sacar, prefirio hacer algo que en realidad le gustaba mucho..cocinar..

Un momento despues llegaron los dos habitantes restantes de la casa y se le unieron al Licantropo para tomar ese delicioso alimento, los tres haciendose compañia, cuando terminaron Jessy se despidio y eligio irse a Hogwarts volando para despejarse un poco, al hacer aparecer sus alas partio.

Sirius tenia rato observando a su amigo, algo notaba tenia una expresion de tristeza pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario, muchas veces lo habia observado que cuando estaba con Jessy en sus brazos el los miraba con disimulo y suspiraba, pero ese suspiro era de tristeza, no lo podia engañar algo le pasaba, tanto tiempo de conocerlo si algo habia aprendidio es cuando Remus le oculta algo lo sabe de inmediato por su comportamiento o sus expresiones faciales, tendria que averiguar que le ocurria.

Entraron a la casa e iniciaron sus labores normales, aun que sabian que esa tarde partirian a una mision por parte de la orden, tardarian un par de dias como maximo, lo que Jessy les pidio que tuvieran cuidado.

* * *

Cualquier mortal se preguntaria cual es la sensacion de poder volar como un ave...pero varias personas que habitan el mundo magico dirian que libertad, pero el unico incoveniente es que lo hacen con la ayuda de una escoba magica, pero el tener alas, alzar el vuelo, eso si es libertad, abrir tus manos, estirar tu cuerpo y sentir el aire atravez de el, eso si que era algo completamente magico, alatear de ves en ves solamente y planear es una sensacion indescriptible, ya casi llegaba a su destino, cuando...

_-"Que sucede de repente bajo la temperatura"_- expreso mentalmente la Skyland parando un poco su vuelo y viendo a su alrededor, se concentro un poco.

-Maldicion...estan muy cerca del castillo-empezo a volar lo mas rapido posible- _"Dumbledore"_ -mentalmente

_-"Que sucede niña"-_respondia el profesor

_-"Dementores..estan cerca a menos de un kilometro...se diriguen al castillo"-_explicaba rapido la chica

_-"Tomare medidas...donde estas tu?-_pregunto el director.

_-"Estoy en el aire, cerca de ahi...tratare de detenerlos desde arriba"-_decia - _"Maldicion..."_

-"_JESSY!?"-_grito ahora en mago

_-"Los tengo muy cerca de mi...son muchos..."-_decia cada vez mas rapido.

Practicamente estaban encima de ella, Jessy cada vez maniobraba con mas dificultad, ya estaba llegando al castillo, fue cuando vio que habia jugadores de Quidditch en el campo, ahi estaba Harry, hiso un giro dificil hacia arriba para distraer a los Dementores, estos la siguieron, cuando llego a lo mas alto paro viendolos venir hacia ella, con un movimiento de su mano trato de encerrarlos en una cupula como lo habia hecho con los mortifagos, pero al ser un tipo de espectros esto la atravesaron sin dificultad, no tuvo opcion sobre volo un poco mas cuando estuvo en pocision.

-Bien ahora va la mia...ESPECTRO PATRONUM!! -una luz lleno el cielo, de su mano salio una enorme pero hermosa aguila, que se dirigio a los dementores, eran demaciados, la mayoria desaparecio por el patronum, no pudo eliminarlos a todos, tratando con otros hechizos, y terminando con ellos, cuando los acabo, se dio cuenta que varios mas se diriguian al campo de juego, todos ahi no se habian dado cuenta cuando ella tuvo ese encuentro con los dementores, por la gran altura que se encontraba, comenzo a bajar en picada, alcanzando una velocidad imprecionante, visualizo a donde se diriguian dos de los dementores, hiban por Harry, tomando mas velocidad bajo mas rapido que esos espectros, cuando estuvo cerca de Harry tomo al chico por sorpresa de la cintura, este se asusto un poco pero vio que era su tia se calmo pero estaba preguntandose por que el agarre.

-HARRY TE VOY A TRANSPORTAR DENTRO DEL CASTILLO, QUIERO QUE VAYAS RAPIDO CON DUMBLEDORE- por la velocidad y las peripecias de los movimientos solo asi se escuchaban en voz alta.

-QUE SUCEDE??

-DEMENTORES, ME DECISE DE ALGUNOS PERO NO TODOS, ESTAN AQUI, VAS HACER LO QUE DIJE, ENTENDIDO-explicaba la chica.

-SI!!-terminando de decir eso Harry ya se encontraba dentro del castillo, corrio rapidamente hasta la oficina del director, cuando llego el ya estaba haciendo movimientos para capturar a los dementores sobrantes.

-PROFESOR!!-llegando junto con el.

-Lo se Harry, lo se estan ya los aurores afuera, capturando a los dementores, solo me preocupa Jessy-explicaba el director.

Jessy volaba rapido desviando a los dementores para que los aurores los atraparan, los chicos que estan ahi habian corrido refugiandose de los espectros, y otros Jess los habia tranportado dentro del lugar, cuando derrepente vio en una de las gradas al ultimo jugador que no habia visto, Ron Weasley, vio como un dementor se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron, el espectro se le habia adelantado antes de que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento, estaba apunto de agarrar a Ron este por la pelea con el habia soltado su varita, estaba indefenso.

-Oh! no, no lo haras!!-volo rapido cuando el dementor estaba apunto de lanzar una especie de pua al pelirrojo cuando llego Jessy deteniendo el ataque.

-RON!! VETE!!-diriguiendose al chico.

-GINNY MI HERMANA ESTA OCULTA ALLA ATRAS!! NO PUEDO IRME SIN ELLA!!-contestaba el pelirrojo

_-"Maldicion.."_ LO DISTRAERE VE POR ELLA!!-le dijo y trato de moverse de pocision para que el dementor la siguiera, y asi lo hiso, cuando Ron tenia a Ginny la abrazo, trato de invocar su escoba, tomando su varita del piso, pero en un mal momento el dementor volteo a ver a Ron y se diriguio otra ves a el, ignorando a su contrincante, Jessy penso muy rapido, con gran agilidad en vuelo se adelanto al dementor tomando en brazos a los dos chicos, saliendo de hay, cuando se dio cuenta el dementor lanzo otra pua.

Con los dos chicos en brazos vio como un auror se acercaba al dementor y lo capturaba, era el ultimo y el que mas batalla dio, llego hasta la puerta del castillo donde ya se encontraban Harry y Dumbledore esperandolos decender, cuando tocaron suelo, los tres sanos y enteros.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Jessy-decia Ron con gratitud.

-No hay problema...-decia la chica.

-Estan bien-llegaba Harry corriendo hasta ellos.

-Si Hermano...todo bien-decia teniendo a una asustada Ginny en brazos-ya se le pasara esta asustada nada mas.

-JESSY!!-se oyo gritar volteando a ver a la chica en cuestion.

La vieron caer al piso y Dumbledore llegando a ella, Harry cuando la vio salio a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-Tia!! Tia Jessy!!-tomandola en brazos, vio como Dumbledore del plumaje de sus alas sacaba una pequeña pua en color negro.

-H-Harry-decia esta muy despacio

-Ron avisa a Madame Pomfrey dile que vamos para alla-le decia el profesor.

-Si!-salio corriendo junto su hermana.

-Que pasa profesor que es eso?, que le ocurre a mi Tia?-preguntaba un angustiado Harry.

-Esto Harry es una pua del Sueño, tenemos que evitar que se duerma...sigue hablandole...no dejes que cierre los ojos.-le decia tambien nervioso el mago.

El profesor la hiso levitar, Harry continuaba hablandole para que no cerrara los ojos, Jessy sabia lo que ocurria hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos, cuando llegaron, Madema Pomfrey ya tenia todo listo, Ron le habia comentado todo lo que habia ocurrido, llegaron y la recostaron.

-H-Harry-empezo hablar Jessy.

-No hables estararas bien...vas a ver...-decia tratando de parecer sereno.

-E-escuchame...invoca el libro...y busca una pocion...creo que se llama...velerus...preparala...pidele ayuda a Hermione...haslo...-decia despacio

-Bien...bien lo hare-al voltear vio a Hems que estaba atras y esta asistio con la cabeza lista para ayudarlo.

Harry invoco ese libro busco por varios minutos esa pocion con ayuda de Herms, mientras Ron, Dumbledore y Ginny trataban de que Jessy no durmiera, cuando la encontraron necesitaban prepararla, para esto tuvieron que ir con permiso del director a usar el salon de Snape, cuando llegaron ahi el profesor se encontraba revisando unos deberes.

-Que haces aqui Potter?-pregunto en su usual tono de voz.

-Tenemos permiso del director para usar la sala profesor, es algo urgente-le decia Mione

-No me importa, no lo quiero aqui asi que largense-diciendo con desprecio a los chicos.

Harry por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo le grito al profesor.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI USTED NO QUIERE, USAREMOS EL AULA, POR QUE ES UNA EMERGENCIA, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE POR USTED A MI TIA JESSY LE PASE ALGO..ME ENTENDIO-completamente perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la cara de Snape se abrio de sorpresa, no por que le grito si no por lo que dijo.

-Tia??...-dijo susurrando solo para el, se puso de pie y puso su manos sobr el escritorio-Jessica Potter esta viva!!-diciendo con asombro

Harry se asombro... conocia a su tia??

-Claro que esta viva, pero esta mal...

-Que le paso?-volvio a decir sin quitar el mismo tono de sorpresa.

-Un dementor la ataco cuando trataba de alejar a Ron de el, este le lanzo la pua, estamos tratando de hacer la pocion-explicaba Harry extrañado por la actitud de Snape.

-Tal pocion no existe..-decia casi susurrando,pero auditible aun.

-Si, si existe aqui la tengo y vamos hacerla-dijo la chica

El profesor volteo a verla y vio el libro que tenia Harry cargando cuando vio la portada y el simbolo del libro, no cabia de asombro _-"El Libro de los Secretos eso quieres decir que Potter es el decendiente de Gryffindor"._ se acerco a los chicos y pidio que le mostraran la pocion al verla, pudo ver que tenia todos los ingredientes con el, estaban en su almacen.

-Vayan preparado el caldero de plata que esta en aquella gaveta, aqui esta la llave..ire por los ingredientes que hacen falta-se retiro dejando a unos asombrados leones, jamas se abrian esperado que en algun momento les ofreciera su ayuda y les hablara de una manera tan diferente de como lo hiso, parecia amable.

Cuando ya habian preparado todo, llego Snape y empezaron a preparar la pocion con la guia del profesor, cuando esta estuvo lista les dio un frasco para colocarla, ya cuando la tenian se diriguieron a la enfermeria seguidos de Snape y entraron, cuando llegaron todavia Jessy esta conciente, Harry se acerco y le dio el frasco, esta bebio la pocion, minutos despues estaba recuperandose el color en el rostro y parecia mejor, cuando se pudo sentar en la cama, empezo a toser cada ves mas fuerte hasta que de su boca salio una pequeña pelota solida del tamaño de una pequeña canica transparente y se veia en su interior un liquido en color negro... el veneno.

-Lo hiciste bien Harry, confio en ti-le decia ya una recuperada Jessy, Harry al verla bien y sana, solo la abrazo, correspondiendo el abrazo, y beso su cabeza.

Unos ojos en esa sala no podia creer lo que veia, realmente estaba ahi, despues de tanto tiempo estaba ahi, Jessy al sentir la mirada de alguien levanto la cabeza y lo vio, con un ademan le pidio a Harry que se levantara, este lo hiso, Jessy sin despegar la mirada de la persona se levanto y camino hacia el.

-Hola Severus-decia con una sonrisa.

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

Notas de la Autora:

Desde ayer esta pensando como poner este capitulo, creo no esta nada mal, como esta eso que Snape y Jessy se conocen?, ya Jessy esta bien no se preocupen, y Remus...quien es Bella Prinston? todo sera resulto pronto. Solo un poquito de paciencia.

**Hima la Maga:** Que tal estuvo la escena de Harry y Herms?, de verdad estaba inspirada, pero a decir verdad me base en una experiencia propia, asi que solo deje volar mis recuerdos jajaj, me gusto mucho como quedo.

**Ela: **Hola gracias por los animos me da gusto que te guste la historia, lo de los capitulos te puedo decir que estoy actualizanzo rapido, se lo que se siente esperar y la verdad no me gusta nada eso, asi que trato de poner el siguiente capitulo uno por dia o cada dos dias, cuando mucho, el proximo lo tendre a mas tardar el jueves ya que Hoy Cumplo años YUPIII!! y escribo en el trabajo y mañana descanso, asi que el jueves estare subiendo el siguiente. Lo prometo.

A todas la demas gracias por su apoyo Besos.

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	10. Chapter 10

Listo basicamente al fic le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, soy algo perfeccionista asi que no me gusto el hecho de tener unas faltas por ahi y algunas partes no tenias una secuencia logica pero lo arregle, espero que les guste, gracias por los commnets.

**Ela:** No sabia que habia fics parecidos al que escribo o mas bien creo que no he leido muchos fic de Harry Potter entonces, pense que lo estaba haciendo original, no tenia idea que muchos tuvieramos la misma idea para un fic de Harry pero en fin cada historia tiene lo suyo, gracias de todas maneras lo tendre en cuenta. Ciao

* * *

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Lo hiciste bien Harry, confio en ti-le decia ya una recuperada Jessy, Harry al verla bien y sana, solo la abrazo, correspondiendo el abrazo, y beso su cabeza.

Unos ojos en esa sala no podia creer lo que veia, realmente estaba ahi, despues de tanto tiempo estaba ahi, Jessy al sentir la mirada de alguien levanto la cabeza y lo vio, con un ademan le pidio a Harry que se levantara, este lo hiso, Jessy sin despegar la mirada de la persona se levanto y camino hacia el.

-Hola Severus-decia con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Sorpresas por un Pasado**

Las circuanstancias de la vida, o que tan pequeño es el mundo como para que se encuentren personas inesperadas del pasado ahora en tu presente, o toda la vida es una gran coincidencia, cuando la vida de demuestra cuan equivocado estabas ante las cosas, es cuando te sientes diminuto ante las consecuencias.

Cuatro jovenes y un anciano mago, se han estado preguntando infinidad de cosas, ante ellos el mas odiado profesor de todo Hogwarts y la mujer que llego del pasado a recobrar su vida y su futuro, viendose, recordando, como fue que se creo ese lazo que los une, como fue que entre pensamientos se hayan creido cosas que dificilmente se pueden comprobar, la vida en un momento los unio, la vida misma los reuna despues de mucho tiempo.

-Hola Severus- decia con una sonrisa, el hombre enfrente de ella era un gran desconocido para los demas que estan observando perplejos la escena, ya que el se encontraba viendola con gran asombro y con cierta ternura en su mirada, cosa jamas vista por parte de el, en un instante se acerca a ella y la abraza, esta le corresponde el abrazo, que el mismo no dura mucho el hombre se separa de ella y la toma de los hombros y su rostro incredulo que este realmente ahi junto a el.

-Es verdad...si estas viva...crei durante tanto tiempo que estabas muerta...me alegra verte...-decia pausadamente Snape.

-Muerta?? quien te dijo eso...bueno quien pudiera recordalo-esto ultimo mas para ella que para el, pero un asi la escucho.

-Quien pudiera recordarte?-mirandola con duda

-Eh! despues te explico...pero quien te dijo que estaba muerta?-mirandolo

-Una ves hace como unos 20 años...guardando mi coraje...le pregunte a tu hermano por ti...el...bueno no menciono muerte pero me dijo que te habias hido y no volverias jamas...lo digo con algo de tristeza por eso supuse...bueno...-explicaba nerviosamente.

-Que estaba muerta...-dijo acompletando lo que decia-No, no te preocupes...aqui estoy vivita y coleando...-decia sonriendo, fue en ese momento que Snape se dio cuenta que ella en su espalda todavia se encontraban unas majestuosas alas.

-Skyland...ahora entiendo por eso desapareciste cierto...fuiste la elegida para irte con ellos, verdad?-le dice despues de analizar lo que vio y comprendio.

-Si asi es...es un cuento muy largo pero despues con calma te dire todo...ahora me imagino que fuiste tu quien le proporciono los ingrediente a Harry para la pocion..Eh Sev!!-decia picandole las costillas, y para lo que fue una ENORME sorpresa para todos ahi, Snape rio.

-Soy el profesor de Pociones, asi que a quien mas hiban a recirrir- le dice, los que ahi estaban apunto del colapso nervioso el Prof. BROMEO, muchas cosas para que el cuerpo resistiera.

-Ehh Tia??- pregunto Harry muuuuuuyyyyyy intrigado por lo que veia, esta volteo a verlo

-Si Harry...que sucede?-pregunto tranquila Jessy a sabiendas lo que hiba a preguntar.

-El profesor Snape y tu... se conocen?-preguntando directamente el chico

-Jajja...si Harry nos conocemos pero te lo explicare luego...-volteando a ver a Snape otra ves- nos vemos luego para platicar, necesito hacerlo primero con mi sobrino...me entiendes verdad-dicendole al hombre con calma.

-Si lo entiendo...si gustas nos vemos despues en aquel lugar...lo recuerdas?- sonriendo con malicia.

-Si... lo recuerdo...ahi te veo a la misma hora de siempre..-contesta

-Si la misma...-y volteando a ver a los demas testigos de ese encuentro- con permiso Dumbledore, jovenes.- y salio dejando al borde del colapso a todos, Jessy estaba apunto de reirse por la cara de todos, Dumbledore, con solo un mirada le dijo que necesitaba una explicacion.

-Ya todo esta resulto aqui, voy a estar en mi oficina, chicos y Jessy...- decia el director .

-Si, lo se, despues paso por tu oficina-le decia sonriendo, con un paso tranquilo el director abandono la enfermeria dejando a la mujer con los cuatro Gryffindor, Jess se acerco a ellos.

-Bien no podemos estar aqui para una tranquila platica, vamos a la Torre de Gryffindor chicos- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la opcion, Jessy hiso desaparecer sus alas y todos tomaron rumbo a la Torre, cuando llegaron, para su suerte encontraron la sala comun vacia, tomaron asiento para tener comodidad durante la larga explicacion

-Bien tienen dudas asi que puedes preguntar Harry- le dijo

-Me da mucha curiosidad como es que conoces a Snape?, bueno no tiene una gran fama de ser amable y contigo..pues ...lo fue-preguntaba ansioso de saber el ojiverde.

-Bueno... Severus y yo nos conocemos hace ya unos...27 o 28 años mas o menos...fue cuando tu padre estaria ya en el 3er. año en Hogwarts, llamaron a tus abuelos por que James habia hecho una de sus tantas travesuras...creo que fue...no recuerdo bien ... creo que fue la ves que puso un bomba de olor en el baño de los prefectos y creo recordar que no fue a un prefecto a quien le toco si no a la Prof. Mcgonagall...jajaj-al decir eso los chicos rieron tambien- en fin, el director los llamo y mama no queria dejarme en casa, yo tendria unos 9 años asi que vine con ellos, mientras ellos estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore yo estaba explorando los terrenos cerca el lago, cuando oi un alboroto, yo siendo curiosa me acerque a ver que pasaba, cuando veo a mi lindo hermanito haciendo levitar y lanzandole no se que hechizos a un chico, estaba con el...Sirius o Remus...no recuerdo uno de ellos...el chico les gritaba que lo bajaran y mi hermano como estaba enojado por el castigo le dijo que no, se me hiso muy cruel lo que le hacian, cuando es eso algo hiso James que el chico sangro de uno de sus brazos, fue cuando me enoje llegue casi donde estaba James y como podia hacer magia de Skyland aunque no sabia de que se trataba en ese entonces, hise que el chico se transportara hasta donde yo estaba...y ya sabran James me descubrio me dijo que por lo hise y yo enojada tambien le dije de cosas...ustedes saben peleas de hermanos.. imaginense...se molesto conmigo y se fueron...fue cuando me sente junto con el chico que estaba con la cabeza agachada y le pregunte si estaba bien, cuando me vio, me dijo que no me metiera...a mi realmente no me importo..y sin pedirle permiso tome el brazo que sangraba rasgue un poco mi falda y se lo pude para evitar la hemorragia, el me miro y me dio las gracias y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos, ese chico era Severus Snape, empezamos a enviabarnos cartas y comence a venir mas seguido a la colegio...siempre hubo algo de complicidad entre el y ello, pero nunca nada mas, para mi el era un hermano mas y yo para el su pequeña hermana... cuando fueron por mi los Skylands tenia 11 años no me dio tiempo de mandarle una carta para avisarle que me hiba, y no supe de el hasta ahora que entre a Hogwarts, por lo que el me dijo le pregunto a James sobre mi, el solo le dijo que me fui y que no volveria jamas y el penso que habia muerto, lo demas ya lo saben.- terminando su historia, los chicos asombrados por el relato podian entender el que el profesor y Jessy se conocian.

-Ahora entiendo entonces por que odiaba tanto al papa de Harry, pero no comprendo por que se hiso tan amargado y muy odiado aqui el el colegio...bueno claro menos para Slytherin-comentaba Ron.

-Eso lo sabre cuando hable con el, algo mas que quieras saber?- preguntando Jessy

-Si...como te fue con la captura de los mortifagos en casa de Sirius y Remus?-Pregunta curioso su sobrino.

-Ya te estabas tardando hacer esa pregunta, querido-dicendole con una sonrisa, y empezo a narrarles lo sucedido hace algunos dias.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi...

-Bronx...ya sabes como le fueron a los dementores que mandamos a Hogwarts?-preguntaba el mortifago.

-Lucuis...eeh!! fueron... capturados y... otros desintegrados-decia nervioso sabiendo que lo castigarian por eso.

-QUE!! COMO PASO ESO?? SI ERAN MuCHOS LOS QUE MANDAMOS!! FUE ESA SKYLAND??-pregunto molesto por su incompetencia.

-Algunos... si fue ella...los demas...fueron capturados por los aurores...estaban ahi esperandolos llegar...-le contestaba con miedo

-Como fue que se enteraron los aurores...para estar esperandolos...no entiendo-decia mientras daba vueltas por la sala _"si se entera Lord Voldemort, sera mi fin"_- se decia.

-Que hacemos, Señor?

-Por el momento vigilarla, debemos encontrar la manera de atacarla directamente, ahora vete no te necesito mas aqui-le dice al encapuchado, mientras se dirigue a la salal donde se encuentra su señor para avisarle como sucedieron las cosas.

* * *

El atardecer no tardaba en aparecer en el horizonte, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaba casi vacio, ya que se podian alcanzar a ver algunos alumnos disfrutando de los momentos de que ya salieron de clases, tambien algunas parejas el hecho de disfrutar de estar juntos por algunos momentos, cerca del lago esta una chica caminado hasta que llego a las orillas de un enorme arbol, con gran agilidad comenzo a treparlo hasta que topa un una barrera invisble, ella dio una contraseña y una puerta se abre y la deja entrar, cuando sube se puede observar que se encontraba dentro de lo que parecia ser un pequeño cuarto como si de una casa de arbol se tratara, ahi encuentra a la persona que estaba buscando sentado en una comoda silla, viendola llegar con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre tan puntual- le dice a la recien llegada con algo de burla.

-Lo siento solo casi 10 minutoss, me entretuve con Harry y los chicos-le dice la chica.

-Me imagino que te prohibio hablarme como todos los hombres Potter-contestandole

-Para tu informacion no, no lo hiso el es mas comprensivo-le dice y viendo que se ponia algo serio y lo cuestiona.

-Que pasa Sev..por que esa cara?-dice con una sonrisa viendolo.

-Por que no me avisaste que te hibas...todo este tiempo me lamente no haber hido a tu casa cuando ya no supe nada de ti, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta-dice con melancolia.

-Perdoname Sev, lo que paso, sucedio tan rapido, despues del dia de mi cumpleaños cuando cumpli 11 un hombre aparecio en mi casa, le dijo a mis padres que iba por mi, ya que por una marca de nacimiento me coloca como la elegida de los Skylands y debia irme con ellos, mis padres lo sabian y no me lo dijeron, hasta ese momento lo supe- decia la chica y Snape la interrumpio

-Una marca de nacimiento?-pregunto curioso

-Si...-ella se levanta de donde estaba sentada y le da la espalda y se descumbre parte de su hombro, es cuando el ve como un lunar tiene la forma de una pluma de ave y una pequeña flecha atravezandola a lo largo.

-Y que paso?-le pregunto Snape despues de que ella volvio a cubrir su hombro y tomar asiento.

-Ese mismo dia me fui, quise que me esperaran un momento para escribir algo y decirle a mi mama que te lo mandara, pero no lo aceptaron, ya no pude hacer nada, perdoname, si hubiera tenido mas tiempo te hubiera avisado de mi partida...- le decia arrepentida.

-No hay nada que perdonar...eh leido sobre esa raza y se que son muy estrictos en cuanto a sus reglas, pero... y tu familia que paso...- terminando la frase ella hablo con tristeza, le conto todo lo que paso hasta el dia de hoy, Severus no podia creer lo mucho que sufrio su mejor amiga, fue una vida dura alejada de los que mas amas, podia comprenderla.

-Fue dificil todo lo que pasaste, aunque siempre supe que tenias las agallas para hacer todo eso y mas, si el bienestar de tu familia estaba de por medio, no esperaba menos de ti-le decia con ternura.

-Gracias por comprender Sev, ahora quisiera saber por que ese comportamiento tuyo con los alumnos, te has vuelto un amargado Snape-le dicia con burla.

-Jja...pues tu sabes que mi vida no fue del todo facil... lo mucho que mis padres me despreciaron y los castigos que me ponian...mi unica familia eras tu... cuando desapareciste, encerre en mi mismo muchos sentimientos...un tiempo despues me separe de mi familia y empece a impartir clases aqui en el colegio, tiempo despues en uno de mis viajes para buscar ingredientes conoci a una mujer con la cual fui feliz...hasta que en una salida...mi padre me encontro... e hiba por mi, el se habia convertido en un mortifago y queria lo mismo para mi...yo me nege...y como castigo por negarme y aceptar lo que decia... la asesino... enfrente de mi...no pude ni siquiera moverme...no pude defenderla...me lazaron un Desmayus...despues desperte no se donde me encontaba, llegaron por mi unos mortifagos y me llevaron ante Voldemort...fue ahi donde me marcaron con esto- decia mientras se levantaba la manga mostrandole la marca tenebrosa- lo hiso a la fuerza, en una mision para probarme, me encontre con Dumbledore la verme se sorprendio ya que estaba buscandome, buesque la oportunidad de hablar con el, y en uno de los descuidos de los mortifagos lo pude hacer y me llevo con el, desde entonces estoy aqui bajo la proteccion del Director...y amargado... si lo estoy o mas bien sigo culpandome por la muerte de la que fue mi esposa...no fui capaz de protegerla...no fui...no...pude...-poniendo una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y bajo la mirada.

-Severus...lo lamento tanto...- la chica se puso de pie y llego hasta el abrazandolo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...pero todavia me duele...te pido que no se lo digas a nadie...no quiero que me tengan lastima-decia con voz arrogante.

-Sev...tenias que ser de Slytherin... ehh!!...pero si lo hicieras te comprenderian...no son tan malos como piensan y te podrian dar su apoyo...-comentaba al hombre con ternura.

-No se...talves es que nunca me he sentido capaz de decircelo a nadie...contigo es diferente...es mas facil desahogarse..conoces toda mi historia y se que tu nunca me juzgarias.- le decia respondiendo al abrazo todavia.

-Lo se y jamas lo haria...pero trata de comportarte aunque sea-exclama riendo.

-Tal ves...-contestaba tambien sonriendo _"hace tanto que no reia...realmente me haces bien Jessica Potter muy bien"_

* * *

Caminado silenciosamente por el bosque la oscuridad cubre cada rincon de ese paraje, peligrosamente las sombras crean imagenes, que hasta la mente, organo mas poderoso del ser humano puede llegar a confundirse facilmente cuando no comprende lo que a su alrededor pasa, pronto amaneceria, la oscuridad desapareceria, debian apurarse para encontrar lo que cierta informacion describia, pronto podian saber que ahi se encontraban los que tanto mal hacian, dos hombres caminaban inquietos sabiendo que era posible que podiera ocurrirles algo, arriegando peligrosamente su vida, pero realmente lo que importaba era acabar con esa guerra absuda.

Algo llama su atencion lo perciben, algo ronda cerca de ahi pero ese algo no viene sola, hay muchos mas, un ruido cerca los distrae, volteando se dan cuenta que ya no estan solos, cominza una persecucion, corren, mpiezan a introducirse cada vez mas a la espesura del bosque, su seguridad ya esta en peligro, no encuentran la salida.

Deciden separase cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente, uno adelante corriendo con varias sombras tras de el, se dio cuenta que no tenia otra salida, debia enfrentarse tomando su varita, peleo con todas sus fuerzas, los contrincantes eran muchos, debia resistir por el, por muchos que lo esperaban pero terminaron por noquearlo.

-Pero miren nada mas a quien me vengo a encontrar-decia con ironia- que grata sorpresa, llevenselo, cuando sepa lo que encontramos cerca de la cabaña nos lo agradecera- decia el encapuchado mientras otros cuatro llevaba como prisionero a un hombre que lleva por nombre Sirius Black.

Tomando otro rumbo, corria cada vez mas internandose en otro lado de la gran selva de arboles que lo redeaban, lo seguian de cerca pero el era mas rapido, tenia que perderlos, un gran tronco de arbol caido cubria parte del camino, no tenia opcion, tenia que saltarlo, cuando logro pasar al otro lado encontrando camino bajo sus pies pero, todo sucedio tan rapido, la tierra debajo suyo desaparecio, se undio callendo duramente a la cabidad de tierra y lodo debajo del mismo, ramas y escombro lo cubrian, sus perseguidores lo perdieron de su vista, buscaron por un rato, y vencidos por la duda de saber en donde se encontraba se retiraron del lugar.

La luz empezaba a inundar el lugar, cada ves las sombras se hiban despareciendo hasta dejar una hermosa claridad, un gran animal, un enorme perro bajaba una pequeña colina, detienendose por un momento su olfato habia detectado un aroma desconocido para el, siguio el rastro hasta que llego al motivo de su busqueda, se acerco y verifico su estado, estaba debajo de varios pedazos de madera, regreso corriendo por donde habia salido, llegando a luna bonita cabaña oculta entre dos grandes arboles, dio la vuelta para seguir a un covertizo, ahi fue donde encontro a su dueño.

-Ey!! donde te habias metido Roko- acariciandolo de las ojeras, el gran animal, este tomo con su hocico parte de la manga del sueter que traia- que pasa amigo? quieres que te siga?- el animal solo ladro en aceptacion.

El perro tomo camino hacia colina abajo, su dueño lo seguia de cerca corriendo, el gran san Bernardo seguia corriendo llamando la atencion de su amo para no perderlo de vista, llegando a su destino, se detuvo y ladro a su amo.

-Que pasa amigo, por que me trajiste hasta aqui?- le pregunta a su mascota, cuando puede ver por debajo del montos de ramas junto al animal, sobresaliendo de ahi una mano humana y parte de la cabeza.

-Oh por Merlin!! -y se agacha a ver a la persona y checa su pulso, nota que sigue latiendo- sigue con vida - y viendo al perro le dice- regresa y trae a Patricia, necesito ayuda- le decia mientras empieza a sacar el escombro que le estorba para sacar a la persona atrapada, momentos despues regreso el perro con su pedido.

-Que sucedio me saco Roko de la casa, que suce...oh Por Seuz!! que le paso?-se expresa al llegar mas cerca de donde estaba sacando a la persona atrapada-

-Solo ayudame a sacarlo, tragiste tu varita?- le pregunta a su acompañante

-Si aqui esta...- le dice, con la ayuda de la magia fue mas facil auxiliar a la persona, ya sin escombros que les estorbara pudieron darle vuelta a la persona ya que se encontraba boca abajo.

-No puede ser!!- se oye gritar.

-Que?? que sucede??-pregunta la segunda persona ahi.

-No puede ser- vuelve a decir incandose cerca de la persona rescatada.

-Lo conoces?- pregunta Patricia.

-Si...lo conozco pero jamas pense que lo volveria a ver...y menos en estas condiciones...que le habra pasado?- dice mientras acerca su mano a su rostro que tenia un poco de sangre por una herida en su ceja izquierda.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la cabaña, hay que atenderlo-le dice Patricia, al no tener respuesta llama su atencion- Mama hay llevarlo...-Se dirigue a la persona a su lado.

-Si... levitalo...deje mi varita en la casa.- esta asi lo hiso.

Al llegar a la casa lo llevaron a uno de los cuartos que ahi tenian , con un movimiento de varita lo limpian de todo rastro de tierra y lo recuestan sobre en mullido colchon, teniendo cuidado de sus heridas.

-Traere algunas pociones para curarlo- le dice la chica

-Si Haslo...-le dice mientras ella regresaba al cuarto con una bandeja de agua y unos lienzos y sin quitarle la mirada al hombre que se encuentra en su cama, cuando empieza a salir un quejido de aquel personaje, esta se acerca con una pequeña toalla humeda en su mano, y empieza a limpiarle el rastro de sangre que todavia tenia en su cara, estaba despertado desorientado cuando abre sus ojos empieza a ver a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar hasta que se topa con unos ojos castaños tan familiares, cuando logra enfocar bien la vista la reconoce.

-Eres tu...no estoy soñando verdad? dime que no es un sueñp-le decia con voz queda y unas gruesas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, la mujer enfrente de el no pude creer lo que ve, ese no es el hombre el cual recuerdaba, el que le rompio el corazon, es el hombre del cual... no podia decirlo, pero ahi estaba enfrente de ella viendola, habia en su mirada algo que la inquietaba seria posible despues de tanto tiempo, sin poder recistirse, acerco su mano hasta el rostro del castaño y lo acaricio, el al sentir ese contacto cerro sus ojos gozando rose.

-Si Remus soy yo...soy Bella.

El queriendose levantar siente un dolor fuerte en su costado, no lo resistio era muy fuerte, sin poder mas cae sobre la cama, perdiendo nuevamente el sentido, la mujer lo vio con gran desconcierto, que le abra pasado para estar en esas condiciones, y se veia tan maduro, tan diferente de aquel dia que se fue, con ternura lo miro para seguir con su curacion.

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todas, gracias por las Felicitaciones, asi que descansadita y todo vuelvo con este capitulo, espero que les guste, este si me hiso batallar algo, por que al final me costo como continuar con la mision de Remus y Sirius, pero creo que quedo bien y espero que sea del agrado de todos.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nahomi Potter:** Como ya la traigo contra Sirius y Remus, me gusta ponerlos en peligro, pero neceitaba algo asi para lo que viene, asi que perdona, jaja, de verdad lo de Harry y Herms me encanto como quedo esa parte, gracias por los comments.

**Ela:** Es verdad que Sirius tiene los ojos grises?? para ser sincera pense que eran azules, disculpa pero empece el fic con Sirius con los ojos azules temo que seguire poniendolo asi, por que si no tendria que modificar casi todo el fic jjaja, en el proximo fic que escriba prometo ponerlos grises, solo recuerdamelo gracias y por las felicitaciones muchas gracias y voy a tratar de leer el fic que me dices, por lo pronto quiero terminar este para que mi mente no se vaya por otro lado.

**Hima la Maga:** Como ves lo de Snape espero que te guste como lo deje por que esta en mis planes macabros para mas adelante jaja, pero lo hise principalmente por que me gusta mucho el actor, asi que cambie un poco ( o mas bien mucho) el caracter del personaje y gracias por las felicitaciones te lo agradezco.

**AtRam Potter:** listo la actualizacion, gracias por los animos.

Cuidense mucho Saludos

**Jenny Potter Granger.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Si Remus soy yo...soy Bella.

El queriendose levantar siente un dolor fuerte en su costado, no lo resistio era muy fuerte, sin poder mas cae sobre la cama, perdiendo nuevamente el sentido, la mujer lo vio con gran desconcierto, que le abra pasado para estar en esas condiciones, y se veia tan maduro, tan diferente de aquel dia que se fue, con ternura lo miro para seguir con su curacion.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**En Problemas**

Por las calles frias de Londres, una humeda neblina cubre parte de la cuidad, tenia que caminar mas aprisa, tenia que llegar al lugar, ese mensaje en la mañana habia sido determinante para salir un domingo por la mañana al Ministerio, dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina y ahi como en años anteriores una caseta telefonica lo espera pacientemente, abrio esa portesuela y coloca la respectiva moneda, su pecho esta apunto de explotar por la rapida llegada ahi, ve una enorme multitud ir de un lado para otro habia mucho ajetreo ahi adentro, un hervidero de gente lo hacia menos transitable, por fin visuliza los elevadores, y toma uno, el tan ya conocido jalon para ir a su destino, y el sonido de una campanilla avisandole que ha llegado a su destino, pueden llegar a ser tan largos los pasillos de ese gran edificio magico, por fin llega a la puerta indicada y toca para poder entrar, una voz dentro le da la autorizacion indicada para poder hacerlo, al abrir esa puerta ve a muchos de los mas altos mandos del mundo magico, el caso esta clasificado en Top Secret y sabia bien el motivo, pero el como daria la noticia era ese el mayor problema a venir.

-Por fin llegas Arthur, te estabamos esperando- le dice el Ministro de magia.

-Si, Domingo, que no esperaba esto, que noticias tenemos?- pregunta algo ansioso.

-Lo mismo que tu, tienen a uno, no sabemos donde estara el otro de ellos- exclama el Ministro.

-Y sabemos a quien tienen prisionero? -volviedo a cuestionar

-No, ese es otro problema, no sabemos a quien tienen ellos, por lo cual no sabemos quien esta extraviado- Dice otra el encargado de la seguridad magica.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore...-estaba empezando a pedir Arthur.

-Es por eso que te mandamos llamar, eres el indicado Dumbledore te tiene confianza, y tambien el chico, mejor tu quien le de la noticia.

-Bien entonces, con su permiso voy a ir por red flu, me voy a Hogwarts- y sin decir mas se despidio y se diriguio a una de las tantas chimenas del ministerio, debia llegar lo mas pronto posible a Hogwarts.

La mañana era inquietante, una alta temperatura lo habia atacado durante casi todo el dia, pasaba ya de medio dia, no sabian que mas hacer, tenian la magia por supuesto, pero el largo trecho que las separaba de la civilizacion era mucho, ademas no sabian a quien acudir, tenian que resistir, el tenia que resistir, no se separaba de su lado, algo hacia que estuviera ahi pendiente de el, de cada uno de sus movientos, lo observaba tan detenidamente, los años no habian pasado en balde, habia cambiado mucho tanto como ella, ya no era aquel muchacho que la hacia enojar o le robaba esas hermosas sonrisas que recordaba que podia dar, era ya un hombre y para ser sinceras un hombre por demas atractivo, para sus ojos asi era, varios momentos se recriminaba que pudiera pensar asi de el despues de lo que hiso, despues de quebrar uno a unos sus sueños de una vida juntos, pero no podia resistirlo, no despues de dejar una gran marca.

Se puso de pie para cambiar la pequeña toalla de su frente, tocandolo pero seguia sin seder un poco la fiebre, realmente era desesperante, cuando estuvo apunto de retirarse para volver a humedecer el paño, oyo un quejido proveniente del hombre, volteo a verlo, algo estaba diciendo, comenzo acercarse, oyo algo pero no supo que, su curiosidad fue mucha acercadose mas todavia al rostro del el, fue cuando comenzo a escuchar con mas claridad lo que decia.

-Sirius...mor- mortifagos...deb..o...co-rrer...Be-lla- decia susurrando debilmente, cuando pronuncio el nombre de ella la exprecion de el fue de dolor- E-sa...ca-rta...no...qui-ero...p-pero l-a...ma-taran...de-bo...ale-jarla..de-be...irse...-comenzo a moverse, el sudor de su frente estaba deslizandose por sus sienes.

Ella al escucharlo decir todo eso abrio los ojos de sorpresa, lo que estaba diciendo seria lo que paso?, se decia, cuando vio el movimiento de el, estaba entrando en crisis limpio su sudor, tenia que ayudarlo y rapido, pero aun esas palabras estaban dando vueltas en su mente

-PATRICIA VEN RAPIDO!!-le gritaba a su hija.

-Que pasa mama?-llegando la chica.

-En la tina del baño, pon hielo mucho hielo, lo haremos de la manera Muggle- le decia a la joven

-Pero mama...

-Has lo que digo, no tenemos pociones para poderle bajar la temperatura, y mucho menos ingredientes, es la unica opcion para hacerlo es esta, asi que haslo-le dice tajantemente, la chica viendo que tenia razon fue hacer lo que le indico, cuando estuvio listo regreso, cuando llego su madre le habia quitado la ropa al hombre dejandolo en calzoncillos, menos mal penso, lo levito y lo llevaron al cuarto de baño una vez ahi lo metieron con cuidado a la tina, minutos despues estaba de regreso ya seco, lo cambiaron y matieron a la cama. La temperatura ya estaba sediendo.

* * *

El ruido de las ratas por doquier era fastidiante, no podia moverse, la oscuridad lo rodeaba, estaba en un calabozo por lo que podia observar, tenia mucho rato ahi, le dolian en demacia las costillas, despues de haber recibido un par de Crucios, pero podia aguantar, tenia que hacerlo aunque no sabia cuanto mas soportaria, en su mente solo habia una preocupacion, si habian podido capturar tambien a su amigo, a Remus, esperaba con toda el alma que no fuera asi, que hubiera podido escapar, y que pudiera regresar con ayuda.

_-"Tienes que estar bien Remus, eres mi unica esperanza de salir vivo de esta...amigo."-_pensaba el animago de nombre Sirius Black.

* * *

La mañana habia estado inquieta, habia algo que le preocupaba, pero tenia que calmarse el hecho de pertenecer a un raro grupo de gente, habian hecho que tuviera algunas clases de presentimientos, pero sabia que la mayoria no eran absolutamente nada, debia tranquilizarse, llego al comedor a tiempo, como le hubiera gustado poder asistir a Hogwarts en ves del lugar a donde fue cuando cumplio los once años, talves todo seria diferente, talves tuviera a su familia viva todavia o ella hubiera muerto tambien hace mucho tiempo por algunas circunstancias, nada es como uno quisiera que fueran, vio a Harry sentado desayunando con sus amigos, y la llamaron, asi que tomo rumbo para con ellos, se sento al lado de Ron, para estar enfrente de Harry y Herms.

-Buenos dias chicos, como amanecieron?-pregunto con una sonrisa al llegar.

-Buenos Dias, todos bien - respondiendo los tres.

-Tia tengo algo que decirte...bueno tambien a Ron por supuesto-decia algo nervioso el chico.

-Dime, que sucede?-curiosa

-Bueno...lo que pasa...es que -suspiro- Hermione y yo...somos novios-exclamaba sonriendo.

-De verdad!! me alegro..sabia que Mione era perfecta para ti-exclamaba feliz por su sobrino, acto que hiso que los dos involucrados se sonrrojaran

-Yo sabia que hiban a terminar juntos-decia Ron con orgullo.

-Por que Ron?-sintiendo curiosidad Herms

-Facil esas miraditas que se hechaban o esos suspiritos decian mucho...fueron tan obvios-decia el chico, de algo de lo que jamas se hiban a enterar que fue Ron quien preparo todo el momento para la confesion, eso era una de las cosas que queria el pelirrojo guardar para el, un bonito recuerdo pensaba.

Los chicos solo se sonrrojaron mas, lo que le dio mucha gracia a Jessy.

_-"Jessy te necesito de inmediato en mi oficina, trae a Harry contigo"_- escucho en su mente la chica, poniendose un poco seria, esa voz de Dumbledore no le gusto nada.

_-"Sucede algo importante Dumbledore?"_-pregunto

_-"Cuando lleges te lo dire, ven ya con el muchacho"_- decia tajante el director

_-"Bien vamos para alla"_- no teniendo opcion la chica.

-Harry acompañame, por favor-decia la ojivioleta a su sobrino.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto el moreno

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, Dumbledore nos quiere a los dos en su oficina, vamos-explicaba la chica.

Sin tener opcion y ante la mirada interrogante de sus amigos se despidio de los dos, dandole un beso a Mione y prometiendo regresar y contarles siguio a su tia quien lo esperaba en la puerta, y tomando rumbo a la oficina del Director.

Cuando llegaron ahi, la puerta de la oficina se abrio, extrañando a Jessy fue el encontrar ahi adentro al auror Arthur Weasley, lo conocia por la captura de los mortifagos en la cual ayudo, pero por que estaba ahi, y por que los mandaron llamar, la mente de la Skyland trabajaba a mil por hora, y talves su presentimiento de esta mañana no estaba tan errado entonces, lo que mas le daba miedo fue lo que observo en ese presentimiento lo que vio no queria que fuera verdad.

-Dumbledore...Sr. Weasley..-viendo directamente a Arthur- que fue lo que paso?-decia la chica muy segura

-Sabes algo Jessy?-le decia Dumbledore

-Un presentimiento...nada mas-respondia inquieta la chica, caundo decia esto Harry observaba a su tia viendo como su exprecion se endurecia un poco, eso no era buena señal, lo inquieto.

-Bien creo Arthur que se los diras tu..-le decia el director al pelirrojo, mientras tomaba asiento, la mirada de los dos Potter se diriguio completamente al Sr. Weasley.

-Si Dumbledore...lo que tenemos que decirles muchachos es que hace unos dias nos llego una informacion de donde en este momento pudiese estar escondiendose Voldemort, por lo cual necesitabamos la ayuda de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, siendo los dos los mejores localizadores de todos, pedimos su cooperacion-les explicaba a los oyentes.

Cuando pronuncio los nombres de sus amigos, Jessy que estaba sentada al lado de Harry, tomo la mano del chico, el tambien necesitaba ese tipo de apoyo, el sentimiento que estaba empezando a sentir no le gustaba en lo mas minimo. Arthur continuo.

-El dia de hoy muy temprano, nos llego una carta, con la marca tenebrosa en ella, en donde nos dice que...-decia con calma viendo a los dos personajes enfrente de el, era dificil dar ese tipo de noticias y mas si eran personas las cuales se les tiene aprecio- decia que...habian capturado a uno de ellos, el otro dicen que regreso con nosotros, pero no ha aparecido, por lo que pensamos que esta en algun lugar del bosque, no sabemos en que condicion se pueda encontrar...

-A quien tienen los mortifagos?-preguntaba nerviosa Jessy

-No lo sabemos, ellos no dijeron nombres, solo sabemos eso, estamos peinando la zona...pero no hemos encontrado nada todavia-contestado lo mas tranquilamente posible.

La chica se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, no sabia que pensar, si tenia tantos poderes como le dijeron los Sacerdotes, por que no supo eso a tiempo para haberlo evitado, a quien tenian? eran preguntas que se hacia en silencio, quien era quien estaba extraviando? que podia hacer...que.

-Quiero ayudar.-dijo la mujer dandoles la espalda.

-Te lo agradeceriamos Jessy-decia el auror.

-Jessy estas segura, has pensado que eso lo que quieren, han tratado de eliminarte, talves esto es una mas de sus trampas para hacerlo-decia Dumbledore a la chica.

-Tu crees que no lo se, se lo que quieren, me quiere a mi, pero...-sin poder terminar

-No lo voy a permitir Jessy-le decia Dumbledore alzando la voz un poco, algo raro en el pacivo director, Harry solo los observaba en silencio, pensando tambien que los mortifagos y Voldemort querian que uno de los dos se acercara lo suficiente para eliminarlo, no queria perderla a ella tambien, pero a quien tendrian los mortifagos?, eso lo preocupaba, que hacer?.

-No me importa si me lo vas a permitir o no, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, soy un guerrero , no pienso dejar que me amedrenten, aunque muera en el intento.-le decia enojada ya por la actitud de Dumbledore.

-Bien muy bien, sera como tu digas, pero debemos tener una idea en donde estaran, quien es al que tienen con ellos-decia Dumbledore

-La unica informacion que tenemos, es que se encuentra en alguna parte del bosque de plata-explicaba Arthur

-El bosque de Plata...es demaciado extenso podrian estar en cualquier parte...-decia la chica

-Bosque de Plata?-pregunto Harry

-Si Harry...se le llama asi por que tiene un gran lago, en la cual su agua tiene ese color, al momento de hacer contacto con cualquier cosa se vuelve de plata, ademas que dicen que tiene la unica puerta hacia en mundo de los muertos aunque no esta comprobado todavia.- explicaba el director.

-Puedo sobrevolarlo, asi abarcariamos mas territorio.-comenzaba a planear la chica.

-Yo tambien voy -dijo el ojiverde

Jessy volteo a verlo al igual que los dos hombres en la oficina, ella le sonrio, fue hacia el y lo tomo de los hombros

-Harry...no podriamos llevarte-el chico hiba a protestar pero continuo explicando sus razones su tia- no es por que no queramos llevarte, solo piensa...ellos nos quieren eliminar, por que juntos tu y yo podremos derrotar a Voldemort y lo saben, no podemos darles esa oportunidad, si fueras matarian dos pajaros de un tiro, y no debemos darles esa ventaja, ademas tu me vas ayudar desde aqui-le comentaba tranquilamente.

-Tienes razon, pero como te puedo ayudar yo desde aqui-preguntaba curioso.

-Ven te lo voy explicar-decia caminado hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo a los hombres- Arthur en un momento regreso para podernos ir, permiso- y salio de la oficina, llevando consigo a Harry, tomaron direccion a las mazmorras para llegar al salon de pociones, entraron, encontrando ahi a Snape.

-Severus-cuando escucho su nombre volteo a ver quien lo lamaba, y sonriendo al ver quien era.

-Hola Jess-dandole la bienvenida a la chica

-Severus, necesito que me ayudes con algo-pidiendo al profesor la ayuda, este viendo la seriedad que tenia la chica opto por escucharla

-Acerquense y tomen asiento, en que necesitas mi ayuda Jess-le dice tomando asiento

-Bien, tu debes conocer el Aramantio, un cristal, cierto?-pregunto la chica

-Si lo conozco, muy poderoso, tengo algo conmigo-le decia a su amiga pero extrañado por hecho de saber de ese cristal

-Me podrias dar un poco de ese cristal?-pregunto contenta.

-Claro...pero me tienes que explicar para que lo quieres, ese es un cristal con el que no se debe jugar-explicaba la chica-

Jessy suponia que le tendria que explicar tarde o temprano, Severus no era una persona que le pudieses pedir algo si no es con una buena explicacion, eso era algo que apreciaba de el.

-Sirius y Remus, uno de ellos lo tienen lo mortifagos, otro esta perdido no sabemos su localizacion, necesitamos encontrarlos y ese cristal nos va a ser util-le explicaba a su amigo

-Ya veo, quieres hacer un hechizo de localizacion-la chica afirmo con la cabeza- y me imagino que lo hara Harry Potter-le dice volteando a ver al chico, este al verlo pudo notar que su mirada era diferente, definitivamente ya no era el mismo profesor de siempre.

-Si asi es

-Bien esperenme aqui, voy a traer un fragmento del cristal- se levanto y salio de la sala dejandolos solo.

-Tia por que tengo que hacer ese hechizo yo?-pregunto curioso.

-Mira Harry el hechizo no lo puede hacer cualquiera, ya que es un hechizo donde se necesitan los recuerdos que tienes con las personas que buscas, tu has vivido muchas cosas con ellos, necesitamos eso para saber cual de los dos esta perdido y cual esta encerrado, tu poder va hacer que el hechizo sea todavia mas eficaz,-le explicaba a su sobrino

-Pero tu eres igual de poderosa, hasta creo que eres mas todavia que Dumbledore o yo mismo-le decia

-Creo que es momento que te explique algo Harry-le decia viendolo, el chico extrañado solo escuchaba atentamente

-Tu tienes dentro de ti un poder increiblemente mas grande que el de Dumbledore y yo juntos Harry...por que? por que cada que nace un nuevo primogenito varon desendiente de Gryffindor, en el momento de la transicion se le hace una prueba, un prueba de resistencia, para ver que tan capaz es tu cuerpo de soportar una gran cantidad de poder, y elegir a esa persona en especial.

-Persona en especial?-pregunto Harry

-Si, esa persona es la que sustituira al mismo Godric Gryffindor...tu pasaste esa prueba Harry...tu eres el sustituto de Gryffindor...lo que quiere decir que en este momento tu poder se compara con el de el, me entiendes.-explicaba al chico

Harry no lo podia creer, tenia el mismo poder comparado con Gryffindor, eso era casi sub-real, cuando estuvo apunto de decir algo Snape habia llegado.

-Aqui tienen-entregandoles un pequeño saquito- tiene colocado un pequeño hilo de plata para no tener problemas-explicaba

-Gracias Severus- le daba las gracias a su amigo, dandole un abrazo, cuando se escucho otra voz dentro del lugar.

-Yo se donde pueden tener a uno de ellos

Al voltear podian ver en el marco de la puerta la figura de una persona, esta fue avanzando poco a poco hasta que la luz pudo tocarlo, viendo que se trataba de Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?-pregunto Harry al rubio.

-Si...estoy ayudando a Dumbledore...mi padre me esta utilizando como espia de lo mortifagos, pero todo lo que me dice mi padre, se lo estoy informando al director y a la Orden, acabo de hablar con el, me dijo que estaban por aqui, asi que vine-les decia los tres en la sala.

-Dime donde estan?-pregunto Jessy y sacando un pergamino de sus ropas se acerco a la mujer.

-Aqui esta la localizacion de una casa que pertenecio a Riddle padre, es una casa de campo ahi es donde se ocultan- dandole el rollo, Jessy lo tomo y abrio, comprobando el mapa.

-Bien gracias- volteo a ver a Harry- has lo que te dije, ve y localiza la posicion de cada uno, cuando lo sepas te comunicas conmigo, el hechizo lo entraras ahi- dandole entender que era el libro de los secretos, al tener la respuesta afirmativa por parte de Harry se marcho.

-Ahora entiendo de como sabia Dumbledore, sobre algunos ataque u otras cosas-decia Snape a Draco

-Gracias Malfoy-le decia Harry

-Yo te dije por que estoy ayudando, despues necesitare tu ayuda con la comadreja-le decia mientras se iba

Harry retirandose del salon se fue a la sala comun donde sabia que encontraria a sus amigos necesitaba hacer el hechizo rapido, la vida de Sirius y Remus dependian de ello.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo rapidamente, se podia ver como pronto hiba a caer el ocaso, la fiebre ya era historia, ahora deberian esperar que despertara, algunas de las heridas consistian en rasguños los cuales ya estaba cicatrizando, habia otras que eran mas profundas, talves una o dos costillas rotas y ese corte en la cabeza que era el que mas le preocupaba, solo pedia que despertara, pero cuanto mas tendria que esperar para eso.

-Remus...por favor despierta...necesito saber que te paso...como fue...despiesta por favor-decia mientras apretaba sus manos viendo hacia el hombre que se encontraba acostado enfrente de ella.

-Mmm...-se oyo oir de cuerpo inmovil, de pronto comenzo a moverse un poco- aaahh! un quejido se escucho un poco mas fuerte, ella se levanto como si fuera impulsada de la silla y camino hasta el.

-Remus...vamos..vamos abre tus ojos...vamos-decia la mujer a su lado.

-Me d-duele...aaah!-decia empezando a abrir sus ojos- ahhh! -otro quejido, cuando abrio bien los ojos y la vio-B-Bella...p-pense que h-habia soñado...-decia al verla.

-No, no soñaste soy yo-le decia mientras lo detenia ya que intentaba parerse- no, no lo hagas, tienes unas costillas rotas o muy lastimadas-le decia ayudandolo a acostarse bien otra vez

-Q-que fue lo que me paso?-Pregunto ya mas quieto

-Te encontramos no muy lejos de aqui, estabas atrapado entre lodo, ramas y tierra, te trajimos aqui, para curarte, estabas inconciente-le explicaba al Licantropo- Remus que estabas haciendo por aqui...luego decias cosas cuando estabas inconciente-decia la mujer queriendo encontrar respuestas.

-Cosas...que f-fue lo que d-dije, Bella?-pregunto

-Decias cosas como mortifagos, mencionabas a Sirius, luego que debias correr, me mencionaste, dijiste algo de una carta, que debias alejarme sino me matarian, que no querias, pero que lo debias hacer, por favor Remus explicamelo-decia Bella con grandes dudas en su interior.

Remus al escucharla se le revelo lo que estaba haciendo con Sirius, y cuando menciono la carta y lo que tuvo que hacer no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, sera acaso que le estaban dando un segunda oportunidad, esa que siempre pidio, para poder explicarse, debia hacerlo de eso estaba seguro.

-Sirius y yo estabamos en una mision para la Orden del Fenix, t-teniamos que encontrar un lugar...n-nos descubrieron, habia mortifagos persiguiendonos...n-nos separamos...ya n-no supe nada de Sirius...y-yo corria tenia que huir, c-cuando cai en un tipo de p-pozo...de ahi ya no recuerdo nada...hasta ahora.- contestaba adolorido

-Por Merlin! es posible que hallan podido captura a Sirius?- pregunto angustiada por su amigo.

-Me temo que s-si...-decia a susurros Lupin.

-Remus...-cuando escucho su nombre volteo a verla- de que carta hablabas, dimelo...necesito saberlo-lo miraba

_-"Que hermosa es...mas de los que recordaba"_ - se decia Remus- Creo q-que...es tiempo...que sepas la ...verdad...

* * *

El cielo empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas opaco, la ubicacion de la casa donde estaba los mortifagos se las habia proporcionado a los aurores y se estaban dirigiendo hacia alla, el cielo estaba despejado podia ver los movimientos de los aurores desde el aire, debia esperar hasta que Harry tuviera el conocimiento de quien era el que estaba en manos de los mortifagos y donde se localizaba al otro en algun lugar del bosque, solo debia tener paciencia, pero como tenerla cuando la persona que mas amas esta en peligro, desearia poder hacer mas, pero era desesperante.

_-"Tia lo tengo"_ -escucho claramente y su corazon latia a mil por hora.

_-"Dime Harry"- _esperando con ansias la respuesta de Harry

_-"Tienen a Sirius, Remus esta del otro lado cerca del lago"-_ en ese momento su angustia crecio, tenian capturado a Sirius, Remus estaba en otro lugar pero a salvo.

_-"Bien Hecho Harry, bien hecho"_- Decia la chica cuando hiba tomando velocidad, hacia el lugar indicado

_-"Traelos Tia yo se que puedes, quiero a los 3 aqui conmigo, me entendiste"_ -decia Harry como ordenandole

_-"Estaremos juntos los cuatro pronto Harry, te lo prometo"_- contestandole a su sobrino.

Antes de irse en aquella direccion, para decirles a quien tenian capturado, pero no comento de Remus algo le decia que estaba bien, el podia esperar, el que importaba mas en este momento era Sirius, llego rapido estaba sobre volando la casa, la neblina que se estaba empezando a formar la estaba ayudando asi no sabrian que estaba ahi, necesitaba primero localizar a Sirius.

_-"Sirius me escuchas"_

En el calabozo un hombre, con algunas llagas en el cuerpo y encadenado por las manos, estaba bastante agotado, le habian dado otra dosis de Crucios, pero no hiba a decir, quien era esa Skyland, ni mucho menos por que estaba ahi ayudandolos, pero cada vez era mas dificl estar conciente, cuando de pronto escucho de su cabeza y esa voz, le devolvio la vida.

_-"Si...te escucho"-_ contestandole algo agotado por lo vivido.

Cuando lo escucho un gran alivio sintio su corazon.

_-"Escuchame bien necesito saber en que lugar de la cabaña estas y si Voldemort esta ahi tambien"_- le decia

_-"Estoy... en los calabozos, creo que... estan en la base de la casa, y si Voldemort... tambien esta aqui, al igual...que muchas..clases de seres...son demaciados"_- respondiendo a los que la chica le pedia

_-"Escuchame tengo una idea, regresare en unos momentos, me entendiste no me ire sin ti"_-le explicaba

_-"Si te esperare...solo un pregunta... Remus esta..."- _preguntando por su amigo

_-"El esta bien, ya lo localizamos, espera regresare"_-le decia, mientras regresaba hasta donde estaban los aurores para explicarles su idea.

Sirius estaba mas tranquilo, pronto saldria de ahi y Remus estaba bien, solo esperaba que lo que fue que tendria en mente Jessy que todo saliera bien, habia una cantidad enorme de gente ahi adentro, entre mortifagos, Dementores, Vampiros y otros seres mas, sin contar a Voldemort.

* * *

Cuando empezo a oscurecer, y la luna a cuarto menguante empezaba a brillar, aquel lago cobro un brillo muy hermoso, y se podian observar varios comulos de una neblina brillante danzando por doquier por la superficie del lago, era algo extremadamente hermoso, como singular, en una cabaña oculta de la mirada de cualquier extraño se levantaba a no mas de 10 metros de ese lago, en el interior de la casa, dos personas tenian mucho que hablar, hacer descansar los corazones, despues de tanto tiempo.

Remus poco a poco empezo a desahogarse, poder sacar ese secreto que lo estuvo martirizando dia y noche, ahora estaba dejando de cargar ese peso sobre su espalda, y cada vez sentia su corazon mas ligero.

-Como pudiste Remus? por que no me dejaste elegir- decia la mujer despues de la explicacion del Hombre, sintiendose excluida, se sentia humillada del hecho que hubieran elegido por ella.

-P-por que...sabia que...no te hirias...por eso lo hice-contestaba sincero Remus.

-Claro que no me hubiera hido, eran mis amigos tambien, ademas podia luchar sabias, estaba entrenada al igual que tu, POR QUE REMUS, POR QUE LO HICISTE!!-alzando la voz de impotencia.

-P-or que...p-por que...-ya no sabia que decir

-DILO YA!!POR QUE!!-seguia exigiendo la razon.

-POR QUE NO QUERIA PERDERTE!!-le grito el Licantropo, y en cuanto lo escucho se quedo callada auntomaticamente, no esperaba esa respuesta mucho menos lo que le siguio.

-T-tenia miedo...no queria perderte...no a ti...ya habia p-perdido a James, a Lily, a Sirius, pero no a ti, preferi alejarte de mi lado...que me odiarias incluso...pero no muerta...no lo hubiera soportado...eras...eres demaciado importante...para mi...eres mi todo...-hablaba el hombre con tanto dolor que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por si solas, como puede soportar tanto dolor el cuerpo, como puede soportar tanta tristeza el alma, cuando de proteger a las personas que amas se trata, darias hasta tu vida por el bienestar de ellos.

Bella lo veia llorar, no podia articular palabra alguna, todos esos años creyo que Remus jamas la quiso, que por eso la alejo tan facilmente de su lado, tan bien actuo frente a ella que le hiso creer que la despreciaba, cuan equivocada estaba, ahora comprendia lo que sucedio ese dia, por eso no queria verla a la cara, por eso cuando lo tenia de frente, pensaba que la veia directamente a ella, pero nunca lo hiso asi, verlo ahora llorando con tanto dolor, su carazon se encogio, todo este tiempo el sufrio igual o mas que ella, esa separacion, no fue justa, pero talves podia hacerla cambiar, tener esa oportunidad de hacerlo todo diferente, sobre todo que ese dia tenia que haberle dicho algo importante.

-Remus...-comenzo a decir

-Por favor...Bella...perdoname...necesito oirtelo decir...no he podido...perdonarme a mi mismo...por haberte engañado...perdoname...por favor...yo...yo...-se estaba confensado con ella.

-Mama ya desperto?-preguntaba desde la puerta una jovencita llamando la atencion de los adultos, Remus volteo a verla, se parecia a Bella, fue cuando comprendio que habia llegado muy tarde, su mirada interrogante se concentro en la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Eh! si Patty, ven acercate-llamo a la chica, esta empezo adentrarse en la habitacion-Remus ese dia que discutimos tenia algo que decirte, algo importante-el hombre la escuchaba atentamente- quiero que conozcas a Patricia-le decia al castaño y tomaba del brazo a la chica ya a su lado- ella es mi hija -las esperanzas del hombre estaban muriendo- Remus...- captando la atencion de nueva cuenta.

-Patricia... es tu hija...

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo, cuando escucharon los aurores la idea que tenia esa mujer alada, creyeron que se trataba de una broma, mucho de ellos la habian visto pelear, cuando capturaron a los mortifagos o a los dementores sabian que era poderosa, pero lo que planeaba hacer ahora era practicamente imposible, era una locura, se necesitaba ser casi alguien celestial para realizar ese tipo de hechizos, muchos estaban dudando de ella.

Jessy sabia que podria hacerlo, que era una locura, talves si lo era, pero era una muy buena opcion, sabia perfectamente que si entraban a esa casa seria el fin, eran demaciados para tan poco aurores, los superaban en numero, y tenia que voltear eso a su favor, tenia que intentarlo, debia realizarlo.

-Estas segura que podras hacerlo, me preocupas sabes-le decia la auror de cabellos color chicle Tonks

-Puedo hacerlo, deben confiar en mi, tu confias, Tonks-questiona a su amiga.

-Yo si, yo si creo en ti Jessy-le decia segura

-Bien tengo que irme, todo comenzara en unos minutos, recuerda que todos deberan estan juntos a la hora pactada-le informaba.

-Asi sera, cuidate mucho-comentaba preocupada

-Lo hare, esperen mi señal para comenzar con lo planeado.-fue lo ultimo que le dijo, alzando sus alas para levantar el vuelo.

Ya estando en el aire Jessy se coloco por encima de la gran casa, debia actuar con la mayor tranquilidad posible, la nubosidad que habia la ocultaba perfectamente de la vista de cualquier persona, asi no la detectarian y podia realizar el hechizo, antes de empezar.

_-"Sirius.?"-_llamando al animago

_-"Jessy que...vas a hacer?"-_ preguntando

_-"Confias en mi?-_preguntando ahora ella.

_-"Claro que si, confio plenamente en ti_"-le confirma a la chica.

_-"Necesitaba escucharlo, en unos minutos estaras con nosotros preparate"-_exclamaba Jessy

Jessy saca del interior de su vestimenta un medallon pequeño identico al que tiene Harry, el fenix y el leon, debia hacerlo era un hechizo dIficil pero tenia el poder para hacerlo, aunque talves necesitaria la ayuda de su sobrino.

_-"Harry me escuchas?_"-contactando al chico.

_-"Que sucede tia?"-_preguntando

_-"Voy a necesitar una ayuda especial"-_le dice

_-"Dime..."-_haciendo que continue, ella sabria que no se negaria.

_-"Necesito que te concentres en mi, necesito que me des un poco de poder, solo cierra tu ojos y toma con tus manos el medallon, vamos hacer algo juntos, como lo hemos practicado"-_explicandole al chico.

_-"Bien, lo hare"-_afirmando

_-"Muy Bien haslo... ahora"-_dice la chica para iniciar lo planeado

Jessy tomo pocision en el aire, hiso un pequeño conjuro y en donde estaba ubicados los aurores, por encima de ellos comenzo a formarse un especie de barrera que los estaba encerrando, los aurores solo veian como los estaba cubriendo esa magia, muchos estaban admirando todo eso, en el interior de la casa fue Voldemort quien comenzo a sentir mucha magia desplagarse, y empezo a concentrarse para saber de donde venia, pero no ubicaba de donde.

Mientras Jessy llego a su maxima concentracion con sus ojos cerrados, unas extrañas palabras recito por unos minutos, al empezar abrir los ojos estos habian cambiado de color se veian brillantes, y una tonalidad acerosa los cubria, estiro sus manos a sus costados, formando con su cuerpo un especie de cruz, el medallon brillaba intensamente, y una gran aura la cubria y empezo a oirse como si de eco se tratase.

_-"Dios de los tiempo, recorre tu camino, Cronos guardian de la puerta del tiempo implorto tu ayuda...deten el tiempo...minutos de ayuda necesito...yo guardiana mistica de la puerta a tus dominios te lo imploro..."_ -de oia decir de Jessy

Una voz susurraba cerca de ella como si se lo dijeran al oido

_"Minutos te he de conceder...favores tuyos estoy pagando...rescata a la persona...te doy el permiso..."_

Cuando esa voz termino lo dicho a la chica, algo magico paso, el tiempo se detuvo, los aurores no lo podian creer todo aquel que esta afuera de la capula que los protegia habia quedado congelado, no corria nada, todo estaba estatico, era asombroso. Derrepente la cupula empezo a desaparecer dandoles a entender a los aurores que les tocaba actuar, los que estaban en el grupo, se empezaron acercar a la casa, fue facil ya que no habia movimento, llegaron hasta donde estaba Sirius, tambien inmovil, le quitaron las cadenas y lo llevaron hasta afuera de la casa, lo pusieron a salvo, Jessy al sentir la energia de Sirius lejos ya de la casa, se volvio a escuchar su voz.

_-"Cronos, guardian del tiempo...los minutos concedidos han sido utilizados...revierte lo pedidio...deja continuar con lo que la vida ha escrito...doy reverencia por lo ofrecido..."- _La chica al terminar con eso comenzo a relajarse y el tiempo comenzo a correr normalmente, todo lo queplaneo salio con exito, se sentia debil pero podia seguir volando y se alejo de ahi, diriguiendose a donde estaban los aurores.

_-"Harry...Gracias todo resulto bien"-_le decia su sobrino

_-"Sirius esta bien?"-_preguntaba preocupado.

_-"Si esta bien, Pronto estaremos en el colegio"-_decia cortando la comunicacion

Cuando llego podia ver a Sirius en malas condiciones pero vivo, estuvo con el un momento, tenian que llevarlo a San Mungo, ella se retiro debia buscar a su amigo, alzando otra vez el vuelo y dirigiendose al lago de plata para buscar a su amigo Remus Lupin.

Contunuara...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Listo, este capitulo me gusto mucho, no tuve tantos problemas como en el anterior, espero que sea del agrado de todas las lectoras, mi imaginacion es mucha jajaja, ademas que ayer por la noche, me quede viendo la pelicula de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix", como que eso me inspiro mas.

Como ven lo de Remus tiene una hija y el ni en cuenta, y pobre de Sirius pero a eso llamo lealtad, y de Draco eso no se lo esperaban verdad, el es el espia doble jajaj, abra mas sorpresas para el proximo capitulo.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ela:** Gracias por lo que dices, y lo de Harry y Herms, pues si tienes razon muchos lo tienen asi es muy cierto, pero que te puedo decir me encanta la pareja que forman.

**Nahomi Potter:** Listo, fuera de peligro los dos, pero lo de Remus me gusto mucho, siempre se me hiso un hombre muy solitario como lo ponen en los libros o las peliculas, quise cambiar eso, espero que les agrade la idea y lo de Snape debia darle un motivo a su amargura, que tal.

**AtRam Potter:** Tenia que hacer sufrir a alguien y creeme que me dolio haber escogido a Sirius, pero ya esta a salvo, como le dije a Nahomi con lo de Snape, para hacer amargado a alguien debe haber un gran motivo y que mejor que ese, pero en fin abra mas sorpresas.

Cuidense, Saludos.

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	12. Chapter 12

En el Capitulo Anterior...

_-"Cronos, guardian del tiempo...los minutos concedidos han sido utilizados...revierte lo pedidio...deja continuar con lo que la vida ha escrito...doy reverencia por lo ofrecido..."- _La chica al terminar con eso comenzo a relajarse y el tiempo comenzo a correr normalmente, todo lo que planeo salio con exito, se sentia debil pero podia seguir volando y se alejo de ahi, diriguiendose a donde estaban los aurores.

_-"Harry...Gracias todo resulto bien"-_le decia su sobrino

_-"Sirius esta bien?"-_preguntaba preocupado.

_-"Si esta bien, Pronto estaremos en el colegio"-_decia cortando la comunicacion

Cuando llego podia ver a Sirius en malas condiciones pero vivo, estuvo con el un momento, tenian que llevarlo a San Mungo, ella se retiro debia buscar a su amigo, alzando otra vez el vuelo y dirigiendose al lago de plata para buscar a su amigo Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**El Comienzo del Final**

Cuando se empezo a visualizar el lago ya era de noche, si no fuera que la luna a cuarto menguante enmarcaba el cielo hubiera sido un poco dificil localizarlo la oscuridad ubiera sido total, ya casi estaba llegando, lo empezo a bordear, necesitaba encontrar un lugar en donde se pudo haberse resguardado Remus, el unico inconveniente era que el lago era muy grande le llevaria varios minutos bordearlo todo, pero valia la pena la busqueda era su mejor amigo, el valia siempre la pena.

Mientras que el cielo era vigilado por la una guardiana, en la busqueda de un amigo, en la casa en donde el se estaba refugiando, en donde se encontraba era todo tranquilidad, no se podia decir lo mismo de un lugar del otra lado de ese bosque, el caos estaba empezando hacer mella en la que varios seres malignos habitaban.

_-"La magia desaparecio, de donde pudo provenir"_ - se decia el mago tenebroso con desconcierto- Lucuis...has averiguado de donde pudo salir tal cantidad de poder?-preguntando al hombre encapuchado enfrente de el.

-No mi Señor, cuando desparecio ya no he podido localizar nada-respondia igual de confundido que el.

-MALFOY!!MALFOY!!-le llamaba un mortifago que llagaba a la sala donde estan esos dos seres.

-Que sucede!!-el decia enojado por la interrupcion

-Black...desaparecio de la celda!!-decia todavia intrigado por esa desaparicion

-QUE!! COMO FUE QUE PASO ESO!!-gritaba la serpiente

- No lo sabemos señor-haciendo una reverencia- la puerta a la entrada a los calabozos esta custodiada por dementores, y la celda donde estaba no esta forzada, ademas no vieron salir ni entrar a nadie, simplemente... desaparecio-explicaba lo sucedido el mortifago

Fue ahi que cayeron en cuenta, aquella magia que habian sentido habia sido con la finalidad de sacar a Black del calabozo, pero como fue que no sientieron nada dentro de la casa, no podian localizar de donde provenia esa magia, no tenia un punto definido, parecia que salia de todos lados.

-Quiero que salgan a buscarlo, si lo sacaron de aqui con magia no deben estar muy lejos no se puede hacer eso a larga distancia, tenian que hacerlo de cerca, muy cerca de aqui, salgan y recorran el bosque entero si es necesario, RAPIDO!!-decia Lucuis con nerviosismo, en sus propias narices lo rescataron, pero la pregunta era Como?

Voldemort estaba pensativo, talves nervioso, pero no queria demostrarlo, estaba comenzando a fluir en su interior un sentimiento de miedo, ya que si no sintieron de donde provenia esa magia pero que fue capaz de sacar a Sirius Black de ahi sin siquiera haber sentido nada, que pasaria cuando se enfrentara a ellos, seria acaso su fin?.

* * *

Debajo de dos grandes arboles, se hallaba una cabaña bien refugiada de la vista de personas indeseables, dentro de la misma era un mar de silencio, tres personas que se encontraban dentro, estaba concientes del silencio que los envolvian, secretos, noticias, sentimientos inundaban el lugar, se puede ser feliz despues de creer que todo estaba perdido, se puede dejar la soledad cuando se ha vivido con ella de la mano por tanto tiempo, sera acaso el momento de sonreir, de amar, de disfrutar lo que se te nego en un momento de tu vida, jamas es demaciado tarde para hacer las cosas, aunque tu piel te diga que estas envejeciendo, es tu alma la que te mantendra joven si asi lo deseas.

Cuando Bella le explico sobre "ella", Remus no podia reaccionar, una hija...el tenia una hija y para su mejor suerte su hija provino de la mujer que mas a amado y ama en el mundo, podria aceptar ese regalo, podria ser capaz de hacerlo, pero un miedo aparecio de la nada en su corazon, que pensaba la chica que le habian presentado como su hija de el, lo odiaria por lo que le hiso a su madre, y si asi fuera podria perdonarlo.

Bella vio el miedo en la mirada del hombre, y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, sabia cual era su miedo, sabia que lo ocasionaba, pero no tenia por que temer, no habia motivo alguno.

-Patty...vamos...di algo...-animo la madre a su hija, lo que ella simplemente sonrio y enfoco su mirada al hombre.

-Mi madre me a contado mucho sobre ti...cuando te vi...no pude reconocerte...hasta que mi madre me dijo quien eras...me ha dicho que eres un Licantropo...sabes por mi no hay problema...-le dice viendo la angustia en sus ojos al hecho que ella sepa de su condicion de hombre-lobo- tambien me ha dicho que eres un gran auror...a mi me gustaria ser medi-maga...he estado investigando sobre una cura para la mordedura de hombre lobo...y ya tengo algo...tengo muchas fotos tuyas...claro cuando estudiaban en el colegio...-le dice acercandose a el y tomando su mano- quiero conocerte...dejame conocerte...mama me ha platicado mucho sobre ti...dejame admirarte mas de lo que ya lo hago...papa-decia la chica emocionada y sonriendole al hombre

Remus no podia creer lo que la chica le decia, ella su Bella le inculco amor en su hija para con el, era mucho, despues de haber hecho lo que le hiso a su madre, su hija lo admiraba, mas lagrimas salian de mi castaña mirada, realmente era una mujer admirable.

-Y-yo...yo...-no podia hablar de la emocion que sentia, pero que pensar...que decir...como reaccionar? se preguntaba

-Remus...-decia Bella y sabiendo lo que al hombre le impedia aceptar lo que su hija pedia- Te perdono Remus, entiendo tu motivos, ahora perdoname a mi, por que despues de todo estos años te oculte lo de nuestra hija- le explicaba al Licantropo.

-Nos perdonamos mutuamente-le decia sonriendo a la mujer, y dirigiendo su mirada a su hija- yo tambien te pido que me dejes conocerte, dejame amarte mas de lo que ya lo hago en este momento- la chica al escucharlo la chica sonrio y afirmando con la cabeza lo abrazo con cuidado, Remus solo la rodeo con su brazo, sonriendo y besando la cabeza de la muchacha.

Cuando eso pasaba adentro de la casa, afuera de la misma aterrizaba Jessy, pudo ver la tenue luz que salia de la cabaña, supuso que era ahi donde se encontraba Remus, cuando hiba caminando algo llamo su atencion, comenzando a concentrarse, pudo percibir, como una energia maligna se desplagaba por el bosque, se dio cuenta que habian descubierto que Sirius ya no estaba en el calabozo, debia apurarse para salir de ahi, continuo su camino hacia la casa, con un poco mas de prisa, llego a la puerta y sin tocar abrio.

-REMUS!!-grito ya adentro de la casa, un feroz perro se empezo acercar, Jessy lo vio y lo detuvo con su magia. extrañada _"Remus no esta solo"_

Al escuchar que llamaban a Remus, Bella sale de la habitacion con varita en mano, camino hasta la sala y vio congelado a su perro y una extraña mujer enfrente de el, vio las majestuosas alas, pero habia en su rostro algo familiar en ella, y se acerco.

-Quien eres y que haces aqui?-le decia apuntando con su varita.

-Mi nombre es Jessy, vengo a buscar a Remus Lupin mi amigo-decia la chica viendola a los ojos, con la negativa pizca de miedo en su mirada.

-No puedo creerlo...eres la pequeña musaraña- decia la mujer confundiendo a Jessy

-Solo habian 3 personas que me llamaron asi cuando era niña...mi padre...mi hermano y...Bella...no puedo creerlo..-decia la chica asombrada viendo a la mujer. Esta le regalo una sonrisa, y llego hasta ella para abrazarla, Jessy le correspondio el abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo estas enorme, que paso contigo deje de verte siendo muy niña-y recodando sus alas- fuiste elegida verdad- viendola con ternura.

-Si, asi fue, despues te contare la historia completa, y Remus?-pregunto por su amigo

-Ven acompañame...pero antes podrias...-señalando al perro dandole a enteder que lo descongelara, la chica sonrio y paso su mano y el perro reacciono extrañado y se fue de ahi.

Bella la guio hasta la habitacion donde estaba su amigo, al llegar vio que estaba platicando con una chica a su ver deberia tener la misma edad que Harry, cuando Remus la vio solo sonrio, misma que fue devuelta.

-Ya decia yo que te encontrabas muy bien y por lo que veo asi fue ehh!!Lunatico-exclamaba con burla a su amigo

-No empieces...-y cambiando un poco su exprecion a angustia-... Sirius?-pregunto inmediatamente

-En San Mungo, recuperandose, estuvo expuesto a unos crucios, pero esta muy bien, ahora vengo por ti necesitamos irnos ya-decia tajante la ojivioleta

-Que ocurre?-pregunto inmediatamente el hombre

-Es una larga historia, pero te puedo decir que despues de lo que hise, se acaban de dar cuenta estan buscando por todo el bosque, no han de tardar en llegar aqui, debemos irnos, TODOS- Remus y Bella sabian que ese todos, incluia en la travesia a las dos mujeres de la casa.

-Papa no puede moverse todavia-decia preocupada Patty, cuando dijo papa, Jessy abrio los ojos de sorpresa y con la mirada le dijo tanto a Balla como a Remus que despues exigia una explicacion, los rostros de los dos padres se tiñeron de un color rosa, a lo que Jessy rio, sonrisa que fue dasapareciendo poco a poco, fijo su vista en la nada, cuando volteo hablar lo hiso mas como una orden.

-Tenemos que irnos Ahora, se estan acercado varios vampiros y dementores si seguimos aqui, no dudaran en atacarnos-exclamaba mientras caminaba hacia Remus, las dos chicas se soprendieron y dirigiendose a Bella

-No les dejas rastro de ti, recojan todo lo que puedan, no dejes evidencia de nada Bella vayan yo me encargo de Remus-explicaba la chica

Bella al verla le dijo a su hija hacer caso, asi que con magia se estaban encargando de dejar limpio el lugar, tomaron varias cosas que diminutizaron para su facil trasnporte, mientras que en la habitacion Remus quiso ponerse de pie pero el dolor era mucho que se lo impedia, Jessy solo se acerco lo suficiente a su amigo, y al verla, Remus solo atino a quedarse quieto, ella puso sus manos por encima de el a una distancia relativamente cerca de su cuerpo pero sin tocarlo, cerro sus ojos y minutos despues de sus manos comenzo a salir una especie de polvo o chispas que de esparcieron por todo el cuerpo de Remus, este comenzo a sentir una calor agradable por su cuerpo, varias de sus heridas mas visibles comenzaron a borrarse, al igual que el dolor de sus costillas comenzaba a desaparecer, cuando Jessy termino, se alejo de la cama, dandole la aportunidad de que Remus se pusiera de pie, cosa que hiso y sin ningun problema, cuando estuvo todo recogido las dos mujeres regresaron encontrandose con un recuperado Remus, viendolo de pie, tanto Bella como Patricia lo abrazaron de alivio despues de lo que lo vieron sufrir a causa del accidente que tuvo.

-Bien, debemos irnos-dijo la Skyland

-Como, si como dices nos tienen casi rodeados-pregunto Remus, esta solo atino a sonreir.

-Facil ya lo veras- acercandose a los tres que se encontraban abrazados todavia puso sus manos en ellos- Remus, Bella, necesito que piensen en el castillo, concentrense en esa imagen, esta bien yo me encargo de lo demas- y haciendole caso a la chica se concentraron en el castillo de Hogwarts, igual que lo hacia Jessy, minutos despues sintieron un pequeño jalon, cuando volvieron abrir los ojos se encontraban en la entrada del gran comedor, estaban en Hogwarts, pero Jessy no estaba con ellos.

Cuando los transporto, Jessy se quedo un momento, sintiendo que estaban cerca, debia irse, tomo al gran perro en sus brazos y desaparecio, apareciendo en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Todo Salio bien por lo que veo Jessy-le dijo al llegar el Diretor.

-Si asi es, todo muy bien-decia la chica bajando al perro

-Y ese perro, de quien es?-pregunto curioso el director

-Eso creo que se lo debes preguntarselo a Remus, por que cuando llegue, Bella Prinston estaba con el-decia sonriendo acariciando al animal, cuando Dumbledore escucho el nombre de Bella, solo sonrio por fin seria el final Feliz de Remus.

Se despidio y seguida por el gran perro, se fue, bajo las escaleras de la oficina, viendo mas adelante a Remus y familia, estos la vieron llegar.

-Perdon por no parecer con ustedes, tenia que rendir cuentas con Dumbledore, les traje a este amiguito-les decia señalando al san bernardo.

-Gracias por todo Jessy-le decia con gratitud Lupin

-No tienes que darlas, me retiro tengo que ver a Harry e irnos a ver a Sirius, despues hablamos Lunatico, Bella... adios-y se despedia moviendo la mano y caminando por el pasillo.

Bella tambien tenia mucho que saber, asi que los Lupin, fueron con el director, con el cual hablaron de todo un poco y dando la explicacion de varios sucesos que cambiarian la vida de los tres involucrados de ahora en adelante, mientras tanto Jessy hiba por Harry para ir a San Mungo y ver a cierta persona importante para los dos, Sirius estaba bien su recuperacion hiba hacer rapida solo tenia que tener ciertos cuidados, hubo un gran alboroto cuando al llegar a la casa, vio a Bella y se entero de todo, fue algo bonito el empezar a tener una familia en casa, ya no estarian tan solos.

* * *

Los dias estaban pasado relativamente rapido, los entrenamientos de Harry con Jessy estaban siendo mas pesados todavia, pero podia hacerlo sin mayores problemas, ahora sabia donde estaba Voldemort, tanian que estar preparados era algo inevitable no pensar que la batalla final estaba cerca, lo que hacia de los dias mas pesados, ya que no sabia cuando podrian atacar.

Eran momentos tranquilos en el colegio, las clases, los partidos y los entrenamientos de todo tipo, lo que le convino mucho a Harry de saber su procedencia es que la Oclumancia fue mas facil de realizar, ahora podia controlarlo, dormia mas relativamente, pero al pensar que poco a poco la noche en la cual se volveria un asesino o asesinado, no dejaba su mente, no era algo que a cualquiera le gustara, pero la profesia nunca se supo completa hasta ahora, no estaria solo peleando con Voldemort, su tia estaria con el, pero aun asi tenia miedo, miedo de que talvez la pudiese perderla a ella tambien.

-Vamos Harry concentrate-le pedia Jesy en uno de los entrenamientos- vamos, otra ves.

-NOO!! YA NO PUEDO!!-decia enojado por no poder realizar ese hechizo y acercandose llego Jessy a su lado.

-Que pasa Harry? por que dices que no puedes hacerlo, has logrado cosas mas dificil que este, que te ocurre?- decia su tia con paciencia, poniendo su mano en su espalda.

-No puedo...no-decia sentado en las escaleras de la sala de menesteres.

-Dime que te sucede, talves pueda ayudarte-decia comprensivamente

-Solo dime que vamos a salir bien de todo esto, que estaremos de regreso todos y viviremos todos felices-decia con cierta angustia en su voz.

-Harry quieres que sea honesta contigo-este al escucharla dijo que si- bien no te puedo asegurar que todos los que estamos aqui contigo, vamos a regresar, talves aunque duela, uno de nosotros no regresara jamas, es una guerra cariño, y no se puede decir que si regresare con seguridad, pero lo que podemos confiar es que haremos todo lo posible por regresar vivos-decia tranquilamente Jessy.

-No me gusta eso, ya he perdido mucha gente como para seguir perdiendo mas-exclamaba con tristeza el ojiverde.

-A nadie le gusta eso Harry, pero es la realidad, no podemos cambiarlo, digamos yo tengo como mision protegerte, aun a costa de mi vida, y no solo por que eres mi sobrino pienso hacerlo, si no porque te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz Harry sin que un intento de ser humano te persiga.-comentaba la tia

-Lo se, se que todos quieren lo mejor para mi, pero lo unico que quiero es estar con la gente que me importa, nada mas o es mucho pedir-explica a Jessy

-No, no es mucho pedir, pero lamentablemente no podemos tener todo en esta vida, mira mi caso por ejemplo, a mi me hubiera gustado quedarme aqui y gozar a mis padres, y estar con mi hermano, pero tampoco pude, la ultima vez que vi a mis padres fue cuando estaban muriendo, pero sabes lo que me gusta mucho de todo el resultado de haberme hido...es el tenerte aqui conmigo y estar con la persona que amo-decia mientras abrazaba a Harry, quedandose un rato en esa pocision, hasta que Jessy vuelve a llamarlo, teniendo toda la atencion del chico

-Harry...-el chico se separa de su tia y la ve- hay un hechizo en el libro que necesito que te aprendas-le dice mientras toma el libro

-Cual hechizo?-pregunto curioso

-Este...-enseñandole el libro y señalando el hechizo- debes aprendertelo, no se necesita hacer nada en especial, ya que solo se recita, lo haras?-le pregunta al chico

-Si, cuenta con ello- le dice tomando el libro

-Bien, tengo que irme, necesito revisar unos deberes de quinto, nos vemos despues-despidiendose le dice a Harry.

* * *

Por que a veces la vida es tan injusta, por que la vida en momentos piensas que te quita todo, cuando crees haber allado la felicidad, hay algo que interviene para que no se haga una realidad, hay momentos en que soñar ya no vale la pena, por que te lo quitan de un momento a otro y eso te deja vacio por dentro, hay momentos que te dan los motivos para seguir soñando te elevan cual viento al cielo, te dan las alas pera seguir soñando cuando de un momento a otro, te los quitan sin dar aviso, y el caer es inevitable, y el golpe es duro que puede llegar a matarte.

_La batalla es dura, en ese campo solo se ve desoledad, un olor a muerte inunda todo, rayos saliendo de diminutas tiras de madera llamadas varitas, monstruos por doquier, un verdadero infierno, una castaña acompañada de un chico pelirrojo, pelean contra varios hombres, al lado de ellos un joven mago de ojos verdes, enfrente de el una mujer parecida a el, ella de gran porte y se observa una sombra de unas alas por detras, estaba ahi para protegerlo , para pelear con el, necesitan pasar, necesitan llegar para acabar de una vez con el que inicio esa guerra sin cuartel, pueden abrirse paso, siguen adelante._

_Varios personajes aparecen ahi, por otro lado dos hombres luchan codo a codo, se puede observar la sincronia que tienen juntos, uno alto castaño, otro de la misma altura de cabellos negros, estan heridos, la sangre de algunas heridas se ven a simple vista, pero no bajan su nivel de lucha, deben vivir estan decididos a ello, siguen adelante, la joven mujer con el pelirrojo se quedan atras, cubriendo las espaldas del ojiverde, la mujer alada lo cubre de varios rayos de colores, en la colina se ve la figura de un hombre de gran capa negra, esperando, amenazando, con varios movimientos llegan hasta el, y una feroz lucha se inicia, varios conjuros, los reflejos son necesarios, se preparan, saben que es el final, deben hacerlo, un hechizo en comun, un rayo verde de respuesta, despues... silencio, no hay nada, se ve la luz del amanecer salir tras la colina y como si fuera sombras se ve dos figuras en el piso, una de pie...solo una. _

Despierta agitada, fue una pesadilla se dice, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, abriendo la llave de la regadera se mete necesita desaserce del sudor que la ha empapado por todo el cuerpo, daba gracias a Merlin, que el hombre que dormia con ella tuviera el sueño profundo y no la escucho levantarse, no queria preocuparlo, pero en su mente estaba las imagenes de su sueño, como unico vestigio de lo que vio ahi, estaba un sentimiento de angustia que se habia instalado en su interior desde hace la ultima ves que se enfrento a ese ser despreciable, su pregunta era...fue un simple sueño o fue una premonicion, un minuzculo vistazo a lo que va a pasar, y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

La mañana inunbada todo el mundo magico, dandoles los buenos dias a los nuevos intentos, a las nuevas oportunidades, para poder volver a empezar, para poder tratar otra ves, lo mas maravilloso del dia era eso, te regalaba la opcion de hacer las cosas una ves mas, sin culpas, sin remordimientos, la vida tambien actuaba de esa manera, cuando crees que lo que hiciste alguna ves no volvera a repetirse, pero al cabo de un tiempo te lo regresa para que lo mejores o que intentes hacerlo de otra manera.

En el puente que une al colegio con uno de los terrenos se encontraba una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos flotaban al compaz del viento, parecia una gran ala de cuervo, el negro azabache de su cabello brillaba, sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, su mente solo trataba de saber que mas hacer, o simplemente trataba de huir a un mundo de paz, pensaba en todo y en nada, por la mañana solo habia dado un beso a su pareja y se depesdio, llego ahi y simplemente, ya no se movio, su pensamiento estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento preciso que ya no se encontraba sola, la figura solo la veia, la analizaba, cuando ya no soporto mas el mutismo de esa bella joven, rompio su silencio.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, no podria decir que algo te preocupa...que sucede?-pregunto un hombre serio, de expreciones calmas, y negros cabellos.

-Hola Severus, Buenos dias..-pregunto con una sonrisa o mueca en su rostro.

-Buenos Dias? mas bien no diria eso dentro de unas cuantas horas...son las 4:30 de la mañana, si algo no te angustiara, no estrarias aqui a estas horas...que te sucede?-volvio a preguntar.

-Tu tambien te levantas temprano y no te lo reclamo-dijo la chica

-O no me quieres contestar o te levantaste con un grandioso humor?-exclamando Severus ironicamente.

-No te puedo ocultar nada, verdad?- dandole por primera ves una sincera sonrisa y su mirada.

-Sabes que no, siempre se cuando estas angustiada, o hay algo el cual te preocupa, hacias lo mismo cuando eramos niños-le decia el ojinegro.

-...-suspiro- Si... hay algo que me preocupa, no se que pueda ser, pero me dejo analizandolo...-le dijo volteando otra ves a la vista del puente

-Me lo puedes decir o...te lo guardaras como siempre-comentando sonriendole y dandole un pequeño golpe en su costado

-Jjaja...sabes... creo que por primera ves te voy a decir que me preocupa-contestandole

-Vaya...sera interesante...te escucho- le dijo poniendose en la misma pocision que ella, Jessy le conto sobre su sueño y el sentimiento de que realmente pudiese pasar, el la escucho atentamente sin interrupir, cuando termino de contarle.

-No podemos saber si eso realmente pasara Jess, fue un sueño...no deberias preocuparte por eso- le comentaba a la chica

-Lo se, pero en fin creo que le he dado demaciada importancia a este asunto, verdad.

-Creo que el suficiente...que dices si me acompañas a tomar una taza de te- le decia abriendole paso en direccion al castillo

-Si es de Jazmin si...-le contestaba con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el castillo

-Claro...-viendo como iniciaba el caminar, y estar solo a unos pasos de ella penso -_"Jamas te pasara nada, eso corre por mi cuenta ",-_ la chica volteo a verlo y lo llamo, el rapidamente la alcanzo y juntos tomaron direccion para el interior del colegio, para disfrutar una gran taza de te.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello!! a todos, aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo que espero que sea del agrado de todos y cada uno que lo esta siguiendo, una ves mas vemos algunas cosas con Snape y con otros personajes que empezaran a verse para el proximo capitulo, desde el dia de ayer estoy muy sentimental ya que me dieron una hermosa noticia "VOY A SER TIA!!" uno de mis hermanos mayores, asi que me puso con los sentimientos a flor de piel, asi que veremos que paso con las parejitas que rondan el castillo, y otras cosa mas, I promise.

**Agredecimientos:**

**Nahomi Potter:** Me da gusto leer un comentario tuyo, gracias, y mas gusto me da todavia que te guste la menera en que se esta desarrollando el fic, lo de Remus y Bella, me gusto mucho el rumbo que esta tomando, Jessy tiene mucho poderes lo iran viendo poco a poco.

**Tita Malfoy:** Gracias por leer mi fic, me da mucho gusto que te guste la menera en que estoy llevando el fic, he leido varios fic de Harry Potter y quise darle un giro diferente espero seguir haciendo eso todo lo que dure el fic, tendre en mente tus sugerencias gracias.

**AtRam Potter:** Lista la actualizacion, espero tener el capitulo 13 tambien para el dia de hoy si no el dia de mañana a primera hora esta arriba.

Y tambien un saludo a todas aquellas que anonimamente estan siguiendo el fic, espero de todo corazon que sea de su agrado y gracias por estar ahi atraves de las pantallas, viendo lo que algunas locuras mias hace. Gracias

Saludos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	13. Chapter 13

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-No podemos saber si eso realmente pasara Jess, fue un sueño...no deberias preocuparte por eso- le comentaba a la chica

-Lo se, pero en fin creo que le he dado demaciada importancia a este asunto, verdad.

-Creo que el suficiente...que dices si me acompañas a tomar una taza de te- le decia abriendole paso en direccion al castillo

-Si es de Jazmin si...-le contestaba con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el castillo

-Claro...-viendo como iniciaba el caminar, y estar solo a unos pasos de ella penso -_"Jamas te pasara nada, eso corre por mi cuenta ",-_ la chica volteo a verlo y lo llamo, el rapidamente la alcanzo y juntos tomaron direccion para el interior del colegio, para disfrutar una gran taza de te.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Cosas que Debemos Saber**

La vida tiene grandes laberintos, tan grandes que muchas veces que ya te sientes perdido, es por que dejaste de confiar en lo que dice tu corazon, confia en el, ya que siempre te llevara al camino correcto, la gente que amas a veces no se da cuenta que por evitar que salgas lastimado o que siente que puedes dar mas para ti mismo, tratara de hacerte cambiar de opinion, no dudes de tus decisiones y que no te hagan dudar, tu vida lleva un solo conductor y ese eres tu mismo, no dejes que te guien, por que terminaras siendo un titere de los demas, como te levantaras si no te has caido, como sabras sanar esa herida si no te has herido, como sabras que lo que quieres resultara si no lo intentas, las decisiones son dificiles, nada es facil en esta vida, por eso esas decisiones solo y unicamente las deberas tomar tu solo, para asi poder aprender a vivir.

* * *

El timbre sono en el colegio dando inicio a las primeras clases del dia, los alumnos corrian para no llegar tarde, otros el tiempo libre lo aprovechaban en otras cosas, los pasillos parecian hacerse pequeños cuando los cambio de horas se daban, alumnos por todos lados, de todas las edades, de uniformes de diversos colores, distintas costumbres o incluso de color de piel, pero ahi adentro, detras de las puertas del colegio todos eran iguales.

Un chico decidido caminaba a paso firme por uno de esos pasillos, debia hacerlo, y claro que lo haria, tenia que llegar a su destino, estaba seguro que tenian hora libre y la siguiente clase hasta despues de la comida, salio a los terrenos, le dijeron donde estaban, asi que se dirije hacia alla, su paso no pierde firmeza, da una mirada amplia y logra visualizarlos, toma ese rumbo, casi al llegar se detiene un momento, un linea de sudor corre por su sien, respiro profundo y llego enfrente del conocido Trio Dorado.

-El Trio de Gryffindor-exclamaba con algo de arrogancia un chico

-Malfoy..que haces aqui?-decia Ron levantandose del lugar donde estaba, Harry y Hermione solo se vieron, sabian a que hiba el rubio, se vieron entre si y se levantaron junto con el pelirrojo

-Vengo en son de paz, necesito hablar algo contigo Weasley-le dijo tratandose de tragar su orgullo y la ironia de su manera de hablar, Ron solo se le quedo viendo extrañamente, estaba hablando civilizadamente, eso era para sorprenderse.

-Habla y vete- le decia mientras tomando ventaja de su altura el pelirrojo se erguio, y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho lo vio.

-Queria decir que..-no sabia que cuando se lo proponia el pelirrojo podia llegar a ser muy imponente, ya que su altura y el Quidditch daban como resultado una gran mole, en pocas palabras del chico flaco y timido ya no quedaba nada- desde hace unos meses, estoy saliendo con tu hermana- Ron Bajo los brazos muy despacio, y su mirada se volvio rigida, Harry y Herms temiendo lo peor, estaban listos para sostener a Ron en caso que quisiera hacer algo, el pelirrojo fue abriendo su boca poco a poco para decir algo cuando.

-Ya lo sabia...-fue todo lo que dijo el chico, los demas estaba extrañados que dijo, el rubio entre abrio la boca de asombro, volteando a ver a Harry, este al sentir la mirada del rubio volteo y negando con la cabeza el no habia dicho nada, la mirada recorrio hasta llegar a la castaña teniendo la misma respuesta, como lo supo.

-Los vi hace poco en uno de los pasillos...-dijo volviendose a escuchar la voz de Ron- Harry me ha contado lo que hiciste por Sirius...e sabido varias cosas...pero..-camino hacia el y sorprendiendo a todos, lo tomo del cuello del uniforme y levantandolo un poco del suelo- si se que le haciste algo a mi hermana...date por hombre muerto...me entendiste huron..-decia duramente al rubio, y este moviendo su cabeza afirmando.

-Si...si...bajame!!- dice ya molesto tambien- LA AMO ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ Y NO POR TUS AMENAZAS TE VOY A TENER MIEDO!! ENTENDISTE!!-decia arreglandose la camisa.

-Era lo unico que queria que dijeras- decia sonriendo Ron, el rubio lo miro con desconcierto no quiso quedarse mas y se fue de ahi, ya lo habia hecho, no fue tan dificil como esperaba, por suerte.

Harry y Mione miraban con gran asombro a Ron, que sucedio, en que momento se perdieron esa metamorfosis de su amigo, cuando dejo de ser extremadamente sobreprotector y celoso con su hermana...que paso?

-Jjjajaa...ya dejen de verme como si fuera un Kneazle-decia el pelirrojo

-Es que te comportaste, no peleaste, no celos, y todavia sonries-le decia Mione asombrada

-La otra noche que Ginny enfermo, estuve con ella en la enfermeria, mientras ustedes dos estaban en un entretenido juego de zockye de amigdalas-cuando dijo eso sus amigos se sonrrojaron-

-Hockey... Ron-decia una muy roja Hermione

-Bueno eso...Ginny en medio de su temperatura, pense que mencionaria a mama como muchas veces lo dijo de niña...grande fue mi sorpresa de que el nombre que dijo fue el de Malfoy...ahi me di cuenta que mi hermana lo queria, me quede a dormir en la enfermeria con ella, para cuidarla, ocupe una de las cama ahi...cuando a media noche y creyendo que dormia, Malfoy entro...se acerco a Ginny y...le dijo muchas cosas que jamas pense oirlas salir de un Malfoy y menos de ese en especifico...realmente se quieren...tambien y aunque me duela vi que Ginny ya no es una niña...creo que sabe lo que quiere...asi que decidi dejarla que tome sus decisiones.-explicaba Ron el por que de su actitud.

-Wow!! Ron es muy maduro de tu parte eso-decia Harry dandole unas palmadas en el hombro

-Oye no soy tan distraido como creen, aparento..pero no lo soy-comentaba

Cuando estaban apunto de sentarse, la campana del colegio sono, era tiempo de irse, una nueva clase hiba a comenzar y debian apurarse, tomando una pequeña carrera entraron otra vez al colegio para continuar con las actividades del dia.

* * *

Las clases habian terminado podian descansar, pero para algunos el dia todavia no terminaba, un chico atractivo y dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes se diriguia a la sala de menesteres donde su Tia lo esperaba, en ocaciones se ponia a pensar que la vida le quito a sus padres pero a cambio le dio a la hermana de su papa, para que estuviera con el, habia llegado, la puerta empezo aparecer, ahi la vio sentada en un comodo sillon, viendo un pequeño libro, cuando la puerta sono Jessy volteo su mirada hacia el recien llegado y le sonrio, en el interior de la chica se decia que veia una version joven de su fallecido hermano, era talves por eso que haria lo que fuera para el estuviera bien, lo mejor preparado y poder salir con vida de esa.

-Hola tia-decia el chico entrando a la sala.

-Hola Harry-le contesto y vio como se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo a su lado recordo algo que le dijo Dumbledore _"debe saber todo, tarde o temprano sabra las cosas, mejor que sea por ti antes que otra persona lo haga"_, siempre tenia la razon, y suspirando un poco continuo.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo sobre algo-el chico volteo a ver a su tia cuando esta lo llamo, captando su atencion.

-Dime, de que me quieres hablar?-contestaba

-Bueno..sabes que somos decendientes de Gryffindor...ya tienes en tu poder, la espada, el libro, el medallon y la llave-le decia-

-Si asi es ya los tengo conmigo, por que?-pregunto curioso

-Quien te dio la espada?-respondiendo con otra pregunta.

-Dumbledore, fue cuando mate al Bacilisco...-comentaba a la chica

-Que te dijo Dumbledore sobre esa espada?-decia la ojivioleta tratando de saber llevar la conversacion

-Que solo un Gryffindor podia tocarla y sacarla del sombrero seleccionador..-le contaba los que el director le dijo aquella ves

_-"Ahi esta"- _pensaba y sonriendo continuo- oh! tocarla...-mirando significativamente a Harry

-Si...-fue cuando reacciono y recordando esa escena, cuando le dijo a Dumbledore que talves debio pertenecer a Slytherin, Dumbledore "toco" la espada y se la paso, para que leyera el nombre de Godric Gryffindor en el filo de la misma...el la agarro...- el...la toco...eso quiere decir que...-decia dudando de lo que pensaba, seria posible?

-Harry...-el chico volteo a verla- Dumbledore...es mi tio abuelo...osea que tambien lo es para ti..-le decia con una sonrisa

El ojiverde no podia creerlo, su tio Abuelo, definitivamente no podia creerlo, pensaba tantas cosas, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ahora muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido, su manera de cuidarlo, su manera de aconsejarlo, las cosas que le facilitaba, y podia seguir enumerando pequeños detalles pero nunca le tomo importancia, pero por que lo oculto durante tanto tiempo, por que?

-Si es mi abuelo como dices, por que no me lo dijo antes, por que me lo oculto, el sabia lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba a mi familia y el...el-decia levantandose el chico y caminando de un lado al otro.

-Harry te acuerdas, cuando supiste que eras decendiente de Gryffindor?-pregunto su tia todavia sentada

-Si, si me acuerdo cuando cumpli 17 años y eso que?-decia el chico molesto

-Pues bien, como querias que te dijera quien era el, cuando el es el decendiente mas proximo a Gryffindor-cuando dijo eso el chico paro y la miro- si hubieras tenido conocimiento de que es tu tio abuelo, te preguntarias por que, cierto?- el chico afirmo con la cabeza- Dumbledore aunque suene extraño es hijo de uno de los hijos de los hijos de Gryffindor...como todos en el mundo magico Harry, se tiene una longevidad mucho mas larga que las de los muggles, yo le digo tio abuelo pero mas bien tendria que decir tarataratara abuelo...y es muuy largo no crees...-decia riendo.- el es el ultimo de esa linea Harry...ahora entiendes por que no te podia decir nada, todavia no tenias la edad para saber de tu procedencia, no debias saberlo hasta ahora, y me pidio que lo hiciera yo por el.-le terminaba de decir Jessy

Ahora comprendia, tenia razon, sin proponerselo ahora su familia crecia, se sentia bien tener a alguien a quien llamar Familia, eso queria decir que ya no estaba solo, de ahora en adelante tenia a quien recurrir, a quien preocupar...y tantas cosas mas que solo con la familia de sangre puede hacerse, una vida diferente, un mundo diferente.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Jessy se levanto y entrenaron, Harry queria ver a Dumbledore, pero su tia sentencio que hasta terminar, y asi lo hiso en cuanto terminaron salio rapido hasta llegar a la oficina del director, diciendo la contraseña rapidamente llego a la puerta y toco, una voz algo cansada le dio autorizacion, cuando entro vio que el mago estaba de pie dandole de comer a Fawkes, el no dijo nada solo lo abrazo, Dumbledore supo de inmediato el motivo y correspondio el abrazo, por fin la verdad salia a la luz, ya no mas secretos, y eso le agradaba.

* * *

Una sombra se mueve tetricamente por el bosque prohibo, deslizandose, nadie lo habia visto llegar tenia unas grandiosas noticias, su movimiento erratico dislumbraba por cualquier angulo del bosque, ahora solo debia llegar, siguio asi durante mucho tiempo, las horas tal cual agua se deslizaban cada vez mas rapido, no habia mas tiempo de espera, el reloj de arena, hiba trazando el rumbo, al caer la ultimo grano seria el final, el tiempo estaba contado para aquel que osase enfrentarse a la misma oscuridad.

Por fin su camino culmino, e introduciendose por unas de las ventanas, llego hacia un hombre, de facciones calabericas, resaltando de su cara sus ojos, inyectados de sangre, su piel tan blanca, podria parecerse a la misma serpiente que cruzaba por su hombro, Tom Marvolo Riddle fue en un principio, hoy Lord Voldemort.

Aquella criatura se envolvio en un tenue humo, dando a ver otra fase de si mismo, un inocente murcielago, no es del todo inocente como pudiese aparentar ser.

-Mi Señor...-decia el vampiro como si fuera un susurro.

-Lo pudiste averiguar...-decia la serpiente mientras acariciaba a Nagini.

-Vi cuando el hijo de Lucuis Malfoy declababa su amor por la unica Weasley y unos misteriosos entrenamientos de Harry Potter con un libro de ayuda...la Skyland lo entrena, fue lo unico que escuche...-diciendo con un sonrisa y viendo a la persona que estaba al lado de Voldemort

-NO!! MI HIJO CON ESA... PELIRROJA!! -viendolo fijamente- NO ES VERDAD!!- una sonrisa de burla aparecio- trata de engañarnos mi Lord- su ego era tal que daba por hecho que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo apoyaria

-Es verdad Malfoy...- dijo Voldemort- todo este tiempo estuve viendo las cosas a traves de el- cuando lo estaba diciendo su expresion cambio drasticamente, su propio hijo era... un traidor

-Quiero que sea castigado y que page por la osadia de ponerse en mi contra.-dijo la serpiente

-Si mi Señor- dijo el vampiro retirandose.

Lucuis no podia creerlo, su hijo le dio la espalda, ahora seria castigado, como pudo hacerle eso, cuando el siempre lo protegio, lo trato como un principe, ahora que mas podia hacer mas que cumplir con las ordenes de su amo, dando la media vuelta se retiro por la puerta lateral desapareciendo de entre las sombras de la misma noche.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien parece que me ataco la imaginacion de terminar este 13vo capitulo, Ron me gusta asi de maduro faltan hombres asi, solo les adelanto que en el proximo tendremos unas escenitas mas de Harry con Mione y Jessy con Sirius, para que se vayan emocionando jajaj, asi que se los dejo espero que les guste, les dejo dos capitulos para que se entretengan un ratito, cuidense mucho y que tenga un excelente inicio de semana.

Besos

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	14. Chapter 14

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Quiero que sea castigado y que page por la osadia de ponerse en mi contra.-dijo la serpiente

-Si mi Señor- dijo el vampiro retirandose.

Lucuis no podia creerlo, su hijo le dio la espalda, ahora seria castigado, como pudo hacerle eso, cuando el siempre lo protegio, lo trato como un principe, ahora que mas podia hacer mas que cumplir con las ordenes de su amo, dando la media vuelta se retiro por la puerta lateral desapareciendo de entre las sombras de la misma noche.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Lo que se Puede Hacer por Amor.**

Que es hacer lo correcto? es cuando hacer lo que se supone debes hacer, aun que no quieras hacerlo, o cuando debes decidir por el bienestar de los demas antes que el de ti mismo, dicen que la vida esta llena de opciones, tu debes tomar la mejor opcion y aceptar sus concecuencias, sean buenas o malas, si la vida fuera facil, ya no seria divertida, tomar riesgos, soltar los brazos y dejarte llevar es algo con lo que no se nace, se debe aprender por uno mismo, a sortear las adversidades, hay que buscar tu propio camino hacia la felicidad, pero toma tiempo y a veces es tan dificil lograrlo, pero cuando lo tienes entre tus manos, abrazalo y no lo sueltes jamas.

Sirius se encuentra en la casa, haciendo varias cosas, quiere entretenerse, necesita distraerse, necesita borrar ideas y descartar sucesos, podria volverlo loco, si se sienta a analizar cada punto que lo tiene en duda, ultimamente a notado a Jessy distraida, como ausente, y eso no le gusta, algo le oculta, que no confia en el para decirle lo que la mortifica, cuando le conto sobre la amistad con Snape, lo comprendio y la entendio, pero ahora no sabia que hacer para que ella se desahogara y le dijera que es lo que la tiene en ese episodio, otra ves pensando en eso, pero no lo puede evitar.

-Sirius?...Sirius?? me quieres escuchar de una buena ves SIRIUS!!-le gritaba ya Bella.

-YA!! te oi! no necesitas gritar-decia algo malhumorado

-Llevo bastante rato hablandote, preguntando que te sucede y no me hacias caso y para colmo dices que me escuchaste, cuando sabes que no es cierto Sirius- decia como si fuera su mama.

-Perdoname, no quise ser grosero, ultimamente ando un poco distraido es todo- tratando de disculparse, pasando su mano por su cabello en forma de desesperacion.

-Se puede saber por que?-le decia sentandose al lado de su amigo, cuando le dice eso se ve como llega Jessy a la casa, los saluda y sube las escaleras hacia la habitacion que ocupa junto con Sirius.

-Oh! ya veo que pasa, ni siquiera vino a saludarte, y eso que eres su pareja, que le sucede?-viendo el por que esta asi Sirius y pregunta

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar-decia mientras se levantaba y tomaba la misma direccion que lo habia hecho Jess.

Al llegar a la habitacion ve que ella estaba buscando unas cosas, no se habia percatado de la presencia de Sirius, estaba de un lado a otro, allando cosas buscando otras.

-Por lo menos Saluda como si realmente te quisieras, no crees?-decia molesto el moreno, Jessy lo ve y sonrie, camina hacia el y le da un beso.

-Disculpa estaba buscando algo que no te puse atencion, perdon-le dice y se vuelve a retirar buscado no se que cosa.

-Jessy no es ahora, llevas dias evitandome, y realmente no entiendo lo que te pasa, cuando estamos juntos en la cama y quiero abrazarte, te alejas, cuando trato de darte un beso y ando romantico contigo dices cualquier absurdo pretexto y te vas de mi lado, quiero que me expliques en este momento que rayos te pasa??-le exigia muy molesto, Jessy sabia bien el motivo, despues de ese sueño o premonicion lo habia estado evitando, tiene la seguridad que va a morir que ya no quiere hacerle mas daño a Sirius, pero lo estaba haciendo inconcientemente, debia hacer algo.

-Eh, Sirius, por favor estoy bastante ocupada como para empezar una tonta pelea-decia seria al hombre, a lo que el moreno se quedo mas molesto de lo que ya estaba, acercandose a ella, la tomo con fuerza del brazo para voltearla y que lo mirara.

-NO! me escuchaste me lo vas a explicar y espero que sea una muy buena explicacion.-viendola fijamente, y Jess aunque le doliera tenia que continuar.

-Bien, primero sueltame, quieres?-el la solto como lo pidio y la vio esperando la explicacion- me he dado cuenta que despues de tanto tiempo que estuvimos separados, ya no es lo mismo-le empezo a decir, y se dio la vuelta para no verlo - no tiene caso que estemos juntos, ya no siento lo mismo, pensaba que te darias cuenta pronto, pero por lo que veo sigues igual de distrido que siempre, no me sorprende.-le decia tratando de sonar ironico lo dicho.

El moreno no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, queria alejarse de el, queria terminar con esto que habian estado esperando por tanto tiempo para que ahora dijera eso, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla que se estaba formando, no podria ser verdad, tendria que averiguarlo.

-Es verdad eso que me estas tratando de decir Jessica?-dijo, pero su voz empezaba a temblar, al escucharlo ella solo apretaba lo ojos para no soltar una sola lagrima.

-Lo que escuchas es cierto, ya no quiero seguir contigo, me voy a ir al colegio, cuando termine mi mision aqui, no volvere a esta casa, y te voy a pedir que dejes ir a Harry conmigo, aunque sea de ves en cuando, soy su tia y tambien lo quiero conmigo, eso es lo unico que te pido.-decia tajante

_-"Me esta mintiendo lo se, es una mentira"- _se decia- Quiero que me repitas eso, viendome a la cara, AHORA!!-le exigia

La chica sabia bien que eso no lo podia hacer, si se volteaba seria su fin, solo correria a sus brazos y desmintiria todo lo que dijo, quiso darse la vuelta, pero cuando lo hiso una lagrima surco su rostro y se regreso a su misma posicion, no, no podia. El hombre al verla dudar, supo que no lo estaba diciendo la verdad, siempre fue asi, cuando trataba de ocultar la verdad de alguna travesura a su hermano y el lo presenciaba, nunca le daba la cara, aprendio a ver cada expresion, cada movimiento, cada aspecto de ella, no creia que ciertos habitos que ella tenia se ubieran esfumado tan facilmente, sonrio y camino hacia ella, cuando la tuvo tan cerca la abrazo por los hombros.

Jessy no podia darse la vuelta y decirle que no lo queria mas, no queria irse, debia hacerlo ya no soportaria mas, cuando estaba decidida a irse, sintio como unos brazos la rodeaban, y la abrazaban con fuerza, fue ahi que lo que le quedaba de decision se esfumo ante ese acto.

-Se que me mientes-le susurraba al oido- no me puedes engañar, he aprendidio a conocerte tan bien, no se que te pasa Jessy, solo quisiera que confiaras en mi y me lo dijeras, confia en mi por favor, necesitas desahogarte, y necesito comprenderte, me duele mas que me alejes de ti de esta manera tan absurda, que si me dijeras eso que te esta lastimando.-le decia tiernamente que la chica no resistio mas, y solto el llanto, hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera, lo amaba tanto, se dio la vuelta soltando lo que traia en la mano y lo abrazo con fuerza, el al sentir que se volvia hacia el, y su abrazo, la sostuvo con fuerza, y dandole pequeños besos en la cabeza de la chica, la tomaba con mucho amor, para que ella soltara ese dolor que tenia, cuando empezo a calmar su llanto y este estaba quedando en el olvido, levanto la mirada hacia el moreno, contemplo sus ojos, esos azules ojos que tantas noches habia soñado cuando estaba lejos, esos brazos que tanto anhelo en sueños, el la veia con ternura, su mano alcanzo el rostro de la mujer, y lo acaricio delicadamente, sus dedos borrando cada linea de agua salina que cruzo en varias ocaciones sus mejillas, esos finos dedos llegaron a sus labios y delinearon suavemente, tanto su vista como la de ella se enfocaron en ese punto de cada uno anhelaba, el llego despacio, atrapando esos labios que tantas veces habia probado en esa misma habitacion, saciendose de ese nectar, que lo volvian loco, un beso lleno de amor, de ternura, de deseo, poco tiempo despues fueron separandose, mirandose, amandose.

-Ahora me puedes explicar que sucede?-le decia con ternura tomando su barbilla con su mano, ella con un movimiento de cabeza dijo que si, la llevo hasta la cama en donde tomaron asiento, sin soltarse todavia.

-No...no se como empezar-exclamaba

-Mmmm...que tal si pregunto, que te esta sucediendo, por que y desde cuando comenzo todo esto?-preguntaba para que ella pudiera empezar.

-...-suspiro- Al empiezo casi de la semana, tuve un sueño mas bien una premonicion...-moviendo su mano Sirius le decia que continuara- en el vi la ultima batalla, al final...vi a Harry...a Voldemort...y a mi peleando...cuando eso acaba...veo dos personas muertas...y uno viva...-explicaba la chica su premonicion

-Y sientes que una de las personas que estan muertas eres tu?..-comentaba el moreno.

-Si.- su unica respuesta, cuando le conto, Sirius tambien sintio un escalofrio de que eso se convirtiera en realidad, y le hablo a la chica

-Mira Jessy, se que cuando te fuiste con ellos, se que creen mucho en ese tipo de proyecciones del futuro, y tratan siempre de no intervenir, pero, lo que he aprendido durante todos estos años, es que el futuro no esta escrito, ese lo podemos modificar, con lo que hacemos con el hoy, nuestro presente es lo unico real que tenemos, asi que te pido, que dejes de pensar asi y no trates de analizar mas eso, recuerda que no estamos seguros de nada y por lo mas sagrado, cuando esto te vuelva a ocurrir, me lo digas, si...lo haras.- le decia viendola, ella lo miro, su mente decia que lo que decia era verdad, pero aun tenia sus dudas, aun asi sabia que debia continuar.

-Si...prometo que lo hare, pense tontamente que debia alejarme de ti por en caso que sucediera no me extrañarias tanto- le decia agachando la cabeza

-Si fuiste una gran tonta- cuando lo dijo ella volteo a verlo- tonta por que si hubieras tenido exito, y pasara lo que me dijiste, hubiera sido peor, por que me culparia por haberme alejado de ti, y no haber podido protegerte- dandole un beso, poco a poco, ese beso comenzo a intesificarse, el sin soltarla, saco su varita y cerro la puerta magicamente y claro la insonorizo, comenzaron a dejarse caer poco a poco a la cama, las manos de Sirius comenzaron a tener vida propia, tocando las piernas de la chica en si toda ella, la manos de mujer detras del cuello de el, profundizando mas el beso, de pronto las ropas comezaron a sobrar, pero estarian en el piso en cualquier momento, piel con piel, probandose, las caricias eran un delirio, exitantes besos, probaban la boca de Jessy, bajando por el cuello, probando su pecho, saciendose de sus montes, para regresar a su boca, probando, amandose, entregandose, cuando el amor es puro, se entrega con todo y el corazon.

* * *

Cuando se trata de los lugares mas tetricos del colegio, sin dudas y por votacion unanime serian las mazmorras, o para ser especificos el aula de pociones, aun que nadie quisiera tendrian que estar ahi para pasar esa asignatura, asi que sin tener que otra opcion pasarian las dos grandiosas horas con Slytherin, se tenian que cumplir, cuando comenzo la clase, los alumnos estaban preparando una pocion, divididos en grupo, algunos cortando ingredientes, otros moviendo la mezcla y otros...simplemente ahi.

Tres amigos estaban concentados haciendo esa dichosa pocion, Harry estaba encargado del caldero y mezclar el liquido para que tuviera siempre una concistencia homogenea, Ron cortando ingredientes como decia el libro y Hermione...bueno ella era la que los dirigia, cuando estuvo hecha la pocion, la colocaron en una botella de cristal, la etiqueron y esperaron a que Snape las recogiera.

-Coloquen su pocion en las botellas que le di, pongan su nombre y el de la pocion, entregenmelas, para la proxima clase quiero un resumen, de la pocion restablehuesos y que ingredientes se necesita para realizarla-decia el profesor, asi uno a uno de los alumnos fueron entregando su trabajo del dia, cuando llego el turno a el trio.

-Potter, quedese un momento-dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada, Harry con fastidio les dijo a los chicos que los alcanzaba en el comedor, asi lo dejaron solo con Snape, cuando todos se fueron, Severus levanto la vista al muchacho, se levanto de su escritorio y lo llamo.

-Vamos, acompañame- le dijo tomando direccion a su oficina que estaba subiendo unas escaleras dentro del aula, sin dejarle otra salida el ojiverde lo siguio.

-Para que me queria hablar profesor-fue el primero en hablar ya que habian llegado.

-Necesito que le informes a Sirus Black que venga a verme, es importante- cuando menciono a Sirius se asombro

-Para que necesita hablar con el-decia extrañado que lo mencione

-Es algo importante, y necesito tratarlo solo con el-decia con su clasico tono de superioridad.

-Esta bien... esta bien, Ahora?- pregunto el chico llevandose una respusta afirmativa del profesor

-Puedo usar su chimenea-le dice rindiendose, no le diria el por que nunca.

-Adelante- poniendose de pie para que utilice la conexion, Harry se acerca e invoca la linea Flu, derrepente aparece Remus ahi

-Hola Harry, que sucede?-le pregunta al chico

-Hola Remus puedo hablar con Sirius-le decia al ex profesor

-Aqui estoy aqui estoy-decia Sirius llegando empujando comicamente a Remus que solo solto una risa

-Sirius podrias venir al colegio-decia sonriendo por la accion de su padrino.

-Que sucede Harry?

-Nada en particular pero necesito que vengas, utiliza esta linea-comentaba tranquilo

-Bien- Harry separandose de la chimenea, cuando aparece Sirius ahi

-Listo que sucede?- le dice al chico

-Yo fui el que desea hablar contigo Black-dice una tercera voz en la habitacion, el moreno volteo encontrandose a Snape frente a el.

-Para que? -pregunto desconfiando, teniendo como unica respuesta.

-Jessica- cuando escucho el nombre abrio los ojos, pero solo volteo a su lado y le dijo a Harry que los dejara solos que despues lo buscaria, el chico se fue, cuando los dejo solos, Sirius se sento en la silla detras de el

-Necesito que le entregues esto a Jessy -le dice cuando le muestra una estuche pequeño en color blanco, Sirius vio la cajita extrañado, lo toma de la mano del profesor y lo abre, encontrandose adentro un hermoso colgante, con una piedra muy bonita, era algo transparente, en forma de estrella, en su centro se veia un tipo de brillante en color azul, un azul celeste muy hermoso.

-Por que quieres que yo se lo entregue, podrias hacerlo tu mismo-decia el moreno asombrado por la pieza dentro de la cajita

-No puedo hacerlo yo, lo que sucede, es que esa piedra es mas bien un talisman, es una rara roca magica que da proteccion a quien la usa, pero el unico inconveniente es que tiene que entregarsela alguien que la ame como mujer, no como amiga.

-Proteccion?-pregunto extrañado

-Me imagino que te abra contado lo de ese extraña premonicion que tuvo?-comentandole

-Si ya me lo conto

-Bien, la conoces y sabes que tendra esa sensacion en su mente todo el tiempo, al en tregarle ese talisman, ella se tranquilizara, por ese es uno de los beneficios de esa piedra, tranquiliza los temores del alma, y sabemos bien que para pelear necesitara estar tranquila, y si tiene ese pensamiento que en cualquier momento podria morir no lo lograra, necesitas darselo, sin decirle lo que es-sentenciaba el ojinegro

Sirius sabia que lo que le decia Snape era cierto, ella era muy obstinada, podria decir que lo olvido pero es todo lo contrario, esta ves tendria que confiar en el.

-Bien yo se lo entregare-le decia

-Bien.

* * *

Cuanto puede valer una promesa, cuando eres amigo, cuando eres conocido, las promesas han hecho a muchos unos mentirosos, a otros unos soñadores, pero hay otras promesas tan anhelantes, que solo el hecho de pensarlas decir es emocionante, el hombre esta hecho de hechos, la mujer de sueños, podemos crear tanto con solo deseos, pero no creas en personas que te dicen una y otra ves algo que despues en un solo momento te dicen que no y se desvanece en el aire, te rompen el corazon, cree en aquellas que te hacen una promesa y la cumplen sin decir nada mas, cree en el hecho de sonreir ante lo dicho, te miente en que su cara no da, cree en el que con un beso promete su vida y lo hace realidad, miente el que cree para si mismo que siempre tendra a su lado a esa persona que dice amar.

* * *

En camino hacia el comedor jamas se le habia hecho tan largo como en ese momento, llevaba tiempo pensando una y otra ves, las cosas que en su corazon lleva guardado como un valioso secreto, las noches en vela en su cama son los unicos testigos de sus pensamientos, decisiones y hechos, cuando llega a la puerta del comedor se detiene un momento, y la ve, ahi estaba la persona que ocupa gran parte de sus pensamientos, sentada, riendo por algo que le comento Ron, su sonrisa sincera, aquel pequeño olluelo que aparece cuando sonrie, su cabello castaño rizado que tanto le gusta, ese brillo tan hermoso que dan sus ojos cuando esta contenta son simplemente unicos, como ama cada centimetro de su ser, el tono de su voz, su inteligencia, que puede hacer simplemente estaba enamorado de esa hada sub-real, de su Hermione.

Camina hasta ellos, Ron lo ve y lo saluda con la mano, ella voltea en el acto, lo ve y le sonrie, esa sonrisa que solo tiene para el, es y sera siempre el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, y estaba agradecido por ello, se acerca y se sienta su lado, ella coquetamente le da un beso en la mejilla, y sonrie.

Las platicas comunes a la hora de la comida inunda el comedor, todo era tranquilidad, cuando de pronto una explosion hiso simbrar el colegio.

Los chicos se vieron entre si y salen a ver que era lo que pasaba, mientras que dos adultos en una oficina, cuando escucharon la explosion, salieron de la aula corriendo, que sucedio?, cuando llegaron hasta los terrenos del colegio, vieron a varios mortifagos atacando, se habian adelantado a cualquier intervencion suya, muchos de los alumnos estaban afuera disfrutando del dia, cuando eso sucedio, tenian que ayudar a mucha gente, y eran mucho los encapuchados, sacando sus varitas se diriguieron a contra-atacar.

En la casa se Sirius, Jessy se encontraba terminandose de vestir cuando suintio una ola de energia negativa, lo que la hiso apurarse a salir de ahi, cuando bajo Remus estaba ahi.

-Remus!! estan atacando Hogwarts, lo senti, tenemos que ir...y Sirius?-pregunto apurada buscando al mencionado

-Harry lo llamo hace rato, esta en el colegio, debemos irnos, te veo alla.-fue lo unico que dijo cuando este con un "plop" desaparecio junto con Bella, sin perder mas tiempo Jessy hiso lo mismo, cuando aparecio en los terrenos a la chica la rodeo una aura de luz cuando termino el aura se rompio como si fuera una burbuja, saliendo volando de ella, vio por el aire como muchos alumnos se protegian y protegian a otros, tenia que poner fuera de peligro a los que estaba indefensos, con un hechizo pronto ubico a todos dentro del colegio, solo quedaban los mas especializados en el ataque, bajo a tierra y comenzo a contraatacar, lejos pudo ver a Harry y sus amigos, empezo a diriguirse hacia alla.

-HARRY!!-grito este al momento volteo, pero por la distraccion un mortifago quiso eliminarlo

-PROTEGO!!-adelantandose Jessy, que el chico agradecio.

-Has visto a Sirius?!-pregunto rapido mientras seguia lanzando hechizos.

-Esta cerca del lago!!-contestandole de la misma manera, Jessy algo la distrae, hay dos rubios luchando bastante vorazmente no muy lejos de ella, por lo que podia observar que el que traia uniforme de Hogwarts estaba perdiendo, asi que decidio ir para alla, cuando estuvo cerca.

-PADRE!!BASTA!!-decia tratando de persuadir al mortifago

-ME TRAICIONASTE!! CONFIE EN TI!! LE DISTE LA ESPALDA A NUESTRO LORD!!-decia descargando su furia con el chico.

-ES TU LORD, POR QUE NO LO ES PARA MI!!-seguia defendiendose

-NO ENTIENDES, ERES DE SANGRE PURA!!DEBEMOS ACABAR CON TODOS PARA SER UNA MEJOR RAZA!!-seguia insistiendo

-ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!! YO ENTENDI MEJOR QUE TU, TODO MUNDO TIENE DERECHO A ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO!! NO SOMOS DIOSES!!-cuando dijo eso no alcanzo a protegerse de ese golpe mandandolo a unos metros de distacia.

-AHORA MORIRAS, POR TU TRAICION!!-le gritaba mientras se acercaba decidido hacerlo.

-PADRE!!-preparandose para recibir el hechizo, la varita se ilumino de la punta, y lanzo el hechizo.

-DIVANESCO!!-

En donde habia mandado la maldicion Lucius se podia observar una nube de humo que se desvanecia, sintiendo un poco de tristeza, pensando que cuando se desvaneciera esa nube veria a su hijo muerto, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no habia nada en donde se supone que deberia estar el cuerpo de su hijo, volteo para todos lados, cuando levanto la mirada al cielo pudo observar a la Skyland con Draco en brazos, retirandose del lugar, decidido a acabar con lo encomendado, la siguio, a la distancia vio como desendia y fue tras ella, talves era el momento que esa mujer fuera eliminada tambien.

Cuando Jessy vio que aquel mortifiago hiba a eliminar a su propio hijo, lo transporto con ella, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos se pudo dar cuenta que estaba mal herido debia detener esa hemorragia en su pierna si no la perderia, vio un lugar lejos resguardado en donde podria atenderlo sin contratiempos, asi que aterrizo, dejando al chico en el suelo, atendiendo la pierna.

-Listo con eso podras estar bien-le decia al rubio.

Lucius se acerco cuidadosamente para no ser escuchado, cuando lo estuvo no desperdicio la oportunidad.

-CRUCIUS!!-la maldicion pego directamente en ella, no se lo esperaba, sintio el dolor en el cuerpo, aunque trato de ponerse de pie,

-CRUCIUS!!- otra maldicion mismo objetivo, Draco solo veia como su padre lanzaba la maldicion, que hacer, no habia nadie quel e pudiera ayudar en ese momento, se sentia debil.

-CRUCIUS!!

-EXPELLIAMUS!!-lo dos hechizos chocaron por un momento, lo que ayudo a Jessy ponerse un poco de pie, al no estar preparada para recibir las maldiciones y el resistirlo, le estaba consumiendo la energia, le hechizos perdieron poder, enfrente del mortifago se encontraba de pie apenas, su hijo Draco, quien respiraba agitadamente, no creia que pudiera soportar otra ronda mas, estaba muy debil.

-DESMAYUS!!- se oyo y el cuerpo Lucius Malfoy cayo inconciente en el suelo, Jessy fue quien mando el hechizo, Draco la vio y fue con ella.

-Estas bien?-pregunto junto a ella.

-Si...esas maldiciones solo me dejaron... sin energia, pero en un momento... estare bien.-le decia mientras respiraba cansinamente

-JESSY!!

-TIA JESSY!!- se oia que la llamaban.

-AQUI!!-salio Draco de donde estaban y les hiso señas, en cuento lo vieron los hombres, corrieron hasta ahi, el primero en llegar fue Sirius que cuando la vio herida corrio haci ella.

-ESTAS BIEN!! DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN!!-le decia austando al verla asi, volteando a su lado izquierdo pudo ver el cuerpo inconciente de Lucius, regresando su mirada a Draco- que sucedio??- pregunto algo nervioso.

-Vino a aliminarme por ordenes de Voldemort, descubrieron que yo soy el espia, ella me salvo, me trajo hasta aca y me curo, creo suponer que Lucius nos siguio, cuando estaba terminado de curarme, la ataco con un Crucuiatus, recibio dos, hasta que yo intervine, no se como ella los resistio-decia cansadamente el rubio.

Sirius puso su mirada en Jessy estaba algo herida, una de sus alas, sangraba de un punto, pero estaba bien, solo respiraba pausadamente todavia, Harry habia escuchado todo lo que dijo Malfoy, y estaba agachado sosteniedo la mano de su tia.

-Estan Bien?- decia un Remus llegado algo maltrecho tambien

-Nosotros bien...Jessy como te encuentras?- le preguntaba un Sirius que la tenia en brazos

-Bien...estoy bien, me tomaron por sopresa las maldiciones, y como los resisti, solo estoy cansada, es todo-lea decia al grupo que la veia, sentandose un poco, y con ayuda de Harry se levanto.

-Draco, tendras que tener cuidado de hoy en adelante, trataran de buscarte otra ves-exclamaba un Dumbledore que llegaba

-Si, lo se profesor...que pasara con mi padre?-le preguntaba viendo el cuerpo levitado de su padre por unos aurores

-Ira a Azkavan, para su juicio...lo lamento-comentaba Remus

-No, el solo se metio en eso, ahora le toca pagar por lo que hiso.-decia mientras se daba vuelta y se iba, los demas ahi que quedaron viendo por donde se habia hido el rubio, sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa de nada, y menos del tipo de vida que eligio su padre.

Cada unos se diriguio a revizar que los alumnos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y los aurores a saber el por que y como pudieron los mortifagos no ser detectados a tiempo antes del ataque, habia heridos pero ninguna muerte que lamentar, eso era lo mas alentador hasta el momento, Jessy estaba en la enfermeria con Sirius, solo tenia un corte en la espalda y la estaban curando.

-Madame Pomfrey yo puedo...

-Dejame trabajar Profesora-decia la enfermera curando la herida

-Pero de verdad yo puedo...-

-Dije que se callara Profesora, ya casi termino-le volvia a decir la mujer, y lo unico que Jessy queria decirle que ella misma desapareseria esa herida, y viendo que no lo conseguiria se limito a dejarla hacer su trabajo

Sirius reia al ver que Madame Pomfrey no dejaba hablar a su pareja, siendo que sabia que Jessy podria curarse ella sola , pero eso no dejaba de ser gracioso, la manera en que la enfermera la hacia callar.

-Deja de reirte...Sirius-decia graciosamente la morena a su pareja.

-Lo siento, pero fue tan comico eso-decia sin parar de reir, Jessy solo suspiro saliendo con el despues que la enfermera habia terminado su trabajo con ella, caminaron el pasillo, platicando de lo que habia sucedido, hasta que llegaron hasta uno de los balcones del castillo.

-Jessy quiero que tengas esto- exclamaba el moreno, mostrandole en su mano un estuche en blanco, esta al verlo sonrio y tomo la cajita abriendolo.

-Oh! Sirius es hermoso no debiste...-decia la chica emocionada por el regalo dado, viendo esa hermosa cadena y ese dije en forma de estrella.

-Claro que si, te lo mereces, por simplemente ser quien eres-decia mientras tomaba la cadena y se la ponia en el cuello, cuando voltea a verla, se veia preciosa.

-Eres hermosa..- le decia poniendo su mano en su mejilla, ella no contesto simplemente sonrio y se acerco robandole un beso.

_-"Guerrera Mistica Swan"- _escucho en su mente, ella se alejo un poco de Sirius, el un poco extrañado la vio, cuando estuvo apunto de decirle algo, ella lo callo poniendo su mano en su boca y señalando su sien, fue cuando supo lo que pasaba, y callo

_-"Gran Sacerdote, heme aqui, sirviendole, que necesita de mi?"-_contestaba la chica

_-"Hemos de verte al atardecer, importantes sucesos se han de aclarar, un regalo a ti hemos tambien de dar"-_decia aquella voz

_-"Al aterdecer en donde debo de llegar?"-_volvia a preguntar

_-"La Alterna Dimencion"_

_-"Estare ahi en cuento los rayos del sol den su ultimo adios_"-contestaba y cortando la comunicacion

Cuando termino aquella conversacion solo en su mente decia "para que querran hablar con conmigo" desde la ultima vez que habia estado con ellos, no habia vuelto a tener comunicacion con los Sacerdotes, que querran ahora.

-Quieren verme- fue las palabras que salieron de su boca despues de que tuviera esa extraña platica mental.

-Quienes?-pregunto Sirius curioso.

-Los Grandes Sacerdotes, de los Skylands, dice que tienen que decirme algo y hablaron de una regalo para mi, no tengo idea de que podra ser-le explicaba al moreno

-Cuando quieren verte?-

-Hoy... al aterdecer...-comentaba abrazandolo

-No querran que regreses con ellos verdad?-le decia con algo de temor de que sea eso lo que querian decirle

-No, eso es seguro, no regresare, ademas con esta mision mi libertad es una garantia, no te preocupes, que no te desaras tan facil de mi-decia sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que una pareja se queda viendo a los terrenos del colegio otra un poco mas lejos de ese lugar, estaba admirando el firmamento, abrazados, soñando, la joventud era su sustento podian tomar ventaja de la pasion que esa edad proporciona, pero estaban llegando a la edad en donde las decisiones que tuvieran afectarian su vida para siempre, ahora es cuando la vida pone pruebas, o retos o para simplemente escoger como es que quieres vivir esa vida que se te dio como un regalo.

La mente del moreno de ojos verdes era un gran murmullo de pensamientos, que habia algunos que no tomaba en cuenta o no tenian gran importancia en ese momento, solo habia algo que tenia que decir, pero lo que recibiria como respuesta era lo que lo inquietaba, tenia plenes, sueños, anhelos, ahora es cuando lanzaria la moneda al aire para ver si la suerte estaba de su lado.

-Mione...-decia casi como si de un susurro se tratara.

-Dime Harry?-pregunto la castaña poniendo su vista sobre el hombre que tenia a su lado.

-Se que talves me estoy adelantando a futuro, pero tengo que saber tu respuesta-la miro seriamente

-Harry...que es es lo que me quieres decir?-decia la chica extrañada por esa actitud seria de su novio.

-Bueno...sabes...desde que te vi en el tren cuando teniamos once años y entraste a la cabina donde estabamos Ron y yo, buscando una rana perdida, vi que en ti habia algo especial, no sabia que era, pero me habia dejado fasinado, cuando te salvamos del Troll, vi tu mirada asustada y en mi nacio un sentimiento que era de protegerte, cuando estuviste a mi lado en tantas peligrosas aventuras, ese sentimiento crecio mas y mas, ahora que te he visto crecer a mi lado, me vi maravillado en ver en la hermosa mujer que te estas conviertiendo, y mi corazon ansia el saber y ver en la mujer adulta que seras dentro de algunos años- cuando estaba hablando Mione solo sonreia mientras que en sus ojos comenzaba a acumularse varias lagrimas que no terminaban de salir.

-He pensado tanto lo que quiero decirte, que ahora que tengo la oportunidad, tengo miedo-la chica fruncio el seño e hiba a contestar par el chico no la dejo- miedo por que estamos en medio de una guerra que no se como terminara, pero tengo la seguridad que ahora mas que nunca se que tengo que regresar vivo para hacer lo que deseo preguntarte ahora.-tomandola del rostro suevemente-

-Hermione Jane Granger, quieres casarte conmigo? -ella solo solto las lagrimas que se le habian acumulado sonriendo, pero el chico continuo- se que habra malos momentos, pero tambien se que aprenderemos de ellos, tambien te prometo que tendremos riñas, pero tambien amor, se que abra momentos en que quisieramos renunciar, pero tambien se que nuestro amor es tan grande que sortearemos todos esos caminos para vivir mejor, por el amor que nos tenemos, pero lo que realmente te puedo jurar, es que pase lo que pase, siempre hasta mas alla de la muerte misma, te amare mas que a nada, y que te quiero a ti para compartir esta aventura llamada vida, te quiero solo y simplemente a ti.-

Cuando estaba diciendo eso, Herms, comenzo a derramar mas lagrimas todavia, era un sueño, casarse con Harry, era precisamente su sueño, viendola a los ojos, diciendole tantas maravillosas palabras, ahora tenia la seguridad que habia nacido para ese dia, para ese momento, para encontrarse con ese ser que tenia enfrente de ella, habia nacido especialmente para Harry Potter.

-Harry...-comenzo hablar la chica- se que es epoca de guerra, se tambien que por el momento eso no seria posible, pero tambien se que con quien deseo compartir esta vida y todas las que pudiese tener... es contigo y para toda la eternidad, si, si quiero ser tu esposa, pero tambien quiero ser tu amante, tu amiga, esa persona quien te cobije bajo mis brazos y sane tus heridas, quien te esperara cuando regresas del trabajo, y tambien quiero ser el abrigo de los hijos que pudiesemos tener, si quiero Harry, si quiero.

Harry sonreia al verla, por fin despues de tanto pensar, de tanto analizar, lo habia dicho y era correspondido, se acerco y tomo esos labios tan suyos, tan extremadamente adictivos, la beso con suavidad, con amor, tomando poco a poco, su cintura la fue acercando mas a su cuerpo, mentalmente Harry juro cuidarla en todo momento durante todo lo que dudara la guerra y para toda la vida tambien, poco a poco fueron olvidando todo a su alrededor solo existian ellos, poco a poco fueron entregandose mutuamente, el amor es un dulce sentimiento que cuando tienes a la persona amada tu lado se vuelve tan tentador, y tan adictivo, es tan raro ese tipo de amor, es tan raro quien realmente se desea entregar de esa manera, es tan raro ver un amor tan puro, un amor de verdad.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos y a todas, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, a lo que me gustaria recibir reviews y me cuenten que tal les han perecido los capitulos, gracias a todos que leen las cosas locas que salen de mi mente, espero que tengan una buena semana

Saludos

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	15. Chapter 15

En el Capitulo Anterior...

Harry sonreia al verla, por fin despues de tanto pensar, de tanto analizar, lo habia dicho y era correspondido, se acerco y tomo esos labios tan suyos, tan extremadamente adictivos, la beso con suavidad, con amor, tomando poco a poco su cintura la fue acercando mas a su cuerpo, mentalmente Harry juro cuidarla en todo momento durante todo lo que dudara la guerra y para toda la vida tambien, poco a poco fueron olvidando todo a su alrededor solo existian ellos, poco a poco fueron entregandose mutuamente, el amor es un dulce sentimiento que cuando tienes a la persona amada tu lado se vuelve tan tentador, y tan adictivo, es tan raro ese tipo de amor, es tan raro quien realmente se desea entregar de esa manera, es tan raro ver un amor tan puro, un amor de verdad.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Un Ultimo Encuentro**

El cielo se teñia de suaves colores, uno de tantas hermosas muestras que la vida nos regala, un pequeño ejemplo de lo que el mundo da, a quienes con humildad ve que los mas sencillos detalles, son los mas valiosos que existen, el aterdecer empezaba a verse en los padros que rodean a Hogwarts, Sirius habia hablado con los demas, de lo que Jessy haria en ese ocaso, en Harry un temor, para que deseaban hablar con su tia, se implanto en su mente, podrian llevarela de nuevo?, la alejarian de el? con ternura Jessy le aseguro que eso no pasaria Jamas, pero aun asi no podia estar seguro de nada.

Vieron como Jessy con su vestimenta de Skyland y sus hermosas alas blancas, camino hasta colocarse al centro del padro, poniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, cerro los ojos y se concentro, derrepente de elas comenzo a salir un brillo, y separandolas se pudo ver una pequeña esfera de luz, fue estirando sus brazos poco a poco y diciendo unas extrañas palabras esa esfera se elevo por los cielos, cuando llego a cierta altura esa esfera comenzo a formar un alo bastante amplio y en su centro se veia como si de un liquido plateado se tratase, Jessy volteo a ver a sus amigos y viendo significativamente a Sirius y a Harry asegurandoles que volveria pronto, alzo el vuelo, tomando velocidad atravezo el aro y este magicamente se redujo y desaparecio, todos sin escepcion vio asombrados lo que sucedio, momentos despues muchos emprendieron el regreso a sus respectivo hogares, pero Harry y Sirius eran los que no se habian movido ni un apendice de sus lugares.

-Harry...regresemos al castillo-decia Mione tomando el brazo del chico, viendolo de perfil.

-Quisiera quedarme hasta que ella regrese-le dijo todavia observando el lugar donde habia desparecido su tia, Sirius lo escucho y volteo a verlo.

-Harry sera mejor que vayas a descansar-comento el animago

-Quiero quedarme-volvio a decir el chico viendolo.

-Debes descansar fue un dia bastante agitado, regresa al rato si lo deseas, pero debes dormir un poco, yo aqui me quedare, lo prometo-le decia acercandose hasta donde se encontraba Harry, este le sonrio un poco y acepto llendose con Mione, el ojiazul lo veia partir, cuando los perdio de vista volteo la vista al lago y se sento en la hierba, simplemente solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

El blanco segun las personas especializadas dicen que este color significa pureza, bondad, honestidad, para otras culturas significa luto, para otras simplemente es un tinte incoloro sin valor alguno, Jessy al abrir los ojos se encontraba flotando en un espacio de un color puramente blanco, y siente como va desendiendo poco a poco, hasta que sus pies tocan la firmeza de un suelo, un gran circulo base flotando en la nada, ella parada a su centro, ese circulo no tendra mas de unos 10 metros de circunferencia, pequeñas pelotitas de luz comienzan a flotar alrededor de ella, al detenerse comienzan a transformarse en formas humanas, pero al igual que ella, sus alas sobresaliendo de sus espaldas, cuando lo Sacerdotes se presentaron, ella estaba apunto de hacer una reverencia por las altos mandos que eran.

-No podemos permitir que hagas eso Swan-contesto uno de ellos una mujer, acercandose a la chica y deteniendola en esa reverencia.

-Mi Señora por que dice eso-extrañada

-Nosotros deberiamos darte revencia a ti, pequeña-decia acercandose un hombre de ambarinos ojos.

-Wingland, que alegria verte-contestaba la chica al ver al hombre que años atras fue por ella, la cuido y entreno como si fuera de su familia, el hombre le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Para que me mandaron llamar, mis señores-viendo a todos los que la rodeaban.

-Tenemos que confesarte algo, algo que no habiamos dicho antes, y esperamos que nos perdones, por el momento debemos advertirte que el fin esta demaciado cerca, debes estar conciente de ello-decia un hombre mayor de hermosas facciones y cabellos y barba blanca, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla entre tristeza y bondad.

Jessy estaba muy confundida por lo que decian y sabiendo que la ultima batalla estaba cerca, simplemente dejo que hablaran, esperando para que la habian mandado llamar, pero algo en su corazon sabia que era demaciado importante, ahora averiguaria de que se trataba.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche puede ocultar grandes cosas, atraves de la espesura de los arboles que rodean una gran casa de madera se ve una tenue luz saliendo de unas de las ventanas que la decoran, si pudieramos ver mas de cerca y ver detenidamente lo que muestra esa ventana, seria nuestro fin, unos ojos rojos como la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, se veian atraves del cristalino muro que sostiene la ventana, si nos descubrieran nos mataria al instante, la furia en su interior se alimentaba, se fortalecia con tan solo pensar en muerte y destruccion, ahora mas que nunca las cosas no estaban saliendo como el queria, y eso lo enfurecia aun mas, su mente tenia ya trazado su plan, sus ordenes ya estaban dadas, y estan apunto de llevarse a cabo, uno de sus terratenientes capturado y posiblemente ya muerto, debia hacerlo ahora, todo estaba listo, era ahora o nunca, solo faltaba que el se les uniera y partirian al instante, la noche de mañana estarian recorriendo el camino hacia su destino, por fin mataria al que por varios años le a complicado su conquista al mundo magico, pero ya seria diferente, una maligna sonrisa aparecio en su tetrico rostro, una sonrisa que decia todo lo que pensaba, dio la media vuelta y se perdio entra las sombras de esa espesa noche.

* * *

El viento comenzo a recorrer los campos, la suave brisa de la noche refrescaba lo caluroso que fue ese dia, el aire moviendo el cesped, como si de una marea se tratara, el viento movia delicadamente el cabello negro de una persona sentada en ese mar verde, tan tranquilizante era ver ese espectaculo, era un hombre de varoniles facciones, unos ojos de ensueño, azules tan misticos como el infinito oceano, cualquiera estaria gustosa de perderse en ellos, aunque habia algo que lo inquietaba, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que era ya un poco tarde, solo queria verla regresar para poder calmar su agitado corazon, queria verla para saber que todo estaria bien, aun sonrie al recordar como fue posible heberse enamorado desde que practicamente era menos que un adolecente, ella era una hermosa niña, habia algo tan especial en ella, que solo lo hacia desear estar a su lado, amarla, protegerla, hacerla feliz, tambien recordando cuando su mejor amigo lo descubrio observando embelesado a su hermana, sintio tanta verguenza ser descubierto y mas por el propio James, se odio tanto haberla olvidado, aun cuando fue por decision de ella, pero aun asi su corazon no lo hiso, siempre sintio que algo le faltaba, siempre se dio cuenta que la recordar a Los Potter algo en su interior le decia que algo faltaba que le daba todavia mas tristeza, pasaron muchos años para descubrir que ese algo era ella, la mujer que lo cautivo con su sonrisa infantil, la que lo enamoro con su personalidad tan distinta, esa valentia, esa chispa, hasta su caracteristico sonido de su voz, tan suave, tan acompasado que lo tranquilizaba, dejando escapar un suspiro y sintiendose un chiquillo, sonrio divertido.

Derrepente del cielo mas o menos en la misma pocision en la cual Sirius Black se encontraba, un punto en el cielo comenzo a brillar, capturando la atencion del moreno, ese brillo comenzo a crecer mas y mas hasta que se formo un gran circulo de luz, de el emergio un mujer alada, que fue decendiendo lentamente cuando apenas toco el piso, aquella luz desaparecio quedando nada.

El la vio aparecer, y viendo como baja de apoco, hasta que la tuvo casi en frente de el, ella levanto la vista y lo vio, sus ojos fijos en el, sonrio al verlo ahi esperando por ella, y camino despacio hasta encontrarse con el hombre que ama, sin poderse resistir corrio y abrazandolo del cuello se encontro con esos labios a los cuales se habia vuelto una adicta, el la recibio gustoso, abrazandola de la cintura y atrayendola hacia el, un beso suave y tranquilizador para los dos, minutos despues se fueron separando, sus frentes unidas.

-Regresaste-dijo el en un susurro.

-Te dije que lo haria-le contesto de la misma manera

-Vamos adentro, esta refrescando ya es tarde -le dijo el al separarse de ella, fue ahi que se dio cuenta que ella traia una cofre de tamaño mediano en sus manos, era algo extraño con varias incrustaciones de varias piedras de colores y grabados.

-Jessy que es eso?-pregunto viendo el cofre.

-Oh! un regalo, despues te dire que es, por el momento le pedire a Dumbledore que me la cuide, vamos tengo mucha hambre-le decia al moreno, pero este noto que habia algo en su mirada, algo la habia asombrado demaciado, pero en esta ocasion esperaria a ella le dijera, esta ves no preguntaria.

Caminaron juntos hasta el castillo, diriguiendose a las cocinas para poder comer algo, ese dia habia sido muy agitado, aunque el sentia tranquilidad al tenerla ahi entre sus brazos.

* * *

El sabado por fin habia llegado, el castillo estaba en calma, muchos de los alumnos se habian levantado un poco temprano querian ir a pasear a Hogsmade, mucho otros decideron quedarse mas tiempo de entre las sabanas, una chica rubia caminaba cantarinamente por los pasillos, diriguiendose al la torre de los leones del Colegio, le daria una sorpresa a alguien en especial y habia quedado con su mejor amiga en hacerlo, cuando llego la encontro en la puerta de la entrada a la torre detras del retrato de la señora gorda, sonriente una pelirroja la observo venir, y con una sonrisa de complicidad la invito pasar, una ves adentro subieron las escaleras que daban a las habitacion de los alumnos de 6 año, la puerta de esa habitacion poco a poco se abrio asomando la cabeza un chico de ojos verdes, que la verlas llegar, sonrio.

-Hola Harry-contestaron quedamente la rubia y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicas, pasen los demas ya se fueron, yo acabo de levantarme, solo estamos el y yo-contestando de igual forma y abriendoles el paso a la habitacion, cuando hiba a cerrar verifico que nadie las alla visto y cerrando la puerta detras de si.

Ya dentro la rubia visualizo aquella persona que buscaba y el cual habia robado en algun momento su corazon, comenzo acercarse a la cama donde descansaba ese pelirrojo en especial, vio que se encontraba boca arriba pero su cabeza inclinada hacia su lado derecho, sonrio eso le facilitaria el despertarlo, cuando los chicos que estaban en la habitacion con ella vieron que se acercaba hacia el, Ginny se sento en la cama de Harry dandoles la espalda, el moreno la imito, ya que si salian se hiban a perder del espectaculo, y claro que no lo hiban hacer, cuando Luna estuvo practicamente a centimetros del rostro de Ron, se vio en la cara del chico como se formaba una sonrisa- _"En que estaras soñando Ronny"-_ se decia la rubia, comenzo acercarse mas al y dio un primer beso, de un momento a otro de vio rodeada de unos brazos masculinos que la hicieron girar hacia la izquierda, no supo como pero ya se encontraba recostada en la cama con un todavia dormido Ron encima de ella.

- uhmmm...-salia de la boca de la chica por que los labios de Ron le impedian hablar, fue cuando el pelirrojo fue abriendo los ojos y vio a Luna y la estaba besando, pero no solo eso ya que sus manos se encontraban una en la pierna de la chica y la otra en su cintura a la altura de sus costillas, se separo tan rapido que callo de espaldas al suelo.

-AAAHHHH!!- gritaba Ron cuando callo, se levanto tan rapido que parecio impulsado por un resorte se quedo parado viendo a su novia en su cama, su rostro estaba empezando a confundirse con el color de su cabello, y comenzo a balbusear.

-p-pero...yo...tu...cama...entonces...sueño...tu...pero...dormia...yo...-trataba de decir el chico, Luna veia al chico con una sonrisa, volteo hacia la cama de Harry ya que se habia escuchado un sonido que desvio su atencion.

Harry y Ginny estaban platicando de cosas triviales cuando escucharon un grito a sus espaldas y vieron a Ron caer, levantarse, cambiar de color, decir incuerencias, fue realmente todo un espectaculo, Harry se tocaba el estomago de la risa, no supo cuando fue que cayo al piso todavia carcajeandose, Ginny estaba igual, pero ella quedo acostada en la cama de su amigo secandose las lagrimas que salian de sus azules ojos por causa de tanto reir.

Luna tranquilamente volvio a mirar a su novio, se levanto de la cama, y diriguiendose al chico que seguia diciendo no se que cosa, y lo cayo con un pequeño beso, Ron al sentirlo por parte de la chica, se callo instantaneamente, la vio a la cara, y ella sonriendo divertida.

-Vine a despertarte, quedamos de ir a Hogsmade recuerdas, te espero abajo-dijo eso le dio otro beso, fue hasta donde estaba Ginny que ya se encontraba de pie y salieron juntas de la habitacion, Harry que tambien ya estaba levantado, se dirigio a Ron lo tomo del hombro procurando no reirse mas.

-Vamos amigo... vete a bañar, yo ya estoy listo... te esperamos abajo, voy a ir por Mione-exclamaba y se dirigio a la puerta y desaparecio, el pelirrojo como si fuera un robot tomo sus cosas y se metio al baño, ya estando bajo la refescante agua, fue recordando lo que momentos antes vividos, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y sus labios dejando escapar _"Te Amo Luna"._

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos no dejaba de pensar lo cerca que estaba todo por terminar, y sobre todo lo que le dijeron ayer Los Sacedotes, ademas que tenia que hablar con Harry, cuantas cosas mas les ocultaron a todo mundo, sabria su Abuelo sobre eso? tendria que averiguarlo. Llego hasta la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña y aquella gran gargola comenzo a subir, camino un poco mas y delante de la puerta la abrio diciendo un permiso, entro y vio a su abuelo sentado frente a la chimenea de su oficina.

Sonriendo un poco y recordando las tantas veces que estuvo ahi cuando era niña, tantas historias narradas, tantas cosas que añoraba y a sabiendas que no regresaran solo sonrio mas, corrio un poco hasta llegar con el y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Abuelo!!-le djo soltando una risa, Dumbledore al sentirla sonrio, recordando con nostalgia esos dias.

-Hace tanto que no llegabas asi y me decias abuelo, eh! niña-le decia mientras veia que Jessy se sentaba sobre el suelo junto a el, viendolo.

-Si...que hace tiempo...sabes...como extraño esos dias que mi unica preocupacion era llegar temprano a casa, me hiba en un translador que me dabas, y esperando con ansias que llegara el otro dia para decirle a mama que queria venir contigo.-le decia con cierta melancolia al mago.

-Jjaja-riendo suavemente el mago- todavia no me explico como te encantaba estar aqui conmigo, aparte de venir a ver ciertos amigos tuyos -comentaba el director

-Me gustaba estar contigo, talves James por ser mas grande y siendo tu su director sentia que lo hiban a tachar de concentido o no se, pero a mi me gusta realmente me gustaba escuchar tu historias, y oirte hablar sobre la magia, me sentia y me siento todavia en paz cuando estas a mi lado, abuelo-exclamaba la morena sonriendole al anciano.

Dumbledroe la escuchaba y sonreia a la chica la cual miraba enternecido por lo que le decia

-Necesito que me cuides esto- decia la chica mientras le mostraba un cofre

-Y esto que es?-pregunto viendo la cajita

-Ayer se contactaron conmigo los Sacerdotes, me dieron ese regalo, que cuando acabe este tonta guerra la abrire, pero no puedo decir que es...lo siento-decia la chica, y el anciano al ver la determinacion de su nieta dejo el asunto ahi.

-Me dijeron algo mas-le decia Jessy viendo a la chimenea, el anciano la vio.

-Que cosa?

**Flash Back**

_-Tenemos que confesarte algo, algo que no habiamos hecho antes, y esperamos que nos perdones, por el momento debemos advertirte que el fin esta demaciado cerca, debes estar conciente de ello-decia un hombre mayor de hermosas facciones y cabellos y barba blanca, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla entre tristeza y bondad._

_-Sabiamos sobre tu condicion de desendiente de Grodic Gryffindor, y por eso te elegimos-decia la mujer enfrente de Jessy_

_-Lo sabian y me lo ocultaron?!-decia asombrada_

_-Si, por eso fue que tu entrenamiento fue mas duro que el de los demas-decia Wingland bajando la mirada_

_-Y por eso me aislaron, y por eso no tenia acceso a nada, porque!!-decia irritandose un poco por lo dicho_

_-Hay otra cosa Swan-decia el el hombre de barba blanca_

_-Que!?-pregunto Jessy_

_-Desde tu eleccion para pertenecer a nuestra especie, el oraculo tambien te elegio como Secerdotisa Imperial-explicaba el hombre, Jessy estaba en shock no podia creer lo que oia._

_-E-eso quiere decir que..._

_-Si Swan, eres la mayor autoridad de nuestra comunidad- cuando dijo eso las persoans que estaban alrededor de ella levantaron un brazo y mostrando la palma de su mano hacia ella, delgados hilos de luz salian de las mismas, envolviedo a Jessy hasta formar un tipo de capullo, terminando eso, el capullo brillo mas hasta romperse, se vio la figura de la chica envuelta en un traje de color blanco con algunos destellos entre azul y violeta, era parecida a la vestimenta anterior, un tipo corse cubria su pechos con mangas acampanadas a tres cuartos, el short le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, un faldon abierto alos lados cubriendo parcialmente sus torneadas piernas, unas botas blancas que le llegaba hasta casi llegar a la rodilla, sus las igual de imponentes pero con unos pequeños anillos plateados en los musculos de las mismas, en la mitad de su frente estaba una pequeña marca de una diminuta chispa estrella._

_Cuando la transformacion termino todos los que ahi se encontraban le hicieron una reverencia a Jessy y ella lo miraba asombrada por lo que hacian, cuando terminaron Wingland se le acerco_

_-Te tenemos un regalo-le decia extendiendole ese cofre- tu vas a saber que escoger y haslo con sabiduria, tu corazon te guiara hacia la respuesta correcta, ahora debes tener cuidado, y solo despues de terminada la guerra donde un espejo de agua plateada se encuentra deberas hacer el ritual, no es necesario que te quedes con nosotros tu corazon ya no esta en nuestro pueblo, sabes en donde pertenece ahora, solo necesitaremos por momentos de tu guia, no te lo quitaremos tu libertad otra ves, una advertencia, debes prepararte el mal llegara antes de lo pensado, el final se acerca.-le decia a la chica, a los que Jessy aceptando lo dicho y toma el cofre._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Asi que Secerdotisa Imperial, un alto mando...eres poderosa, hija-decia el mago viendola

-Que puedo decir...no me esperaba eso...debes informar a la Orden, debemos prepararnos, Voldemort llegara en menos de 15 horas- exclamaba la chica viendo los ojos asombrados de Dumbledore

-Tan pronto...estas segura?

-Si

El mago no necesito mas, atraves dela chimenea se comunico con la Orden, no hiban a jugar con la vida de todo el alumnado que se encontaba en el colegio, debian estar preparados. Jessy estaba pensativa con todo lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, fue cuando recordo algo.

-Hogsmade!!-cuando dijo se levanto, Dumbledore no habia estado conciente que el tiempo estaba cerca y muchos alumnos estaban fuera del castillo, vio salir a Jessy de la oficina y el se comunico a los jefes de casa, debia impedir que los demas salieran e ir a buscar a los que se encontraba alla.

* * *

El corazon se acelero enormemente, comenzo a pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba, hiba hacer una gran batalla, muchos de los alumnos estabn muy jovenes como para salir a batalla, debia pensar que hacer y rapido, debian estar listo cuando llegaran, no queria mas muertes.

_-Harry donde te encuentras?-_decia utilizando la telepatia.

-_Estoy en Hogsmade con los chicos, a que horas llegaste ayer, me quede dormido_-respondia Harry alegremente.

_-Despues te lo contare, por el momento necesito que reunas a todos los alumnos que veas en el centro del pueblo_-decia Jessy mientras corria por los pasillos de Hogwarts

Harry alescuchar eso se endereza en el asiento, sus amigo que estaban riendo por algun chiste contado, se quedaron callados al ver la reaccion del ojiverde.

_-Tia que sucede?-_pregunto el chico.

_-Lo unico que te puedo decir en este momento este que por la noche terminara todo, Voldemort viene para aca, te explicare todo despues, por el momento necesito que hagas lo que te pedi_.-exclamaba Jessy llegando con Mcgonagall y Dumbledore

_-Bien dame tiempo para buscar a los demas_-decia mientras les decia a señas a sus amigos que salieran del lugar.

-_Comunicate conmigo cuando estes listo_-decia cortando la comunicacion.

Los Profesores la miraban extrañados que estuviera enfrente de ella, sin decirle nada, cuando le hiba a decir algo al respecto se oyo a la chica.

-Abuelo necesito que se acondionemos la camara de los secretos para proteger a los demas alumnos, necesitamos vaciar el castillo, tenemos que estar listos para cuando lleguen.-explicaba la morena.

-Buena idea Hijo, Minerva busca a Severus y a Hagrid a buscar a los alumnos que se encuentran por los terrenos, Jessy y yo iremos a la camara a esperar la llegada de los demas integrantes de las diferentes casas, acondicioenando el lugar y protegiendolo con hechizos, comenzaron a bajar al lugar los alumnos que se encontraba cerca juntos con varios de los profesores y algunos aurores, de entre la multitud de venian venir, Remus, Bella y su hija, y por ultimo Sirius, hasta llegar con ellos.

-Esta todo casi listo afuera para recibirlos, solo faltan algunos detalles-llegaba informando Remus

-Perfecto-respondia la chica- Sirius...estas bien?-comentaba Jessy al ver al moreno muy callado.

Este al oir su nombre se acerco a la mujer y la abrazo susurrandole le dijo.

-Te cuidaras y cuidaras a Herry, regresaras conmigo y es una orden-decia el ojiazul, Jessy sonrio y le correspondio el abrazo

-Claro que si Mr. Can-le contestaba, separandose y viendose sabian los dos y toda gente reunida ahi que harian todo lo posible por regresar bien.

Asi terminando de acomodar a los alumnos, y solo faltando de llegar los que se encontraban en el pueblo, ya no tardaba Jessy de escuchar el llamado de su sobrino, estando acomodando algunas cosas.

_-Jessy estoy listo, tengo que todos los alumnos que se encontraban por aqui_-decia una voz

_-Bien Harry, diles que se queden juntos solo dame un momento no voy a tardar_.-le decia la chica, se diriguio al centro de la camara diciendoles alos demas que no se acercaran, cuando llego, sus alas aparecieron junto con su nueva vestimenta, sus alas se extendieronal igual que sus brazos, se concetro un poco, poco despues una gran masa de luz se formaba a su alrededor, cuando todo eso acabo se vio a los alumnos que momentos antes se encontraban en Hogsmade.

-Wow!! Jessy eso fue asombroso-exclamaba en pelirrojo al lado de ella.

-Me alegro que esten aqui-decia despeinando un poco a Ron la Skyland

-Tia debemos prepararnos-decia Harry

-Lo estamos haciendo, la Orden y lo aurores ya se encuentran aqui, ahora necesito hablar contigo, ven-lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo para poder habalr con el, explicandole el como supo que venia Voldemort al colegio, de lo que paso cuando se fue hablar con los Sacerdotes, y algunas cosa mas, Harry estaba conciente que ahora estaba mas cerca de pelear frente a frente con Tom Riddle y esta ves era la ultima, ansiedad y temor de lo que pudiese pasar los rodeaba, pero tenian que regresar, todo eso acabaria pronto.

Todo en Hogwarts estaba listo para recibir la indeseable visita del Señor oscuro, los alumnos hasta 4to y algunos de 5to año estaban en la camara, que gracias a Jessy y Dumbledore protegieron para que nadie se acercara ahi, estaban a salvo, ahora lo unico que les quedaba era esperar.

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lamento la tardanza pero tuve muhco trabajo en estos ultimos dias, asi que me retrace con la entrega de este capitulo, pero aqui estoy otra ves dando lata, jaja, espero que les guste ya casi se termina todo buaaaa!! y no tengo la idea de como algo se aparecera por mi mente despues, por lo tanto por el momento me encantaria recibir sus reviews me he sentido triste ya que nadie me a escrito, aunque sea jitomatazos tambien son bien recibidos.

**AtRaM Potter:** espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, ya lei algunas de tus historias pero hay dos la de un Futuro inesperado, ese es el final??me dejaste intrigada y la de Volvera, de verdad me estoy comiendo las uñas por saber que pasara, cuidate mucho Saludos.

**Jenny Potter Granger**


	16. Chapter 16

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Tia debemos prepararnos-decia Harry

-Lo estamos haciendo, la Orden y lo aurores ya se encuentran aqui, ahora necesito hablar contigo, ven-lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo para poder hablar con el, explicandole el como supo que venia Voldemort al colegio, de lo que paso cuando se fue hablar con los Sacerdotes, y algunas cosa mas, Harry estaba conciente que ahora estaba mas cerca de pelear frente a frente con Tom Riddle y esta ves era la ultima, ansiedad y temor de lo que pudiese pasar lo rodeaba, pero tenian que regresar, todo eso acabaria pronto.

Todo en Hogwarts estaba listo para recibir la indeseable visita del Señor oscuro, los alumnos hasta 4to y algunos de 5to año estaban en la camara, que gracias a Jessy y Dumbledore protegieron para que nadie se acercara ahi, estaban a salvo, ahora lo unico que les quedaba era esperar.

* * *

**Capitulo16**

**Un Rayo de Luz entre la Oscuridad.**

El astro rey empezo a despedirse de una de las mitades del mundo, decia un hasta luego para poder disfrutar de otros paisajes, hermosos vestigios dejaba a su alrededor, colores que brillaban por doquier, sobre el cielo puede verse cualquier cosa hasta el mas significante movimiento de los arboles se podia observar con claridad, el aire soplaba agradablemente, esa sensacion de libertad la embargaba pero no podia distraerse, debia estar atenta, ahora mas que nunca, lo debia hacer, antes que se completara el inicio de la noche, se pudo observar gran parbada de aves, grandes, eminentes, ella solo sonrio, pero algo la distrae y volteo a su espalda, ahi venian, estaban practicamente al otro lado del lago, regreso su mirada hacia donde habia venido a las aves venir.

_-Pronto empezara todo esto, esten listos_-dijo para si misma y bajo a tierra, cuando aterrizo Sirius la esperaba

-Bien has visto algo?-pregunto el moreno en cuando llego

-Estan del otro lado del lago, diles a los demas que se preparen-le decia al animago, este al verla asento con la cabeza cuando estuvo apunto de irse, volteo y la beso, un beso tieno, con amor pero tambien con algo de miedo.

-Cuidate quieres-le dijo habiendo terminado con el beso.

-Tu tambien, te amo Sirius-le dijo sonriendo, el respondiendole la sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, mucho.- y asi despidiendose se fue a avisar a todos sobre la llegada de la ultima ballata.

_-Estamos listos, esperamos tus ordenes_

_-Cuiden a todos los que vean, protejanlos, que no se acerque nadie sobre los limites_-decia la chica

-_Bien...estamos preparados_

La chica sonrio y camino un poco cuando se escucho la primera explosion, empezo a correr y tomo un poco de vuelo para llegar mas rapido, llegando al lado de Harry se coloco adelante de el, su sobrino sonrio, sabia lo que significaba eso, ella lo protegeria de todo y de todos, ese era la mision de ella, ella era su Guardian.

* * *

-Estamos cerca mi Lord-comenta un ser

-Bien...pronto comenzara la diversion...-decia mientras que sus ojos tomaba un rojo mas oscuro.

Estaban acercandose al castillo cuando cerca del lago unos gigante que estaban en las lineas enemigas caia a la primera trampa de los aurores.

-QUE SUCEDE!!-

-Unos gigantes Señor cayeron en una trampa

-Una trampa?? por aqui?? SAQUENDOLOS YA!!-gritaba

Varios mortifagos y vampiros se acercaron a donde estaban los gigantes y empazaban a sacarlos de la prision donde se encontraban, cuando en un intento el lugar estallo, varios seguidores del Voldemort salieron despedidos, por la onda expansiva de la explosion, algunos muertos, otros heridos.

* * *

Cuando se oyo la explosion ya todos estaban listos para empezar a avanzar, listos para terminar de una buena vez con esa pesadilla, en eso llega Snape apresurado.

-Cayeron en la trampa del lago, dos gigantes y algunos vampiros y mortifagos cayeron, pero continuan el camino hasta donde estamos-decia con su arrogancia natural.

-Bien Sev -le decia Jessy al profesor y poniendose enfrente de todos- Ahora debemos estar listos, no se distraigan, los grupos estan divididos ya seben a que aerea se dirigiran, tengan cuidado, esto es el inicio del final, PREPARENSE!!-exclamaba la morena, y se vio un despliege bien estructurado por parte de la Orden, del ED y de los aurores, quien ya sabiendo a donde hiban a ir fueron y tomaron sus pocisiones.

-Harry, Hermione, Ron no se separen de mi esta bien- le dijo a los chicos y estos movieron su cabeza afirmando la respuesta- Harry...te abriremos paso, esta bien

-Si tia...estoy listo, estaras conmigo hasta el final, verdad?-preguntaba tranquilamente el chico

-Si Harry, hasta el final-respondiendole con una sonrisa

Estaban juntos cuando se empezo a escuchar gran alboroto, estaban ahi ya, la batalla esta empezando, mirandose todos se diriguieron hacia donde se encontraba aquella guerra sin cuartel, con varita en mano y con la adrenalina a todo, ahora debian estar concientes que cualquier cosa hiba a suceder en esos momentos.

Hechizos, maldiciones, se veian ir y venir por todos lados, era ahora o nunca.

En los terrenos de Hogswarts en donde por unos momentos fue diversion, ahora un campo de batalla, luces, gritos por doquier inunba el lugar, Jessy observaba todo con atencion sin perder detalle alguno, protegia a Harry, y sonreia internamente, sabia que su plan tendria resultado y que pronto acabaria todo, no muy lejos de ella se pudo ver a Sirius y Remus junto con Bella, si que esos dos tenian una coordinacion increible, se acoplaban muy bien mientras Bella completaba el conjunto, a su derecha estan dos del ED que bien los habia entrenado Harry estaba muy orgullosa de el, juntos con esos dos chicos se encontraba el nuevo integrante del equipo un Rubio de ojos grices de apellido Malfoy, muy bueno con la lucha, ahora solo debia encontrar a esa serpiente entre tanta gente.

Sirius seguia dando batalla junto con su inseparable amigo Remus eran unicos ahora con la defensa y ataque de Bella lo eran mejor, tenian que seguir adelante.

-EXPELLIAMUS!!-exclamo uno de los mortifagos cuando vio a Sirius distraerse por uno segundo, el mago salio unos pocos pasos para atras por causa del hechizo, cuando estuvo apunto de pararse, vio como uno de los encapuchados lanzaba una maldicion a Remus, tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-REMUS!!-grito Sirius y al voltear el Licantropo vio la maldicion venir hacia el y de repente como si algo lo hubiera protegido, la maldicion se desintrego antes de alcanzarlo.

-QUE??- se pregunto Remus, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse nada ya que los ataques venian por todos lados y continuaron peleando, Sirius extrañado tambien solo atino a lanzar rayos de su varita mientras le diriguia una mirada a Jessy a lo lejos, _"Ella nos habra defendido?" _se preguntaba pero despues lo averiguaria, no era momento para distraerse.

No muy lejos de ahi, una sombra ve con facinasion el espectaculo que tiene en frente, muerte y destruccion a su alrededor, pronto acabaria con todos aquellos traidores de la sangre y con los mestizos y sangres sucias, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, cuando algo atrae su atencion, ahi a lo lejos podia ver aquella mujercita que le ha estado ocasionando problemas, la observa, ve que defiende a Harry Potter con todo, y se ve poderosa, pero confiando en el mismo sabe que cuando se enfrente con el terminara muerta, una sonrisa colerica aperecio en su palido rostro, tendria que enfrentarse ya no tenia mas paciencia tendria que probar de que estaba hecha.

Se fue acercando un poco mas hacia la punta de la colina ahi donde lo pudieran visualizar mejor y era un excelente punto para ver morir a esos estorbos.

En aquella batalla, muchos mortifagos estaban cayendo, tambien vampiros y demas seres de oscuridad que se encontraban ahi, Harry volteo a lo lejos y lo vio, ahi estaba la mayor serpiente de todos los tiempos debia avisarle a su tia

_-Ahi esta Tia ya vi a Voldemort_-decia el chico sin dejar de luchar

_-Donde?_-pregunto sin voltear a verlo solo se oian en su interior.

-_Por la colina a tu derecha_-le respondia

_-Estas listo Harry?-_pregunto Jessy

_-Listo_

_-Bien abrire camino_- se enderezo y por medio de telepatia se comunico con todos lo que estaban a luchando a favor de ellos

-_Preparense abra una onda expansiva_-Cuando acababa de decir eso aurores, la Orden y el ED, se incanron, Jessy se concentro y una onda de luz salio de ella, haciendo que los mortifagos y otros seres, salieran despedidos unos cuantos metros, a los demas no les paso nada, poniendose de pie para seguir con la lucha, Jessy volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Voldemort y lo vio al pie de la colina tal y como habia dicho Harry.

-Sigueme Harry...Ron...Hermione... cuiden las espaldas de Harry-le dijo a los tres sin quitarle la mirada a la serpiente.

-Si!!-gritaron los dos amigos del moreno y fueron cuidando que nadie se acercara por la retaguardia, Jessy con la ayuda de la telequinesis, apartaba a todos de su frente haciendo el camino mas facil y rapido de seguir.

Voldemort se asombro cuando vio aquella onda de luz que salio del cuerpo de la Skyland, llego hasta el y retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras, volteando a ver la chica con lo ojos y boca abierto de incredulidad, ahora la veia caminar hacia el, solamente moviendo las manos y apartaba a todos de ahi, salian despedidos con su una fuerza invisible los empujara lejos de su camino, faltaban literalmente pocos metros para que la tuviera enfrete de el, por fin combatiria con ella, y seria su eliminacion.

-Vaya... vaya...vaya asi que tu eres el estorbo que me ha ocasionado dificultades, no pareces ser una gran amenaza-diciendo con ironia

-Y yo no puedo creer que un intento de...perdon que eres...bueno alguna clase de insecto quiera conquistar el mundo magico...de como dices tu...ahh! si eliminar a los que no son de sangre pura...pero si tu eres un mestizo..-comentaba con una igual ironia a la serpiente, el la veia y se estaba enfurenciendo mas.

-CALLATE!! SOY LORD VOLDEMORT HEREDERO DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN TEN CUIDADO Y MIDE TUS PALABRAS!!-gritaba ya encolarizado, a lo que Jessy solo sonrio, eso queria que perdiera los estribos.

-OOHH!!-con asombro-disculpe usted, pero sabe una cosa yo se quien eres tu, pero, tu no sabes quien soy yo, estamos en desigualdad de condiciones-exclamaba la morena caminando un poco a la izquierda para ponerse en mejor posicion, Harry miraba divertido la escena por que sabia lo que prentendia su Tia.

-Solo eres una tonta mujer emplumada que va a terminar muerta ahora mismo, AVADA KEDAVRA!!-lanzo la maldicion Jessy la vio venir hacia ella y solo levanto sus brazos y abriendolas palmas.

-SHIELD!!-un escudo la cubrio de la maldicion y esta se desintegro Voldemort esperaba que se protegiera como todos pero ese hechizo no lo conocia para su mala suerte.

-Harry..

El chico no necesito mas, y empezo a contra atacar a Tom, hechizos que la serpiente no conocia _"Que es eso, no los conozo no puede ser_" se decia en todo momento, y cuando empezaba a lanzar maldiciones esa mujer lo protegia en todo, parecian estan conectados, ninguno se descuidaba por ningun momento, fue cuando vio a los amigos del chico un poco mas atras luchando con varios de sus mortifagos, sonrio internamente ahora era su turno, sin que nadie se lo esperara.

-Ahora si mocoso perderas todo lo que amas, AVADA KEDAVRA!!-decia cambiando su tiro y con angustia en moreno ve que el hechizo va directamente a Hermione y a Ron, quiere correr hacia ellos, pero Jessy lo detiene, este empieza a forcejaer con ella

-DEJAME IR!! NOOO!!HERMIONE!!RON!!-gritaba de desesperacion el chico, Jessy solo le susurra

-Observa...-al escucharla ve como la maldicion esta apunto de impactar a Mione, Ron se da cuenta y se lanza a protegerla del impacto y cierra sus ojos, pasaron unos segundos y al no sentir nada el pelirrojo abre los ojos y no habia nada enfrente de el, pero lo que no se entero y que todo mundo vio fue que cuando se puso enmedio de la maldicion y Mione, y estaba apunto de recibirlo cuando un campo invisible protegio a Ron del impacto del Avada.

Harry al ver eso estaba asombrado, volteo a ver a su tia y esta le sonrio y volteo su cara hacia el cielo, Harry imitandola volteo hacia arriba lo que vio era fabuloso, varios hombres y mujeres aladas estaban apareciando en el cielo, y estaban algunos bajando a Tierra.

-Sigue protegiendolos Wingland-dijo la morena a lo que el sonrio y se diriguio hacia los demas Skylands y tomaron altura no mucha, a los demas ellos los protegerian.

-No debes preocuparte de nada ni de nadie Harry-decia la Chica volviendo a tomar pocision y seguir con esa batalla, el chico le agredecio internamente, al voltear a donde su amada estaba, ella solo le sonrio, ahora en adelante podian estar un poco mas tranquilos, Harry volteo a seguir con la batalla junto con su Tia.

Voldemort no podia creerlo, varias personas aladas estaban protegiendo a todos, no podian atacarlos, Harry y Jessy estaban concientes que esa lucha contra el Señor oscuro se estaba alargando demaciado tenian que acabarla de una buena ves

-VAN A MORIR!!-exclamaba la serpiente con violencia, eso era lo que queria Jessy al momento que se enfurezca mas se agotaria mas, pero era un arma de doble filo como podia cansarlo y se descuidara o atacaria con mas fuerza sin descuido alguno, pero debian hacerlo ya, debian acabar con el.

-Bien te dare un gran placer...-y sin voltear le dice a Harry- Harry te aprendiste el hechizo de purificacion-decia

-Si, de memoria como te dije-decia extrañado el chico

-JAJAJAJ NO ME HAGAS REIR ESE TIPO DE HECHIZOS NO LO PUEDE UTILIZAR EL SOLO, SE NECESITA A DOS PERSONAS PARA HACERLO Y QUE COMPARTAN LA MISMA SANGRE JAJAJ-exclamaba divertido Voldemort, fue ahi que Harry supo el por que su tia le habia pedido que se aprendiera ese hechizo y sonrio internamente

-Y quien dice que no la compartimos?-decia sonriendo la chica, Voldemort al escucharla decir eso la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Oh! que tonta soy no me he presentado _"Listo Harry"-_el chico contestandole si, Jessy se fue incando poco a poco- mi nombre es Jessica ...Potter...-cuando dijo eso Harry empezo a recitar un extraño conjuro- soy la hermana menor de James POTTER!!- Voldemort no podia creer lo que decia.- Y SOMOS DECENDIENTES DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!!- eso fue lo que mas le impresiono solo oia las palabras de la chica en su cabeza sin analizar lo que estaban apunto de hacer Los Potter, pero no se descuido completamente.

-PURIFICACION DEL FUEGO!!-

-AVADA KEDAVRA!!

Despues hubo silencio, de repente una gran explosion, cuando escucharon eso los Skyland empezaron a desplegarse hacia los limites por donde los mortifagos podrian escapar y comenzaron a formar una gran cupula para impedir que salieran de ahi, esas eran sus ordenes.

Cuando el humo donde se origino la explosion se disolvia, se podian ver dos cuerpos tirados en el piso sin vida y uno mas de pie cerca de ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Esta algo corto pero aqui esta, espero que les gusten mis locuras, lo que es el cofre y como terminara esto sera mas adelante por el momento los dejare con la duda, cuidanse muxo.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lanyera:** Gracias por escribir, lo que es el cofre, pronto lo sabran tambien es una sorpresa para ustedes, no tardare mucho en subir el otro capitulo i promise

**Alex James Potter:** Me da gusto que te guste el fic, me agrada que me escriban es como si me dieran las pilas para seguir escribiendo, gracias.

**AtRaM Potter:** Aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero que te guste como estoy dejando lo de la guerra, y de tus fic, me estoy comindo las uñas actualiza prontooo!! please. besos cuidate.

**Atenea Evans:** Hace mucho que no sabia de ti, pero me da gusto tenerte de vuelta, espero que te alla gustado este capitulo, se que esta corto, pero por ahi viene el otro

Gracias a todos los anonimos tambien que leen esta humilde escritura.

Saludos a Tods

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


	17. Chapter 17

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-PURIFICACION DEL FUEGO!!-

-AVADA KEDAVRA!!

Despues hubo silencio, de repente una gran explosion, cuando escucharon eso los Skyland empezaron a desplegarse hacia los limites por donde los mortifagos podrian escapar y comenzaron a formar una gran cupula para impedir que salieran de ahi, esas eran sus ordenes.

Cuando el humo donde se origino la explosion se disolvia, se podian ver dos cuerpos tirados en el piso sin vida y uno mas de pie cerca de ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Un Futuro**

Las luces multicolores iluminan todo a su alrededor, todo cambia, trasciende, talves para convertirse en algo mejor o no, esa es nuestra decision, cuando el mundo cambia tu debes hacerlo tambien, caminando lentamente con pasos cansados o mas bien con tristeza, pereciera que la vida que ensaña con las personas buenas, cuando penso haber recobrado algo, le quitan otra cosa, jamas penso que eso fuera a ocurrir, como le gustaria despertar de esa pesadilla, y platicar y gozar de su presencia, tenia en su mano un ramo de Tulipanes Negros, muy raros pero muy hermosos, eran sus flores favoritas, lo sabia muy bien, tan poco y tanto tiempo para poder conocer a una persona, despues de ver y presenciar lo que hiso, de ver como su rostro cambiaba al poder ver sus ojos, ahora ya no los podia ver mas, ni su inusual sonrisa, ya no habria nada mas, aun con los Skylands protegiendo a todo mundo, no pudieron darle proteccion, se sentia culpable, debio poner mas atencion a su alrededor, pero ahora ya no habia mas que hacer, habia llegado a su destino, pudo observar varios epitafios levantados orgullos, pudo ver dos de dos seres increibles y que amaria toda su vida.

Uno llevaba el nombre de James Potter a su lado Lilian Potter y ahora abria un tercero acompañandolos, sabia bien que eso hubiera querido, se levantaba otro mas con el nombre de...

**Flash Back**

_-PURIFICACION DEL FUEGO!!-_

_-AVADA KEDAVRA!!- _

_Despues hubo silencio, de repente una gran explosion, cuando escucharon eso los Skyland empezaron a desplegarse hacia los limites por donde los mortifagos podrian escapar y comenzaron a formar una gran cupula para impedir que salieran de ahi, esas eran sus ordenes._

_Cuando el humo donde se origino la explosion se disolvia, se podian ver dos cuerpos tirados en el piso sin vida y uno mas de pie cerca de ellos._

_Una persona no muy lejos de ellos, se acerco mas ya cuando el humo de disipo completamente vio a la figura casi de pie que estaba junto a dos cuerpos en el cesped, cuando estuvo al lado de esa persona_

_-Q-que paso?-pregunto un chico a una chica no hablo de sus ojos salian lagrimas se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de un cuerpo ya sin vida y lo abrazo._

_-POR QUE!!POR QUE LO HICISTE!! NO DEBI CONTARTE DE ESA PREMONICION, por que...por que...por que lo hiciste Severus-diciendo quedamente abrazando el cuerpo de uno de sus mas grandes amigos y que ahora jamas volveria a ver._

_Despues de esa explocion Sirius y Remus corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Harry y Jessy, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Harry al lado de su tia que se encontraba incada en el piso, y a pocos pasos de ellos estaba sin vida el cuerpo maltrecho de Tom Marvolo Riddle, al acercarse mas se dieron cuenta quien era esa persona que la Skyland tenia en sus brazos, Sirius se acerco a Jessy y esta al sentirlo volteo y se abrazo a el con fuerza llorando por la perdida de su amigo._

_-Jessy que sucedio?-pregunto tiernamente el moreno, y jessy calmandose un poco le explico lo que sucedio._

_-Se puso enfrente de mi...cuando Voldemort y nosotros lanzamos los respectivos hechizos...el collar que me regalaste salio un resplandor...y de un momento a otro tenia a Severus enfrente de mi...vi como la maldicion impacto en el...no se como lo hiso...pero me defendio-decia la chica con vestigios de lagrimas en su rostro._

_-Ya bonita, calma-decia Sirius limpiando esas gotas de sus mejillas_

_-Puedo ver ese collar hija-decia un recien llegado Dumbledore y que habia escuchado el relato, Jessy lo vio y le dio el collar_

_-Oh! ya veo-decia el anciano obsevando el collar_

_-Que sucede abuelo?-preguntaba poniendose de pie_

_-Quien te dio esto Jessy?-pregunto el mago_

_-Sirius..._

_-En realidad Jessy ese collar me lo dio Snape-cuando escucho eso la chica volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz- me dijo que te lo diera que era un amuleto para protegerte, pero que el no podia dartelo, que debia hacerlo yo, y que no te comentara nada sobre el-terminaba de explicar Sirius_

_-Que??_

_-Hija este no es un amuleto es una especie de translador, que solo invocando el momento te transporta a donde este la otra mitad de esta piedra-decia Dumbledore señalando la piedra brillante del centro de la estrella del collar, Remus se acerco al cuerpo de Severus y busco entre sus ropas encontrando un dije parecido al de ella con la piedra azul, enseñandolo a todo mundo._

_-Se la ha de haber dado a Sirius por que no sospecharias de el, por que si te la hubiera dado el mismo..._

_-No le hubiera creido y le preguntaria que era exactamente y para que...-decia la chica interrumpiendo la explicacion de Dumbledore._

**Fin Flash Back**

Dejando las flores en donde descansaba su mejor amigo, le sonrio.

-Gracias por protegerme Severus, te juro que nunca te olvidare-decia mientras le daba un beso a su mano, misma que puso sobre la lapida de su amigo y leyo el epitafio

_"Aqui descansa Serevus Snape, un gran amigo, que dio la vida por defender a los que amo"_

Dio la madia vuelta y se fue de ahi.

* * *

Todo empezo a volver a la normalidad, los mortifagos gracias al encierro de los Skylands se pudieron atrapar a todos, asi que el mundo magico podia vivir en paz de ahora en adelante, ya no habia nada de que temer, las clases despues se normalizarian ya que muchos de ellos debian descansar despues de una ardua batalla pero todo era sonrisas y alegria, sobre todo paz.

En la Casa de Black y Lupin tambien era paz

-Remus podemos hablar-decia una ansiosa Bella.

-Que sucede?-pregunto curioso

-Paty y yo necesitamos regresar al Bosque de Plata-decia la mujer

-Al Bosque de Plata, para que?

-Lo que pasa es que soy investigadora de las posibles utilidades del agua de plata del lago, y necesito hacer mas pruebas, y estando aqui deje inconcluso mi trabajo, por eso necesito regresar, me entiendes Remus?-decia al Licantropo enfrente de ella, que solo atino a sonreir.

-Que dices Bella si vamos todos para alla, sera unas vacaciones, los demas pueden regresar pero yo me quedare contigo-exclamaba Remus, Bella al escucharlo sonrio y lo abrazo.

-Oh! Remus seria genial, gracias-dijo y dandole un beso que correspondio el castaño ante la mirada de su hija.

-Oigan par de tortolos, cuando nos vamos-decia una divertida Patricia viendo a sus padres dandose muestras de cariño

-Debemos comentarles a los demas- y asi se diriguieron adentro de la casa para avisar a los habitantes dela casa la propuesta.

La vista era hermosa de donde se encontraba, ahora habian pasado tantas cosas, sentada cerca del lago de plata y abrazada a sus piernas veia una gran calma y una brisa que hacia ondas en el agua, un paisaje muy tranquilizador. De pronto observo como la hija de Remus salia de la parte trasera de la casa y se diriguia al lago con un pequeño contenedor tomo un poco de agua y se quedo en la orilla haciendo algunas cosas, que desde donde se encontraba no sabia que era lo que hacia, con curiosidad natural de los Potter se levanto de ahi y se diriguio a donde la chica estaba.

-Hola Patty que haces?-saludando la morena

-Estoy apunto de lograr un experimento-decia la chica sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-Y que es?-decia extrañada viendo que le agregaba agua plateada a una mezcla

-Ya lo sabras, es una sorpresa- decia la chica levantandose y llendose del lugar, Jessy la vio partir y sin mas regreso a donde se encontraba, fue cuando recordo el cofre, y sonrio para si misma, ya sabia lo que queria y lo haria hoy, invoco el cofre que con anterioridad le habia pedido a Dumbledore le devolviera y que llevaba con ella.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, volteo a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, Harry le dijo que iria con sus amigos a recorrer el lugar, Sirius estaba tomando una siesta y Remus y Bella...bueno... estan ocupados, ya casi era hora de cenar, asi que levantandose y transformandose en Skyland, tomo rumbo al lago de plata que se extendia enfrente de ella, tomo un poco de vuelo y se situo al centro del mismo, apenas rozando el agua.

_-Guardian de la Vida, invoco tu presencia, te ofreco mi lealtad y devocion yo la Sacerdotica Imperial, tengo en mente lo que quiero y eres tu el unico en concerdermelo_- decia la chica y las aguas del lago se empezaron a agitar fue tanta la agitacion que empezaron a cubrir a la chica hasta que se formo un semi circulo que impedia verla.

Harry y sus amigos hiban llegando a la cabaña cuando a Mione le llamo la atencion algo

-Que eso que esta en el lago?-pregunto curiosa, cuando la escucharon pudieron ver que en el centro del lago estaba un cumulo de agua bastante grande que formaba un semi circulo y se podia ver la circulacion del agua por el, Luna entro a la casa e informo a los Adultos de lo que afuera acontencia, cuando estaban ya afuera vieron lo mismo que los chicos

-Alguien a visto a Jessy?-pregunto extrañado Sirius al no verla junto con ellos, cuando escucharon la pregunta todos tenian la misma respuesta nadie la habia visto.

Cuando estaban viendo esa extraña forma en el agua, el agua empezo a tranquilizarse, hasta quedar completamente en calma, se vio ahi en el centro la figura de Jessy con sus alas extendias y habia algo mas se podia ver un gran cumulo muy brillantes de aire como si fuera una gran esfera, Jessy se giro y comenzo su regreso a la orilla seguida de ese cumulo que no perdia su brillantes, cuando piso firme la chica camino un poco mas alejandose de la orilla.

-Harry puedes venir un momento-le llamo Jessy, el chico se acerco a su tia y este tomandole de los hombros lo puso en cara a ese cumulo, y observo que hiban pediendo velocidad.

-Quiero darte algo que no tuviste y quiero que tengas apartir de hoy-le decia la chica tomando los hombros de su sobrino

Harry estaba extrañado como todos los demas ahi, cuando de la esfera, empezo a disiparse el aire hasta que se vio lo que ocultaba, varios sollozos se escucharon a la espalda de Harry, no podia creer lo que tenia enfrente de el, no sabia si llorar o gritar o desmayarse o...tantas cosa que estaba sintiendo en su interior, Jessy al ver que Harry no hacia ni decia nada, los fue empujando hasta quedar frente a frente con lo que el aire descubrio, y fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa.

-Bienvenido Hermano- decia con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, el hombre enfrente de ella estaba igual de sorprendido que todos ahi, sentia, olia, tocaba, cuando lo que vio enfrente de el lo dejo mudo, sin poderse resistir dio un paso enfrente y la abrazo.

-Jessica!!-alla abrio sus abrazos recibiendo a su hermano, aquel con el que compartio tantas cosas, tantas travesuras, al fin estaba ahi otra ves con ella

Harry no podia hacer nada, no reaccionada, hasta que sintio unos brazos cerrarse sobre sus hombros, sintio unas lagrimas caer en su rostro fue ahi que supo que no estaba soñando, era verdad era ella, la que lo protegio de morir, era su madre, era Lily, y la abrazo y lloro lo que jamas pudo llorar, le habian quitado a sus padres cuando era apenas un bebe y ahora se los estaban devolviendo, unas manos lo separaron y lo tomaron de la cara, el abrio sus ojos encontrandose con unos exactamente iguales a los suyos, llenos de lagrimas y de emocion.

-Eres exactamente como me imagine que serias ahora, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre cuando tenia tu edad, oh!! Harry estoy tan orgullosa de ti-decia Lily con emocion viendo todo y cada unos de las facciones de su hijo

Mientras cuando James se separo de su hermana la vio y ella a el, sin creer que estuviera ahi, ella le dijo con señas que volteara a su lado, este haciendo caso lo vio y se acerco a el

-Harry..-el chico volteo para encontrarse a su padre, sin poder contenerse Harry de un salto lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos hombres llorando mientras una sonriente Lily se unia al abrazo, Jessy se fue alejando poco a poco hasta encontrarse con un mar de lagrimas con sus amigos, observo a Sirius y se acerco a el

-Ve con el...no es un espejismo Sirius, ve y abraza a tu amigo-el hombre la vio no sin antes darle un beso se fue acercando seguido de un Remus y Bella limpiandose un poco las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-Cornamenta!!-se oyo gritar a lo que James levanto la vista y sonrio enfrente sus mejores amigos, soltando a su pequeña familia, los abrazo a los dos, el llanto se fue conviertiendo en risas, en tantas cosas, reconociendose, palpando una realidad que dieron por perdida, ahora estaba otra ves juntos y esta ves seria para siempre.

* * *

-Que!! estas pervirtiendo a mi hermana Canuto-decia un sonriente James

-No, te equivocas, yo no la estoy pervirtiendo-defendiendose Sirius

-Oye tarugito deja de estar metiendote con lo mio con Sirius-decia Jessy divertida mostandole la lengua a su hermano.

-Mira musaraña soy tu hermano mayor hasme caso, no te conviene-decia James divertido

-Oye!! y te dices mi amigo-decia Sirius cruzandose de brazos

-Ya ustedes dos calmense!! y tu James tu hermana ya esta grande como para saber a quien querer-decia Lily terminando con la discusion

-Siempre fueron asi?-pregunto divertido Harry a Remus este solo sonrio

-Siempre...-los veia a todos, y diciendose a si mismo que asi debieron ser las cosas desde un principio.

-Jess...-decia James captado la atencion de todos ahi- Por que nosotros en ves de mis padres, tu viviste menos junto con ellos, por que nosotros? no es no este agradecido y no me vean asi, pero si me da curiosidad saberlo-le decia a su hermana

-Bueno... cuando los Sacerdotes que me dieron el cofre y me dijeron que eligiera bien mi regalo, no creas que no lo pense, por mucho tiempo añore sentir los brazos de mama y papa otra ves, pero...me di cuenta que yo vivi con ellos lo que necesitaba vivir...papa me enseño muchas cosas...mama igual, fue cuando me di cuenta que Harry no tuvo eso... que le falto ese apoyo que solo una madre o un padre pueden dar... por eso mas que un regalo para mi, por que te amo hermano y te deseaba a mi lado, fue mas un regalo para Harry... la felicidad a veces nos viene en paquetes muy extraños y si podia tener la oportunidad de recibir un regalo de este tipo por que no aprovecharlo con la gente que quieres...no crees?-explico la chica, que al escucharla todos la miraron con ternura, James se levanto y abrazo a su hermana, por que tambien fue un regalo para el y Lily el haber recuperado a su hijo y en si su vida misma.

-Eres una gran persona Tia, Gracias-decia Harry a su lado.

-No me lo agradezcas morenito, es un don de los Potter ser encantadores-le decia guiñanadole un ojo.

-No puede ser, tenia que tener el ego Potter-decia Lily poniendo su mano en la frente y rodando los ojos.

-Jjjajajajajaj-rieron todos

-Sabes James-decia Jessy cuando todos se calmaron, su hermano volteo a verla.

-Pero en realidad, si vi a mis padres-cuando dijo eso todo la miraron directamente

**Flash Back**

_Envuelta en ese manto de agua plateada, un espacio blanco se formo a su alrededor, una voz magnificente se escucho en ese silencio._

_-Sacerdotisa Imperial, escuchado tu pedido, cual regalo elige tu corazon y te lo concedere si en mis manos asi lo esta._

_-Mi corazon eligio, quiero abrir el cofre y recibir a cambio dos vidas que contigo estan-contestaba la chica a la voz-_

_-Dos vidas has dicho, dime los nombres_

_-James Potter y Lilian Evans_

_-Dos almas de gran valor, si tu corazon lo eligio te los doy a cambio de responder una cuestion._

_-Pregunta lo que desees que a cambio una respuesta te dare-contestaba la morena_

_-Por que elegir a los padres del elegido y no a los tuyos propios?- cuando escucho la pregunta Jessy sonrio ya que habia pensado muy bien todas las variantes de su decision._

_-Por que deseo hacer feliz a su hijo, vivi con mi padres, los conoci, recibi cariño, ame y me supe amada, mi corazon pide a gritos darle ese amor tan especial al ser que dieron vida, y que amo por igual- dijo con mucho conviccion_

_-Tu corazon a hablado- en eso el cofre que tenia en su mano todavia se abrio mostrando una tenue luz en su interior, y dos pequeñas esferas como si fueran hechas de humo bajaron lentamente de ese cielo blanco y se depositaron dentro del cofre para cerrarse otra ves_

_-Ahora tu elegiste tu regalo, pedido con amor y devocion, y con gran admiracion por tu participacion al dar paz al mundo te daremos un ultimo encuentro-terminando de decir eso la voz, al igual que aquellas primeras esferas bajaron otras dos, y delante de ella tomaron forma, Jessy al verlos varias lagrimas sin pedir permiso salieron de sus ojos violeta, frente a ella estaban sus padres._

_-Mama...Papa-decia llorando_

_-Si mi niña, somos nosotros-adelanto unos pasos su padre y la abrazo, llorando junto con ella- Estamos muy orgullos por lo que hiciste y lo que decidiste en este momento-decia su padre tomando su rostro con sus manos_

_-Papa...yo..._

_-No musaraña...hiciste bien, mi nieto merece tener a sus padres, nosotros ya vivimos lo que teniamos que vivir, ahora es turno de James, de Lily y de Harry vivir esa vida que nosotros ya hicimos, y a ti la que te arrevataron, has hecho un gran trabajo- decia su madre_

_-Mama...papa...gracias los amo, y los tendre en mi corazon siempre, en todo momento-decia abrazandolos con fuerza a ambos._

_-Regresa, ya es tiempo, Saluda a todos y...dile a Sirius que te cuide muy bien-decia con una gran sonrisa su padre, Jessy asombrada y se sonrrojo por lo dicho_

_-Dale un mensaje a James, dile que viva su vida y que sea y haga feliz a todos a su alrededor-decian los dos, Jessy movio su cabeza afirmando, y desaparecieron tal y como vinieron._

**Fin Flash Back**

James y todos los que estaban en la sala veian a Jessy imaginando lo que ella vivio dentro de esa esfera, recupero la vida de los padres de Harry y tambien tuvo la oportunidad de ver a sus padres una vez mas, todos tenian sentimientos encontrados y tambien todos llenos de dicha sin poder creer lo que apenas algunos meses antes creian un imposible y mas el mas joven de los Potter que sin imaginar que en un principio era huerfano ahora tenia a sus padres aun lado y a su padrino con su tia al otro, la vida le recompenso con creces el haber eliminado a un ser de oscuridad, ahora en adelante serian las cosas diferentes, ahora podria elegir su propio futuro sin estar atado a lo que una profesia o una leyenda dijeran.

El fin de semana hiba a ser magnifico, ese mismo dia Jessy se comunico con Dumbledore sobre su regalo y este fue casi de inmediato a la cabaña, cuando vio a James lo abrazo, fue realmente conmovedor ver como una pequeña familia o mas bien los que quedan de los Potter este de nuevo unida, tambien James y Lily y demas integrantes se enteraron lo que Harry le propuso a Hermione, para todos fue una gran sorpresa ese hecho ya que no pensaron que tambien Harry tal como hiso su padre quisieran casarse despues de terminar la escuela, pero gracias a la inteligencia de Mione quedaron que despues de salir de la academia de Aurores y conseguir un buen empleo se casarian, asi que esperarian un poco mas para ese gran dia, otra sopresa que se dio y que nadie penso que pasaria que Harry no quisiera ser Auror y eligio la carrera de Jugador de Quidditch profesional, ahora que nada amenazaba la comunidad magica queria hacer algo que realmente le gustaba hacer.

El domingo por la tarde un triste Remus estaba despidiendose de todos ya que esa noche seria luna llena y no podia estar cerca de ellos, ya que su condicion de hombre lobo no se lo permitia, y debia alejarse, Sirius lo hiba acompañar como siempre lo ha hecho para evitar que se haga algo malo, y Lily estaba colocando los ingredientes junto con Hermione para hacer la pocion mata lobos en un caldero, para no tuviera problemas, cuando ya estan preparandose para irse, se ve una Agitada Patricia llenado apresurada junto con su padre y el amigo del mismo.

-Papa...papa!!-gritaba la chica corriendo

-Que sucede Paty me tengo que ir antes anochezca- le decia viendo a la chica llegar.

-Lo..logre...lo...logre-decia agitada

-Que? que fue lo que lograste, Patty no te entiendo-decia el castaño al ver a su hija, la chica solo levanto un frasquito con un liquido negro en su interior.

-Confia en mi papa, por favor, y toma esta pocion-decia la chica con emocion, el hombre tomo el frasquito en su mano y vio su contenido

-Para que es esto cariño?

-Remus debemos irnos el sol se esta empezando a ocultar-decia un preocupado Sirius viendo como la luz empezaba a desaparecer

-Papa solo haslo por favor-decia la chica, Remus al verla dudo un poco, pero debia confiar en su hija, asi que destapo la pocion y se la tomo rapidamente, la chica espero impaciente el resultado, cuando minutos mas tarde Remus tuvo un espamo de dolor en el abdomen que no hiso caer al suelo, todos se estaban acercando, Patty los detuvo y le dijo que eso era una reaccion, que esperaran, cuando de la boca del castaño salio un pequeño vapor y el dolor desaparecio, todo se calmo Remus estaba ansioso de saber que fue lo que ocurrio, se puso de pie y miro a su hija interrogandola.

-Patty que fue eso, que me diste?-preguntaba Remus, a lo que la chica solo sonrio

-Papa antes de responderte, voltea hacia arriba-decia emocionada, Remus mas extrañado, volteo y pudo ver que arriba de el se encontraba una gran luna a todo su espledor, abrio sus ojos asombrados e instintivamente volteo a ver su cuerpo, no habia cambio alguno seguia siendo un ser humano, su mirada regreso a su hija, igual que todos a su alrededor.

-Cuando mama me trajo aqui para ver los beneficios del agua de plata, y me habia platicado de tu condicion como Licantropo, me estableci una mision, encontrar una cura para la modedura de hombre lobo, por que tu no naciste con esa condicion, asi que se facilito eso, estuve haciendo varias pruebas, pero el que termino por ayudarme fue Dumbledore, el me ayudo a conseguir un ingrediente, por eso pude terminar la cura y que esta fuera un exito...Lagrimas de Fenix... y aunandole el agua de plata, fue un exito, solo me faltaba probarla y dio resultado papa-le decia abrazandolo, Remus estaba asombrado, era libre de esa maldicion, libre de poder ver la luna sin temor, de poder no hacerle daño a la gente que amaba, y todo gracias a su hija, que habia sacado la inteligencia de su madre y ese impetu de conseguir imposibles, sonrio agradecido, agradeciendo y besado la cabeza de su hija.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

AHHHH!! verdad creian que hiba a matar a Jessy tal y como lo vio en su premonicion, pues NOOOO!! y dejar a mi Sirius solito para nada, pero en fin, esperoque les alla gustado mucho este capitulito, hubo muchas sorpresas ya Harry no esta solito, y ademas ya es momento de vivir feliz y en paz.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Mili Potter:** Gracias por leer mi fic, claro que no mate a Jessy como crees, es un personaje que le tengo mucho cariño como para eliminarlo de lo que vine, saludos.

**Atenea Evans:** Que tal este capitulo nadie se esperaba lo que hise con los papas de Harry, verdad, espero que les alla gustado.

**Lanyera:** Creo que lo qie escribi en este capitulo aclara tus dudas, que tal quedo? jaja

**Ela:** Fue una perspectiva diferente quien hiba a imaginar que Snape la fuera a defender, pero que tal.

**AtRaM Potter:** Listo el capitulo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, aunque va a tardar un poquito, he tenido algo de trabajo, asiq ue lo estoy escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, pero espero que este alla sido del agrado de tods, Mucha suerte con tus examenes se lo que es eso ufff!! hechale ganas, y espero los siguientes capitulos de tus fics, estoy ansiosa de saber que pasa, cuidate.

**Makarva:** Me da gusto que te gustara esta historia, en realidad me alegra mas que la allas descubierto ahora que nunca lo hubieras leido, y te agradezco eso, saludos.

Y a todos los lectores anonimos espero que este capitulo les llenara las pupilas y sigan degustando de algunas de mis ideas locas que tengo en mis ratos de ocio.

Saludos a todos por ahi.

**Jenny Potter Granger **


	18. Chapter 18

En el Capitulo Anterior...

-Cuando mama me trajo aqui para ver los beneficios del agua de plata, y me habia platicado de tu condicion como Licantropo, me estableci una mision, encontrar una cura para la modedura de hombre lobo, por que tu no naciste con esa condicion, asi que se facilito eso, estuve haciendo varias pruebas, pero el que termino por ayudarme fue Dumbledore, el me ayudo a conseguir un ingrediente, por eso pude terminar la cura y que esta fuera un exito...Lagrimas de Fenix... y aunandole el agua de plata, fue un exito, solo me faltaba probarla y dio resultado papa-le decia abrazandolo, Remus estaba asombrado, era libre de esa maldicion, libre de poder ver la luna sin temor, de poder no hacerle daño a la gente que amaba, y todo gracias a su hija, que habia sacado la inteligencia de su madre y ese impetu de conseguir imposibles, sonrio agradecido, agradeciendo y besado la cabeza de su hija.

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Comenzando una Historia**

La vida nos lleva por tantos momentos que a lo largo de la misma nos deja sabiduria y madurez, eres tu el arquitecto de tu propio destino, eres tu el que obra para que tu mismo seas grande, nadie tiene la capacidad de gobernarte o modelar tu vida, nadie absolutamente nadie tiene ese derecho mas que tu mismo, la manera de disernir, de disfrutar o los puntos de vistas de todas las personas son distintas, y el querer darle gusto a las personas, te incapacita a ti a no vivir como tu corazon te dicta, lo malo es que ha muchas personas se le dificulta aceptarlo y el sentimiento de que no son queridos se instala en su interior ocasionando que se sientan menos o unos estorbos o que estan encontra de ellos, la madurez te hace fuerte a cualquier tipo de chantaje, pero si no te amas a ti mismo, te hace aceptar esos chantajes y convertirte en un titere mas de su obra, se tu mismo, vuela con tus propias alas, no te derrumbes antes las adversidades, pero tampoco te regocijes del sentimiento de coraje cuando lastimas de verdad, es dificil, puedes lastimar, porque en el camino de la vida vas a lastimar a muchos, y vas a hacer felices a muchos otros, pero cuando las cosas se hacer con sensatez y honestidad, siempre triunfaras.

* * *

La Familia Potter, se oia muy bien a oidos de Harry que estaba poniendo el buzon de la casa, que se ubicaba cerca de la de Sirius, viendola y sonrie, la vida le ha devuelto a sus padres, los veia feliz, llenos de vida, cuantas cosas no habian pasado desde ese dia, regresar a la escuela fue lo mejor de todos, el ver a sus amigos, de disfrutar de tener al lado a una gran compañera que es Hermione, de poder disfutar de las reales travesuras movidas por la aventura de no verse descubiertos y no por conseguir la derrota de una amenaza, de los regaños de sus padres, o tambien recibir consejos, estaba disfrutando de su familia,por fin tenia una y era fantastico, pero lo que mas disfruto fue el dia que Lily se entero de la manera en que se cuido de Harry siendo un pequeño, y se presento en esa casa, fue increible ver la cara de los Dursley desfigurarse de sorpresa cuando la vieron a ella y a su papa, ohhh!! como gozo ese dia.

_-Ahora me encuentro en las Vacaciones de navidad mis primeras vacaciones de verdad, toda la familia estaba ahi, ayudando a mama a colocar los adornos, y ver esa alegria dentro de la casa, una voz me llama, creo que me he quedado mucho tiempo aca afuera, debo entrar la nieve empieza a caer_.-decia para si mismo Harry.

-Harry, cariño entra a la casa, tu Tia Jessy hiso chocholate, como te gusta-decia una alegre Lily en el marco de la puerta de entrada

-Voy mama, estaba colocando el buzon-contestaba el moreno llegando con ella

-No te preocupes, vamos a dentro empieza hacer frio-exclama la pelirroja tomando de los hombro y cerrando la puerta detras de si.

-Hijo!! mira lo que Sirius trajo-decia un emocionado James en la entrada a la sala, el chico se acerca y ve un gran arbol adornado una esquina de la casa, el chico lo vio y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, todo lo que pudo haber soñado a lo largo de su vida lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

-Es Genial-exclamo el chico

-Ven acercate vamos a empezar a adornarlo-decia Bella, haciendo aparecer adornos y fistones para el arbol, Harry se acerco y entre todos estaban colocando las cosas que un arbol de navidad necesita para ser el mejor de todos.

Cuando los adornos estuvieron en su lugar James saco su varita y con un movimiento hiso que pequeños puntos luminosos de colores aparecieras alrededor de todo el arbol dejandolo hermoso.

-Quien quiere chocolate?-decia Jessy junto con Lily cargando unas bandejas con varias tazas llenas de espumante chocolate caliente, ideal para las fechas frias de invierno, cada uno fue tomando una y sentadose en los lugares que habian en la sala, todos era alegria y dando ese toque magico que solo la navidad puede dejar.

-Atencion todos quiero dar una noticia importante-decia un Sirius levantandose un poco de su asiento

-Que pasa ahora Canuto?-preguntaba James tomando un sorbo de chocolate, Sirius ni siquiera contesto, simplemente se abrio paso hasta llegar a Jessy quien lo miraba espectante, cuando lo tuvo enfrente y su mirada se conviertio en asombro cuando vio a ese hombre arrodillarse y casar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y ver ese hermoso brillante.

-Tenia decidido que cuando terminara la guerra hiba a hacer esto, pero despues de tantas sorpresas lo he dejado hasta ahora, pero quisiera preguntarte si tu Jessica Potter me aceptas no solo como tu esposo, si no tambien como tu amigo, como tu compañero y ese ser al que le permitas compartir tu vida entera y descubrir juntos lo grandioso que esta puede ser, Jess Aceptarias casarte con este gran admirador tuyo y que te ama con todo el corazon?-decia con gran emocion en la voz un Sirius incado y sosteniendo esa cajita en sus manos y sonriendole a la mujer enfrente de el.

Jessy no sabia que hacer solo cubria su boca con su mano y tapando un poco los sollosos que salienda de la misma, varias lagrimas de emocion salian de sus ojos, hasta que fue poco a poco controlando ese llanto y se pudo escuchar su voz.

-Si...si SI!! -decia emocionada abrazando a Sirius, y este tomandola de la cintura para no caer llorando igual que ella pero con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los que estaba ahi veian con emocion a la pareja, que despues de haber pasado con una gran separacion que fue por años, este junta y que el amor que siempre se tuvieron aunque jamas se atreverieron a decir, ahora esten declarando que querian compartir su vida era realmente emocionante, mas atras donde James y Lily se encontraba emocionados, y mucho mas el moreno que siempre supo los sentimientos de su hermana por su mejor amigo y viceversa, ahora era su momento, y limpiandose unas lagrimas por ver la felicidad de su hermana, se levanto de su asiento y se diriguio hasta ellos.

-Sirius...Jessica-decia llamando la atencion de la pareja, y llegando y colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana- estoy feliz por ti musaraña, y Sirius mas te vale cuidarla mucho si no te la veras conmigo-le decia señalandolo con el dedo pero sonriendo

-Y conmigo!!-decia un Harry acercadose tambien

-Bueno que puedo decir y confirmarles que no se preocupen yo la cuidare y mas con la ameneza Potter quien no-decia feliz el moreno, provocando la risa de todos en la sala, que poco a poco se fueron acercando y felicitando al futuro matrimonio, un llamado en la puerta llamo la atencion y alejandose Lily fue haber quien era.

-Hola chicos, pasen Harry se alegra de verlos.

-Gracias Señora Potter-decian Mione, Ron y Luna llegando, que cuando llegaron a la sala y enterandose de lo que paso momenos antes sonrieron y felicitaron a Sirius y a Jessy, una armoniosa cena se dio en aquel lugar lleno de alegria.

* * *

_-Las cosas pasan por un motivo y mi vida a sido la mejor, recuerdo ese dia en que Sirius le pidio a mi tia que se casara con el, fue emocionante lo que vino despues, mama parecia que se habia apropiado junto con Bella de la titularidad de coordiandoras de boda, hiban de aqui para alla para ver todos los detalles, desde flores, el lugar, los trajes y vestidos de todos, la comida, y demas cosas que la verdad no tengo idea, lo mejor de todo que acordaron la fecha despues de la graduacion, quien pudiera decirlo me gradue del Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechiceria con honores, junto con Hermione y algunos mas y que decir de Ron con una mencion honorifica por unos juegos de ajedrez, segun Dumbledore lo mejores partidos de toda la historia del colegio, tengo por ahi varias fotos de ese dia, Mione se veia preciosa en ese vestido color lila que se puso para la celebracion, por poco y me caigo de la impresion, y ni que decir del dia de la boda, mi tia estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, y Sirius parecia mas un leon enjaulado que un animago por poco hace un gran hueco de su ir y venir, y lo mas gracioso ocurrio que a Remus se le habian olvidado los anillos en la casa, se dio cuenta minutos antes de empezar, pero no hubo otro incidente mas, fue muy bello todo, la union magica, la fiesta, eso fue increible aun lo recuerdo y siempre lo hare con gran entusiasmo._

_-Mi abuelo ayudo a mama y papa en arreglar los papeles por su status, ahora que estaban vivos tenian que ver eso y transitar por todos lados sin problema alguno, tardo un poco pero se arreglo todo bien, mama esta tratando de convencer al abuelo que se retire, argumentando que necesita decansar, pero creo que lo haria en un par de años segun el, pero presiento que seran mas de eso, pero solo el lo sabe, Remus fue increible y quien lo diria que se convertiria en padre por segunda ves, cuando nos dijeron unos meses despues de la boda de Sirius y para orgullo de el un varon, y no podra negar que su hijo es su vivo retrato, papa y mama son sus padrinos, asi que todo sigue quedando entre familia, y el niño cuando tuvo dos años y era mas travieso que presiento que Remus estaba pagando sus propias travesuras con el, es divertido verlos, la que nos dio la mayor sorpresa fue Tonks que en la academia de aurores conocio a un profesor de Mione un dia que la acompaño hasta alla, segun dicen es amor a primera vista, tenian unas semanas que nos anunciaran que se hiban a casar, ahora aunandoles mi tia Jessy junto con mi mama y Bella estaban organizando todo y enseñandole a Tonks como no tropezarse cuando fuera caminado hacia el novio, ella solo las veia y se diviertia, pero les hacia caso._

_-Ron que puedo decir de mi mejor amigo, el y yo hicimos las pruebas con varios equipos de Quidditch y hace mas de un año nos llamaron para los Chudley Connors, el equipo favorito de mi amigo, y quedamos los dos, el se quedo de guardian y yo bueno de buscador, llevamos varios meses entrenado, segun mi mama me estoy viendo muy bien...mujeres yo me siento igual, pero al verme al espejo veo que si he tenido algunos cambios, estoy mas alto podria decir que Ron me pasa solo por unos centimetros cuando mucho, ya no estoy tan flaco como antes, me veo mas ancho de la espalda y se me notan mas los musculos jojo eso le gusta a Mione lo se por como me mira cuando estoy sin playera, por seguridad tuve que encantar mis lentes para que no se empañaran y no se me cayeran, asi que no tengo problemas con eso, mi vida a sido como en si estuviera en un sueño, el recuerdo de una batalla y la historia de un Señor tenebroso quedo en el olvido, ahora es posible recordarlo como una fantasia cuando lo ves en los libros de historia magica, todo fue tan irreal que ha quedado muy enterrando en la memoria de todos aquellos que vivimos ese episodio._

_-Siempre habia querido viajar por avion, cuando fuimos convocados para la seleccion de Quidditch de Inglaterra todos nos emocionamos, mi padre siendo un gran fanatico del Quidditch junto con Remus y Sirius, me felicitaron, Mione me abrazo emocionada, mama igual, solo habia un pequeño inconveniente los juegos se realizarian en Australia este año, y la familia tenia sus trabajos pero que harian lo posible por ir, cuando salimos lo hicimos por translador, me fui junto con Ron y el equipo, jamas pense que ese lugar fue asi, rodeado de grandes playas, que pude visitar los dias que al equipo le toco descansar, ganamos varios partidos y logramos llegar ala final, ese dia pense que no podrian venir pero mi mayor sorpresa fue verlos en los palcos apoyandome, no pudieron quedarse mas, pero se pudieron quedar hasta la celebracion por que Ganamos la Copa, lo que mas me inquieto es que mis padres me dijeron que tenian algo importante que decirme, algo bueno segun la sonrisa en su cara, ahora me encuentro en un avion rumbo a Inglaterra, Ron quiso acompañarme, pero lo tengo a mi lado durmiendo como un bebe, quiero regresar rapido, pero tenia mucho en que pensar, Mione cuando estuvo conmigo al final del partido me dijo que le ofrecieron un gran puesto en el Ministerio alli mismo en Inglaterra, me aterraba la idea de que hubiera sido en otro lugar, no soportaria tenerla tan lejos_-**decia para si mismo Harry rememorando todo lo que habia apasado en su vida, y acontesido en los ultimos dias, su mano se dirigue al bolsillo de su chamarra y saca una cajita la ve y sonrie**- _mañana sera una gran dia-_**se decia volviendo a guardar esa cajita en su lugar e imitando a Ron trato de descansar lo que quedaba del viaje.**

* * *

_-Cuando se entere Harry se va a volver loco, si yo lo hice tambien el, hasta cierto punto da miedo pero se que todo estara bien, estoy impaciente me dijeron que el avion venia retrazado por unos minutos, el reloj marca las 2:45 p.m, bien no viene tan retrazado, lleva 5 minutos, creo que ahi viene_-decia a si mismo un nevioso James- Sirius ahi viene Harry con Ron, ven traen varias maletas-decia mientras se diriguia a recibir a su hijo y su amigo en el aeropuerto, con Sirius siguiendolo llavando un carrito para las maletas

-Bienvenido Hijo-decia James dandole un abrazo de bienvenida- Ron que tal el viaje-le decia al pelirrojo sabiendo que nunca se habia subido a algo asi.

-Bien puedo decir que me gustoo viajar en el adion-decia el pelirrojo saludando a los hombre ahi.

-Avion Ron Avion-decia divertido Harry

-Lo que sea...estuvo...bien-decia analizando lo dicho el pelirrojo

-Bien chicos ya esta todo vamos, tenemos que llegar a un callejon cerca de aqui tomaremos un "camino" directo a casa-decia disimuladamente Sirius ya que sabian que lo que los llevaria seria un translador.

Y asi llegaron a la camineta del papa de Harry y tomaron camino hacia un callejon a unos 10 minutos del aeropuerto y transladandose a la casa de los Potter, cuando llegaron varias personas estan esperandolas en la entrada de la misma, cuando bajo Harry del coche se vio rapidamente prisionero de unos brazos y un agradable aroma, sabia de quien se trataba, tanto tiempo aspirando ese aroma sabia inclusive con lo ojos cerrados que era la mujer que amaba... su Mione, cuando se separaron de ese abrazo Harry tomo sus labios en un profundo beso.

-Como extrañaba tus besos, me hiciste falta en estos dias-decia despues de haberse separado un poco.

-Y a mi me hacias falta...mucho-decia con el mismo amor Mione

-Chicos vamos adentro se enfria la comida-exclamaba Jessy desde la puerta luciendo una hermosa pancita de 5 meses.

-Tu eres la que tiene hambre tia, pobre del bebe-decia entrando a la casa Harry y su tia al escucharlo le enseño la lengua y se fue, Harry riendo salio junto con su prometida hasta el patio trasero donde en esa ocasion comerian, sentandose al lado de Sirius y su Tia.

-Me da gusto tener a toda la familia junta, por que dejenme decirles amigos mios que los concidero como de mi familia-decia en su discuso James, viendo a su alrededor a Tonk y su esposo Bert, a Luna y Ron, a Remus y Bella y a Paty con su novio Josua, a su lado a Sirius y Jessy y a Harry y Hermione y Dumbledore y por supuesto cerca de el a su esposa Lily.

-Este dia es muy especial, porque a nadie le hemos dicho lo que a Lily y ami nos tiene tan contentos ya que estabamos esperando a Harry-decia el moreno

-Ya dilo James que nos estamos comiendo las uñas y es malo para mi bebe-decia ansioso Sirius.

-Jajaja bueno la noticia es...-exclamaba

-Que vamos a ser padres... otra ves-terminaba diciendo Lily con una gran sonrisa en los labios, todos estaban sorprendidos, no sabian que decir, Harry silenciosamente se levanto y abrazo a su madre por detras ya que se encontraba sentada.

-Gracias...-susurrando decia Harry al oido de su madre, Lily al oirlo lo volteo a ver ahi pudo observa a su hijo sonriendo y un par de lagrimas surcando su rostro

-Por que me das las gracias Querido-pregunto curiosa

-Por todo simplemente crei que estaba solo y ahora mi familia junta y voy a tener un hermanito, eso es algo para agradecer-decia mientras su padre lo abrazaba, todo mundo al igual que Harry se levanto a felicitar a la pareja de la nueva venida del nuevo integrante de la familia Potter.

* * *

La tarde se va, lentamente cuantas cosas buenas pueden pasar al que con amor da las cosas, aun sin merecerlas, pero a fin de cuentas se dan, la tarde se va la hermosa luna plateada surca el cielo dando las buenas noches, sin pensar es la que mas hace soñar no solo a poetas si no tambien aquel que desea, ama, y vivo esta.

La comida de esa tarde estuvo cargadas de buenas noticias que nadie esperaba, o simplemente daba mas alegria al hogar, Harry se encontraba sentado a las afueras de la casa, viendo la luna llena de esa noche, pensaba tantas cosas, Hermione acababa de meter algunas cosas no tardaria en regresar, en eso estaba pensado cuando siente un beso por su lado derecho, y la ve tan hermosa, tan encantadora, esa mujer que con una sola mirada pierde el aliento.

-Te he dicho que eres hermosa?-decia susurrante mientras le pone un mecho de cabello detras de la oreja, ella solo sonrio

-Crees que soy hermosa?-pregunto sensualmente

-Si..pero no solo eres hermosa por fuera tambien lo eres por dentro-contestaba Harry tomando su mano y besandola, ella se sonrroja.

-Te he dicho que te amo?-volvio a preguntar el moreno

-Muchas veces

-Jamas me cansare de decirtelo-exclamaba el ojiverde- Mione...-decia llamando la atencion de la chica

-Hace unos años te hice una pregunta, que por circunstancias que planeamos dejamos pendiente, ahora quiero volverla hacer...Hermione quieres ser mi esposa?- decia sacando un cajita de terciopelo y dandosela, ella emocionada la toma y la abre, pero la mira extrañada y regresa su mirada al ojiverde quien lo ve sonriendo

-Pero...Harry..esta vacia-enseñandole la cajita, el ve a la mujer y levanta su mano y toma la mano izquierda de ella y la envuelve en las suyas.

-Dime tu respuesta Mione-le dice sin dejar de sonreir, ella lo mira extrañada pero sabe que puede confiar en el y termina por sonreir tambien

-Como te dije hace algunos años y sostengo mi respuesta y si si quiero, anhelo y sueño ser su esposa Sr. Potter-decia sonriente la castaña, Harry ancho mas su sonrisa y sin quitarle la mirada a eso ojos castaños de sus manos la cual sostenia la mano de Mione comenzo a llenarse de luz, la chica esta quieta viendo todo eso, cuando Harry quito sus mano se pudo observa un hermoso anillo, en oro blanco con un hermoso diamante blanco y dos mas pequeños a su lado en color rosa palido, en su dedo anular, era muy hermoso, Mione vio el anillo y varias lagrimas de emocion, abrazando a Harry lo beso con devocion por el acto y por tantas y tantas cosas mas.

-Juntos hasta el final Harry

-Juntos hasta mas alla de la vida Mione.

La luna como mudo testigo de esa humilde declaracion de amor, no se necesita ser un heroe, o un profesionista para amar a alguien para desear estar a su lado para toda la vida, amar es reciproco en algunos casos, la promesa mas grande es la de amor, no es el acto en si sino lo que encierra en ella, una vida, un sentimiento, una devocion, cuando amas de verdad es la culminacion mas grande de todas, si no se ama de verdad es el maleficio del que se trata de huir, dando excusas o dando falsas esperanzas, que tan capaz era o que tan maduro eres, y tantas cosas mas.

La vida da consejos, y uno de ellos es:

_" Cuando seas feliz y seas correspondio, abrazala no la dejes ir, se tu mismo siempre, tu corazon es la mejor guia, ella jamas se equivocara, eres el hecedor de tu propio destino el cual se construye con el hoy" _

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Creo que ya llegamos al final de esta larga travesia, gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus reviews, se los agradezco enormemente, me dieron la energia suficiente para terminar esto, pero para darles mas animos abra epilogo, asi que esperenlo.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Makarva:** Del hecho de que los Skylands eran tan poderosos y por que actuar ahora y no antes? Bueno eso es sencillo, fue hasta ahora que Jessy pudo darle una orden directa por que en un principio fue enviada como guerrero y guardian de Harry, momentos antes de iniciar la ultima batalla se le da el titulo de Sacerdotisa Imperial que es el mas alto mando de esta gente, eso hiso que pudiera dar la orden, por que quien le hubiera hecho caso a una simple guerrera igual que ellos, cambio de rango y ahora tenian que obedecerla. Y ella al saberlo hasta ahora pudo hacer lo que hiso. Bueno espero que con esta explicacion quede claro la pregunta hecha, y espero tambien haber sido clara con ese punto.

**Mili Potter:** Gracias por el review, de que te hiso acordarte?? no te creas esos recuerdos son para uno mismo, cuidate y gracias besos.

**Atenea Evans:** Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, de verdad que los finales son para mi dificiles ya que no me gustan las despedidas pero en fin todo lo que bien empieza debe terminar, pero no te preocupes que falta uno mas.

**AtRaM Potter:** Aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste mucho el epilogo estara listo en unos dias, y espero que te vaya muy bien en tus examenes, y espero actualizes pronto Saludos.

Gracias como siempre a los lectores anonimos esperoque sea de su agrado este capitulo, cuidense mucho

**Jenny Potter Granger. **


	19. Epilogo

Antes de empezar con esta ultima parte de la historia estaran narradas en primera persona, seras en la perpectiva de Harry y Hermione, espero que les guste.

**Jenny Potter Granger**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**Harry**

-Si me hubieran dicho que mis 27 años, tendria fama no por ser el-niño-que-vivo, si no por ser uno de los Buscadores mas famosos de los Chedley Connors, que tendria un Tia hermana menor de mi papa, que venceria a Tom Riddle, que tendria a mis padres otra ves conmigo, y tendria un hermano menor y por supuesto me casaria con la que fue mi mejor amiga los 7 años que estudie en Hagwarts, seguramente lo hubiera tomado como una gran locura, ahora que lo veo es algo fantastico, ahora me encuentro en mi recamara, por que desde que estan mis padres aqui a mi lado, he estado viviendo con ellos para recobrar el tiempo que me robaron, hace unos minutos sali del baño, con los pantalones puestos junto con la camisa impecablemente planchada, este maldita cosa que no se deja acomodar...bueno creo que ya quedo...escucho la puerta y doy permiso que entren estoy muy concentrado en mi arreglo que no voy a abrir, mama entra y me ve, yo la observo atraves del espejo y sonrie, se acerca a mi y me da la vuelta, termina ella de arreglarme, veo como traviesamente se limpia una lagrima, ah mi madre, sin resistirme la abrazo y le doy un gran beso en su frente, jajaj mi pequeño hermano entra como si fue un tornado, lo tomo en mis brazos y lo levanto, se parece a mama en esta ocasion, pelirrojo con los ojos de papa, si no nos parecieramos tanto nos dirian que no somos hermanos, ya va a cumplir los 4 años, y junto con mi pequeña prima Jeniffer que se llamo asi por mi abuela, la mama de mi padre, juntos son unos demonios, mama sale persiguiendo a ese travieso, pero en fin, me voy poniendo el saco, listo doy una ultima mirada al espejo y si, me veo muy bien, los zapatos bien boleados como me gustan, bajo las escaleras con calma, me siento algo inquieto, pero nada mas, cuando llego la cocina por un vaso de agua, veo a mi tia dandole de comer a mi segundo primito, apenas de 1 año, se parece realmente a ella, ese caracteristico color de ojos, el violeta se ve muy lindo de verdad.

Escucho ruido por la sala, y me dirijo hasta alla, y encuentro a los merdodeadores, riendo increiblemente, desde que Paty encontro la cura para la mordedura de hombre lobo, Remus se ve mas mejorado que nunca, y con algunas pocimas mas que preparo su hija las cicatrices ya no es un problema, parece como si nunca hubiera sufrido de nada, Sirius increiblemente rejuvenecido y eso se lo debo a mi tia, le da alegria y amor, y con dos niños tan inquietos necesitan todo la energia posible para poder entretenerlos, papa ahora con esta edad que tengo parecemos gemelos si no fuera por el color de ojos nos confundirian, mama varias veces le a dicho a Mione que tiene suerte al compartir a dos hombres parecios jajaj mi princesa solo se sonrroja cada ves que Lily le dice algo parecido, veo mi reloj de pulsera y al ver la hora inmediatamente mi pulso se acelera mas, respiro dos veces profundamente para calmarme, la hora se acerca.

* * *

**Hermione**

-Mi recamara de repente la sienti mas pequeña de lo normal, ya que dentro se encuentran mi mama, Luna, Ginny, Patty la hija de Remus, que desde que la conoci, hicimos click ella y yo, siempre nos a fasinado las mismas cosas en cuento a investigacion y se ha convertido en un gran amiga, se escuchan tantos murmullos que simplemente estoy pensando para calmarme, mama junto con Luna y Ginny concuerdan en varias cosas, eso me esta poniendo nerviosa y hasta cierto punto me esta enfurenciedo, y Patty lo nota, y con su clasica voz anesteciante las tranquiliza y se dedican a ponerme atencion, si hubiera sido yo ya las hubiera sacado de mi recamara, traigo puesto un muy sexy conjunto interior, cuando me vea se va a desmayar, mi sonrisa de gratificacion me delata pero no puedo evitarlo estoy feliz, pero a la ves siento que voy a vomitar de los nervios, tranquila Hermione tranquila, fueron muy buenas esas clases de Yoga que practique , me ayuda a calmarme, por fin me pongo el traje principal, me veo tan bien, cuendo volteo veo a mi mama sollozar, quiero acercarme y abrazarla pero me lo impide argumentando que no quiere mancharme, suspiro y la veo con ternura, NO LLORES DELANTE DE MI QUE ME HARAN LLORAR A MI TAMBIEN!! les digo y reimos todas, cuando eres pequeña sueñas tanto con este dia que cuando se vuelve realidad no sabes que hacer, o como reaccionar, o que decir o tantas cosas que sumandoles con los nervios te quedas con la mente completamente en blanco, quien lo hubiera dicho la alumna mas inteligente de Hagwarts no sabe que pensar, digno para ponerse en un libro de historia de Hogwarts, me acomodan el peinado y me colocan lo demas, me ayudan aponerme los zapatos y con un poco de perfume estoy lista, mis amigas y mi madre me van dejando sola en la habiatacion, pero cuando volteo veo que la puerta se vuelve abrir mostando a mi padre, me sonrie llorando tambien, tomo un pañuelo de mi tocador, bueno en realidad dos, me acerco a mi padre y le limpio esas lagrimas, es segundo era para mi, me empieza a decir unas palabras y lo abrazo, y el me consuela como cuando era una niña.

Me pide que lo acompañe y veo que me mira con gran orgullo, cuando tenga a mis hijos quisiera ser la mitad de buenos padres que han sido los mios, siendo unas personas no magicas, tienen esa magia especial que da el amor hacia tu familia, eso es escencial y tan puro, los dos me dan una bendicion, y tomando el brazo de mi padre, nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

* * *

**Harry**

-Tenemos algunos minutos de haber llegado, con permiso de los Weasley, le pedimos hacer la celebracion en el terrenos de la casa, lo elegimos por que significa ese lugar mucho para nosotros, vivi los mejores momentos de mi vida junto con mis amigos en ese lugar, ellos sin dudarlo nos dijeron que si, el lugar se ve magnifico, debo agradecr a la intervencion de mi madre, de mi tia, de Bella y claro de mi segunda madre... Molly, entro al lugar y casi me ahogo, mis nervios me hacen respirar muyyyyy profundo para controlar cierto temblor en mis manos, James y Sirius junto con Ron se burlan de mi, pero solo les digo que asi estaban o peor cuando estuvieron en mi lugar y sonrien recordando el momento, quien hiba a decir que Ron se me adelantara en el viaje, todo un señor de hogar, hace dos años si bien recuerdo, junto con Luna, mama esta viendo algunos detalles, no la veo cerca, doy una vista amplia del lugar y puedo ver, a todos mis amigos con los cuales todavia tengo contacto, Dean y su prometida...Tiffany si...creo que asi se llama, a Seamus quien termino enamorado de Padma quien lo hiba a decir, tambien veo a Hagrid, veo a Draco tambien platicando con Remus y tambien a varias personas mas que en lo largo de mi vida he conocido, compañeros de equipo, comentaristas de deportes magicos, mi entrenador y varias personas mas, veo corriendo al pequeño Sean hacia mi balbuseando algo, cuando lo levanto me dice que Mione ya llego y doy un respingo, dejo a mi hermanito en el suelo y le digo que busque a mama y se retira igual como habia llegado, siento una mano en mi hombro y al voltear veo a mi padre con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, me dice que me traquilice, si como no, si eso fuera posible en este momento, una musica me devuelve a la realidad ahora solo me queda esparar.

* * *

**Hermione**

-El camino a la gran casa de los Weasley jamas se me habia hecho tan largo como en este momento, mi pierna empieza a bailar de nervios, y empiezo a abanicarme por el bochorno que siento, oigo la voz de papa avisandome que ya llegamos, al momento tomo su mano deteniendo su salida del coche, me ve y sonrie, sentandose al lado mio, me dice que es normal que este asi, pero que ahora cierre los ojos, no entiendo por que me lo dice y vuelve a insitir esta vez lo hago, y me dice una pregunta que hasta que me muera voy a recordar siempre, me dijo que me concentrara y me pregunto, a quien ves a tu lado dentro de 10 años?, la imagen fue demasiado clara, sonrio y abro los ojos y digo claramente y mas tranquila, que con quien me veo dentro de ese tiempo es con Harry, me sonrie y dice que ese es mi camino ahora solo me queda escribir mi propia historia junto con el, sale del coche dando la vuelta al mismo, me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar, veo a Lily esperandonos la veo y ma abraza, me guia hasta donde debo estar para empezar todo, veo a todos mis amigos del Ministerio y tambien del colegio, tambine veo algunos compañeros y amigos de Harry, me saca de mis cabilaciones el sonido de una musica, cuando veo avanzar a los que delante de mi estaban, la musica cambio ahora es mi turno de avanzar.

* * *

**Harry**

-Por el pasillo, comienzo a ver pasar a Ginny seguida de una enigmatica Luna y a mi prima y mi hermano, cuando noto que la musica cambia y aparece ante mis ojos, la imagen mas hermosa que he visto jamas, alguien que de la alerta que del cielo se a escapado el mas encantador angel de todos, comienzo a verla de pies a cabeza, con su increiblemente blanco vestido, que hace acentuar su figura, sobre su cabeza un velo tan delicadamente cubre ese cabello rizado que me encanta tocar, y llegando a mi destino... sus ojos, esos ojos que son mi perdicion, sonrio al darme cuenta de cuan afortunado soy, he hecho las cosas tan bien en esta vida que me han recompensado con el mas grande ragalo de todos, el poder tener junto a mi por lo que me queda de vida a la mujer mas grandiosa del mundo, y tambien un cierto miedo llega a mi interior, sere capaz de hacerla feliz siempre, pero recuerdo unas palabras que me dijo mi tia Jessy hace unos dias, "_si al momento de tocar su mano cuando estas junto a ti, te sientes que estas en lugar correcto, eso quiere decir que seran felices, por ella es tu otra mitad, y junto a ti las dos mitades se uniran, te sentiras completo y no se necesitara nada mas para ser felices, todo surgira de sus corazones", _sonrio al darme cuenta que es verdad cada vez que esta mi lado y tomo su pequeña mano con la mia, siento mi pecho estallar de gozo y me siento en mi hogar a su lado, respiro mas tranquilo, ya te tengo enfrente mio su padre me mira y me dice que la cuide y con gran gozo le contesto que si, tomo tu mano y un gran escalofrio muy agradable recorre toda mi espinal dorsal, y magicamente el nerviosismo que anteriormente tenia desaparece, realmente no puedo despegar mis ojos de los tuyos, me he quedado completamente clavado en esas orbes y viendo que me miran de igual manera, por sentido comun escucho a Dumbledore quien nos esta casando, decir varias cosas que contestamos los dos sin despegar ese contacto visual que tenemos, cuado llego el momento digo mis votos

-En este dia tan especial Hermione quisiera decirte tantas cosas, que sera todo perfecto...pero se que no sera asi, habra desaveniencias, o talves discusiones pero tambien se que traves de estos años que llevo de conocerte he eprendido a valorarte, a amar cada detalle de ti inclusive tus defectos, me enseñaste a ser tolerante, a ser paciente, me siento tan orgulloso de la mujer que eres, en la que te has convertido, y en la que seguira evolucionando, doy gracias el haber sido mago y tambien doy gracias que un dia se perdio una rana y te conoci, te prometo con todos nuestros amigos como testigos que hare de tu vida la mejor de las aventuras que jamas hayamos vivido, prometo que cuando te enfermes, enfermarme contigo y cuidar de ti, que no nos faltara nada y sobre todo amare cada segundo segundo en que tu luz brille ante mis ojos, Te amo Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione**

-Empiezo a caminar hacia donde esta aquel hombre que me robo el aliento desde la primera ves que lo vi, cuando las flores que interponen mi vision se alejan logro por fin verte, impecablemente vestido de un esmoking en colos gris oscuro, todo tu es tan varonil, siento mis piernas temblar, y sonrio al pensar en lo que mi padre me dijo cuando estabamos en el coche, mi corazon se agita con tu sola presencia, puedo visualizar en mi mente tu metamorfosis, cuando te conoci, cuando adolecente y ahora como un adulto, tus ojos verdes esmeralda que me impactaron y quedaron grabados con si fuese un tatuaje que en la mas negra oscuridad que podria identificarlos con tanta facilidad, te amo tanto que mi corazon podria explotar, se que en tus brazos encuentro mi hogar, al sentirme tan segura, tan valorada, tan unica, amo la manera tan graciosa en la que duermes, y ese comico tic que tiene cuando te enojas, y la sencibilidad que tienes para captar la cosas que me suceden sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, tus manos en las mias, tan grandes y finas cubriendo mi rostro, esa sonrisa tan sexy que te veo y siento que estas tan nervioso como yo o talves mas, siento a mi padre me susurra algo, que cuando logro decifrarlas siento una gran cantidad de lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, "me dice que se siente muy orgullo de mi, y que no podria haber hayado a un hombre tan indicado como tu, para saber que estare bien", un gracias papa es lo que logro articular, cuando llego con Harry mi padre le advierte cuidarme y con gusto aceptas, cuando tomo tu mano y me reflejo en tu mirada, mi temblor de piernas se calma y una sensacion muy agradeble me envuelve, no puedo apartar mis ojos de los tuyos, es como si un iman no me lo permitiera, Dumbledore comienza la ceremonia se lo que dice lo escucho, pero en este momento tu eres mi unico universo, llega el momento de decir los votos y escucho tu voz, el como vas describiendo tantas cosas y lo que dices de mi, no puedo evitarlo y varias lagrimas sales de mis ojos, y sencillamente no me importa, lo que me interesa mas es seguir escuchandote, cada coma, cada frase, se han grabado con fuego en mi vida, en mi corazon y en mi alma, cuando terminas se que me toca a mi continuar, y tu mano se acerca mi rostro limpiando el camino que dejaron las lagrimas y te sonrio, cuando empiezo a hablar.

-Cuando supe de ti hace muchos años, una curiosidad innata crecio en mi, pero cuando te vi frente mio, eras lo que nunca soñe que serias para mi y lo que significarias en mi vida, se tambien que abra algun desacuerdo entre nosotros, tambien se que abra costumbres que tendremos que adaptarnos, pero aun con eso se que te amo y tambien se que para mi no existe un ser tan perfecto y tan imperfecto a la ves como tu, me has enseñado a soñar despierta, a creer en imposibles y tambien me enseñaste que la mejor biblioteca es la de la vida misma, que viva mas los momento que analizandolos, Amo en la persona que te has convertido y quiero verte envejecer junto ami, quiero verte en tu fasceta de padre, de amigo, de esposo, y tambien de abuelo, amo tu forma de reir, tu forma de amar a los que te rodena, cuando estoy junto a ti, siento que encontrado el lugar al cual pertenezco. Te amo Harry.

* * *

**Harry**

-Jamas me ha dado pena llorar enfrente de la gente, siento mi rostro empapado de miles de lagrimas, y te veo y estas igual que yo, es cuando escucho que mi Abuelo nos da la bendicion y dice el clasico puede besar a la novia, me acerco a ti, y tomo tu cara entre mis manos, eres mas pequeña que yo y bajando mis manos a tu cintura te subo dos escalones mas arriba, y ries divertida, y regresando a tu rostro te beso, un beso en el cual quiero transmitirte todo lo que te amo y lo que me haces sentir, tambien esa promesa de felicidad eterna, tus labios siguen teniendo un sabor a fresa, desde hace tiempo es mi fruta favorita y lo sera hasta que me muera, retiro poco a poco mi rostro del tuyo y puedo verte, te digo un Te Amo y me contestas igual, es el dia mas feliz de mi vida, ahora se que la vida puede llegar a ser la mas hermosa de todos si la has vivido con intencidad y amor.

* * *

**Hermione**

-Escucho a Dumbledore, el comun puede besar a la novia se oye pronunciar, veo como te acercas a mi, y tomas mi cara, sonries al darte cuenta que tu altura me sobre pasa por mucho, siento un frio cuando quitas tus manos de mis majillas y de un momento a otro me siento alzada y me suben arriba de unos peldaños, para igual un poco la altura y rio por tu acto, y siento tu labios con lo mios aprisionadolos, con amor, con ternura, con devocion, siento tu pasion en el beso, y trato de reponderte con la misma intensidad, siento que floto, que me elevo en el aire, siento como retiras de apoco tu rostro y veo tu mirada sobre mi, un suave sabor a menta me envuelve, tan caracteristico tuyo, mi vida culmina aqui y ahora, fui hecha especialmente para ti Harry Potter, para ti y para este momento.

* * *

_Camino una sendera desconocida,_

_Camino y miro atras,_

_Veo varias fascetas de mi vida,_

_Incalculables alla atras,_

_La vida es esa sendera,_

_Que ves a lo largo de tu existir,_

_Teniendo tropiezos y raspaduras,_

_Pero el levantarte depende de ti,_

_De decisiones esta hecho el destino,_

_Tu eliges el mejor,_

_Aun que tengas que arrepentirte,_

_Aun que sea la mejor,_

_No ignores los consejos,_

_Pero solo elige el ganador,_

_Tu arquitecto de la vida,_

_Tu de la mano te doy,_

_Te otorgo mi vida entera,_

_Con amor simplemente yo soy_

_VJM_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui es cuando digo adios, gracias por el tiempo que le dieron a mis ideas y de apropiarse de su imaginacion, espero tener pronto algo mas que escribir, y nos veremos pronto, espero que les alla gustado este epilogo, y ademas decirles que el poema del final es de mi titularidad.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Makarva:** Gracias por seguir la historia, si escribo otra cosa, me dara gusto saber de ti, saludos.

**AtRaM Potter:** Que bueno que te alla gustado el anterior capitulo, espero que este epilogo sea de tu agrado, estare esperando la continuacin de tus fics, eso te lo aseguro. Besos

**Milli Potter:** Se como te sientes, me pasa lo mismo que yo siempre leo de HHr y cuando he tenido la oportunidad de una HG me captura la leo y si es raro ver a tu parja favorita con otra, pero es entretenido y me da gusto que mi historia te alla atrapado. Saludos.

Gracias a todos por haber seguido mi fic hasta el final, despues de un momento estresante es bueno escribir y dejar que la imaginacion vuele, llavandonos a mundos que existen mas alla de las fronteras de la imaginacion, poniendonos la piel de gallina, o emocionandonos cuando el amor ronda en el aire, desafiendo la credibilidad y poniendonos a prueba en lo ascenarios a poner, gracias por lo instantes vividos, y momentos compartidos, por haberlos llevado lejos y haberles dado un encuentro con la ternura y la fantasia a la cual puedo llegar a lograr cuando cierro mis ojos y dejo que mis dedos transmitan lo que mi mente es capaz de formar, Gracias y mil Gracias.

**Jenny Potter Granger. **


End file.
